


【柚天】问君如故

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 181,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *双医生设定，外科医生牛X麻醉师天*可能be预警，但是我还不知道最后会写到什么程度，看剧情发展吧*语言异常真实，大量医学术语存在，请允许我有bug，毕竟我不是搞西医的





	1. Chapter 1

浮生总有意难平，槛外寒砧柳色清。  
且待流云藏旧日，故人曾问几分情。

——引

（一）

“天总！下一台是哪间？妇产的来了没？哎？你说这江哥拖拖拉拉的干嘛呢……”手术室里的小护士在12楼半的手术室外间喊着，后半句嘟囔在嘴里，不远处穿着藏青色手术衣的人站在排台板前，目光在一张张窄长的手术申请单上扫视。

“怎么样，天总，你今天是哪几台？还是这些你都要承包了啊？”手术室电梯前的接待护士看见金博洋皱着眉头，单瞧表情就知道他今天这工作不好干，只好打趣着他，好让他宽慰一些。

“艳姐，你这是要累死我嘛……”金博洋一脸苦涩地回头，心里已经把排台记了个七七八八。“我还是个祖国的花朵，这样对我不好，不好……”

“哈哈哈，这可不是我给你排的哦，怎么？今天不好做？”护士刘艳早上接班后还没来得及看排台的详细情况，只匆匆扫过一眼，看着长长短短的申请表被磁扣粘了满满半个板子，心底也是长叹一口气。

“也不算不好做……唉，就是麻烦点。”金博洋双手插在手术衣的上衣兜，不自觉地转着里面的医用胶带。

最近是结婚季，手术室这边的麻醉师和护士都有喜事临近的，所以目前人手少了点，虽然医政科对他们的值班都有重新安排过，相互之间也有代班替班相互串着，但三天五天还好，时间稍微长点，这弊端就显现了。

金博洋倒是无所谓，他住的近，就算是回去的晚一点也没什么。租住的房子一室一厅，他回去早了也不过就是倒在沙发上打会游戏。

只不过这白班夜班来回倒着，身体也有点吃不消。

今天的排台倒不是多难做，就是麻烦点。他常驻的那间小手术太多，除了江哥最早的一台剖腹产，剩下的就是两台普外的。他乍一看还以为就这三台，可后面隔着一张申请表，还挤进来两台耳鼻喉外科的，不是耳前瘘管切除就是鼻窦炎。手术都不大，算上麻醉时间，一台最多也就一个小时，可金博洋却不开心。

是呐是呐，一台确实不过一个小时，可是抬病号送病号里里外外不知道会耽误多久。需要他去监护的时间不多，台下等的时间也不多，可是现在护士少人手少，你让他一个麻醉师再上去顶班男护搬个病号……

我看你是在为难我金大爷这老腰。

“唉……”金博洋叹着气，向无菌区走去。

江哥那台手术来的快去的也快，还没听他和彭程姐斗几句话呢，这边剖出来的小娃娃就开始满手术室放声大哭，那魔音穿脑简直让金博洋觉得这孩子想把手术室哭塌。

难道臀位出生的娃娃天生底气就比其他人更足一点？

孩子被新生儿那边抱走进行后续的处理，手术室突然安静了下来，只剩下机器运转的声音。他躲在电脑后面监视着孕妇的各项指标，没有任何问题，直到他看到江哥在缝合刀口了，便顺手将麻醉记录填好提交。

那边彭程姐依旧吐槽着江哥缝合的像是一只趴在肚子上的蜈蚣，手上却有条不紊地递着剪刀和镊子。直到缝合完毕，彭程清点好台上的器械确认无误后，交给巡回护士核对，江哥才下台开始摘手套脱隔离衣。

“我说你一直说我缝的像蜈蚣，你看看这刀口多平整，哪里蜈蚣了？再说了，谁缝不都得打结，哪有缝出来没有洞的？又不是美容针……”江哥憋了半天，这会手术做完了才有心情反驳她。

“就是丑，没啥别的意思。”彭程看着江哥跳脚的样子继续说他。

“你信不信等你生孩子的时候我真给你缝个蜈蚣？”江哥知道她是开玩笑，也开始逗她。

“别介，我要生也是顺产，不劳您大驾！”彭程回怼。

“行了，你们两个还真是见面就掐，你们俩搭台半年了吧？掐出来结果了么？”巡回护士见他俩越掐越起劲，只好出言阻止他们。

“……”

“……”

两个人都不说话了。

“江哥，患者血氧正常，你过来把术中记录填了吧，等下通知外间送病号。”金博洋见气氛有些尴尬，便出声提醒了一声。

金杨闻言便也就着金博洋给的台阶，不再和彭程互怼了。看了一眼还没有转醒的患者，走去一旁开始填术中。彭程将用品送去统一处置点，巡回按了按控制面板的呼叫按钮，接通了12楼半的电话，让楼上通知科室来接患者。

好不容易将他们都送走，金博洋转出手术间，抻了抻懒腰。

后面还有几台要跟，运气好的话，下班就可以回家了。

前提是没有加台。

不久，普外科的人推着病号送了上来，闹吵吵的，金博洋重新刷了手，回到手术室做准备。

这一台是米沙主刀，他记得。

米沙和他是老搭档了，他们手术室经常是一个麻醉师在某几个手术间，而各个科室对应的手术间也多半是固定的，这样一来，科室的医生和麻醉师都是经常搭台，彼此也更熟悉些。

当然，这只是理想状态。就像他们现在这样，人少手术多，只要能逮到一个麻醉师，自然就不会放过，更何况夜班值班的时候谁知道哪个科室外线call你。

最近这几天就连半年遇不到一次的儿科，他都碰到过一回。

儿科的医生是宇野昌磨，金博洋本科实习的时候就认识他。原本儿科的手术就少的可怜，涉及太过专业系统的，家长也会转到设施更齐全的儿童医院去做手术，一般来说金博洋在手术室是见不到宇野的。

更何况他是新来没多久的麻醉，对待儿童这种哑科经验不够，儿科的手术一般会排给一些年长的且经验丰富的麻醉师，毕竟他们经验足够，处理突发事件也是游刃有余。况且儿童用药量都要按比例缩减，依照年龄和体重对比后才能使用，他目前还没有过多的掌握，对儿童手术也不太熟悉，所以自然就不太被安排和儿科搭台。

可最近排班不规矩，儿科这种八百年难遇一次的，都被他侥幸遇到了。还好是个小手术，也不用他太操心，只不过躲在机器后看着宇野趴在手术台前的模样，心底一阵想笑。

金博洋戴上口罩，伸头看了一眼正在往手术台上爬的患者，清点着术中的常用药品。

摸了摸口袋，里面阿托品和利多卡因都在，他想了想，又揣进去一支肾上腺素。

米沙踩开感应门，伸头进来瞧着，一眼就瞄到了露着半截细白脖颈的金博洋。

“天总！天总！”米沙喊着。

“啊？”金博洋应声回头，只见米沙站在门前探着头喊他。

“过来！”米沙将人叫到门前。

“我刚刷完手，出去了还得重新消毒，干嘛啊？你进来说呗。”金博洋摘下口罩，顺手丢在手术台下的医疗废物桶中，走了几步靠近神神秘秘的米沙。

“哎呀，你这个不上道的，这不是有事需要单独唠么？”米沙一副恨铁不成钢的模样。

“哦，那等下了台吧。”金博洋一脸无所谓，反正下一台手术还是他的，中间他们有的是时间。他回头看一眼手术台:“你还不刷手，洞巾都铺完了。别磨磨蹭蹭的了，等会儿让我桶总看见你在门口闲逛，肯定骂你一顿。”

“她骂我干啥，这不是有实习生呢么？”米沙指了指里面帽子口罩戴的齐全的一个人。

金博洋这才注意到手术台旁一个身高一米七左右的男生。

在他眼里，换上了手术衣的人都长成一样，除了一些经常来报到的主刀，各个科室的进修生和实习生他都不是很熟，自然也就不太注意。

“名校毕业的高材生，到我们科实习一段时间，基础素质一流，这不我们主任让他做一助，以后上台的事少不了他的。我就可以偷个闲，毕竟我是快退休的人了。”米沙说的倚老卖老，金博洋听着直撇嘴。

“那你原地退休呗，看你到时候吃什么喝什么。”金博洋不买账，揶揄着他。

“那我自然是有其他门道的。”米沙得意地说。

“行了别臭美了，赶紧的，我去做麻醉了，你刷完手赶紧进来。”

“诶？我说你……”没等米沙说完，金博洋就自顾自地回去干活了。

米沙无奈。

走廊里传来哗哗的水声，金博洋戴好新的一次性口罩，开始术前麻醉。

麻醉机上的心律监护发出均匀的提示声，金博洋看着机器屏幕开始有些晃神。

手术间里都是器械破开皮肉的声音，米沙给患者开肚后不由得惊叹一声，将后面偷懒的金博洋吓了一跳。

“好家伙，这阑尾……”米沙一边感慨，手上一边不停地结扎着。

金博洋从电脑后方的凳子上蹭下来，踱着步子溜到米沙身旁。

嗯，这阑尾，小号瘪茄子啊。

估计再晚两个小时就会穿孔吧。

金博洋咋舌，这得多疼啊。

揣在口袋里的手不自觉的揉了揉自己的麦氏点，嗯，自己的阑尾还算是乖巧，夸你！

米沙将阑尾切除后交给巡回封袋，嘴上还喊着让巡回给拍个照片，记录一下大小，回去他好做病例分析的课件，难得见到这么一个典型的酱茄子。

这是什么恶趣味，你这么讲完课，不怕听的人以后不敢再吃茄子吗？

金博洋吐槽。

手术缝合很快，米沙手脚麻利，实习生一副很老练的样子，两个人配合的很不错，基本上没几分钟器械护士就在清点东西准备结束撤台了。

外科的人各干各的，金博洋忙着给患者肌松拮抗，等了一会见患者意识清醒了，便通知巡回送人。

这边米沙正坐在电脑前面填术中记录，金博洋过去看了一眼。

“你快点啊，我麻醉记录还没填完呢，你给我保存了吗？”金博洋见米沙写写删删，无奈地催着。

“存了存了，这要是不给你存上，等你回来还不打死我啊。”米沙有过一次因为没有给金博洋存麻醉记录，而被他追出去三个手术间的经历。

“好了我搞定了，给你。”米沙将位置让给了金博洋。

“我和你说个事。”神神秘秘地米沙在金博洋坐定后凑了过来。

“你说吧。”金博洋一副风雨不动的模样。

“我们科空降了个副主任。”米沙小声地说。

“哦，然后呢？”金博洋手上继续敲着键盘，根本没有兴趣，也没有想要往下问的想法。

“27岁的博士，国外名校，外国人，来了就空降为副主任，履历华丽的一塌糊涂。”米沙的语调中满是羡慕。

“嗯，你不也不差么？”金博洋一边应声，一边敲着最后两段记录。

“我和人家可比不了……”米沙撇嘴。“诶，那人是霓虹过来的，我猜你应该知道。”

“谁啊，我可不认识什么国际友人。”金博洋头都没抬。

“羽生结弦啊，就那个霓虹极其中二用词吹捧的神话级人物。”米沙压低声音说道。

啪！

金博洋手中的鼠标在他刚刚抬起时便掉了下来，发出轻微的撞击声。他索性不再抓着它，将最后一行字打完，右手重新放到鼠标上。

保存，提交，一点都不含糊。

“说完了？”金博洋眼睛盯着屏幕上保存的进度条问到。

“嗯，完了。”米沙没有得到什么反馈，也有点诧异。

“你第二台病号快到了，去刷手吧。”他毫不留情地赶人。

“诶？你这人真是，无趣！”米沙一脸恨铁不成钢的模样，匆匆地去了走廊。

金博洋将手插回口袋，抬眼望了望不远处的无影灯，有些刺眼。

羽生结弦，和他又有什么关系……

——tbc——


	2. （二）

晚上夜班的金博洋在痛快地睡了一个午觉后拿着手机开始刷微信，小群里的99+让他突然有种想丢掉手机拒绝爬楼的想法。

我是天总:我就睡了一觉你们干啥呢这是？不想爬楼，求个课代表。

妮妮:天哥你来了啊？我们等你很久了！

我是天总:等我干啥？

桶下压颗葱:没啥，就是外科来了个新人，现在全院的小女生几乎都在为之疯狂，当然这里面不包括我。我们在讨论这个人究竟哪一点能吸引这么多人。

一颗橙子:静姐这你就不知道了，人家颜值高学历好，来了就是空降，怎么不吸引人？

我是天总:都说啥呢？【疑问】

江哥语重心长地说:不懂了吧？外科来了个学历高颜值高人气高的“三高”医生，一来就是空降的副主任，现在是院里众多女医生女护士眼中的未来老公标准人选。霓虹的博士，过来交换三年，那人叫羽生结弦，你应该知道的，本科的时候你不是总看人家论文么？

金博洋在屏幕那头真的石化了，仿佛有人戳他一下他就会碎成一块一块的，随着秋日凄凉的悲风吹散了。

我是天总:………………………………

江哥语重心长地说:这是兴奋呢？还是激动呢？

一颗橙子:多半是吓傻了。

金博洋真的不知道米沙对他说的这件事是真的，他还以为米沙是在逗他，毕竟他本科实习的时候和身为外科医生的米沙因为羽生结弦的论文讨论过几次，米沙是知道他晓得羽生结弦这个人的。

他昨天白班和米沙搭台时，单纯的认为米沙是在故意旧事重提，好让他有机会揶揄自己，可他是真没想过，羽生结弦可以放弃霓虹的学习环境，来他们院交流三年。

妮妮:天哥呢？又失踪了？

被桶压住的葱:大概是重塑三观去了吧。

一颗橙子:这个天看来已经傻了，不如我们……

我是天总:………………

我是天总:我没事，我就是得缓缓……

江哥语重心长地说:咋？你还要在家思考一下人生？

我是天总:思考啥，我就是要稍微接受一下现实而已。

桶下压颗葱:我说金天天，你可别像心内的那个小护士学，第一天见人家就和人家表白，最后搞成了全院的笑话，你作为咱们手术室里面的一枝花，要矜持，不要浪。

我是天总:……

我是天总:我不过就是看过人家的论文嘛？又不是喜欢他这个人，再说那都是本科时候的事了，我再喜欢论文也不能扑上去求嫁啊，你们想啥呢？

一颗橙子:谁知道你天总能做出什么让我们意外又惊讶的操作。

我是天总:……不说了，一群损友……

金博洋将手机扔到床上，爬起来趿拉着拖鞋去浴室里洗漱。

对于羽生结弦，金博洋是知道的。在他本科的时候就看过羽生结弦的论文，很喜欢。他觉得他的论文见解独到，对病例的分析十分透彻，可美中不足的是他是麻醉专业的，而羽生结弦是站在临床角度。当然这并不能影响金博洋去网上找寻他的论文，并且通读N遍，同时发出羽生结弦是我偶像的声音，获得一众老铁的各种嫌弃。

对他来讲，这种感觉不外乎是一个偶像从神坛走下来，拍着你的肩膀说:嘿兄弟，搭台吗？

莫名的诡异又意外的和谐。

至于老铁们说他也不过是提醒他一声，让他知道自己即将认识的人是谁。他肯定不能像他们说的那些人那样对着偶像扑上去，这种事情，他可是怂的很。

洗漱好的金博洋重新回去捡起手机，群里的话题已经换了几轮，还好没人再抓着他不放。

要是谁再把他当年无脑的崇拜旧事重提，他一定一针扎穿他的脊柱，你天总不要面子的么？

手术室的工作依旧很忙碌，金博洋总觉得每一台手术都好像是大家聚在一起分赃，分完了就散了。坐在监视器后面的人被自己的想法逗的噗嗤一笑，还好机器的蜂鸣声盖过了他的笑声，根本没有人注意他刚刚发生了什么，金博洋不敢再脑补，只好偷偷地抿着嘴，抓紧时间填麻醉记录。

一周多以来金博洋一次都没有遇到过羽生结弦，这让他在工作时几乎将这个人忘光了。可每当手术前，他总是可以听到各科的小护士兴奋地讨论着八卦，而他一直都是一边忙着麻醉，一边竖起耳朵听着。

什么他在外求学的经历有多丰富多艰难，还有他怎么这样厉害成为最年轻的主治的，他在日本时所获得的奖项的含金量有多高，另外还有他发表在SCI的论文有多棒。

他的论文当然棒了！

金博洋在心底默念着。

听着逐渐跑偏的话，金博洋开始查着台前的空安瓶。

女生天生就带有八卦的能力这件事他是知道的，可你们从他的论文聊到他究竟喜欢哪种类型的女孩子，这样真的好么？

更何况他这种智商高能力强的人，没准就喜欢不太一样的女生呢？

金博洋收拾好自己的那一亩三分地，一言未发，走了。

八卦这种东西，还是少听为好。

麻醉每天的活动范围不外乎是几个大大小小的手术间，多说的话才是整个12楼到13楼，所以金博洋在羽生结弦来到医院后的三个星期还没有见过人。

只闻其名，未见其人就是这样了。

金博洋一度以为这位医学界的大佬不上手术，可后来又听搭过台的器械护士说，大佬的手术做的是怎样怎样的好，他才相信这位大佬的排班是自己搭不上的。

对医生来说，在医院里最遥远距离不是你在第一住院部我在第四住院部，而是你白班我夜班，你夜班我休班，没得重合。

我们都是一群么得感情的值班狂人。

他可是见过一对医生夫妇一个月才能撞上一个班，惨兮兮。这是按照不同科室排班轮转天数算出来的最小公倍数，没得串。

所以他总是和某些奇奇怪怪的人搭班搭到死，比如米沙……

凌晨一点多的时间段往往是急诊忙到崩溃的时候。

救护车呼呼啦啦地叫着送过来病号，医生护士手忙脚乱地将患者推进来推出去。这个时候的急诊大厅总是嘈杂忙乱的，期间夹杂着咒骂声和尖细的怒吼。

喝多了的人侧躺在推车上边呕边唱歌，沙哑的声音和破旧的风箱一样刺耳。

又一趟救护车响着警报拉来一车人，原本就已经充斥着各种噪音的急诊大厅又填了一声声高亢的哭喊。

金博洋被急诊的陈伟群call过来帮忙，到柜子里拎了一件白大褂就下去了。进了大厅后看到这种乱糟糟的情况，微微皱了皱眉，这一出出闹剧把他瞌睡都要吓跑了。

急诊的陈伟群没空和金博洋多说话，就给他指了指不远处蓝色屏风围起来的简易隔断，让他看一眼那个患者心率血氧另外再看看一旁基本上不怎么工作的呼吸机。

金博洋扒了扒蘑菇头，绕过屏风阻断一旁其他患者和家属围观的目光。

问题不大，几分钟他搞定了机器，甚至大厅里哭闹的患者家属连一首哀歌都没嚎完。

“博洋？金博洋？”陈伟群在屏风外喊着。

“啊？我在呢，又咋了？”看患者的血氧没什么大问题，他就从屏风里钻了出来。

“楼上手术室几个麻醉在？这有个车祸的，我怀疑有内脏出血，必须现在手术，我已经联系外科会诊，你们楼上这会能不能排开台？”陈伟群着急地说。

“楼上能排开，我上去就行了，这边血氧已经没问题了，你直接叫外科联系手术室，给他们安排手术间和器械，这边病号送上去应该就能做了。”金博洋扫了一眼不远处全身是血的患者，心底不禁咋舌，这车得撞成什么样才能把人搞成这样？

这模样别说手术了，单纯清创都要两小时起，也不知道外科今晚上是谁值班，这一夜怕是别想睡了，真可怜。

金博洋脑子里滚着各种想法，这边看着陈伟群匆匆跑走安排，自己就从空无一人的楼后通道坐电梯回到12楼。

顺手将白大褂挂到自己外间的专属衣柜上，偷偷跨过消毒区，快速走向13楼。

他这是仗着晚上没人管他，如果是白天有其他人的时候，他这样跨过去是要被骂的。

一看到护士端着大包小包的无菌包从手术间里里外外的进出着，他就知道外科的这台手术安排到这一间了。

一脚踩开感应门，他探着头环视了一圈。人不多，只有巡回在，外科的还没到，病号也没有过来，自己还有时间准备。

停在门外刷了手，进屋后准备等患者来了后开始麻醉。

呼呼啦啦地围着半圈的急诊护士送患者上手术台，跟着患者身后进来的人金博洋看着颇为眼熟，猛然想起是米沙带过来做手术的实习生，科里的护士说他叫陈巍，同事都叫他三儿。大概是医学生中自有那些不修边幅的吧，金博洋觉得他头上的自来卷都要变成一坨缠在头顶编麻花编了，如果拉直一定是个长发飘飘的男子。

白瞎了一张酷似何润东的脸，怎么同款步惊云的头发也学来了，没时间剪头发的外科男果然惨。

金博洋心底默念。

可怜的娃子今晚怕是不能睡了，就是不知道外科谁来主刀。

后知后觉的他至少到现在还没有发现他自己也是在今晚不能睡觉的行列里，他们这间可是没有谁比谁幸运这样一说。

等到他百无聊赖地在监视器后面生无可恋的时候，台上才刚刚清创，他连心疼自己一秒钟都来不及，真是惨死了。

不过这都是后话。

患者被安置好，金博洋也不敢耽搁，赶紧给人家上了麻醉，整个人站在无影灯下，被炙烤着。

他从台上退下来的时候眼底还是晃白的一片，无影灯的白光在视网膜上留下光斑，金博洋忽然想起他们老师曾经说过的话，当他们老了的时候，应该几乎都会有白内障这个职业病，特别是外科。

这就是无影灯的功劳，也是他们治病救人后的独特勋章。

就在大块光斑的眼底，金博洋回头见到了一个带着帽子和口罩的陌生面孔。

这双眼睛，他从不曾见过。

——tbc——


	3. （三）

羽生结弦很少会注意到无影灯下的其他人，一模一样的一次性无纺布帽子和口罩，同样款式颜色的手术衣，再加上看到任何身体都毫无情感波动的医学习惯，以至于他对手术台上和手术台前的医护人员还有患者都同样的淡然。毕竟除了高矮胖瘦不同外，在手术室里没有第二种能站着的人，所以他从来不在意是谁现在手术台前。

可是今天他突然觉得有哪里不一样。

他刷好手之后进了手术间，手术台前的那个清瘦的藏青色背影映在他的眼里，让他多看了一眼。

以至于在以后的日子里，金博洋偶然间问起羽生对他第一眼的印象时，他总能想起现在手术台前的这个背影，还有耳后及脖颈处白皙反光的皮肤。

金博洋一回头见到的这个人本能地在思考他是谁，怎么进来的，可当他将脑海中能想到的外科医生在两秒内过了个遍后，他都没有将这个人和姓名对上号，于是脑子里突然生出的念头告诉他这个人很有可能是他还没有见过的羽生结弦。

不过这个声音刚刚出现就被他给镇压了，另一个声音告诉他这应该不会，大概是他想多了。

刚来没多久就值夜班？不应该是先熟悉环境么？院里就这么放心让个刚来的博士生做夜班抢救的主刀？

他脑子里的两个声音正在纠缠，彼此试图和对方辩驳，就差从戏台上走下来进行论证的时候，站在金博洋不远处的陈巍将一句羽生老师闷在了口罩里，声音虽然不大，但异常清晰。

导致金博洋大脑短路只想到了一句话，原来这就是大名鼎鼎的羽生结弦啊。

金博洋偏过头打量门前消完毒举着双手在胸前的人，一副标准教科书式姿势。

那人比他高一点点，腰肢纤细，一双腿修长笔直，麻袋一样的手术衣穿在他身上倒是别有一番宣传画上的高端味道，比其他人松松垮垮的模样好多了。

额前的碎发收进了无纺布帽子里，发量充足地隐隐约约可以看到黑色的轮廓，谁说医学博士都秃顶，我看他还蛮好的。

不过羽生结弦的博导——奥瑟教授可是地区支援中央的典型人物，他前不久刚刚在网上看过照片的。

可是要他来说，奥瑟教授头顶那片地区准备支援的想法，都是在为难地区，毕竟地区的覆盖率也不高……

这人帽子口罩戴的严严实实的，只露出一双细长锐利的眼眸，虽然看不到表情，但是金博洋能够感觉到他的严肃。

看起来还是个不苟言笑的人。

也是，一般在学术上做到博士的那类人，自然会失了很多生活的乐趣，多的是刻苦钻研。

问:将一群活泼好动的人搞成老学究总共需要几步？

答:念个医学博士就可以了。

到底是自己年少时的偶像，金博洋觉得自己在他面前不能太浪。他暂时完成了术前需要的麻醉工作，退到一旁的小圆凳上坐着，目不转睛地盯着麻醉机上的各项监测数值。

那边的主刀和一助都在护士的帮助下穿手术隔离服了。

机器滴滴嘟嘟地响声成为这台手术即将开台的手术唯一的背景音。

如果换做其他人主刀，大家还能开开玩笑说说话，甚至让巡回放个轻柔点的音乐也算是调剂枯燥的手术过程，可现在台上台下一片寂静。

主要问题还是在羽生结弦身上。他刚来医院没多久，满屋子只有陈巍和他算是一个科室的，大概可以搭上几句话。可就金博洋的观察，这陈巍大概是个见羽生结弦就怂的人，如果不是真怕，那就是在以前搭台被他批评过，拘谨的样子完全没有和米沙一起做手术时的轻松自如。一个屋子内除了他就剩器械和巡回，这几个人貌似和羽生结弦都不熟，自然不会有人挑起话头和他说话。况且羽生结弦是主刀，他不说话自然没人敢吭声了，所以这台手术从开台就异常沉闷。

手术的过程本就不短，再加上外围清创，这一台手术金博洋觉得自己是望不到头的。

人在深夜里的思维和反应都有所迟钝，更何况是盯着机器不常活动的麻醉师。

金博洋觉得自己的精神都快不能集中在屏幕上，可他还勉强撑着。

“天总你困了？”巡回护士看着金博洋颇为呆滞的眼神小声问到。

“啊？没有，就是盯久了眼睛直。”金博洋倒是不觉得自己是困的，就是有一点点不想给周围反应。

羽生结弦闻声向台下扫了一眼，正好看进金博洋呆呆的眼眸里，随即将目光调回到手上清创的伤口上。

藏在口罩后的唇角不自觉地弯了弯，羽生觉得自己好像看到了一只在犯困打盹的小奶猫。

术中清创又做了一个多小时后才结束，羽生结弦在金博洋给床上患者用药的时候迅速地填完了术中，随即转身便出了手术间。等到金博洋看着患者恢复自主呼吸叫人送病号时，他都不知道羽生结弦究竟是什么时候离开的。

不过那双在无影灯下翻飞的手指，是真好看。

金博洋坐在昏暗的更衣室长凳上长舒一口气，五点半了，又熬过一个夜班。

更衣室的窗外透出漆黑的夜色，他打着哈欠举起胳膊抻了抻，丝毫没有在意被他带起的青色手术衣下露出的那截纤细嫩白的腰。

手术的医生都已经走的干干净净，值班的护士都是女孩子，偌大的12层到13层除了他以外应该不会再有人出现在这个更衣室了。

可羽生结弦就是这个时候悄无声息地出现在他不远处的门旁，金博洋十分坦然地抻胳膊露着肉，只有自己在这他还避讳什么？

直到他放下高举的一双手臂想要起身去冲个澡，站起来转身时才看到不远处站着一个陌生人。

深夜会将人的反应慢化，整个人都迟钝着，如果换做平时他一定会跳起来大叫一声“卧槽你吓死老子了！”。不过在这种时候，他的反应反而没有那么激烈了。

金博洋只是微微地抖了一下。

站在门口那人仿佛刚洗过澡一样，头发湿漉漉地滴着细小的水珠，一条毛巾搭在颈间，伸手摸着口袋里更衣室衣柜的钥匙。

昏暗的黄色灯光笼罩着两个人，金博洋站在长凳旁仿佛被按下了静止键，眼睁睁地看着那人走近门口的一个柜子，插入钥匙转了半圈，拉开柜门，拿出衣服。

金博洋知道自己应该回避，这样直勾勾地盯着人家的背影看着人家换衣服一定会被人认为是变态的，可是他的脑子就像睡着了一样，没有想起控制自己的身体离开，甚至连下达转身的指令都没有做。

手术室的衣服都是消毒后循环使用的，消毒剂将衣物浸泡后清洗，就连裤子上的裤绳都难逃被反复蹂躏。乱糟糟的裤绳头被一只手拉开，拎着裤腰的手一松，松垮垮好似麻袋的裤子就掉到脚底，被塞进裤子里的衣服下摆将将地遮到大腿根，一双紧实的长腿充满肉感地暴露在灯光之下。

莫名的好看。

羽生结弦弯下腰套上自己的运动裤，拉到腰间，熟练地系着和手术衣上手感完全不同的裤绳。穿完裤子后，又摸到手术衣的下摆，一掀便兜头将那件青色深V的上衣脱了下来。

站在他后侧面看完全程的金博洋脑子里炸开的弹幕一条接一条，那人虽然看着清瘦，可是身材很棒，属于脱衣有肉的类型，每一块肌肉的线条都美好到让他哭泣。

如果自己能有这么一个标本让他研究解剖多好……

羽生结弦套好上衣后，捡起地上的裤子放到不远处的统一收纳点，偏过头扫了一眼金博洋，一言未发地离开了。

这时候的金博洋才好像被人从静止中解救出来，想到刚刚自己看见了什么，脸颊腾地一下就红了。

还洗什么澡，他几乎逃一般地离开了更衣室，不行，那地方自己再待下去一定会有阴影！

好不容易挨到八点半白班来接班，只睡了两个小时的金博洋将交接班工作做好后，连早饭都来不及吃，飞奔回家开始补觉。

可谁知这一觉下来，梦里全是他在昏黄灯光下见到的那副皮肉，甚至还带了独有的偶像圣光，这让幽幽转醒的金博洋掐着自己的脸蛋，懊恼着自己当时为什么不离开那个“案发现场”。

满脑子都是偶像的肉体可还行？关键他明明只想着解剖……

睡的满脑袋呆毛的金博洋爬下床拉开窗帘，温暖的阳光瞬间填满整个卧室，他享受着难得的静谧，眺望远方的楼宇，驱赶掉脑子里那一段昏暗的画面。

金博洋知道自己以后会和羽生结弦有交集，但却未曾预料到，兜兜转转，死死生生见过了那么多的他们，却在彼此的羁绊里跌宕起伏。

年岁从来都不堪回首，不管是过去，还是未来，只要藏在记忆里，就一定会在某时某刻被人提及。

不得不信，轮回千转间，最为不变的，就是已经流逝的时光。

——tbc——


	4. （四）

早起接班的金博洋正端着煎饼果子在手术室的接待前台看着今天的排台，一口下去，方方正正的煎饼果子被他咬出来个月牙。

他是打算在这里把早餐解决了再进去的，否则将这东西拎进去被保洁阿姨发现了都会被骂的。

有时候他也觉得自己是个小可怜，手术台上可能被主刀抱怨，被患者谩骂，下了台还有可能被保洁嫌弃，麻醉现在都这么没地位的嘛？

脑子里跑着火车，他仔仔细细地看完了上午的排台。还行吧，意料之中。

都不是什么太过复杂的手术，来的快去的也快，接台如果麻利的话，下午基本上就会很闲了。

他喜欢。

不过他注意到了一个问题，排台里有两台是普外科的，而且还是米沙的患者，只不过主刀并不是米沙，而是端端庄庄的四个字——羽生结弦。

我的乖乖，这是吹的哪股邪风？

自从听米沙说他们科空降来了这位大佬，几乎一个月的时间金博洋也没撞过他的班，只有在前天晚上，才第一次在夜班里遇到过。金博洋觉得这应该是撞到最小公倍数了才搭上一台，而且还是因为有紧急抢救。如果那天晚上不是急诊急着找外科会诊上手术，他想他们再等一个月怕也撞不到一个班。

可现在是什么情况？

如果他一直和米沙搭主副的话，那就意味着要和自己的班搭死……

这怎么行？？？

金博洋想到这里，咬着煎饼的嘴都快忘记了咀嚼，他被自己的想法吓了一跳。

这以后的手术室岂不是要沉闷死？

一想到前天晚上的那台长达接近四个小时的手术，金博洋恨不得抖三抖，太可怕了。

一屁股坐到内外隔离区的凳子上慢慢啃早餐，金博洋的脑子里都是以后和米沙插科打诨的时候要不要收敛点，别把自己偶像吓到了。

丢了手里的包装袋，他又偷偷地跨过去。

反正这会没人，他就这么任性。

上午的小手术很快，米沙他们是接台，这会病号也被送了上来。

“诶？小周今天是你的班吗？我怎么记得是火苗呢？”金博洋见周知方送病号上来的时候有些惊讶的问，他记得板子上的手术通知上写的并不是周知方。

“嗯，之前是火苗，但是突然换班了，刚好我有空，你知道的，我们护理部三天一个比赛，五天一个测验的，她被抽过去比赛了。”周知方回应到。

“这个不行，您不能穿衣服的，必须脱干净。”见往上爬的患者身上还穿着内裤，周知方出言提醒道。

“啊？不脱不行吗？”那人中气还挺足地反问。

“不可以。”金博洋回复他，转过来对周知方说:“小周你把托盘拿一个，让患者自己把脱下来的衣服放上去，然后让巡回安排人这会就给他家属送出去。”

“您放心，衣服不会给你弄丢的，这是手术室的规定，穿了外带的衣服会有细菌，容易引发感染，所以麻烦您配合。”金博洋耐心地说着。

“那……那你们这么多人……”别看五大三粗的汉子，没想到还这么害羞。

“放心，我们不看，您脱吧。”金博洋哄着他，然后给周知方使了个眼神。

周知方心领神会，拿着一个托盘就递了过去。

那人磨磨蹭蹭终于把内裤脱了下来躺平在床上，金博洋顺手抽过床边的病例翻来看一眼，正想着外科怎么收了个这么矫情的患者，他究竟是什么病要做手术的时候，看见诊断上腹股沟斜疝五个标准宋体字时险些笑出声。

大哥，这你还遮个鬼？

你不脱掉我们怎么手术？给您隔着内裤做吗？

还好还好，脸上戴着口罩，患者看不见他笑。

米沙带着人呼呼啦啦地进来了，口罩还没戴好，金博洋瞄了一眼他身后，松了一口气。

进来的只有米沙和陈巍。

陈巍似乎和周知方还蛮熟悉的，进来后便凑到一边说了两句话，金博洋这头也拉住了米沙。

“我问你个事。”金博洋压低声音说。

“啊？什么事？”

“那个羽生结弦是怎么回事？他怎么和你一起上手术了？”

“我就说你没有表面上那么淡定吧？第一天我告诉你的时候你还不理我，现在又想知道了？”米沙就算戴着口罩金博洋也知道那后面藏着什么表情。

“嗯，想知道，别废话，快说！”金博洋催促他。

“这么急啊？那你求我啊？”米沙嘚瑟着。

“行，求你，你说。”大丈夫能屈能伸，口头求人算个啥，又不掉块肉。

“……”这下轮到米沙无语了。

“磨叽啥呢，我都求你了，快点，我等下还要给患者上麻醉呢，别耽误时间。”金博洋使着眼色，那边陈巍已经在取洞巾了。

“啊，就是他主动提出来要换班，然后主任就安排他和我搭固定了，而且他的病号他主刀，我的病号我主刀，人家一个博士给我做一助，我为啥不同意，别人求还求不来呢。”米沙说道。

“哦，为啥啊？”金博洋还是不理解，好好的班为啥要换呢？

“那谁知道，他刚刚查房来着，这会估计马上就上来了，要不你自己问问他有什么图谋？”米沙出着主意。

“滚吧，我要是能问他我还用问你？行了行了，我看你也和他不熟，问你也没用。”金博洋看清了形式，准备放弃了。

“这话你可说错了，有什么人能难为得了我戈米沙？我和他还真是科里最熟的，你别看他上台的时候一副严肃的模样，背地里特别喜欢维尼熊，怎么样，够童心吧？”米沙笑着说。

“哦，那行吧，估计是看着你和他熟，所以才这么安排的。不和你说了，这个患者不是你主刀吧？我去刷手了，估计等下羽生结弦上来的时候我还没搞定，传出去还以为我对他有意见呢。”金博洋将病例塞到米沙怀里，自顾自地出去刷手。

硬膜外麻醉成功，金博洋站在手术台边收拾东西，一旁的陈三儿已经在小周的帮助下开始铺上了消毒洞巾，米沙已经做好术前准备，打算给麻醉好的患者局部消毒。

这时候的羽生结弦便走了进来。

依旧是穿的一丝不苟的手术衣，金博洋眨了几下眼睛，莫名的有些尴尬徒生出来。他对着台下的人点了点头，没等那人给他什么回应，拿着空安瓶就撤了。

“诶！天总你回来！”米沙见他要溜，出言制止着他。

“啊？还有什么事？”金博洋被喊住，只能停下脚步转身。

“你之前不是一直说没见过多年腹股沟斜疝的患者么，这次机会难得，你不在一旁看着学习啊？”米沙问到。

行，你真行，枉费我拿你做好兄弟，你竟然在我偶像面前接我短……

“不了，我之前观摩过一次，这次就算了，我去做记录，你们开始吧……”金博洋说完就真溜了。

这事还得从三个月前的一台手术说起，他们不知怎么就聊到腹股沟斜疝的问题上，金博洋一时嘴快说自己还没见过多年的斜疝患者，有机会一定见见。谁知这话就被米沙记下来了，这会竟然还拿来问他。

就说这个老铁不靠谱，果然！

“开始吧。”羽生结弦看了一眼仿佛被吓到缩回去的金博洋，转而对米沙说到。

“嗯。”米沙见金博洋真的跑了，便也不再逗他，专心致志地配合羽生结弦开刀。

这是金博洋第一次听见羽生结弦说话。

倒是字正腔圆的中文，一点也听不出是外国人。

手术做的倒是很快，手术台上的患者也很安静，并不像开始前那样难缠，米沙偶尔和羽生结弦搭上几句话，氛围没有前天晚上那么凝滞。

金博洋托着下巴撑在机器前，从他这个角度看得到羽生结弦在无影灯下的侧脸，那双戴着手套都无法遮挡的纤长手指在干净利落地打着结，仿佛在他手下已经做过了千遍万遍。

“呦，这个结打真不错，这得有几年功底啊……”米沙赞叹着。

“还好，博导要求的基本功，曾经专门练习过三个月。”羽生结弦回应着他。

三个月枯燥无味的打结缝合，再有脾气的人估计也要被磨没了。

金博洋不禁佩服着，自己要是有这么刻苦的精神，怕也不会是在这儿了。

缝合完毕，确定没有问题后，陈三儿留下来帮着小周抬病号，金博洋过来搭了把手。将患者送下去后他看了看时间。

11点。

真是个礼貌又不失尴尬的时间。

这个时间要是换了衣服下去食堂吃饭肯定太早，可是如果再开一台，饿肚子是肯定的。

金博洋胃不太好，所以不喜欢饿肚子，就算有几次不吃早饭，也都是因为下夜班回去就睡觉了。

可是正常工作日，他倒是不想挨饿。

下一台也是他们外科的，主刀还是羽生结弦，一助是米沙。只不过是小手术，不需要二助，所以米沙安排陈三儿先回住院部安排病号，毕竟米沙也看的出他见羽生是怂的不行，也就不再难为他了。

看这架势是要接着来了。

周知方送完病号回到手术室，开始准备下一台需要用的东西。

金博洋里里外外地转了两圈——也不怪他转圈，羽生结弦正坐在电脑前填写术中记录，他没得地方可以待。

隔壁心内的手术刚做了一半，大家看起来都是难兄难弟，没有谁比谁轻松，多半要一起饿肚子。

巡回接到了手术室前台的电话，问一下这间里一共多少人，需不需要盒饭。米沙当然是不会客气，这种时候的工作餐都是记到科室头上的。

点了屋子里的人数，巡回报给前台，那边说12点的时候食堂会送餐过来。

屋子里的人一听也都蛮高兴的，毕竟大家这个时间都有些饿了。

手指在键盘上翻飞的羽生结弦只在米沙过来问吃什么的时候应了一声“和你们一样就可以”。然后便头也不抬地继续敲着记录。

等金博洋第二次转回来的时候，羽生结弦已经拿着第二台患者的病例开始仔细研究了。

患者刚刚被送进来，是个三十多岁的女士，有些紧张地躺在手术台上吸气呼气，一旁的周知方在安慰着她。

小周果然是个气质出众的温柔男护，你看，患者好多了吧。

羽生结弦倒是不废话，和金博洋过来交流两句，就让他去正常麻醉了。

这让金博洋徒生出这个人真的有一种能够掌控全局的感觉。

——tbc——


	5. （五）

“诶，我说天总，你今天不在状态啊……”米沙趁第二台还没开台之前，凑到金博洋的身边低声问他，很明显在躲着羽生结弦。

“哪有，我就是饿了。”金博洋狡辩着，不由得攥紧了药瓶。

“你？饿了？”米沙不相信地反问着。

“是啊，饿了，所以你们手脚麻利点，我可不想饿到一点。”嫌弃米沙的金博洋驱赶着他，嘴上念叨着自己饿了，试图隐瞒过去。

米沙见他这样也不再追问，好像谁看不出来你反常是因为哪个人一样。

金博洋心底怒骂着米沙，你让我当着我偶像的面，说我现在见到他满脑袋都是他那可以解剖的标准肉体吗？不行！要脸！

羽生结弦合上病例，一脸玩味的模样藏在口罩后面，眼睛无辜地睁着，看金博洋开始麻醉。

“果然，手术室里的麻醉是全院最会打针的，博洋这麻醉技术真是熟练呢。”羽生结弦看见金博洋抽出麻醉针后才开口说话。

“啊……没没没，我这是雕虫小技，还是外科更难一些……”还好已经麻醉完了，要不就他这一句话，非得吓的他把针全都扎进去。

“外科也只不过是专项而已，就像麻醉下针的精准度，我可是学也学不来的，博洋在手术室待多久了？”羽生结弦看着金博洋问到，眼角微微上翘，一副好心情的模样。

“有几年了，我本科实习就是在这里……额……差不多了，稍等一下羽生主任就可以开刀，我去看看血氧……”金博洋说完和他示意后，转身就溜了，头都没回一个。

羽生结弦眨了眨眼睛，偏过头看了一眼不远处的戈米沙，见他已经给患者做好了术前准备，于是便不再多说，开始手术。

米沙最直接的感官就是觉得自己的眼睛都要瞎了。

什么叫眼花缭乱，他是知道了。

原本无影灯下的视野就十分透亮晃眼，羽生结弦在这场手术中的速度又特别的快，如果不是自己做了这几年的手术经验颇丰，换个人来根本跟不上他的速度。

米沙突然觉得自己让陈巍先回去的决定十分准确，这一场跟下来，那孩子心理都得留下阴影。

太快了！而且太完美了！

这是米沙对这场手术最直观也是最真实的评价。

羽生结弦的手很稳，速度虽然快，但是每一步都十分细致，好像已经做过这个手术千遍万遍了一般。

剥离、结扎、切除、缝合……

米沙觉得自己如果插手绝对是在捣乱，是在破坏这一台堪称艺术的手术。他突然想到，为什么没有人将这这一台手术录制下来呢？这绝对是一个让人叹为观止的课程教材！

对于自己只能起到拉拉钩作用的米沙丝毫不觉得有什么愤懑不平，反而觉得自己还需要学习的东西实在是太多。

医用缝合针在灯光下反射着光，羽生结弦捏着的弯头剪，仿佛已经和身体融为一体一般灵活，已经最后缝合，米沙更没有用武之地了，他这会开始帮器械护士清点器具。

金博洋抓紧时间填了麻醉记录，看了眼右下角的时间也不禁的惊呆了，这……才刚刚12点，他这台手术最多也就做了半个小时，这速度……

器械清点用具，巡回确认签字，金博洋忙着给患者恢复，羽生结弦去填术中，米沙叫护士送病号，不自觉中大家的速度都提高了不少，等到患者从手术室中推出去，也不过12点15。

“谢谢大家的配合。”羽生结弦摘了口罩对屋内的医护人员说到。

果然是礼数周全的霓虹人，这90度鞠躬真不是一般人能说弯就弯的。

你说他以后吃着饭会不会对自己的妻子也鞠个躬说上一句“你辛苦了”？金博洋脑补着。

正在大家不知所措的时候，楼下通知他们，食堂的盒饭到了，于是打破了这略微尴尬的气氛。

金博洋跟在羽生结弦身后摘了帽子和口罩，丢进黄色污物桶里，米沙在后面扑到了金博洋的身上，揽着他的脖子，把他吓了一跳。

“干嘛干嘛，勒死了。”金博洋嫌弃地拍着米沙的胳膊。

“天总啊，最近江哥总和我说要给你介绍对象，你看你相中咱们院里哪个小护士了，哥哥帮你牵线啊？”米沙笑的欠兮兮地问。

“你和江哥又密谋些啥呢？不要试图把魔爪伸向我，我还是个宝宝！”金博洋挣扎着。

“我们天总年芳十八，正是年轻貌美一枝花，这时候当然要给你找个好的，不用害羞，也别拒绝，等回头我们给你安排！”

“你可算了吧，就江哥现在和程姐还不明不白的呢，还给我安排啥？另外你……我也就不说了！”金博洋用事实说话，拒绝米沙的乱点鸳鸯谱。

前面的羽生结弦突然停下了脚步，金博洋和米沙本来就缠在一起，差点被这个紧急刹车给摔到地上。

“不好意思，我不太清楚是哪个屋子，可以麻烦博洋带路么？”羽生结弦转过身笑眯眯地问到。

“啊……应该的，应该的，我忘了羽生主任刚来没多久，请走这边！”金博洋挣开米沙的胳膊，一溜烟地跑前面带路去了。

羽生结弦笑着看了米沙一眼，那表情很是和蔼亲切，可米沙却觉得背后有凉风飕飕刮过。

奇怪，手术室明明都是封闭的，哪里来的风？

米沙挠了挠头，在后面看着金博洋带着羽生向前走去，自己也就跟着了。

食堂送上来手术室的饭菜一直都比较不错，四菜一汤有荤有素，一次性饭盒里装着，每人一份，公平合理。

这里算是金博洋的地盘，他熟门熟路地取了自己的一份饭，乖巧地躲到角落的饭桌前坐下，将其他位置让出来。

手术室的小饭厅也不过两套卡座的桌椅，一共是八个位置，足够放下一台如同手术上的所有医护人员，当然，多科会诊的那种不算在这个范围内。

金博洋窝在角落开心地掀开饭盒上的塑料盖子，饭菜的香气扑鼻而来。手术结束的早，饭菜还是温热的。

米沙拿着自己的饭盒不由分说地坐在金博洋对面，掰开筷子就要继续说他，被金博洋一个眼神制止了。

因为他身后站着微笑的羽生结弦。

“我可以坐在这边么？”羽生结弦端着饭盒问着金博洋，完全没有要征求米沙的意思。

金博洋环顾着四周，巡回器械还有送患者的护士都坐在了另一张桌子旁，他和他们不熟，肯定要找米沙的，毕竟是同一科室。

叼着筷子尖，金博洋愣头愣脑地点了点头表示可以没问题。

谁知道羽生结弦端着盒饭绕过米沙，直接坐在了金博洋身旁。

Emmmmmm……

一时间坐在位置上的两个人都有一点点懵。

这是什么操作……不懂不懂。

‘这是什么情况？’金博洋用眼神问着米沙。

‘我怎么知道？’米沙用力地瞪眼表示自己也不清楚。

‘那他怎么坐这儿不坐你那里？你不是和他最熟么？’

‘我又不是他我怎么知道？’

‘你不应该知道么？’

‘你想知道你问他啊！’米沙挤着眼睛不服地回复他。

“米沙……你眼睛疼么？”羽生刚刚拿起筷子抬起头就看到米沙一脸狰狞的样子。

“哦哦……没什么，大概是被灯光晃的，我闭一会就好了……”米沙说着真的闭上了眼。

“噗嗤……”金博洋见米沙的样子忍不住笑出声来。

一旁的羽生结弦偏过头，将那生动可爱的笑容尽数收入眼底。

拥有八重齿的博洋笑起来简直是瑰宝。

可能是觉得自己笑的太大声，金博洋尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，乖乖地低下头吃饭。

“羽生主任快吃饭吧，一会就凉了……”金博洋吞下口中的米饭，见他还在看着自己，更加有些紧张，只能提醒他赶快吃饭，好将注意力转移。

“我有个问题想请教一下……”羽生结弦也不吃饭，突然说道。

“啊？什么问题，您说，我知道一定给您解答。”金博洋放下手中的筷子，一副知无不言的样子。

“哦，也不是什么专业问题，博洋不要这么拘谨。”羽生结弦觉得金博洋对他总像是一个小辈对长辈一样尊敬，可他好像看起来并没有比自己小多少，虽然那一双水亮亮的眸在笑起来时像小动物一样可爱，但也终究不会相差到5岁以上。

“嗯嗯……好……”金博洋端起一旁的蛋花汤喝了一口。

“米沙为什么叫博洋天总呢？”羽生结弦问到。

“咳咳咳……咳……咳咳……”一口汤没咽下去，金博洋将自己呛了个半死。

“怎么样？没事吧？”羽生结弦慌忙地放下手中的筷子给一旁咳到直弯腰的人顺背。

一旁的米沙递来纸巾，羽生就要帮他擦嘴，这可把金博洋吓坏了。

心里默念着“使不得使不得”，口中却咳到说不出话。

金博洋咳到整个人缩了起来，羽生结弦便不由分说地将人揽住拍背顺气，米沙在对面忽然觉得自己应该在车底不应该在这里……

等到他好不容易缓了过来，发现自己正被羽生结弦半抱着，这惊吓很不不小于刚刚他问的那句话。

“额……天总你没事了吧？”米沙小声地问。

“没事了没事了，谢谢羽生主任，我没事……”说着便挣扎地推了推那人的胳膊，从他怀中爬出来。周围人太多，那么多双眼睛他要是赖在羽生结弦的怀里不起来，那明天他就得上医院网站的头版头条！

大概标题就是外科大主刀大庭广众怀抱娇羞小麻醉原因为何？

手术室食堂为何惹全院小女生钦羡不已？

麻醉师如何成为全院护士公敌？

…………

真让人害怕。

“博洋确定没事了？如果不舒服的话可以去耳鼻喉科看一眼。”羽生结弦建议到。

“没事了，真的，就是咳完嗓子哑，等会就好了，打扰羽生主任吃饭了。”金博洋怕啊，他是真怕成为全院的女性公敌啊！

“博洋可以叫我羽生的，我并没有比你大多少，以后我们估计还要经常合作搭台，你这样叫我反而让我觉得自己好像老了不少呢。”羽生结弦笑着说。

“啊……好的……羽生主……额……羽生……”金博洋改口。

“那博洋可以回答我的问题了么？”羽生笑眯眯地接着问到。

“啥？”金博洋脑子有点短路，他现在只想吃饭。

“就是为什么米沙要叫博洋天总？”

“这个……我小名叫天天……他们总是和我搭台，就……就叫天总了。”他解释到。

“哦，那我以后是不是也可以叫‘天天’？”羽生结弦问到。

“咳……嗯，可以，可以……”您老想怎么叫随便了，您开心就好，开心就好……

“那天天吃饭吧。”羽生结弦笑的温文尔雅，就差上手摸头哄他了。

“嗯嗯，羽生……咳……羽生你也吃吧，米沙也吃……”这是什么诡异氛围，麻麻我好怕(T＿T)

说完金博洋低下头开始扒饭，说什么都不肯抬头。

“那我就开动了！”羽生按照习惯说完便也吃起了盒饭。

不知道金博洋和羽生结弦吃的是什么感觉，反正米沙觉得自己有点消化不良。

一顿午饭看似平静的吃完了，可谁心底留下了怎样的阴影这可谁都说不准。

——tbc——


	6. （六）

江哥语重心长地说:号外，号外！今天早上刚出炉的新鲜热乎新闻！

妮妮:江哥咋啦？

江哥语重心长地说:小孩子不行，得回避一下！

妮妮:哼！

隔壁老王:？？？快说！我刚下夜班，撑着眼皮等你的新闻呢！

我是天总:江哥又咋啦？是捡到钱了还是中彩票了？

江哥语重心长地说:都不是！你小子怎么脑子里都是钱？就知道你们手术室的天天被圈在楼上的鸟笼子里啥也不知道！这么大个新闻要不是我告诉你们，你们绝对是最后才知道的那波人！

我是天总:行吧……那你说！

桶下压颗葱:金天天你不上手术干啥呢？还有心情八卦？？？

我是天总:emmmm……老铁你别这么吓人行不，我又不是你手底下刚来那些小护士……更何况我这不是工作呢么……

桶下压颗葱:工作就是聊天啊？

我是天总:这不是肛肠科送上来的病号和医生没商量完呢么，我现在在这也使不上力，就只能等着了。

桶下压颗葱:哦……

我是天总:不是老铁，你别总看着我，我还是很听话的！另外你今天下夜班不应该补个美容觉么？咋还看手机呢？【审视的目光.jpg】

桶下压颗葱:急什么，我还有一天可以睡。

我是天总:你赢了……江哥呢？不是有新闻么？干啥去了？

江哥语重心长地说:就是刚才，八点二十！在第一住院部和第二住院部的楼下花园里！外科人员进入大楼的必经之路上！羽生结弦被人拦下了！我这不是得打字么？急什么！

桶下压颗葱:时间地点人物都具备了，可故事的开端发展高潮和结局呢？

我是天总:这又是闹哪一出？难不成又被谁表白了啊……

江哥语重心长地说:还真被你给猜对了！

桶下压颗葱:……

我是天总:……

隔壁老王:……

一颗橙子:……

大白真白:……

妮妮:……好吧，我走！

我是天总:这事不是经常有的事么？江哥惊讶啥？

江哥语重心长地说:这要是单纯的表白也就算了，内分泌科的护士不知道从哪打听到羽生结弦喜欢一只黄熊，准备了一束维尼熊的捧花和一只维尼熊玩偶，见到他之后竟然真的抱着熊表白了。

隔壁老王:这是什么独特爱好……

一颗橙子:所以有些人啊，表面上高冷不可攀，实际背地里喜欢熊。

桶下压颗葱:橙子总结的到位！

我是天总:喜欢熊咋了？我还喜欢小蜘蛛呢！喜欢熊又不犯法……

江哥语重心长地说:你那小蜘蛛不也是英雄么，熊又不是。

我是天总:喜欢一种东西还用管他有没有什么意义啊？喜欢就完了。

大白真白:那倒是，喜欢就行还管他幼不幼稚干嘛……

隔壁老王:然后呢？不会因为熊就答应了吧？

江哥语重心长地说:那倒没有，他就是和那个护士说了几句话，什么‘谢谢你的抬爱’，什么‘维尼熊我很喜欢，因为对他有不同的意义，但是不是这只’，还有什么‘对不起，我有喜欢的人了’，所以就悲剧了。

隔壁老王:熊也没收？

江哥语重心长地说:没有，就干净利落地走了。

我是天总:那拒绝的很干脆啊……

江哥语重心长地说:可不嘛，干脆利落，丝毫不拖泥带水！

桶下压颗葱:所以？这有什么好让你激动的？很正常啊，这个场面我们都见过的啊。

江哥语重心长地说:哎呀！场面是见过！可是你们没听见人家羽生结弦承认自己有喜欢的人了么？这估计得让咱们医院多少小女生闻之伤心落泪！

隔壁老王:那没办法，人家既然都已经心有所属了，任凭你是多漂亮的花也入不了人眼，还不如睡觉。搞八卦不如睡觉！我去了！

江哥语重心长地说:所以一看你就是没有女朋友的人！

隔壁老王:天总！江哥说我没有女朋友！

我是天总:他说你你喊我干啥，我又不能给你变出来一个，再说了，江哥也就能叭叭叭说说我们了呗，你就让他说！

桶下压颗葱:行了行了，都是半斤八两，谁也别说谁，这八卦听听就算了，至于人家外科大佬喜欢谁那是人家的事，反正不会是在座各位，都洗洗睡了吧，啊～

江哥语重心长地说:你们这样让我觉得很惆怅啊，一点危机意识都没有，外科那位吸引了多少小姑娘你们知不知道？独留你们这群大龄单身男青年怎么找对象？现在人家公开有喜欢的人了，你们要趁这个时候抓紧时间，把那些知难而退的小姑娘找回来。

我是天总:江哥，我还小，我不愁，你先……咳……我去做手术了，你们聊……

金博洋见话头即将不对，于是他立刻关了群。

江哥和程姐之间似有若无若即若离已经很久了，他们两个也经常固定搭台，每次见面不是吵嘴就是打架，看上去关系很僵的样子，可这俩人背地里究竟是啥情况谁也说不好。眼看着这话就要说到江哥头上，程姐还在群里，他可不敢再多说一句了。

手术台上的患者对自己痔疮手术还有问题，一时间僵持着满屋子医护人员谁都没有办法。

金博洋坐在自己的专属小圆凳上看着肛肠科的韩主任拉下口罩和患者耐心讲解，心里突然觉得自己还算是幸运的，毕竟还有个凳子给他坐着。

又磨蹭了大概十分钟，患者终于被韩主任说通同意做手术，于是大家又开始忙活了起来。

好不容易把这尊大佛请走，要比预估计的时间晚了半个小时。巡回联系下一台手术的科室，金博洋趁这档口又看了眼群——倒是大家没有再说什么。

翻了翻他们之前的聊天记录，金博洋突然很想知道羽生结弦口中所说的那个喜欢的人，是谁。

于是他拿起手机敲敲打打，发送成功后就将屏幕一关，丢到键盘旁，去准备下一台手术用的药品。

等金博洋想起这条短信时，已经是晚上下班后，要知道米沙是这么嘴欠的人，他说什么也不会问他这个问题。

From 米沙:

天总你怎么对羽生的事这么感兴趣啊？我帮你问过他了，他说那人你认识！难道是你们手术室的？这一下范围就缩小了很多啊，你快帮我排查一下，究竟是谁？我也很想知道！

？？？？

我的米沙老铁你不是搞错了什么？

金博洋正夹着碗里的面条，实在是气不过米沙的所作所为，一个电话便打了过去。

“喂？天总啊！我正想给你打电话呢。”米沙那边语气轻快地说。

“是么？找我什么事？”金博洋咬着面条磨牙。

“就是上午说的啊，你快帮我排查排查究竟是你们手术室里的谁？”

“你滚吧！我还帮你排查，我就是问问你知不知道情况，你竟然把我出卖了！”金博洋佯怒道:“什么叫你帮我问他了？要是需要问他我还用你干啥？我自己不会问啊？再说了，我就是好奇你知不知道，你现在让他知道了，好像我多关注人家情感生活似的！”

金博洋气啊！

他就是单纯的好奇羽生结弦那种神仙模样的人会喜欢什么样的女孩子，所以才会到米沙那里打听情况，谁知道他竟然打着自己的旗号去问当事人，他真的没有那么八卦的好吗？？？

“你本来就关注了啊……要不你问我干嘛。”米沙觉得委屈。

“老铁啊！你好好看看我给你发的短信！我是问你，你知不知道他喜欢的是谁，而不是让你去问他，他喜欢的是谁啊！”

“差别不大，殊途同归啊。”米沙一脸的无所谓。

“怎么差别不大！这明明是让你切阑尾，结果你做个直肠癌的手术！能一样吗？”金博洋比喻到。

“诶诶诶，说谁是阑尾谁是直肠呢？”

“我就是打个比方！”

“那也没你这么打的啊。”米沙说:“我问他的时候看他也没有不高兴，反而笑了，我看他是不介意你问的，所以你也不至于觉得多尴尬，关注自己偶像的感情生活也是值得理解的嘛……”

“啥？你不会把我本科的时候看他论文的事给我抖出去了吧？”金博洋忽然想到。

“啊……这个嘛……”米沙突然语塞。

“还说了我把他当作偶像？”金博洋压低声音，满满的山雨欲来风满楼的味道。

“嘿嘿嘿……”

“戈米沙！你还是不是我老铁了？合着你这么快就把我抖了个干干净净！你等着！！！你可千万别和我搭台！否则我非给你一针不可！”

“诶！我说……嘟嘟……嘟嘟……”米沙想解释什么，但是金博洋挂断了电话。

金博洋怒冲冲地扒了扒头发，这个不靠谱的米沙，这就把他所有的老底都抖了出来，这让他以后怎么面对羽生结弦啊？多羞耻？？？

他懊恼地趴到饭桌上，剩下的半碗面都吃不下去了。

被老铁彻底出卖是一种什么样的体验？

金博洋不想回答，他心累。

讲道理，这种公开处刑的心情很不好。他甚至都在想，难道他们下一次见面打招呼要说“你好偶像”和“你好小迷弟”吗？

这感觉也太羞耻了。

仿佛自己的年少轻狂被人彻彻底底地看了个通透，好像那时候举着羽生结弦的论文大呼这人是他一辈子偶像的自己又重新站在当事人的面前，和他说着自己有多欣赏他的才华。

多难为情。

金博洋趴在桌上叹着气，要知道自己以后能认识羽生，他恨不得穿越回当初那会，把在米沙面前说羽生是他偶像的自己掐死。当然，他这会去掐死米沙反而更现实一点！

可是一想到羽生已经知道了这些，他就羞愤欲死啊！

等改天见面了，他得多尴尬！

还有，既然羽生说自己喜欢的人他认识，那基本上就可以肯定是医院里的了，毕竟他们两个除了医院外没有第二个地方存在交集。

而且他怎么就那么确定这个人自己认识。

难道是一起搭过台？

既然说的这么肯定，那就几乎可以确定是手术室的人了，可手术室里和他搭过台，又年龄差不多的未婚女性根本不多，他也没见羽生和谁有过过分亲密的接触，就他那个气场，上了台子器械护士不被吓哭就不错了，谁还能对他有好感？

真是让人费解。

金博洋在桌子上趴了半天，终于做好了心理建设，把自己剩下那半碗凉了的面条吃进肚子里，然后端起碗去了厨房。

想再多也没用，羽生结弦喜欢谁和他也没什么关系，要是他们两个见面尴尬，那他就暴打一顿米沙出出气。

就这么定了！

——tbc——


	7. （七）

又是一个和外科搭死的白班。

第一台就是羽生的病号，大手术，看病历蛮复杂的。

金博洋在米沙出卖他的第二天就准备狠狠地敲他一顿，至少等级水平不能低于盘盘有肉。

米沙看在金博洋确实好像是被他坑惨了的份上，请他吃了一顿美其名曰颇为丰盛的午餐——还是在医院食堂。

那天中午金博洋一边嚼着咖喱鸡块，一边谴责着米沙的不厚道，同时还要吐槽米沙的抠门，多管齐下，险些噎着。

当然，他还是没逃过命运的安排，在他抬眼看见羽生结弦就站在他不远处的时候，实打实的噎住了……

这是什么冤家路窄？

不对，可能是狭路相逢……

大概是兵荒马乱和鸡飞狗跳吧。

总之金博洋不想回忆，大概面子里子都丢干净了就是这样了。

总在偶像面前犯蠢可还行？

羽生结弦端着餐盘过去的时候，金博洋刚好被饭噎的结结实实，还来不来回复羽生和他打招呼的那句话整个人就被憋的满脸通红。没有办法，他只好就着羽生的手，喝了一口端到他嘴边的那碗紫菜蛋花汤。

还是属于羽生的那一碗。

金博洋是不记得自己最后是怎么食不知味的吃完这顿午饭的，并且在饭后他发誓，下一次再敲米沙的时候，一定要躲开羽生出去吃！

取了药品的金博洋正在走廊里晃悠，患者还没送上来，他自然也是不着急。

这台手术在最里间，米沙还没上楼，羽生结弦自己带着病历先上来研究了一会，现在正在手术间外刷手。

哗啦啦的水声传来，金博洋捏着手里的药瓶左瞅瞅右看看，一副打算看不见羽生的样子，最好是装作没注意直接拐进手术间。毕竟在人家那里丢脸次数太多，单独对话少一点是一点。

正在他满脑子各种念头的时候，背后突然一个人扑了过来，一只胳膊揽住他的肩膀，整个几乎都挂在了他的身上。

想都不用想，肯定是王金泽。

“我的天儿啊！我都多久没见你了，你看咱俩这班啊，明显就是个牛郎织女，恶毒王母一定是看不惯咱俩这打小长大的情分，一条银河分开彼此啊！”王金泽吊在金博洋的身上，一张脸都贴着他的肩膀，仿佛真的像被人拆散了姻缘一样在那里哭诉着。

“行了行了别演了，你这嗓门要是再大点，桶总都被你喊回来了！你先松开我，下来好好说话。”金博洋两只手都在拿着药瓶没有多余的手把他拽下去。

更何况他们面前不远就是羽生结弦，他们两个这个造型确实有点有碍观瞻，他可不想再给人家留下什么坏印象了——虽然已经很坏了，但是总要抢救抢救才说的过去。

“不！咱俩现在这班排的简直太给力了，根本就没有能撞上的机会，要不是我交完班晚走一会，肯定就又是错开了！你之前说要和我一起去看电影的，结果你白班我夜班，你夜班我白班，咱俩见个面都难，还怎么愉快地玩耍？”

“额……要不你等我今天下午下班？”金博洋回忆着自己的排班表。

“好嘞！小的随时等您传召！”王金泽开心的熊抱住金博洋，还愉悦地拍着他的肩膀。

“下去下去，要勒死我了……”金博洋再一次推着身上那块膏药，其实是羽生结弦正在看着他们，他也不知道为什么，就是不想让他误会，至于误会什么他也说不清。

王金泽终于收回了手，摸着自己手术衣的口袋，拿出一块巧克力，顺手塞进金博洋胸前的小口袋里。

塞完还手欠地拍了拍……

“巧克力给你，今天工作愉快啊！我先回去补觉了，晚点给你电话。”王金泽说完就要转身离开，突然又像是想起了什么，停住了。

“对了，羽生主任这台是个脾脏切除的大手术吧？”他突然对金博洋不远处的羽生结弦说道。

“嗯。”羽生淡然地点点头，嗯了一声算是回复。

“天总你好好跟台，晚一点记得和我说一下这台的情况，我一直没怎么见过脾切除的，重要任务交给你了！”

“嗯，没问题。”金博洋应下了。

“那我先走了，羽生主任回见，拜拜喽我的天儿～”王金泽打完招呼后转身便离开了。

“不……不好意思啊羽生……我发小就这样。”金博洋略微尴尬地解释着。

“没事……不过天天看起来和他的感情很好啊。”羽生结弦眯着眼睛笑着说到。

“嗯，毕竟从小一起长大，很熟悉，要不是最近人手排不开，我和他也不至于很久都没见过，他这人就这样，大大咧咧的。”金博洋用手背蹭了蹭鼻尖。“我先进去准备了，病号也差不多快上来了。”

“嗯……”

金博洋听到微不可察的应声后便溜进了手术室，羽生结弦还在门外不知道在看着什么，眼睛眯了起来。

脾大切除，羽生叫了肝胆科的一起来会诊过，术前商量了几种手术方案，最后敲定了这套可操作性强，风险小的。

手术一共做了三个多小时，金博洋除了正常的麻醉监测外，一直站在手术台旁观摩着。

羽生的手术做的简直太漂亮了。

灵巧的指尖翻飞，分离神经血管时熟练细致，三个小时的术程下来双手竟然没有丝毫的抖动，可见他的控制力有多强。

金博洋觉得这个人太厉害，也太过传奇。

平时的小手术根本显现不出来他扎实的基本功，只有到这种时候，他的本领和能力才能更好地凸显出来。

刀口缝合的也很漂亮。他也只能用漂亮这个词来形容。

这台手术在金博洋的脑海里留下了很深的印象，以至于某一天羽生被他按在身下胡闹的时候还讨论过，这个刀口如果换个角度切，会是什么模样。

周六的排台总是很少，更何况是这样一个不知道究竟要做多久的手术。

手术结束后羽生结弦坐在手术间的电脑后填了很久的术中记录，切下来的脾脏也一并封好送去了病理室。

金博洋帮护士将患者抬下床送出手术间，米沙跟着下去回病房，巡回护士去送了病理，器械护士也收拾好器械带着需要消毒的东西送回消毒室。等到金博洋回来的时候，只见羽生自己一个人摘了口罩坐在电脑前边敲敲打打，偶尔还活动着脖子。

“术中还没填完吗？”金博洋摘了手套丢进黄色污物桶，一边走过去一边问着他。

“没有，这个复杂一点，患者术中其实状态并不是特别好，这些需要详细记录。”说完他又动了动脖子。

也是从准备到结束的接近四个小时的时间里羽生一直都处在高度集中注意力的状态下，低头手术很容易引起与颈椎有关的疾病，这会肩颈一定是酸痛的。

“好吧，你写你的，脖子别动，我给你揉揉……额……你不介意吧？”金博洋见他不舒服就想给他按摩一下，话都出口了才发现面前这人并不是他爹妈，而是羽生结弦。

他本科的时候溜到中医专业学过几节针推的实践课，每当逢年过节他回家，总要帮父母揉揉按按，至少不要让他们吐槽自己学了个医结果啥也不会。

话都说完了才想起来征求人家的意见，金博洋也忍不住在心底说自己有病。

“当然不介意，只不过要辛苦天天了……”羽生转过头看向他，笑着说。

“不辛苦不辛苦……举手之劳而已。”金博洋站到他的身后，托正他的脸，顺着肌理开始揉按，一双手仿佛带了魔力一般将温度和放松透过肩颈薄薄的皮肤渗入进去。

酸痛僵硬的肌肉开始有所缓解，温热的触感让羽生觉得自己的心底仿佛被一只手轻轻抚过。

他凝神静气地敲着剩下的记录，心下却将这些温暖牢牢锁进记忆里，他指尖的每一寸滑动，他指腹的每一分施力，深深浅浅，都随着他刻意放缓的呼吸而被他认认真真的铭记。

金博洋的注意力都放在了他肩颈处僵硬的肌肉上，丝毫没有察觉到羽生已经停止敲打键盘转跳到提交页面。手掌根揉着他两侧的斜方肌，感受到手下坚实的触感，不禁心底感叹着作为医生的苦累。

“天天，可以了，再按下去会累的。”羽生通过电脑屏幕的反光看着金博洋认真的模样，自顾自地笑了好一会才出声提醒他。

“我没事，不累的，这才按了几分钟啊。”金博洋嘴上回答他，手上也没停。

羽生也不再劝他，伸出左手向后，反手抓上金博洋放在他肩膀的手背，轻轻拉过身前。

“手掌都揉红了，还说不累？而且我现在脖子舒服多了，记录也写完了，有天天帮忙真的是事半功倍呢。”羽生拉过他的手，轻揉着小鱼际上的红痕，贴到唇边给他吹了吹，仿佛这样就能缓解一样。

“你觉得舒服了就好，额……”金博洋再迟钝也发现了他们俩现在的状态好像哪里不太对。

“我的手没事的，那个……没什么事我先去看看接下来的排台……”金博洋抽回自己的手，还没等羽生说什么就快速地走出了手术间，跑到最里间的拐角处靠在墙壁上喘着气。

羽生见他像受惊了的小兔子一样窜了出去，自己坐在凳子上无声地大笑了起来，这么蹩脚的理由都被他拿来搪塞他，自己的小粉丝也真是可爱的紧。羽生怎么会不知道金博洋今天只排了他们外科这一台手术，看来他真的是惊慌到理由都找不到一个更为合理的了。

他站起身，脖颈处的温度还在，大概是经络被疏通了的缘故吧，这让羽生觉得那人的小手仿佛还在自己的后颈处贴着。

走出手术间，羽生左右瞧着却没发现金博洋的身影，知道他可能有些害羞了，于是也收起了逗弄他的心思，离开了13层。

金博洋听着羽生离开的声音，好一会才敢伸出头去看走廊里是不是空无一人，直到只剩下他自己，他才长出了一口气，整个人放松了下来。

刚刚是什么情况，为什么他觉得他们俩之间好像……

好像……有点……

暧昧？

不不不！金博洋你要矜持！这怎么能叫暧昧呢？这明明是同事之间的相互关爱！好哥们之间的相互支持！

天总可是个钢铁直男！

就是不知道flag高高挂起后能坚持多久……

——tbc——


	8. （八）

之后的一段时间里，金博洋对待羽生简直就是对待一个好兄弟一样，让羽生有些莫名其妙。毕竟曾经金博洋的拘谨太多在羽生看来，他待自己是与众不同的。可如今，好像在金博洋的眼里，他和米沙等人完全没了区别。

这让羽生很不高兴。

他知道自己想要的是什么，也许是见他第一眼时，就被他给吸引住了，也许是他夜班困的迷迷糊糊躲在监视器后面偷偷打盹的时候，那可爱的模样抓住了他的心。

总之不管如何，他一直都知道自己对这个人有什么“企图”。

日子一天一天过着，羽生倒是没有做什么让金博洋特别关注的事情，两个人也不过是正常的搭台撤台，多余的交集也没有。

这一天是金博洋值夜班。

其实算下来，今晚的前半夜还是安稳的，即便是这样金博洋也不敢感慨出一句“今晚真轻松”。毕竟这种话说出口就要被打脸。

下午的时候米沙给他打过一个电话，明天他有一台外院转来的患者，家属要求立刻做手术，他没有办法，手术单子是递了，但是加台现在加不进去，他只能找金博洋来问问。

金博洋虽然没满口应下，但也答应了会帮他看看，正好晚上夜班，他自己便揣着联络电话，和值班护士打了个招呼，去了一趟外科楼。

他在走廊上见到陈巍的时候还有点懵，心下还诧异着怎么实习生这么晚了还在这里值夜班，外科可真不够人性化。

金博洋和他点了点头示意，便越过他去了护士站。

护士站内侧有放着病例的架子，米沙告诉过金博洋那位患者的床位，他过去就直接将蓝色的厚塑料夹子抽了出来，低下头开始翻手中的病例。

吭哧吭哧地从前翻到后，金博洋惊呆了，这一本病例除了首页和病程填了一部分外，后面化验单的地方都是一片空白……

没有化验单，患者天亮了怎么上手术？

这时候护士从配药室里转出来，看了一眼端着病例在那里一脸凌乱的金博洋。

“今儿个怎么有空下来了？”

“这不是米沙说有个转院的患者说要手术嘛，我来看看病例。”

“哦，你说18床那个啊？”

“嗯，就是这个。”金博洋点点头。

“就因为这个患者，这不把米沙给弄回来了么，本来他今晚不是夜班的。”小护士说到。

“那今晚是谁的班？”金博洋问到。

“羽生主任呗。”

“哦，他人呢？”金博洋左看右看，好像医生办那屋门是开着的，他刚刚路过应该是没有见到人。

“和米沙去急诊抢救室了。”

“哦……”说完金博洋掏出手机开始给米沙打电话。

“别打了，我在这儿呢！”米沙挂断手机，呼哧呼哧地跑了回来，看那满头大汗的模样就知道累的不行。

“你这是打哪儿回来的？”

“在急诊抢救室来着。”米沙回到。“正好你来了，跟我一起去看看那个患者，那边气管插管了，情况不是太好。”

“插管了？”金博洋惊讶。“下午做的？谁插的？”

“上个医院，送来的时候就带着呢。”米沙擦了擦汗。

“那你回来干啥？”金博洋问。

“取病例，不行今晚就得上急诊手术了。”米沙伸头瞧着不远处的病例架。

“别看了，在这呢。”金博洋把手里的蓝色病例本递过去。“你别说今晚上手术，后面一张化验单都没有，就算是明天你也上不去啊。”

“啥？没有化验单？”米沙不相信地翻开病例。

“我的天，这俩实习生梦游去了？这点小事怎么也没干明白呢？”米沙怒道。

“化验单的事别怪我没提醒你啊，赶紧找人把单子找回来粘上，要不然耽误事了你可没地方说理去。”金博洋揉揉鼻子说到。

“这俩人真愁死我了。”米沙挠头。“对了，我去让人找化验单，你先去急诊抢救室瞧瞧，羽生一个人在那边呢，我怕他应付不过来。”

“哦，我可没带检查用的东西。”金博洋出来的匆忙，就在手术衣外面套了个白大褂，扣子也是下楼时将将地系了两颗，他人太瘦了，所以显得松松垮垮的。

“抢救室啥都有，就是缺人。”米沙回了他一句。

下了三层楼金博洋就看到抢救室门前的走廊里满满的都是人头。

金博洋自己穿着白大褂费着劲地从人群中挤进去，刚来了个门缝，门外的人就恨不得推着他往里挤。

“出去出去，抢救室不能随便进！都出去！”护士看到人都涌了进来，大声喊着让他们都出去，这边又重新把门关了起来。

羽生没时间抬头看进来的是谁，他正在给床上的患者做心肺复苏。

看来患者的情况比米沙离开前要更差。

羽生背后的衣服已经湿透了，可床边心电监护仪上的曲线依旧不是患者自主心率所造成的。

心外按压要求的频率高，每分钟要60-80次，同时胸骨要向下压陷3-4厘米，体力消耗量极大。看羽生这个样子，应该至少压了能有五分钟了。

“我换你，你去歇会，把米沙喊来。”金博洋微微皱眉，走到他身旁对他说着。

羽生也没想到出现的是金博洋，眉眼间微微惊讶。

“不用，我还能撑会，你先帮护士把他静脉开了，现在他输不进去液。”羽生配合着呼吸，一句话说的断断续续的。

屋内的护士刚刚把药兑好，针却一直没扎上。

“什么情况？一条静脉通路都没有？”金博洋急着问。

“原来是有一条的，但是患者血管不行血压也不够，就肿了，刚刚试了两针，根本不行。”

“针给我，我看一眼。”众所周知，麻醉是所有医生里最会打针的，护士把针交给他，自己在一旁端着托盘，整个人急得都要哭了。

金博洋捏了捏那人的手，手臂都是肿的，别说靠看靠摸了，就连止血带扎上根本都不会有血管的痕迹。没有办法，他又向上找着，凭着自己的感觉在肘部偏上端选了一处。

其实这样做很冒险。

输液要从末端一点一点向上，一旦上端挂了，下端就全都废了。

他当然知道这个道理，实验的时候被他打耳缘静脉打死的兔子可是让他将这件事记得清清楚楚。

但是他没得选择，下端的血管就算不挂掉，现在也没有可用的价值。

赌一把。

针推进去后完全看不见回血，一旁的护士急的不行一直在碎碎念怎么办，金博洋将针退出来一点，然后偏了偏角度又推了进去。

将滴管的流速放到最大，壶里的药滴答滴答下的飞快，他等了片刻，发现局部并没有肿起来，便松了一口气，应该是打进去了。

羽生一直盯着金博洋的手，那双曾经给他揉过脖颈的手，如今正和他一起抢救着人的性命。

心外按压一直在持续着，金博洋调慢了流速，肾上腺素给了0.5mg入壶，等着患者的反应。

患者的心率突然有了起伏，虽然不大，但好歹算是恢复了自主心率。

羽生送开了手，撑在病床旁的护栏上喘着粗气，

金博洋见他这样绕了过去，从背后扶住他，手还揉着他的胳膊。

十分钟左右的心外按压，要是换个人来，怕不是也要虚脱了。

羽生拍了拍他的手背，示意着自己没事。

金博洋扶着他坐到病床旁的小凳上，两个人盯着患者和心电监护里那微弱的曲线起伏。

等羽生刚刚有些缓过来体力，病床上的患者又不行了。

前后五分钟便是生死之差。

米沙这会也带着病例回来了，抢救室门一开，屋内正在开始第二波的救治。

可患者本身就是一位久病的患者，转院过来前基本上就已经在原医院下了病危通知书的，否则家属也不会来那么多。

这一抢救就又是二十多分钟。

“羽生……”金博洋在他身旁拉了拉他白大褂的袖子。

米沙按压了十五分钟后累的像条死狗一样瘫在一旁的凳子上，金博洋本来要接过来，结果被羽生给圈住了胳膊推到了一旁，自己占据了抢救的最佳位置，又按了接近五分钟。

直到金博洋拉住他的袖口，阻止体力几乎耗尽的他。

“做一下死亡记录吧。”金博洋看了看米沙和羽生，对护士说到。

抢救了这么半天，外面的家属早就按捺不住开始敲门了。

“开门吧。”羽生捏了捏眉心，知道等下还要和患者家属交代一下。虽然这个人名义上是米沙的患者，但是今晚夜班值班是他，不管怎么说，这件事的责任人也是他，逃不开的。

“嗯……”金博洋轻轻地应了一声，去门口开了门。

门外的人一窝蜂地拥了进来。

“我们已经尽力抢救了，请你们节哀。”羽生就那样背着光，遗世独立般站在病床旁，对着挤进来的家属说到。

带头的几个人跑到床前哭倒一片。

金博洋从他们的身后绕到羽生身旁站定，米沙也站在他们不远处看着一屋子人撕心裂肺的哭喊，却不知几个人带了真心。

“爸啊！你怎么就走了！你还没说清楚你那些东西要给我啊！”其中一个男人猛地扑到病床上嚎啕大哭。

“爸！我苦命的爸啊！你说你病了这么久，我照顾你这么久，你怎么说走就走了呢？你看老二刚回来，他可是一天都没尽过孝呢！”另外一个中年妇女也扑了上来，死死地扒住另外一个床角也哭闹起来。

“呜呜呜，你走了我可怎么活啊！老伴啊！你看你这一双儿女啊！你把我撇下了，他们谁能养我老啊！一个个都不在咱俩身边啊！”死者的配偶也不服输，坐到地上拍着大腿就哭。

金博洋算是听明白了，这哪是等着盼着关心老人什么情况，这都是为了自己打算呢。

最先扑到床上的二儿子可趴不住了，这一屋子的除了自家人以外还有几个表亲，再让他们哭下去难免会说出更多不利于自己的话，老爷子名下财产多，这要是不留给他这个小儿子，都被大姐分了去，他以后靠什么活？

他突然爬起来，对着最近的金博洋也是三个人中最单薄的一个人冲了过去，一把抓住了他胸前的白大褂，不由分说地要打他，口里还骂骂咧咧地说他们是庸医，故意杀人。

“你要干什么！松手！”金博洋被他拉着向前走了两步，那人死死地攥着他的衣襟。

“我爸送来之前还好好的，结果到你们医院就死了，你们这是医疗事故！今天你们必须给我一个说法，如果不赔偿，我就天天在你们医院闹，把你们都告上法庭，让你们杀人偿命！”那人瞪着眼睛呲着牙，一副凶狠的模样，抬起右手攥起拳头就要打下去。

——tbc——


	9. （九）

羽生结弦见金博洋被他大力地拽走，一步便跟了上去，一把攥住了那个男人的右手手腕，双眼怒火极盛，直直地瞪着他。

“放开他。”他语气冰冷，气势全开，吓的那人颤巍巍地退了一步，屋里的人见他这样都忘了哭，整个屋子瞬间鸦雀无声。

这男人也不过是个色厉内荏的草包，见羽生那模样根本就怂到不敢吭声，只好松开抓着金博洋衣襟的左手。羽生顺势甩开钳住他的右手，将人带了个趔趄。

拉过金博洋纤细的手腕，将他往自己的身后藏。

“患者家属情绪激动我十分理解，我们抢救室配备了两个高清摄像头，我们所有的抢救过程都有全程监控记录，如果家属们对我们的抢救存在异议，可以联系我们医政科提供全过程影像资料进行鉴定。另外我提醒您一句，没有证据的指控可以被称为诽谤，如果恶意伤人，是需要负刑事责任的。”羽生结弦顿了顿，偏过头对其他的家属说:“失去亲人的难过我可以理解，但这并不是超脱于法律外的特权，所以请你们在遵守法律的前提下，合理地发泄自己的情绪。另外一楼大厅导医台可以为你们提供后续事项的咨询，我们还要去治疗其他患者，不好意思，失陪了。”

说完，羽生拉着金博洋的手腕绕过门前的家属，正准备离开时突然停了下来。

“还有一点。我是今晚的值班医生，一切关于医疗救治的责任我来承担，我等着您的鉴定结果和法院传唤，回见！”

他头也未回，朗声说完便拉着金博洋离开了现场。

金博洋就那样乖乖地任他牵着，一步一步地跟在他身后，看着他身穿白大褂的背影，唇角的笑容清浅。

从后门走出外科楼，羽生拉着他到了楼外的花园里才放缓了脚步。

“你生气了？”金博洋抖抖胳膊，牵动了攥着他的手腕。“我没事啊，你不要生气了，不值得的。”

他跟上一步，偏过头，用探寻的目光试图在这样的夜里，通过昏暗的路灯看清楚他侧脸的表情。

“没有。”羽生说。

“我没有生气。”他又重复了一遍。

“哦……”金博洋跟着他停下脚步。“没生气就好。他不过就是面子上挂不住了，你没必要让他告你啊，再说这种人万一真的较真了，岂不是很麻烦？”

“我不在乎的。”他说。

“我知道你不在乎，可是……”金博洋试图劝慰他，却被他打断了话。

“可是天天刚刚很危险，知道么？”羽生转过身来，牵住的手腕被他抓在手里，也随之换了另一种握法。

昏暗的路灯下还看得清他白皙手腕内侧的青色纹路，他用大拇指指腹揉了揉，摩挲着那一方皮肉。

金博洋既不恼也不挣扎，任他抓着。他抬头看向转过身来的人，似乎想在他眉眼中确定些什么。

“我知道呀，也许会被打吧。”他看着他的眼回答到。

“是啊，可能会被暴怒的家属打一顿。不怕吗？”羽生柔声问。

“当医生的第一天就知道会面对这些难缠的家属了，如果说到底怕不怕，我还真没想过，刚刚那种情况也想不起来。至于其他的时候，我也没遇到过，你知道的，我们麻醉算二线，接触不到病患家属，反而你们，几乎算得上是天天和他们打交道。”金博洋微笑着说。

“那你怕不怕？”他反问。

“怕。”羽生回答的肯定。

这让金博洋很是惊讶。

他以为像羽生这样的临床医生对这些事是司空见惯了的，没想到他也会怕的。

“以前不觉得，但是就在刚刚，我害怕了。”羽生放开了他握着的手腕，退了一步，拉开了和金博洋的距离。

“为什么？”他不解。

既在问他为什么害怕，又在问他为什么会退这一步。

“没什么。”他笑着说。“如果是我自己，我什么都不怕的。”就算是面临家属的指控，面临职业医闹，甚至面临法院的传唤，他都不怕的，因为他知道自己的所作所为没有任何问题，

那羽生怕的是什么，是他么？是怕他受伤？

“那……”金博洋想要再问，却发现好像问不出口。

“都过去了，天天，你没事就好，走吧，我送你回手术室。”羽生率先转身。

金博洋其实心底有个念头，只不过自己的理智一直压制着它，让它不敢出现。

“那……好吧。”他不再纠结，跟着羽生迈了几步。

“天天，抬头！”楼宇间漆黑的夜幕中高挂着一轮明月，通透如玉，润泽明朗。

“今晚的月色真好看。”金博洋说。

“月が绮丽ですね”羽生说到。

“嗯？什么？”金博洋没听懂这句话，但是他知道这是一句比较抒情的日文。

“没什么，只要天天知道‘月が绮丽ですね’是我和你说的就好了。”

“哦……”奇奇怪怪的。

“走吧。”羽生擒着笑，将双手插在白大褂的口袋里，和他一路穿过花园，回到了手术室所在的那栋楼。

“我就不送你进去了，晚上没事的话早点休息，天天辛苦了。”羽生笑着说。

“不辛苦，明明你比我还要累，希望今晚可以告一段落，你也好歇一歇。”金博洋摸了摸口袋，里面还有一块巧克力糖。

他将那块糖拿出来放在手心里递了过去。

“我这里也没什么吃的，这块糖还是妮妮送我的，给你，补补体力。”他笑着看羽生拿走了糖果，收回手，手掌正中还留着他指尖触碰时的温度。

“谢谢天天。”

“那我进去了，再见。”

“嗯，再见。”

金博洋转身走进电梯，按下了12层，电梯门关上那刻，他笑着露出了可爱的虎牙。

这应该是他今晚最美的梦境吧。

羽生想。

他将手里的糖放进胸前的口袋里，在外面摸上去，硬硬的，却抵在了心前。

金博洋几乎忘了羽生和他讲过的那句日语，但是一直以来看动漫的经历让他偏偏记住了羽生读过两次的发音。

还真是硬生生记下的不标准音。

几天后，王金泽在微信里私聊金博洋吐槽自己命苦，被他好一通嘲笑。

“天总！你偶像是怎么肥四？”王金泽开篇就是一通反问。

“啊？羽生咋啦？他做什么了？”金博洋今晚夜班，下午这会正闲着刷手机。

“还咋啦？他就是剥削我们考虑大众的黄世仁！”老王控诉。

“杨白劳，你的喜儿被他扣下了？”金博洋顺着剧本给他接了下去。

“滚滚滚！谁有喜儿，我这是比喻！【发火】”王金泽怒吼。

“行吧，到底怎么了，他做了什么让你气成这样？”金博洋问到。

“你说他们外科是不是有病，第一台手术结束将近11点，然后下一台一定要当场接，就不能等下午么？”王金泽说。

“额……外科一般都会接台的，如果第一台结束时将近11点，后面会接台小手术，这样12点多基本上就可以下台吃饭了。怎么，他后面接了个大手术？”金博洋问到。

“也不是大手术，是个小的。”王金泽回复他。“我就是在谴责他11点还要开台是个什么毛病！”

“他小手术很快的，算上麻醉也就一个小时，我上次不到12点半就吃上饭了，你算算还要送病号，他那个速度简直了，让人叹为观止。”金博洋化身羽生无脑吹又开始工作了。

“？？？一个小时，我这里的手术他足足做了两个钟头！”王金泽简直要哭出来。“你知道我送完病号几点了么？”

“几点？”

“快两点了啊！”

“额……真是可怜……”金博洋感慨。

“呜呜呜……”

“乖不哭，摸你狗头。”

“滚开！”王金泽怒道。“我还是不是你最疼爱的人了？你为什么不说话！”

“不是，再见！”金博洋说。

“再见！友尽！”

金博洋笑着关了和王金泽的对话框，转而点开了米沙的。

“老铁，忙啥呢？”

他觉得羽生不会因为什么个人原因而将手术术程向后拖那么久，米沙和他搭台应该是知道情况的吧。

“忙病例呗，啥事？”

“哦，听说你们今天手术做完很晚了？饿肚子了？”金博洋问到。

“唉……一言难尽……要是你在就好了。”米沙感慨着。

“(⊙o⊙)？？？为啥？”金博洋讶异。

“其实11点这台是我要接的，你记不记得前一段时间和你搭台的时候，也是这个时间，那会羽生的手术做的是飞快啊！我想这个患者病情和之前那个人差不多，按照羽生开了四倍速的速度怎么在12点半前也做完了。可是……”

“可是啥？患者病情复杂啊？”金博洋问。

“不！也不是不，就复杂一点点，对于羽生来说完全没问题，也就是多几分钟的事，当然是四倍速下，但是……今天羽生没开四倍做手术……”

“为什么啊？”

“我怎么知道为什么，我要知道为什么我就下午再开台了，你知道即将饿死是什么感觉吗？我想我体会到了！”

“哦……那他为什么没提速？明明他也饿着啊。”

“我不是他，我怎么知道……其实手术正常做也是需要一个半小时的，是我要求太多了，怎么能奢求他提速呢，他和我搭台这几个月明明只提速过一次啊！”米沙捶胸顿足，后悔不已。

“好吧，摸摸你的头。”金博洋说。

金博洋放下手里挠了挠头，也是有些费解。

他命怎么这么好，赶上了羽生的超常发挥，难道是他那天饿了，今天不饿？

大概吧……

总不能是因为自己吧。

他笑了笑，觉得不太可能。

最近他总觉得发现很多羽生对他与对其他人不同的细小的点，仿佛自己在他这里拥有着什么样的特权一般，可明明羽生是他的偶像，羽生在他这里才拥有的至高无上的特权啊！

难道这个也是相互的？

迷弟对偶像的特殊与偶像对迷弟的关照？

这好像并不对等啊？

金博洋思考着他和羽生之间最近的一些接触，当然主动忽略掉了自己梦里羽生对他说的那些，如果信那个，他估计就弯成蚊香了。

他把梦里那些奇奇怪怪的经历通通归为自己对偶像的迷恋与崇拜，这种盲目的喜欢与热爱，对他可以做到的无尽纵容，可是说到底，他们还是止于朋友之间的关心与礼让，甚至那几次接触——或者说不算是接触的触碰，也许只是意外或者安慰，都不过偶然事件，当不得真。

他就是游离于尘世的一只蜉蝣，朝生暮死，在片刻怀念里，极尽绝望。

惊觉自己内心情感的转变也不过是瞬息之间，可那些若即若离的接触让他不敢去尝试越过友谊的边界。

羽生对他来说的意义非比寻常，他从小到大都自认为自己是一个爱好取向十分正常的人，所以在很多时候他都不敢确定心头的些微悸动究竟是因为什么。

可能是对他的钦佩，大概是对他的追捧，也许是对他的爱慕……

他都不敢肯定。

没有人能帮助他确定心意，除了这场情感漩涡里的另一方。

可他不能。

这一步他迈不出，他宁愿做一只蜗牛，宁愿不知道结果，也不敢破坏表面的平静。

就当他胆小懦弱好了，毕竟这样还能是朋友。

多好？

——tbc——


	10. （十）

躺在床上神游的金博洋突然想起了脑子里回荡的一句日语。

月が绮丽ですね。

羽生念过两遍就被他记住了读音的词。

在他看来这短促的读音应该只是一个词语。

他突然很想知道这是什么意思了。

手里拿着手机，找寻了小一会的电话号码，拨出，金博洋在心底默数着接通前嘟嘟的声音究竟响了几下，仿佛自己无聊的只能做这件事一样。

“喂，您好，这里宇野昌磨。”电话在响了五声后被接通。

“宇野你好，是我，金博洋。”

“哦，博洋啊，找我是有什么事吗？”宇野那边的声音有点吵，他向不远处挪了挪身子

“不好意思，是不是打扰到你工作了？”金博洋听到对面有小孩哭喊，才反应过来宇野可能在看患者。

“哦，没什么，只是一个小孩子在哭，不影响，你说吧。”宇野和护士示意了一下，于是快步走出了换药室，来到不远处的窗前。

他刚刚给一个摔伤了的小男孩清理完伤口，实在是看他哭的太伤心，宇野就没立刻离开，反而和护士一起哄了他一会，直到金博洋的电话打了进来。

“我是有个问题想要请教一下。”金博洋捏着手机的指甲抠着外壳，有点紧张。

“怎么会用请教这么严重的词？有问题你问就可以了。”宇野笑着说。

“额……我有一句话，应该是日语，但是我只知道发音，想麻烦你帮我翻译一下。”金博洋说道。

“嗯，你说吧，什么音？”

金博洋的唇齿间说出那两个陌生的音调，转而便闭口不言了。

宇野在电话那边听到这个发音后，手指捏紧了窗框。

“博洋可以再说一遍吗？发音太短，我刚刚没有听清。”几个呼吸后宇野找回自己的声音开口说道。

“哦……”金博洋应着，随后又说了一遍。

宇野怔怔的，唇角勾起了一丝弧度，可是那笑容里全是苦涩。

他第一遍其实是听到了的，而且听的很清楚。至于第二遍，那是他的私心。他只是单纯地想听从金博洋的口中说出这句话，不管这句话是在什么环境，出于什么原因，在哪个背景中。

他怎么会不知道金博洋说的是什么，他太清楚了。

“是‘月が绮丽ですね’吧？”宇野重复了一遍这句话，发音和金博洋略有差别。

“嗯嗯嗯，是的，是这个发音，不好意思，我说的不是很准确，听起来很好笑吧……”金博洋不好意思地说着。

“没有的，已经很清楚了，至少我还可以听的出来。可博洋为什么要问这句话呢？一般现在也很少人会这样说了。”宇野问到。

“额……就是有个朋友说过，我刚好听到了，觉得发音很奇怪，就记了下来，这会突然想起来了，比较好奇，想问问。”金博洋心虚地解释着。

“哦……这个并不难，中文的话应该是‘今晚的月色真美’。”宇野和他说到。

“啊……是这样啊，那我知道了，谢谢呀。”他似乎是松了一口气地应着。

“可是他还有一个引申意义的。”宇野突然说到。

“嗯？还有其他意思。”金博洋惊讶。

“是的。这里有一个故事……”

“方便说一下吗？”

“在日本有一位颇负盛名的国民大作家叫夏目漱石，他在学校做英文老师的时候，曾给学生出过一篇短文翻译。他要求学生将文中男女主角在月下散步时男主角情不自禁说出的‘I love you’翻译成日文，学生直接翻译成了‘我爱你’。可夏目漱石说，这句话直译就失了美感，语言的美应该隐而含蓄，所以他将那句话翻译成‘月が绮丽ですね’，也就是中文的‘今晚月色真美’。”

宇野说完就停下了。

电话那端的金博洋只剩下了浅浅的呼吸声。

是这个意思吗？羽生想说的真的是这个意思？还是只是在翻译自己在那之前无意识说出口的那句“今晚的月色真好看”？

他现在脑子里乱糟糟的理不出来头绪。

“博洋？博洋你还在听吗？”宇野在电话那端喊着他。

“嗯，我在听，原来在你们日本人的说话方式中还有这么多不一样的地方啊，真是很有内涵了。”金博洋回过神后笑着说。

“如果说起来，我觉得中文里的含义甚至要比日语多的多，比如‘我喜欢你你却不知道’就可以不用直白的表示，不是有一句‘山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知’吗？这句话可比‘月色真美’更有意境的多了，你说是不是？”宇野在电话那端看着窗外楼下掠过的飞鸟，眼神十分悲伤。

我的心意只能这样说出口才能不被你厌恶，可这样说，我的心意你却永远都不会察觉。

“嗯……也是，汉字的博大精深就连我这个中国人也不敢说能懂多少的，没想到你还颇有研究。”金博洋顺着他的话说到。

“我怎么说也到这里有几年了，当初选择这边的时候也是有过学习的，所以也还算知道。”宇野语气平静。

“嗯嗯，那我不打扰你了，谢谢你帮我翻译，等改天有时间我们再聊。”

“好的，再见。”

“嗯，再见。”

宇野挂断电话后独自站在窗前看了许久，窗外的风景丝毫没有变化，可是他的心境却不如往常。

终于有人抢在他之前对那人说了那些话，那些几乎算作陈词滥调的表白词句，却能被他清晰地记下读音，即便是跨越着语种也影响不了他珍之重之的心情。

还能有谁？还会是谁？

他怎么会猜不到会说这句话的是哪个人，除了空降而来就吸引走了那人全部目光的“前辈”以外，还能有谁会用这种语言表露心迹？

没有了。

金博洋将手机丢到一旁，将双手垫到脑袋下，盯着天花板上的吊灯便陷入了沉思。

他究竟要将这句话怎样看待才最为合适？

他当然不能回去找到羽生问他知不知道他们两个人几天前在月亮底下说的话，是怎样的不合理。也更不可能去求证羽生是不是知道这句话背后的含义。

想简单点吧，也许他真的只是在重复自己的那句话，用他的母语而已。

金博洋将脑海中的那些多多少少的想法收拾起来，等到他打包整理好心情后拿起手机，不再思考那些可能让他忧心烦闷的事情。

新的一天从手术室的忙碌中开始。

“天儿啊！”隋文静突然踩开了手术间的门，伸着头喊着金博洋。

“啊？我在！”金博洋放下手中的针头和滴管走过去。

这会各个科室正处于查房阶段，医生患者都在病房里老老实实地待着。排台虽然满，但是早上这会是惯有的清闲。

“明天下午N市有一个学术会，涉及外科手术的，你明天是夜班吧，我把你报上去了，回头你参加。”隋文静和他说到。

“啥？为啥是我？”金博洋问到。

去N市的飞机怎么也要两个小时，往返外加开会，真的是很折腾，他在家闲暇惯了，不喜欢来回奔波。

“因为你明天是夜班啊，放心，已经安排人帮你串开了，所以你有三天的时间。明天收拾东西过去，下午开完会，后天你就可以自由支配时间了，只要大后天按照安排返程就行。这可是公费旅游，别人求也求不来的。”

“那你让别人去呗，像老王就很喜欢这个的。”金博洋皱着眉。

“王金泽说了，N市他去过太多次了，对他没有吸引力了。更何况他今晚夜班，你让他到会场睡觉吗？”隋文静说道。

“那其他人呢……”

“我的小祖宗，你告诉我你们麻醉还有谁能有空？你掰手指头数数剩下那几个哪个能撇家舍业地出去走三天，况且时间还要能搭上，你要难为死谁啊。我和你说，这就是规定了必须麻醉去一个，如果我们护士能去，你以为还能轮到你？”隋文静抱着肩膀无奈地看他。

“好吧好吧，我去，我去可以了吧。”金博洋不敢挣扎只好答应下来。

“听这意思你还挺勉强，我和你说金天天，这就是你运气好，否则真轮不到你！会期就半天，结果批三天假，要是我去我都美死了！”隋文静嫌弃他。

“我哪有勉强，不敢不敢！”要命要紧！

“对了，这次一共参加的有四个人，手术室一个，要求必须是麻醉，大外科一个，心外一个……还有一个是哪来着？”隋文静回忆着，一时间还真没想起来。“这都不重要，下午等通知，明天早上飞，往返机票院里出，酒店是会场订的，下了飞机有专车接你们过去，剩下的就听那边的安排吧。”

“嗯，知道了。”金博洋式乖巧。

“别忘了带两件衬衫，那种场合肯定要稍微收拾一下的，你可别运动服就去了。”隋文静叮嘱他。

“嗯嗯，好好好，我都准备。”

去就去呗，反正公费，他就出个人，不亏。

这种开会的好处就是待遇很棒还不匆忙，金博洋不愿意去是因为不愿意折腾，但是如果一定要他去，他也没什么可排斥的，毕竟在家闲着也是闲着。

更何况这次的会期只有半天，明晃晃的一天公费出游的时间还算宽裕，这也算是匆匆忙忙来回奔波之间的一点小慰藉了。

况且这种公事串走的夜班是不需要还回来的，里里外外也都是他赚。

就是不知道其他那几个科室参加的都是谁，自己熟不熟悉，万一要是个不太熟的，多尴尬？这种会议都是同一个医院的坐在一起，如果都是熟悉的医生大家彼此还能够聊一聊，剩下的两天也能结伴出去转转，一去一返的路上也不会那么枯燥。

这会的他倒是默默地思考着外科会派谁过去，毕竟医生那么多，他也不是个个都熟悉。

另外他更希望主办方可以厚道些，入住的酒店一定要帮他安排一个不打呼噜的室友。这种会议安排的酒店一般都是两个人一个屋子的标间，回想起以前出门培训学习或者开会时遇到的那些临时室友，他就头疼。

呼噜打的和电钻一样他都能面前接受，但是半夜磨牙的他可受不了。

你能想象和你只隔着一个床头柜的另外一张床上的那个人夜里对着你将牙齿磨到发出刺耳的声音，你还不好意思叫醒他是一种什么样的感受吗？

他可不想再体会一次了，怕了！

——tbc——


	11. （十一）

清晨的闹钟总是带着让人暴躁的意味出声，即便它是按照你的规划和意愿开始工作的。

五点半，手机闹钟在声嘶力竭地叫着，金博洋愤怒地从床上爬起来，关掉了手机，跪坐在床上俯面向下便扑回了自己柔软的枕头。

被窝好温暖，他并不想离开。

闹钟在三分钟后又尽职尽责地响了起来，金博洋抓了抓头顶的乱毛，十分无奈地从床上爬下去。

打开水龙头，冰凉的水让他瞬间清醒，匆匆地洗漱了一把，便从卫生间里出来了。

他早上六点就要出门去机场，八点多的飞机简直要人命。

另外三个外科的医生到现在他也不知道安排的是谁，总之大家自己走自己的，登机口见准没问题。

换好衣服，金博洋抓起手机和钥匙，放好充电器——一旁昨晚收拾好的双肩背包，其中拼接了翠绿色的布料，十分显眼。

背包里带了两件换洗的衣服，一件外衣，另外还准备了一件衬衫。他听了隋文静的叮嘱，等到会场的时候换个衬衫也算是正式出席。

衬衫是黑色的丝质面料，放到包包里也不怕压出褶皱，毕竟出门代表门面形象，自己不能太失礼了。

最近的天气也刚刚好，一件长袖基本上可以让他度过在N市的三天，如果运气不好赶上下雨，那还有一件外套防寒。

完美！

出门后打了个车直接飙到机场，路上一边肉疼地看着上跳的计价器数字，一边咬着楼下便利店买的全麦面包。

早上的机场相比白天还算是空旷了很多的。

他换好登机牌，过了安检，坐在登机口的空位前刚松了一口气，就听到身后有人发出惊讶的声音。

“欸？是天天吗？”羽生结弦拉着一个金色的小行李箱站在金博洋身后。

“嗯？羽生？”金博洋回头便看到了那人规规矩矩地站在一旁。“原来大外科出来开会的是你啊？我还在考虑万一是个不太面熟的，一路上还不知道要多尴尬呢。”

“那天天这个意思是我算是你的熟人了？”羽生笑着说。

“啊？算啊……毕竟我们常搭台常见面嘛……”金博洋莫名觉得哪里好像不太对，但是又不知道为什么不对，鉴于金博洋最近刚刚收到关于羽生给予的隐藏版惊吓，他还很难继续从容地面对这种类型的对话。“还有二十分钟登机，你也坐呀。”

没办法的金博洋只能岔开话题和羽生让着座位。

羽生点点头坐下了。

“我以为你们外科会派个不是很忙的人过来呢，谁知道居然安排了你，真是有点惊讶。”金博洋笑着说。

“嗯，是因为我之前有过这方面的课题研究，所以这次就叫我过来了。”羽生回答着。

面前这个小孩在晨光的沐浴下愈发的显得可爱。

额前的刘海被放了下来，乖巧地贴在眉毛上方，没有了一次性无纺布帽子的束缚，蓬松的头顶在金色阳光里颤巍巍地扰人心神，惹得他只想伸出手来摸一摸。

可是他忍住了。

“这样啊。”金博洋点头。

“天天去过N市吗？”羽生突然问到。

“还没有，这是第一次去。以前一直有计划，但是你知道的，我们手术室太忙，没有时间请假出去，就连医院组织的旅游也没有选过N市，所以计划就被搁置了。”

“那这次正好是个机会。”

“可不是，一圆我多年N市旅游之梦呢。”金博洋笑着说。

“那明天我是不是可以让天天做我的导游？”羽生抿着唇问到。

“啊？当然可以……”金博洋惊讶他为什么要自己做导游，后来才想起来，羽生怎么也算是外国友人，自己做导游是应该的。

心外和乳腺外科来的两个医生都是女士，老公和孩子的各种信息充斥在他们周围，单纯就共同话题来说，自然和他们两个单身大男人没什么好聊的。

两位女医生为了方便聊天，就和金博洋商量后换了一下位置，于是羽生和金博洋便坐在了一起，上了飞机后的金博洋同羽生打了个招呼后开始补觉，闭眼睡着，直到飞机降落。

等他们到达出站口时已经十点多，接机的工作人员正在不远处等他们，坐上汽车一路飞驰，好在这个时候不是堵车高峰期，20分钟左右，他们停在了一家气派的酒店门口。

司机将车开走，也不知道是去停车了还是再次去接到站的客人了，他们也没管，拿着自己的行李，两个人对视一眼后便向酒店里走去。

前台按照会场的安排给他们办理了入住——因为刚好四个人而且还是两男两女，就为他们开了两个标准间，金博洋和羽生一间，两位女士另外一间。

羽生拿着房卡递给金博洋，看着上面的房间号对着他笑道:“天天心细，还是天天来收着吧，我以后要进房门还要天天同意才行。”

说完还对金博洋眨了眨眼。

“哦……那我就收着了……”一抹绯红爬上脸颊，这句话有太多歧义，他不敢再多回味。

他不知道羽生这似有若无的撩拨是有意还是无意，若是有意，他可招架不住，若是无意……

金博洋咬了咬唇，没有再说什么，便走到电梯门口，按了上行键。

电梯间拥挤，羽生绅士地让两位女士先坐这一趟上去，自己再等下一趟，金博洋也留下来没有先走。

“天天可以先上去的，不用等我啊。”羽生看着本来都已经跟着上了电梯的金博洋又走了下来陪着他，唇角不自觉地翘着。

“我们住一个房间嘛，把你自己丢下多不好意思，更何况我都已经答应做你的导游了，怎么能把游客自己丢下，太没有职业道德了。”他说。

羽生笑了笑，闭口不言。

电梯很快就下来了，这一趟就只有他们两个人，羽生跟在金博洋的身边等他刷卡开门。

酒店豪华，装修风格也很精致，房间面积也足够大，说是标间，每张床都大到可以住下两个人。屋子内沙发茶几和书桌一应俱全，门口还有一个嵌入式衣柜，金博洋环视一圈，觉得环境很不错。

午饭开餐的时间是中午12点，会议正式开始是下午两点，他们可以抓紧时间休息一会。

下午1点多金博洋跑去卫生间冲了个澡，关上了那件黑色衬衫，下身穿着黑色长裤，猛然一看既有些正式又有些俏皮。收拾好之后他便从卫生间里出来，对着衣柜旁的镜子打理头发。

羽生出门时是一件简单的T恤和一条牛仔裤，眼睛上架着一副宽边眼镜，看起来就像是二十出头的大学生，说他还是本科在读都有人相信，毕竟他的一张脸长的极具欺骗性。

这会金博洋看见他拿着一件西服出来，自己开始脑补他的模样。可补来补去却发现因为自己只见过他穿手术衣的模样，所以根本补不出来他穿其他衣服是什么样子。

算了，反正等下就会见到了。

等羽生从卫生间换好衣服出来时，金博洋正翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上刷手机。

猛一抬头，整个心脏仿佛被什么东西撞了一下，他听到了剧烈的鼓动，停在他的胸腔。

这张脸长得好看就是不一样……

西装应该是量身定做的，剪裁有度，穿在他身上特别正式，整洁。

金博洋莫名地想到了端庄这个词。

“你要打领带吗？”金博洋稳了稳呼吸问到。

“还没决定，但是我觉得还是打领带好些。”羽生对着衣柜旁的镜子整理衣襟和袖口。

“嗯，我也这么觉得。”金博洋在一旁点头。

“可是……”羽生有些犯难。

“嗯？怎么了？”

“说来惭愧……我不太会打领带。”羽生笑了起来，有些腼腆的模样还真和往常不同。

“真不巧……我会啊！”金博洋见他听了前半句垮下去的脸自己偷笑着。

“天天是故意的吧？既然这样就罚天天帮我打领带好了。”羽生走到自己的床边打开行李箱，里面有两条领带。

“天天觉得哪个更合适？”羽生抬头问到。

“左边那条吧，颜色更搭。”金博洋看了看样式指着其中一条。

“那就麻烦天天了。”羽生笑的一脸开心，金博洋反而觉得自己好像被套路了。

金博洋和他面对面站定，抖开那条领带，抬起胳膊绕过羽生纤长的脖颈，在他的身前熟练地打了一个温莎结。

纤细白嫩的手指在他颈间翻飞着，羽生垂眸看着认真为他系着领带的金博洋，心底软绵绵的。

“好了！”金博洋将领结推好，顺手帮他理好领子，拉了拉衣襟，动作自然到仿佛做了千遍万遍。

“谢谢天天，好熟练的手法啊。”羽生感慨到。

“这大概和你们做手术的本事一样吧，都是天赋。”金博洋放下手，突然觉得略微尴尬，自己为他整理衣襟怎么那么顺手……

看了眼时间，金博洋催着羽生两个人应该赶快走了，于是拿好手机和房卡，两个人便一同出了门去楼上的大会场。

到了金博洋才知道为什么羽生穿的这么正式，毕竟人家要坐到第一排的。

因为他有过这方面的学术研究，因此属于特邀的行列。金博洋在后面环视第一排，一水水的秃头或者白发的医学专家里，就这么一个头发浓密正值大好年华的，不禁咋舌。

太惨了。

会议开的时间并不是很长，前前后后也不过两个小时。内容丰富，对临床外科手术具有很强的指导意义，金博洋觉得这趟倒是没白来。

会上羽生还对自己做这个课题时的情况进行专业的阐述，虽然简短，但数据真实有理，让与会人员赞不绝口。

也亏的他记忆力好，还能记得自己当年的研究情况，要是换做他，早就不记得做出来的数值是几何几何了。

金博洋觉得自己和他比简直差了太多，一面唾弃自己不学习一面有感慨羽生好厉害，迷弟的属性暴露无疑。

会议结束后羽生还在和第一排的专家大佬们交流着些什么，金博洋也觉得自己没什么事，乖巧地坐在后面等他结束。

谁知这一等又是半个多小时。

金博洋倒是没什么，在哪里都是待着，会楼下房间里也不过就是玩手机，和坐在这里玩没差。

羽生心里其实是有些急的，可他确实被人绊住了，甚至给金博洋发条短信让他回去的机会都没有。

没办法，好不容易等到几个人交谈完毕，羽生才好走到金博洋的身边去。可他却没想到，这样导致了两个人晚上一起坐在了主办方为他们专设的酒桌上。

金博洋看着转桌上放着的两瓶子红底绘金牡丹瓷瓶的白酒头都大了，他转过头看了一眼羽生，就见到了他那一脸假笑。

“I’m happy，I’m very happy”的那种笑，金博洋差点没笑喷出来。

原来他也是被赶鸭子上架啊。

——tbc——


	12. （十二）

来包厢之前羽生回到酒店的房间匆匆忙忙地换了一件衣服，主办方怕他们两个溜，直接派服务员到房间门前专门请他们两个。

迫不得已要出席酒局的羽生和金博洋跟着服务员的身后走到了一间豪华包厢门前，打开门，里面的人几乎都已经坐定。

这一大桌子的酒菜摆明了今晚要不醉不归，难怪会期安排半天，后面却有一天的空闲，怕不是为了这场酒宴吧？

金博洋微微皱着眉头，早知道自己就先溜了。

可转念一想将羽生自己丢下来面对这么一群人，确实也是不太合适。

来都来了，现在反悔肯定没用，肯定要硬着头皮喝了。就是不知道羽生的酒量和酒品怎么样。

倒酒的人已经走到了金博洋的面前，口中说着客套话彼此认识着，下一步端起杯子就要倒酒了。

“不好意思等一下。”羽生说到。“博洋年龄还小，不适合喝酒，这次还是和我出来的，没想到各位前辈今晚安排美酒佳肴，是我失误了。”

众人纷纷表示不是羽生的问题，但是金博洋这酒不能不喝。

原因是羽生结弦酒精过敏，在酒桌上他原本就必须滴酒不沾，可是今天他们院来了两个人，一口都不喝根本说不过去，一时间气氛有点紧张。

金博洋见状拍了拍羽生拉住他胳膊的手背，让他安心。

“我们外科的羽生主任怕我一个小孩喝了酒后不懂规矩，和各位前辈失礼，可是不喝又扫了大家的兴致，况且我们主任酒精过敏，更不能陪大家了……这样吧，各位尽兴，我量力而行，请各位前辈不要怪罪就好。”金博洋笑着说。

他这么一说自然都有台阶下了，大家也不是抓着谁一定要灌倒，但是这种拒绝会让大家觉得很没面子，羽生不是本国人，自然不知道这其中的弯弯绕绕，可他是知道的，今晚这酒，怕是没得逃了。

找到了平衡点，这一场酒局自然就开始了。

主办站起来致了个辞，不外乎是感谢大家远道而来的话，金博洋听着都想睡觉。

大家端起杯子都是一饮而尽，金博洋也不好在开场就一口一口抿，只好干掉了。

一口酒下肚，就觉得有一团火从喉咙口烧过食道直接进了胃，整个胃部都要烧起来了。金博洋没忍住，轻咳了两声，羽生在一旁将温水递给他，他接过来却没喝。

胃里空落落的，中午的饭早就消化完了，一口酒进去后没有任何东西垫底，白酒持续烧灼着胃部，这会喝水下去根本于事无补。

金博洋夹了最近的一道菜吃了两口，至少胃里有点东西了，才没那么难受。

羽生见金博洋两口酒下肚白皙的脸颊愈发的通红，便知道他也不是能喝的那类人，况且这种白酒他虽然没喝过，但也有所耳闻，日本的清酒和它比根本都没有立足之地，这种酒大概有50多度吧。

这种聚会大家酒桌上讨论的自然都是各种病患病情，大家偶尔聊着不着边际的话，断断续续的，夹在各路敬酒人员的中间。

起初金博洋还因为开席前的拒绝而有些不好意思，来来往往地给羽生挡了不少敬酒，后来就释怀了。

几杯下肚，他酒也没比在座的人少喝多少，况且他还年轻，又有什么怂的？

他再不济半斤八两的白酒也是能装下的，只不过是架不住他们一杯杯过来敬。

羽生倒是没什么，果汁喝的他口中发酸，他就是担心身旁护着他的这个小傻瓜。

大家不过都是萍水相逢，以后可能都不会再见一次面，他们怎么说他怎么看他，他都不在乎，可这个小傻瓜却怕他得罪了在座的人，于是礼数周正地替他挡酒喝酒。

让他的心底酸酸的。

金博洋虽然年轻却也架不住一杯杯的白酒往肚子里倒，整个酒劲上来人也有些晕。

酒过三巡，桌上的人酒足饭饱后，也有一些喝的坐不太安稳的人，金博洋与他们相比还和没事人一样。

他倒不是没醉，只不过有些犯困，但是意识还是清楚的，一双眼睛放着光，看向羽生的时候还有些笑意，眸中亮晶晶的，让羽生觉得自己好像在看着一个软糯的大型玩偶，可爱又灵动，像只小松鼠。

曲终人散，金博洋觉得天地好像都有些在转，自己控制不住脚下想要打结，羽生只好架着他腋下让他站起来，然后搂住他的腰，半抱着将人带回去。

他们来的晚，楼层也远，下了电梯也就是他们两个。金博洋就算是被羽生半搂着也不太好走路，毕竟膝盖都软着只想躺下睡觉。

羽生没办法，四下看了看没有什么人，也不管监控会不会拍下来什么记录，一只手揽着他的背，另一只手穿过膝弯直接打横将他抱了起来。

嗯，公主抱的那种。

如果金博洋清醒着估计一定得蹬着腿说什么都要下来，可他现在迷迷糊糊的只想睡觉，这样被抱着反而安静了下来。手臂倒是会找地方，勾住羽生的脖子，靠在他的肩膀上就开始呼呼地喘着气，小嘴还抿着，一副气鼓鼓的小模样。

羽生将金博洋抱到门前，可是开门需要的门卡却在金博洋的身上，羽生没办法只好将他先放下来，让他靠着自己。可谁知金博洋不撒手，抱着他的脖子就往怀里钻。

神明啊，这让他怎么办？

他对金博洋的小心思已经不是一天两天了，现在自己喜欢的人这样软糯糯地往他怀里蹭，让他怎么受的了？

“天天……天天你醒醒……”羽生吞了吞口水，托起他的脸，轻轻喊着。

“嗯？”闻言的金博洋眯着眼睛朦朦胧胧地望着眼前羽生的人影，酒店的走廊太昏暗了，他倒是有些看不清。

“房卡在哪里？我们要进屋了。”羽生问着。

他主要是不太好意思翻金博洋的口袋。

“卡？没有卡，想睡觉……憋吵吵……”说着便又埋在羽生肩膀上睡了起来。

羽生无奈，只好摸摸他口袋，看看哪里有卡片。

可谁知裤子兜被他摸了个遍也没有，究竟放哪了？

这时他发现金博洋牛仔裤的后面还有一对口袋，可那下面就是他浑圆翘挺的屁股，他不太方便上手去摸。

正尴尬的时候，金博洋动了动，将羽生一把推了出去，想都没想就要往地上躺，吓的羽生薄汗都出了一层赶紧将他好好地抱住，一着急也顾不得屁股不屁股的了，想到自己身为医生男男女女的赤身裸体见过那么多，现在居然为了自己喜欢的人的屁股兜里放没放房卡而纠结半天，一点都不坦然。

羽生定了定神，摸向了左侧。

没有。

手挪了挪，摸向右侧，哦，果然在这里。

将卡抽出来后羽生迅速地刷卡进屋，回手关上门后，抱起金博洋将他放到床上。

金博洋虽然困，但是脑子还清醒，知道自己躺好了，便也一声不吭。感受到羽生帮他脱鞋脱袜子他还配合着抬脚，整个人都乖到不行。

卫生间传来哗哗的水声，过了一会金博洋感觉到身旁的床塌陷了一块，应该是羽生坐在他旁边了。

薄薄的眼皮挡不住手电的强光，羽生一手扒开他的眼睑，另外一只手打着便携的小手电。金博洋忍不住想笑，还真怕我喝出事来啊？

强光手电被挡下，金博洋的眼球在薄薄的眼皮下动了动，试图在消化掉眼底那强光留下的白斑。

羽生的手顺着他的脸颊轻轻的滑了下去，在他的喉结上轻点一下，满意地感受到了手指下喉结的滚动，开始帮他解开衬衫换下衣服。

温热潮湿的毛巾仔细地擦着他的脸颊，他的身体，金博洋没有撑到羽生帮他脱掉裤子就什么都不知道地睡了过去。

他没有去翻金博洋的背包，虽然他知道他应该会带睡衣。羽生帮他擦了擦上半身后，脱掉他的牛仔裤，拉过一旁的被子，将他严严实实地盖了起来。

打点好一切之后羽生俯下身子撑在他耳旁，温热的气息打在他的耳朵上，轻轻地说了一句:“睡吧天天。”

金博洋不知道是在梦里见到了温柔的羽生还是在现实里见到的，他手脚软软地躺在棉花糖中，耳边都是羽生在喊他的声音，轻轻的吻留在他的鬓角，让他觉得自己一定是在梦里。

他睡的并不安稳，喝了酒后半夜就开始觉得燥热，被子踹了盖盖了踹，折腾了好几次，索性他没扑腾出什么声音，一旁安稳地睡着的羽生并不知道。

不过金博洋害怕的打呼噜和磨牙都没有，毕竟他先睡死的，更何况羽生也没那些怪癖。

第二天是金博洋先醒的。

也是，他从酒桌上下来就在睡了，这一会酒劲也过了，困劲也解了，前一天赶飞机的觉也被他补了回来。房间漆黑，窗帘拉的严严实实，金博洋分不清现在是几点，眨眨干涩的眼睛，头也昏沉沉的，是醉酒后的表现了。

眯着眼，他胡乱地在枕头边摸着，果然摸到了自己的手机。看来羽生和他的习惯差不多，手机都放到左侧。

眯着眼按开了手机屏幕，4点多，还有一个多小时昨天定好的五点半闹钟就要响了。

还好自己醒的早，急忙地取消了早上的两个闹钟提醒。

他掀开被子，用手机屏幕照明，看了看对面侧着身子睡的十分安稳的羽生，松了一口气。脑子里回忆着自己喝多了有没有做出什么出格的事，但是后面他都不记得了，只好放弃。

穿上拖鞋，扯过包包里的充电器将手机充上电，他静悄悄地下了床，拿着睡衣和洗漱用品去了卫生间。

他记起羽生似乎是给他擦了脸和身子，看着只穿了一条内裤的自己脸皮上莫名烧的慌。

他不记得羽生是什么时候把他的裤子扒下去的，一时间还有些不好意思。

打开淋浴的水龙头，调试好水温，金博洋开始洗澡。身上的酒气不是被擦一擦就能擦掉的，冲了个澡刷了个牙，金博洋扯过一旁的浴巾擦着头发——太早了，他不敢用吹风机，会把羽生吵起来的。

带着一身水汽换好睡衣的金博洋擦着头发就从浴室里出来了。他环顾了好一会眼睛才在这黑色的环境里适应了视物。

他将浴巾搭在一旁的椅背上，自己走到羽生的床边，缓缓地蹲下看着他。

——tbc——


	13. （十三）

凌晨四点多，任谁都应该是陷入深度睡眠中的。金博洋也是仗着羽生睡着了才敢蹲在他身边这样看着他。

你喜欢我么？

他看着羽生安稳的睡颜，心底默默问到，脑子里却忍不住胡思乱想着，大概是酒后的思维活跃吧，这种时候他总是控制不住自己的想法。

他还隐隐约约地记得羽生是把他抱回来的，箍在他背上的手十分用力，生怕他摔下去的那种用力。可之后脑子里剩下的东西他就分不清是真实发生过的还是自己臆想的。

落在他鬓角的轻吻究竟是自己的梦，还是……

金博洋看着他的侧脸忍不住伸出手指想描摹他的轮廓，可悬而未落的手一直在半空停着，始终不敢触碰，他担心……担心将他吵醒，自己这点心思就藏不住了。

他怎么不喜欢羽生，怎么能不喜欢羽生？

曾经对待偶像的那些单纯的欣赏情感在真正认识这个人后变得逐渐复杂，他有时甚至分不清自己对他究竟还是单纯的粉丝对待偶像，还是已经喜欢上他了。

他曾经坐在那里静静的思考过这个问题，可拂眉而过的风无法告知他答案。

也许喜欢的是他做手术时那双灵巧的手，还有可能喜欢的是他对待病人认真的态度？也许喜欢的是他临危不乱的平静傲然，或者影响自己情感的还有他夜色下拉着自己离开时的怦然心动。

他不知道究竟是从什么时候起，一颗心就悬而不放，可他却始终都不敢表现出什么。他怯懦，他害怕，他始终担心羽生对他不是那种喜欢，甚至宇野告诉他，羽生的那句话引申为表白的含义时，他也不敢确定，那天晚上羽生的本意究竟是在表白，还是在翻译他的话。

他宁愿相信羽生是在翻译，而不是在给他希望。毕竟他知道，自己徒生出来的那些许情感是错误的，是不应该存在于这个世上的。亦或者，自己是被他那些美好的光环迷了眼，误将心头那些绮念当做爱意，也许给他些时间他就可以分辨出来，也许羽生不再给他任何可能误解的暗示，慢慢的他大概就会重新像一个迷弟那样继续将他奉为偶像，再也生不出旖旎的心思，也不会去曲解他的本意。

那样就好了。

金博洋贪婪地看着眼前这个人的面容，这也许是他这辈子唯一一次这样无所顾忌地看他，即便是在黑暗中，即便是他只看的清他的轮廓。

听着羽生均匀沉稳的呼吸，金博洋暗中咬了咬唇，狠下心做了个决定。就这一次，也仅止于这一次，以后他会好好管住自己，不会再乱想，不会再主动靠近他，羽生只是他的偶像，从此继续站在神坛之上，受他仰望。

金博洋缓缓俯下身子靠近他的脸，感受到他绵长的呼吸就在自己方寸之外，垂眸，轻吻上他的鼻尖。他不敢吻其他的地方，仿佛再多一分碰触自己就多一分贪婪。

那吻如同翩翩飞舞的蝴蝶，轻柔地落在羽生的鼻尖，似有若无的碰触，好像根本都没有发生。

就在金博洋想要功成身退之时，变数徒然而生。

他从没想过羽生居然是醒着的，就在他想要离开的那一刻，羽生抬起胳膊，一只有力的手揽住了他的后脑不让他退来，充满笑意的一双眼缓缓睁开，那里面哪有沉睡许久后的迷蒙，一双眸底精明透亮，分明是醒了有一会了。

羽生将金博洋的震惊彻彻底底地看在了眼里，那种秘密仿佛被发现了的惊慌失措让他僵硬的根本说不出话来。

“天天想去哪？”晨起时声线里独有的沙哑和慵懒将这句反问的味道瞬间改变了。

“我我我……”金博洋觉得自己的舌头应该被猫叼走了，现在他什么都说不出，那种秘密被人当场揭穿的尴尬和窘迫笼罩着他。

当然还有不知所措。

他满脑子都是羽生知道了，知道自己喜欢他，知道自己在偷亲他，也知道自己对他的那点渴望。这些都瞒不住，也藏不起来了。

他会不会厌恶自己？会不会觉得自己恶心？甚至会不会有那种被人侵犯了的感觉？

他现在只能愣着，甚至推开羽生禁锢他后脑的手都做不到。

“难道天天的舌头不在了？”羽生望着他笑着说，“那我检查一下好了。”

说完便微微撑起身子，对准床边那个已经被吓到呆愣的人微张的唇瓣直接吻了上去。

唇舌相触的感觉真是太棒了。羽生尝到了金博洋口腔中清新的薄荷味，嗯，这个牙膏的味道，他不讨厌。堵上了金博洋的唇，羽生含住他丰润的下唇瓣轻轻地咬着，金博洋被痛到闷哼一声，这时候才想起来挣扎。

羽生见他吃痛便放过他的下唇瓣，转而舔舐起上方的那颗可爱的虎牙。牙龈被柔软的舌舔过，金博洋大力挣扎的力气仿佛都被唇舌抽走了，只能伸出手推着羽生的肩膀，还不敢用力的推，怕自己一时失手让他撞了头。

羽生感受着金博洋在他怀里力道的变化，更加变本加厉地索取着他口腔里的空间与甜美。灵巧的舌撬开原本就没有闭合的齿关，仿佛撬开一颗贝类一样，在打开坚硬的外壳后，露出的是柔软细嫩的软肉。

他勾住金博洋那无法反应的舌开始起舞，间或用灵巧的舌尖摩擦着他光滑的上颚，惹得他一阵惊喘。

交缠的舌带出濡湿的水声，金博洋慢慢的开始不再挣扎，转而抓着他肩膀上的衣料攀附住他，开始回应一点点。

他的回应让羽生很是欣喜，两个相互试探的人，相互不确定的心在这一个深吻中变的彻底明了。

真好，我爱的人同时也在爱着我。

那如同午后黄昏的海滩，有沙鸥略过湖面的轻点，微风拂来，满目浮光。

金博洋仿佛失了全部力气，头晕晕的比宿醉刚醒时更甚，他觉得自己落入一个异常温暖的怀抱，有人在亲昵地安抚他，而他能做的只有跟着这一方温暖瘫软身子，任自己遨游在那人交织出的温柔爱意间。

羽生的手臂微微用力就将金博洋从蹲在床边带了起来，见他手软脚软只能瘫在自己怀里，羽生便向后倒去，整个人仰面躺在了床上。而金博洋与他唇舌未分，也就被他将上半身带上了床，半个身子隔着被子趴在羽生的胸前，一双细长的腿却还在地面上将将地支着瘫软的身子。

金博洋的后脑依旧被羽生的手掌紧扣着，他被迫仰起头继续承受着羽生柔软狡猾的舌在他口腔内攻城略地。含不住的涎水在他的唇边滑落，牵出的银丝滴在身下羽生的面颊上，可他们谁都顾不得擦。

空下的那只手顺着金博洋背部的线条一寸寸向下摸着。洗过澡的他换上了自己一件短袖T恤，薄薄的布料在滚烫的手掌中如若无物。手掌滑过脊背和一对摸得出来的腰窝，在向下就是翘挺的臀瓣和一双又长又直的腿。

羽生一只手摸着他后颈的肉，另外一只却搁上了翘挺的臀部揉捏。天知道他有多喜欢天天身上这部分柔软的脂肪与肌肉组织，手术衣松松垮垮地遮住了很多线条，可却遮不住他翘挺的臀型，每次金博洋从他面前路过时，他的目光都会流连在那最为突出的地方，只不过每一次他都在控制自己，不让那目光化为实物惊扰到他。

臀瓣被手掌掌握住揉捏着，肥厚的臀肉隔着短裤从羽生的指缝间溢出， 美好的触感让他觉得自己仿若在揉一团软面，任他搓圆按扁也没人干涉。

金博洋趴在他的身前，一双手用力的抓着他睡衣的前襟，力道大的都抓出了褶皱。可羽生丝毫不在意，就算是让他撕了这件衣服又有何妨，没有什么能比他们现在纠缠在一起更能让他激动的了。

被吻到快不能呼吸的金博洋推了推羽生的身体，喉咙中发出一阵阵呜咽。他的舌头被缠的好累，嘴里被搅弄的到处都是水声，四肢酸软到撑不起来，双腿在床下几乎都要撑不住了。上身塌在羽生的身前，大腿紧紧挨着膝盖曲起，臀部被迫撅着，屁股撑出紧实的线条，更加完美的触感落在羽生的手中。

身为外科医生，他见了太多的人在他面前赤身裸体，老人小孩男人女人在他眼中和本科刚刚接触解剖时躺在解剖床上的标本没什么两样，可金博洋对他来说，却有着致命的吸引力。

即便是上台之前，他也一眼能从满手术室的人群中找寻到他。就算是被衣物遮挡着，他也能从胸口前V领里露出的白皙皮肤来想象着他全身上下的美好。

他突然觉得自己像是个没吃过肉的馋鬼见到了一桌子的饕餮盛宴一般疯狂，更像是一个没交过女朋友二十刚出头的毛头小子一般的急切。

真是令人惭愧。

羽生也曾交往过女朋友，只不过他对待女朋友如同对待患者一样的公式化，让女孩子很不满意这个被外界评价为高智商高能力的才子。仿佛在他的眼中，只有学术和实验才是重要的东西。他会不记得节日，不记得具有特殊意义的日子，甚至会忘掉女朋友的生日，因为在羽生看来这些小事完全可以不必在意。

大学时期交往过的情感最为简单，同样，也包含着高中被家长禁止早恋后突然从禁锢中被释放急切，刚刚步入大学生活的他们迫切地需要一段恋情来昭示自己的成长。虽然羽生对这种事没有什么特殊的想法，但是女孩子追的紧，他也不讨厌，一来二去就同意交往了。

交往后的羽生依旧沉迷于医学专业，本科时的他就已经显露出独特的才华，所以各种实验以及专业课程都安排的十分丰富。时间久了，羽生的女友就接受不了这样几乎等同于没有男朋友存在的恋爱了。

当然，羽生也没有对她承诺过什么，两个人最多是在夜晚的校园湖边牵手闲逛，聊着的却是羽生今天见了什么标本。后来羽生的女朋友主动地提了分手，从那之后他倒是偷了清闲，直到遇到金博洋。

他知道自己不是个同性恋，可对于眼前这个人他就是控制不住自己的情感。当他了解到米沙那组是和金博洋搭台最多的小组，羽生便主动提出了换班。当他们中午11点开台时只是因为听到金博洋说饿了，他就不再顾及米沙这个一助的情况，开始了整体提速，争取在12点就将手术结束。虽然在那之后米沙没有什么不快，但是他知道自己不能再这样了。

这种反常简直让他觉得自己变了个人。

他知道，自己已经深深地陷进去了。 

——tbc——


	14. （十四）

身上趴着的人被他吻到闷哼，瘦弱纤细的腰肢不自觉地款摆着，试图逃离身后掌握他双臀的那只手。

舌根都被他搅的生疼，两个人粗重的喘息在宁静的夜幕笼罩下充满整个房间。金博洋知道，这个时候窗外一定还是漆黑一片，可自己却感受到了如同在眼底炸裂出烟花一般璀璨。

羽生将裹在被子里的腿抬了起来，顺着金博洋的腰胯向他的双腿间探去。他的腿向旁侧稍稍一用力，金博洋原本就已经站不稳的膝盖便跪在了被子上，腰胯也不再翘着，而是随之扑到羽生的身上。

他要的就是这样。

羽生顺势将人带着转了个身，金博洋整个人就翻了过去仰躺在属于羽生那张大床上，羽生跟着他翻身，盖在身上的被子完整地被他带了过去将金博洋包在下面。

虽然是标间，但是星级酒店就是不一样，一张床完全可以容纳两个人，更何况他们两个身材都很匀称，根本不存在拥挤的情况。

羽生这才松开金博洋的唇瓣。

那殷红如花瓣的唇被他吮吸的微微红肿，柔柔地泛着水光。羽生伸手按开床头的壁灯，柔和的光线笼罩在两个人的身上，金博洋微微喘着粗气，胸膛剧烈起伏，而那一双水润的眸正一动不动地盯着上方羽生的半张脸，只是不敢看他的眼睛。

羽生俯身对那一对红唇轻轻啄吻了几下，才满意地松开他的唇。

“怎么不说话？”羽生沙哑着嗓音问他。

“我……”金博洋松开被他攥的皱皱的睡衣，转而去攥身前羽生的被子。

“嗯？”羽生挑眉哼着，等他说出什么。

“你……什么时候醒的？”金博洋拉着被子想要将自己遮起来，羽生的目光太炽热，他快要被灼伤了。

“就在天天起床之后，你进了卫生间我就醒了。”羽生如实地回答他，看他一脸羞愧的模样，忍不住摸了摸他泛红的脸颊。

“哦……说话就说话，别动手……”金博洋缩着自己的脖子，想躲开他。

“天天偷亲我的时候怎么没觉得害羞呢？”羽生强压着笑意问他。

“谁知道你装睡？要知道你醒着，我……”金博洋将剩下的半句话吞回口中，他说不下去的，如果知道他醒着，他肯定不会有任何动作，两个人绝对会是一同出行的好同事。可现在……他心绪十分复杂。金博洋见自己拉不动被子，只好偏过头不看他。

脖颈被他拉出好看的线条，下颌角完美的折线弧度尽数展现在眼底，白皙的皮肤上撒着昏黄的灯光，美好到极其诱人。

羽生觉得自己很渴，他好像是午夜里渴求新鲜血液的吸血鬼，对着这白嫩曼妙的脖颈只想咬下去。

于是他也这样做了。

牙齿轻轻磨着金博洋脖颈处的皮肉，柔软的唇贴上颈动脉搏动处，他们都知道，那里是身上最为脆弱的地方，这里一旦被划开，基本上就是必死无疑。

羽生在那处细密地吻着，舌尖沿着胸锁乳突肌牵出来的紧绷肉感向下滑着，金博洋轻喘出声，随即将食指的指节放进口中咬住，坚决不发出一丝一毫的声音。

听不到他声音的羽生疑惑地抬起头，见他眼底泛着水光咬着自己的手指，心下不忍地拉过他的手，看那上面深深的齿痕忍不住叹气。

“天天为什么要对自己这么狠呢？”羽生心疼地看着他。

金博洋转过头，看着他将自己的手指放到唇边小心翼翼地吹着吻着，眼角盛不住的泪水滚落了下来，顺着眼角流进鬓边。

“我以为天天知道的。”羽生突然嘟囔了一句。

“知道什么？”金博洋问。

“知道我喜欢你啊，知道我和米沙搭班是因为他和你很熟悉……”

“所以……你换班是为了我？”金博洋瞪大了眼睛惊讶着。

羽生点点头，目光里尽是理所应当。

“也许是第一次见就喜欢你了吧。”羽生将下巴抵在金博洋的锁骨上，放松了身上的力气压着他。“我总是能在一屋子的人中迅速找到你，有时候你还会躲在机器后面打盹，那模样特别可爱。”

羽生笑着说。“还有的时候会捏着好多药瓶碎碎念地走过去，根本发现不了我在你的身后跟了很久，有时我会想，你这样迷糊会不会被人拐跑卖掉？”

“我怎么会？”金博洋反驳。

“那个时候我就在想，要跟牢你，不要把你丢了。”羽生伸出手捏着金博洋的脸蛋，“就是这张可爱的脸啊，吸引了多少不同科室的小护士，他们总在背后议论你可爱，我好担心他们会趁我不注意的时候把你偷走。”

金博洋拿掉他的手，“胡说，明明是各个科室的小护士都忙着对你表白，还有知道你喜欢维尼熊专门拿熊来找你的，你才是会被人拐跑的。”

“天天这个都知道了？”羽生笑着眯起眼睛反问他。

“嗯，我当然知道。”

“可是你知道这么多，却不知道我喜欢你。”羽生看着他的眼睛说道。

金博洋仿佛要溺毙在他温柔的眸光里，那饱含的深情从眼底浮现出来。

“对不起……我不知道……”金博洋又想躲开，这次羽生扶住了他的脸。

撑起身子停在金博洋的上方与他平视。“天天不要逃避好嘛？”

“我……”金博洋只是不敢相信这些，他怕自己还在醉着，怕自己这会是在梦里，等到梦醒了，就什么都没有了。

“米沙说过，你喜欢看我的论文，但是我一直不敢确定你是不是喜欢我。”羽生说道。“这种不确定的感觉煎熬了我很久。”

“我……喜欢啊，只是我不知道你……”金博洋叹口气。“你那么优秀，又受那么多女孩子喜欢……”他抬起手摸上羽生的眉毛，沿着眉骨描摹着。

“可是我在喜欢他们之前就已经喜欢上你了。”羽生说道。“当然了，现在知道天天也喜欢我，我很开心。”

说着便贴着他的脸颊，吻着他的鼻尖，就如同刚刚那人趁夜色偷亲他一样。

金博洋双眸微阖，睫毛随之颤抖着在眼睑下透出浓密的阴影，呼吸放轻放缓，生怕惊扰了眼前着温馨的氛围。

“我也……很开心。”羽生在含住身下人唇瓣前听到了他溢出的这句轻叹。

他们又沉溺在一个甜腻的吻中。

金博洋伸出手抱紧了羽生的脖子，花瓣唇微微张开承受着羽生灵活的舔吮，他们越缠越紧，越来越急切，口腔里的津液和空气也越来越稀薄。

等他们两个分开时，饶是羽生的肺活量还算不错，也和金博洋一样，喘到不行。

羽生摸着他的鬓角，他的脸颊，擦去因快感而溢出的一滴泪水，爱怜地轻吻着他的眼。

他一只手拉着阻隔在两人之间的被子，在金博洋微微点头同意下，将被子从他身上掀起丢到一边。

金博洋知道自己接下来会面临着什么。

他想过了，即便这是一场梦，即便等到从N市回去了之后，他们两个就仅止于搭台的关系，他也要在这里留下些什么不同的记忆。

这是他唯一的机会，唯一的，放逐自己情感的机会。

他觉得自己好像就是一个亡命的凶徒，在这一刻甚至管不了下一刻的死活，可就在这一刻，他要大口吃肉大碗喝酒，即便他即将面临的是穷途末路，他也要抓紧时间享受人生。

这和他平时的人生信条完全不同，甚至说可以相背。平时的他拘谨有度，凡事都留下几分余地，宁愿多量多思，也从不莽撞。

可他现在顾不得了。

这个人是光，是火，是天边遥不可及的星河，更是那园中色泽绝美的罂粟。

他可求不可得。

金博洋睁着眼睛看着身前那人清秀的眉眼，突然拥有了全部的满足感从心底腾升，这个人现在是他的，他的一切温柔与美好都是给予自己的，他不再是那个跟在羽生身后试图追赶他伟岸背影那个卑微的人。他拥有着独属于羽生在这一刻的喜欢，那他就满足了。

心情豁然开朗的金博洋笑了起来，那灿烂的笑容里满是温暖。

羽生将那笑容刻在心底，这就是他的小太阳了，是最能够温暖自己的人。

金博洋不再逃避羽生，甚至开始大方地回应起来。

柔软的唇吻上他的喉结，金博洋配合着吞咽，喉结在嘴唇的包裹下上下滑动着。向下吻上锁骨上窝，一只手摸着锁骨独有的弧度，羽生对这具身体满意极了。

另一只手推高衣服下摆，紧实的腰腹就落在的羽生的手里，金博洋瑟缩了一下，攀附着羽生背部双臂不自觉地收紧。

“不要紧张，天天，放松……”羽生感受到了他的不自然，出声哄到。

“嗯……哼……”被摸到腰间最敏感的痒痒肉那处，金博洋忍不住闷哼出声。

羽生卖力地亲吻着锁骨，他爱极了手术衣深V领口露出来的这截美好形状，每一次在无影灯下都能反射出最美妙的白光。

“等等……羽生……”金博洋喘着气叫停。

“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”羽生担心是自己压疼了他，着急地想要让开位置。

“不是……没……就是……”金博洋吞吞吐吐。

“嗯？”羽生一脸关切。

“我后天回去是白班……还要换手术服……”金博洋说不下去了，他总不能和羽生说，你轻点啃，别给我留下印子，我后天上手术没办法遮……

“嗯，我明白了……”羽生知道了金博洋的意思，后天还要上台，他们麻醉是必须换手术衣的，如果在布料遮挡不住的地方出现了什么可疑的痕迹，他应该是没办法解释的。

没有了刚刚那样用力，羽生的吻落在他的锁骨及胸膛上，轻柔的仿若一只羽毛在不断撩拨着。

金博洋就这样沉浸在羽生交织的温柔中，一寸寸地沉沦。

没有什么能够阻止的了黎明前的这场情投意合的性爱，即便是天边破晓，即便是残月失色，阳光吐露出刺眼的光芒，就在这里，在厚重的避光窗帘遮挡下，他们隐藏在黑暗里，享受着彼此最紧密的贴合。

——tbc——


	15. （十五）

这一次金博洋是在羽生的怀里醒来的。

十点半，一个吃饭很尴尬起床更尴尬的时间。

金博洋在柔软的枕头上蹭了蹭脸颊，好似猫咪一样慵懒。羽生撑着头在一旁看着他，嘴角擒着一抹微笑。

“你不要再看我了……”金博洋眼皮都没掀，就那样闭着眼睛躺在那里说道。

“为什么不看？天天这么可爱我恨不得看一辈子。”羽生说道。

“会腻的……哈……”金博洋打了个哈欠，一滴眼泪从眼角挤了出来，他捂着嘴，等哈欠打完了擦了擦眼角。

“怎么会腻呢，不会的。”羽生伸出手帮他擦着另一侧溢出的眼泪。

金博洋睁开眼看着不远处的那人，大面积的胸膛和肩背还裸露在外，肩膀上可疑的红痕昭示着他们在几个小时前有多激烈，金博洋的脸腾地一下就红了。

其实他自己也是一样，白嫩的皮肉藏在纯白色的被子底下，不着片缕的模样简直想让羽生将他再次像几小时之前吃干抹净。

他们开始的很必然。

昏黄的灯光，暧昧且缠绵的氛围，四目交缠间蒸腾出爱欲绮念。

细白的肌肤上红痕斑驳，平坦的小腹肌肉紧实，纤长的双腿有力地环在对方的腰间，每一次的冲撞都激的出一声婉转的呻吟。

他们用掉了酒店里的一只润滑，淋漓的水液润泽着干涩的后穴，羽生觉得那里紧致到几乎让他窒息。

他将金博洋在他身下到达高潮顶点时的表情记在心底，那绯红的眼角，迷蒙的目光，痴缠的眸中尽是爱欲癫狂。羽生觉得他醉了，他一定是醉了，醉死在他高潮时的性感中，沉迷于他嫣红唇瓣呻吟出的绝美乐章里。

这是他们第一次实打实的结合，羽生将自己粗长的性器破开他的穴口送进去的时候，即便是润滑了许久，小巧的肉穴也装不下他和那张脸反差极大的热物。金博洋咬紧下唇，剧烈的痛感让他抓紧了身旁的被褥，大腿的肌肉不可控地颤抖着，眼角流出大颗大颗的泪水。

羽生心疼地停下了，俯身吻着他的眼，将一颗泪水勾进口中，品尝着他的苦涩。唇舌不断地安抚着他，一只手指也滑到交合处帮他揉按放松，直到他的抽泣声不再剧烈，羽生才大胆地继续探索着他的秘境。

层层叠叠的肠肉裹住高热的性器不断吮吸着，羽生抵住他的额头，用唇舌封住他的，十指相扣压在金博洋的头侧，下身用力一顶，终于将全部的热物送进了敏感湿滑的穴道中。

金博洋被他顶的又要哭出来，他甚至能感觉的到他体内性器脉搏的搏动感。他不禁思考，如此粗热的东西他是怎么吃下去的？

肠肉不自觉地收缩着，被拓出形状的肠壁忠实地拥裹着青筋暴起的粗长，嵌在期间让金博洋很不舒服。

好不容易将那口气喘匀，羽生放开了他封住痛呼的唇，密密地吻着他的下巴安抚，双手也不再压着他的，转而去揉捏胸前两点樱红。

那里已经被羽生的唇舌吸的肿大，再次触碰时酥酥麻麻的快意从胸口直冲下腹。

金博洋用双腿缠住羽生的后腰，不自觉地动了动腰肢，牵动起穴口更加挤压着停在其中的性器。

羽生倒吸着气，粗大的蕈头被狠狠挤压裹缠，那快意并不是单纯地通过抚摸而带来的，于是他在金博洋再次扭动着腰肢的时候将性器缓缓地抽出短短的一截，随后快速地顶回去。

他如愿地听到了金博洋拔高且兴奋的呻吟，这给了他极大的鼓舞，加大了抽送的幅度，也提高了速度，将身下人的呻吟冲撞的支离破碎。

抽插中带出的水液被撞击的飞溅，提前有准备的羽生早就拉过金博洋丢在一旁的浴巾垫在了下面，除了润滑，他后穴丰沛的液体兜不住地沾湿了半边臀瓣，在羽生托着他后腰顶弄时，流了满手。

金博洋已经兴奋挺起的性器戳着羽生坚实的腹肌，在上面留下一条条水痕，羽生粗长的热物不可避免地擦过前列腺向深处的软肉顶去，肉头边缘剐蹭着腺体让金博洋口中爽到胡乱地叫着。

后穴收缩越来越快，金博洋的身前已经不知道是什么时候泄了的，一股股白浊喷在自己的小腹上，还有一些在羽生撞击时甩到了他的腹部。

痉挛着的肉穴在高潮时不断收缩挤压，羽生盯着金博洋发泄后的痴媚模样也忍不住自己射精的欲望，重重地破开肠肉摩擦了几下，就在金博洋觉得自己的肠壁要被他磨破了的时候，他猛然抽出来，将他的爱液都喷在金博洋的小腹上，和他自己的混在一起，分不出彼此。

那小腹还在痉挛抽搐着，上面的白浊留不住，黏黏腻腻地向下滑落。羽生抱着他享受了片刻高潮后的余韵，就在金博洋已经累到睁不开眼睛的时候，羽生掀起他身下的浴巾帮他擦掉那些痕迹，随后下床浸湿了毛巾温柔地给他擦着身子。

金博洋几乎立刻就累的睡着了，就连羽生什么时候回来爬上床的他都不知道。

回想起两个人都做了什么，金博洋恨不得立刻失忆，一帧帧画面刻进了脑海里，在其中不断翻涌，以至于他现在看见羽生的笑脸都能回忆起他性爱中性感的面容。

“我还是好累。”金博洋呢喃着。

“累了就再睡会，我们今天可以不出门的。”羽生拉了拉被子盖上他露在外的肩膀，怕他着凉。

“但是……我饿了。”也是呢，昨晚只顾着喝酒却没吃几口菜，回来后直接睡过去虽然不饿，但是四五点钟两个人的床上运动消耗了他太多的体力，以至于这会饿的不行。

“我也饿……”羽生下身靠近金博洋蹭了蹭。

感受到他两腿间的热物摩擦着自己的大腿，金博洋躲闪着他。

以前怎么没见过这个人这么流氓？

“你饿了就去找吃的吧。”金博洋转过身背对着他，将自己埋在被子里装傻。耳朵尖红红的，一副看起来就很好欺负的模样。

“我的食物就在这里，就是不知道食物同不同意被我吃掉。”羽生隔着被子环住他，金博洋的背靠在他的胸前。

“痒……别闹了，我真的饿了，我们出去吃饭好不好？”羽生在他背后蹭着他的后颈，痒痒的让他忍不住挣扎。但是他确实太饿了，只能撒娇一样软软地商量着。

羽生看着他偏过的头，一双眼里都是祈求，忍不住地亲了亲他水润的眸，交换了一个绵长的亲吻后，才心满意足地放他在床上喘着气，而自己则爬下床开始换衣服。

急匆匆换好衣服就要冲出去的金博洋一不小心抻到了身后那处过度使用的地方，惹得他脸色一变，只能倒抽一口气。

羽生见他那模样还以为是哪里不舒服，着急动手就要扒了他的衣服进行检查。

金博洋哪敢让他再看，只能推说是自己抻到腰上的肌肉了，这才让羽生紧皱的眉头松开了。

一只手顺着衣服的下摆摸了进去，在他腰后轻轻地揉着，金博洋觉得自己都要舒服的直哼哼，可是刚刚走廊里没人，现在电梯里却有人，他可不敢哼哼出来什么不明声调让人多想。

出了电梯金博洋就将羽生的手拉了出来，两人一前一后地出了酒店的大门。

金博洋实在是饿急了，好不容易找到了一家牛肉面说什么都不要再走了。羽生见他可怜兮兮的模样只好拉着他的手腕进去点了两大碗，金博洋开心地抱着自己那碗面呼噜呼噜地吃了个见底，放下筷子时还满意地打了个小小的饱嗝，可爱的样子让羽生笑弯了眼。

下午两个人也没再走远，在周边转了转便又扎回了酒店。羽生答应金博洋晚上要带他去吃顿大餐，下午这会时间就只能回去补觉了。

两个人躺在床上蹭蹭亲亲，彼此怎么拥抱都觉得还有距离，可羽生却不敢再做什么了。他知道一天之内让金博洋承受那么多会受不了的，既然两个人已经确定了心意，以后的时间还有那么多，也不急于一时。

再者羽生也确实是累了，昨晚他本就睡的晚，因为担心金博洋会不会不舒服所以睡的并不是很踏实，直到四点多他都在浅眠中。这也就是为什么金博洋起床后羽生就清醒了的原因。

其实作为医生，他们在值夜班的夜里几乎都很少能够踏踏实实地睡觉。急诊，各种住院患者的紧急情况，家属的叫喊，都让他们没办法在值班的过程中好好休息，所以有时候他们只是在浅眠，以便有急事的时候可以迅速起床投入到工作中。

羽生原本就一夜未怎么睡，凌晨醒了又和他缠绵了那么久，直到将金博洋身上收拾干净了才又睡了一会。

现在他也是真的有些困了。

羽生将金博洋圈在怀里，没一会便安稳地睡着了，金博洋见他睡的踏实，便拉开了他的手从他怀里溜了出去。

他倒不是想做什么，而是担心自己一直压着羽生的手臂他睡得会不舒服。

金博洋看着这人沉睡的面容，指尖将落未落地描绘着他的轮廓。

怎么会这样好看？

他觉得自己就像是个犯花痴的怀春少女，单看着这人的脸就能甜蜜满足地笑出来，一点都不矜持。

不过矜持是什么？他就是喜欢羽生又有什么问题？现在的他不太想去思考两个人的未来，他就是孤注一掷的赌徒，拼上了全部，只为了这一段感情。

他不敢想回去后两个人要怎么继续，也不敢想自己的一众好友知道后又将掀起什么轩然大波，他只当这两日是偷来的神仙日子，他们两个是一对不理世事的恋人，只能掌握现在，管不得未来。

金博洋坐在他身旁看着他的睡颜，许久才缓缓闭上眼，坐靠在床头睡着了。

羽生醒来的比他早，看见他坐在一旁睡的歪歪扭扭，心底也不知是该怒还是该笑。

还没等羽生将他抱到床上躺着，金博洋就醒了，揉着朦胧的睡眼伸出手就要他抱抱，羽生哪里受得了这样软糯的人，直接将他揽在怀里对着微张的唇就亲吻了下去。

直到他吻够了，才放开金博洋的唇瓣。两个人又收拾收拾出了门，说好的，他们晚上要吃顿好的。

这是他们第一次约会。

也是第一次共进晚餐。

只有他们两个人。

——tbc——


	16. （十六）

“我说天儿，你去趟N市什么也没逛不亏吗？”王金泽勾住金博洋的脖子将他拉过来问到。

“亏啥？我被人灌多了在酒店里睡了一天，我也想出去逛，但是臣妾做不到啊！”金博洋一脸理所当然。

他确实在酒店待了一天，被灌多了这个词好像哪里对又哪里不对……总之羽生没把那啥灌进他肚子里，至于他们理解的灌的是什么和他就没关系了……

金博洋脑子里跑马，嘴上倒也还把理由扯的清清楚楚。

“啧，真是太可惜了，那边好多好玩的呢。”王金泽惋惜。

“那就等你下次带我去玩吧，谁知道这次这么不巧，偏偏赶上有晚宴。”金博洋从王金泽的胳膊底下钻出来，不着痕迹地离他远了两步。

“你不是和外科你偶像一起去的吗？你都喝多了他呢？”王金泽问到。

“你说羽生啊，他酒精过敏所以不能喝酒。”金博洋顿了顿。“他也没出去转，看我喝成那样在第二天还照顾了我一段时间，已经算是仁至义尽了。”

“那好吧，真可怜，等我下次去N市的时候带上你，到时候带你去好好玩一遍。”王金泽顺手拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，豪气万千地说道。

“那我就等着托王大爷的洪福，下次带我去转转。”金博洋接着他的话说道。

“诶？你这肩膀咋啦，红红的一块……”王金泽拍他肩膀的时候把手术衣带下来了一点，结果就露出了一抹红。

“别碰别碰，N市的蚊子咬的，我早上涂了半天的牙膏这会才不痒，换衣服前刚擦掉，你别碰，碰了一会又该痒了。”金博洋赶紧拉好手术衣将那块遮住了，一副被他碰到了就会很痒的样子。

“哦哦，N市的蚊子真是毒，红了那么大一块呢。”王金泽摇头晃脑地感慨。

“可不嘛，咬了我好几口……”金博洋面不改色地说着。

谁知道那人咬了他多少口，他今早在更衣室换衣服的时候才看见，自己肩膀手臂还有胸前的红痕可是不少。不过还好都被衣服遮住了，否则他今天可怎么上台？

王金泽看到这块是个意外，他如果不拉他衣袖正常是露不出来的。

“要不是我知道天儿你现在单身的证据确凿，我还真以为是那个妹子给你咬出来的……诶！别打！”王金泽还没等说完就被金博洋轮着胳膊开揍。

“嘴上越来越没个把门的，啥话你都敢说！”金博洋怒揍王金泽，追得他满走廊乱窜。

“诶诶诶行了啊，你俩再闹我就把你俩都赶出去！”隋文静在手术间听他俩闹腾半天了，一个两个都是二十多岁的人了，现在也没个正形，在她看来都该揍。

“哦……”

“哦……”

两个人瞬间都熄火了，对怂。

“都准备完了？术前药物都领了？病例都看完了？拍台都熟悉了？金天天你今儿个回来就和老王折腾，我看你俩真不适合一个班，下周倒完班你们俩可是都换回去吧，凑一起真闹腾。”隋文静十分嫌弃他俩闹腾。“活该手术室给你俩排班分开，要不然你们俩非得把十三楼的房盖鼓开。”

“老铁息怒……”金博洋服软。

“赶快刷手去吧，一会患者送上来你俩再折腾我看主刀都得和你俩发火。”

“好的老铁，知道了老铁。”金博洋和王金泽应着，彼此对视了一眼，无奈地各自回屋，再也不敢吵了。

回到手术间的金博洋拍着胸脯安抚着自己的小心脏，刚刚简直是要他的小命，要不是他脑子转的快，被王金泽发现了什么可还了得？

一上午的手术做的很顺利，中午金博洋倒是可以去食堂吃饭。他套上外面的白大褂，和王金泽一起去了食堂。

手机微微震动了两下，金博洋掏出来一看，脸上没有什么表情，心底倒是微微地笑开了。

是羽生发来的短信，问他手术结束了没有。

现在的人用短信的太少，可偏偏羽生是不用微信等社交软件的人，手机对他来说能打电话就行，其他的他没什么要求。

金博洋本来是不知道羽生手机号的，就在那天羽生拿起自己的手机直接拨了号码打过来，他才有羽生的未接来电。同时也就知道了，羽生是有他的号码的，在自己不知道的时候。

那天羽生在吃饭的时候教他自己名字的读音，读来读去他最后在自己的通讯录上将羽生的名字改成了柚子。

羽生见了只是笑了笑，并没有多说什么。

金博洋拿着手机背着王金泽回了一句“在食堂”，便匆匆地收起了手机。他总担心王金泽会突然凑过来看他的手机屏幕，毕竟这是他们经常会做的事。

端着打好饭菜找了个空位，金博洋感受到白大褂衣襟处手机的震动，就知道羽生给他回信息了。

放好饭菜也来不及吃，金博洋拿出手机又看了一眼，羽生说他这边也忙完了，这会准备来食堂吃午饭。

外科很少有这么规律的下班吃饭时间，后来算了算羽生他们科今天也应该换班了，就不知道他是不是门诊，门诊班会很规律的，中午还有时间休息一会，可以算是比较轻松愉快的一天。

王金泽这边和金博洋有一搭没一搭地聊着，而金博洋却认真地挑着土豆丝里的青椒。

他不喜欢菜里面辣辣的，当然他更喜欢吃肉而不是青菜，不过毕竟是在医院食堂，他没得挑。

“请问？这里有人吗？”羽生带着公式化的微笑礼貌地问。

“啊？没有没有。”金博洋一抬头见到是羽生连忙让着。

王金泽环视周围，确实没有什么空位置，可他为啥不和其他人拼桌？坐到这里他怪尴尬的。

“羽生主任自己过来的？科室其他人呢？”王金泽见羽生坐到对面挨着金博洋便问到。

“今天门诊班。”言外之意他不在住院部，所以也不知道其他人在哪。

“这样啊。”王金泽扒了一口饭，接着说到:“羽生主任这次也去了N市吧？感觉怎么样？”

“还可以，主办很热情，城市也不错。”羽生回答的很公式。

金博洋在一旁努力地往嘴里塞着饭，低头不敢说话。

他岂止是不敢说话，羽生的小腿外侧在坐下后便抵住了自己的，两个人现在仿佛呼吸都会摩擦小腿一下，让他忍不住多了些旖旎心思。

“N市的蚊子看起来还是很毒的，你看天儿，肩膀让被咬了那么大个包。”王金泽打趣地说着。

这个猪队友，回去他一定用针扎他屁股！

金博洋愤恨地想，手上戳着一块土豆泄愤。

“蚊子确实很厉害，我身上也被咬了呢，就是不知道天天被咬了多少个包呢？”羽生眯着眼睛笑着问到。

金博洋见他将话头直接引到自己身上，忍不住在心里怒道。

还不是你这个缺德的“大蚊子”咬的我满身红痕，这会还被王金泽逮了个正着，你还好意思笑！

“也不知道是哪里飞进来一只臭蚊子，咬了我好几口，具体多少我也没数，但是我想那只蚊子吃那么多，应该已经被撑死了！”金博洋说的咬牙切齿，一副要生吞活剥了谁的模样。

“天儿你淡定，你总不能咬死那只蚊子……”王金泽说他。

“我可不是想咬死它！让它咬我。”

“可是天天抓不到那只蚊子哦，不能将他‘绳之以法’，不过下次要好好穿衣服，被其他蚊子再咬出红包就不好了。”羽生意有所指，说的隐晦。

“嗯，我下次一定注意。”金博洋应着。

王金泽在一旁觉得怪怪的，却又说不出哪里怪。

一顿饭吃的王金泽异常尴尬，但是看着金博洋比他还拘谨的模样他又有些莫名的开心，真不知道这种情绪是哪里来的。

金博洋那哪是拘谨啊，他那是燥的不敢乱动。这大庭广众之下，刚和你滚过床单确定恋爱关系的地下恋人靠着你的大腿坐在你身边，甚至你能感觉的到他轻柔的呼吸，还有从他身上传来的似有若无的热度……

他都快晕过去了。

可能晕过去还能好点，至少不用他自己提心吊胆地害怕被谁当场发现他俩之间的不一般，那种心理简直是折磨他。

好不容易将饭吃完，金博洋和羽生示意他要先离开，谁知道羽生也放下筷子表示自己吃饱了，起身前放在桌子底下的手拂过金博洋穿着僵硬手术衣的大腿，温热的触感让他的脸腾的一下全红了。

他逃跑似地和羽生告别，端着餐盘放到了回收处，也不顾及王金泽是否跟上来了，就径自出了食堂。

开玩笑，他要是再继续待着羽生不一定还要怎么撩他呢。

这个人怎么回事，以前也没见他这么能撩啊。

“诶诶诶，天儿你等等我！”王金泽在他身后喊着。

金博洋这才放慢了脚步等着他。

“你这是啥情况，怎么溜这么快？要不是我知道你是羽生结弦的迷弟，我还以为你俩有啥世仇呢。”王金泽跟上他的脚步说道。

“没……我俩哪有什么仇？”金博洋狡辩着。

“那你跑啥，咋了？他在N市欺负你了？你看你见他一副战战兢兢的模样，你俩打架了？”王金泽八卦着。“可是看着也不像啊，那你紧张个什么啊？脸都急红了。”

槽多无口，他也不知道自己应该反驳哪一句了。

我谢谢你给我找的这理由，对我就是急红的！

金博洋心道。

“没有，没打架，就是觉得偶像果然是偶像应该在神坛上待着，我现在接触到我偶像了，我激动……”什么打架？他俩可不是打了一架，还是神仙打架，地点还是在床上！

金博洋默默翻着白眼。

“不对劲，我天总不是那么肤浅的人，怎么能被偶像给迷住了双眼呢？”王金泽按上了电梯按钮，偌大个电梯就只有他们两个人，所以他毫无顾忌地吐槽着。

“那我可能是瞎了……”金博洋懒得解释，他可担心说多错多。

“好了，你就别审我了，我要抓紧时间睡一会，你赶紧自生自灭吧。”到了13楼金博洋可抓紧机会溜了，再被王金泽问东问西他可没话搪塞了。

王金泽见状耸耸肩，也回去休息了一会，毕竟下午还有其他手术，这可马虎不得。

——tbc——


	17. （十七）

“喂……”金博洋坐在更衣室的长凳上准备换衣服的时候手机突然响了起来，他将头上的帽子丢进了门前黄色的污物袋中，从口袋里拿出手机，放到耳边接听。

“下台了？”电话那边问到。

“嗯……”金博洋有气无力地回答着。

下午的手术实在是太累了，急诊下午匆匆忙忙地送上来一个出了车祸的孕妇，孕妇怀孕九个多月，被车一撞除了自身手臂好像有骨折之外，肚子里的孩子貌似也很危险。急诊不敢留，叫了妇产科和骨科会诊。

骨科一看不得了，又要上钢钉又要放钢板，仔细一看肚子那么大，还是个孕妇瞬间手脚也发麻，话语权便转交给了妇产科。

妇产科这边的医生一看孕妇这个模样，紧急叫来家属协商，至少她这个样子是不能再保胎了。

几方医生和家属一起商量着，最后确定下来先由妇产科做剖腹产，骨科同时做准备，孩子拿出来之后互不耽误，这边尽快就要把骨折接上。

手术台前围满了医生和护士，患者送上来的时候金博洋就按照医生的意思给患者上了全麻，这边麻醉生效了，那边开始下尿管，紧接着妇产科直接开始做剖宫产手术。孩子好不容易取出来，原本就没起什么作用的助产士和护士一起送新生儿去保温箱。这边腹部正在缝合，那边骨科开始继续他的手术。

手臂倒没有骨折的太严重，骨科的手术前前后后也不过一个小时左右，就是电钻钻的金博洋耳朵生疼。

好不容易等到患者做完手术送出手术室，金博洋这才松了口气，看了一眼手机，差不多该到下班的时候了，于是他从13楼下去到了更衣室，正准备换衣服下班回家，那边的电话就过来了。

“这么累？”

“是啊，下午有个大手术。”

“晚上想吃什么？”

“嗯？你不回家吗？”金博洋疑惑。他们两个昨天刚从N市回来，今天都来不及怎样收拾就到医院上了白班，公寓里堆了一堆他待洗的衣服，他是本来打算下了班回家大洗一番的。

“你说宿舍？”电话那边的羽生笑了笑。“宿舍只有我自己，我回去那么早干嘛？”

是啊，羽生住的是单位给安排的单人宿舍，房间小到只有一张床和一个书桌，环境极其一般，羽生平时就在那里住。

“我忘了你在宿舍住……要一起吃晚饭嘛？”金博洋问到。

“嗯，毕竟我一天没见你了。”羽生在电话那端眯着眼说。

“啊？中午不是见过？”金博洋有点不解。

“天天是说自己拼命低头对我视而不见的行为叫见面嘛？”羽生反问他，并对他中午的躲闪行为表示谴责。

“额……我这不是担心被人看出来……”金博洋心虚的说，手上还摆弄着一个钥匙串，上面黄色的橡皮鸭子是妮妮给他栓上的，莫名地透着幼稚两个字。

“天天很担心这个问题么？”羽生问。

“不应该担心吗？”金博洋将皮球踢了回去。

羽生笑了笑，没有再继续这个话题。

他们在这个医院的时间都不长，如果两个人的关系就这样被曝光，引起的惊涛骇浪绝对不是他们两个人可以承担的。

他知道，他也知道。

所以维持现在不熟的假象是最为明智的。

毕竟他们确实不熟。

金博洋想。

羽生知道他在顾虑什么，人言可畏四个字从来都不是说来听的，只有身处漩涡之中的人才能知晓，这四个字的杀伤力究竟会有多大。

“什么时候下班？我在等你。”羽生问。

“你在哪？”

“你们楼下。”他说。

“你就那么大咧咧地站楼下？不怕被人搭讪被人表白啊？”金博洋想到那个画面就哭笑不得。

“不怕的，那我可以说我在等我的爱人下班。”羽生说道。

“……”金博洋脸有些红。

“怎么了？”他轻笑着说道。

“没事……我换了衣服就下去，你……还是找个僻静的地方等我吧，我不想被围观。”金博洋说。

“放心吧，我在放射科的走廊，这边都下班了，没有人的。”羽生如实交代着。

“嗯嗯，知道了，我这就下去。”金博洋打开了自己小柜子的柜门，拿出需要换的衣服，一边和羽生应着。

没用上两分钟，金博洋就换好衣服将柜子锁起来，把钥匙收好，抓起自己的手机坐电梯下楼。

这会已经过了下班的时间，门诊楼的医护人员几乎都已经走的干干净净了，放射科这边也不复每天上午的盛况，这会都散的差不多了，几乎见不到人。金博洋从电梯出来就转过大厅，走到了放射科的走廊里，不远处的一排长凳上孤零零地坐着一个人。

黑色的薄休闲外套让他的侧面看起来更单薄，一双腿交叠起来，双手插在衣服口袋里整个人直直地看着对面的墙壁发呆，金博洋突然很想知道他在发呆的时候都会想什么。

也许是回忆今天都见过什么患者吧。

“羽生？”金博洋站在不远处试探着喊他。

羽生结弦闻言转过头，看着走廊那端的人，微微笑了起来。

金博洋不知道这样大摇大摆的和羽生走出去会不会被人看到后传出什么，但是他只知道，自己见到羽生那个笑容的时候，心底偷偷漏跳一拍的感觉是真的。

真正到饭店坐定的时候金博洋甚至还有些紧张。

他一直将N市的两日时光当做异地他乡的绮梦一场，从未想过回到现实生活之后他们还能将关系继续。

有多少人因为一时的寂寞和欲望吸引去尝试那一次的疯狂，他本以为他们两个也应该是这样。

羽生拿着菜单递到金博洋的面前，他愣了愣，接了过来。

“天天今天有什么事发生吗？”羽生看接过菜单就低头不说话的人问到。

“啊？没有，为什么这么问？”金博洋抬头看着他。

“没什么，就是觉得天天今天不是很开心，有心事？”

金博洋闻言笑了笑，小虎牙露出来，看起来十分可爱。

“没有不开心，就是觉得不太真实。”他收敛了笑容，将眼眸垂下。

“怎么？”

“因为你啊……”金博洋将菜单推了推，一只胳膊撑到桌子上。“没想过你会叫我出来吃饭。”他又抬起头，表情还算自然地说。

“天天是在提醒我，我这个男朋友还没有在你的人生里步入正轨吗？”羽生看着他的眼睛坦诚的问到。

“我……没有……”金博洋被他这一句话惊到不知该如何回答。

无意撩很要命，可这种一心一意地撩才是不给人留活路！

“我只是……咳……没什么，就觉得你还应该是在手术室里那样，不常说话，也不喜欢开玩笑。”他找着理由，毕竟他很多话都说不出来也问不出口。

面对羽生，他总觉得自己不可以问为什么，也不能去问为什么。

可他却有很多问题想问。

比如为什么不是别人而是他，为什么他会说他很喜欢他，为什么要和他在那样的环境下情不自禁？他自认为自己没有什么资本可以比过其他人，就连江哥都会说他像个长不大的孩子，根本不适合谈恋爱。

可是他却重重地栽了进去，就像一只挂在蜘蛛网上的昆虫，挣扎不开蛛网的束缚，只能等到这张网的主人回来，将他一点点地吃到肚子里，直到一点痕迹都没有。

“我以为我们已经很熟了，天天。”羽生唤着他的名字。

“不好意思，打扰一下，请问二位选好什么菜品了吗？”服务员在门外敲着门框问到。

“稍等。”金博洋急忙回着。

这边针对那些问题的谈话因为服务员的原因暂时终止了。

“我都可以，你看吧，我也不知道要选什么菜了，你选什么我吃什么。”金博洋将菜单推过去，让羽生决定，自己则拿起一旁的小茶壶开始倒茶。

将茶杯递到羽生的面前，他开始给自己倒属于他的那一杯。

没有办法的羽生只好一道道菜咨询金博洋，几分钟后将菜品点完后，包厢内恢复了寂静。

“我们可以继续刚刚的话题了吗？”羽生继续问到。

“啊？可以……”金博洋觉得自己仿佛要被审判一般，可他知道羽生并不是这个意思。

“天天不喜欢我？”羽生反问。

“谁说的？”金博洋着急又紧张，在这个医院应该没有人会比他更喜欢羽生的吧？

“一直以来我都以为自己是单相思。”羽生平静地说道。“天天有那么多的好朋友，周围还有很多女孩子……”

“这并不能够代表什么啊……”金博洋有些急。

他太在意羽生的看法，想解释什么却发现无从开口。

而且明明羽生比他更受欢迎，毕竟他被人拦下当场表白过好几次。

“是啊，不能代表什么，但这却是我一直以来的想法。”

“那你现在呢……”

“我现在觉得我和天天的看法应该差不多。”

“你怎么知道我有什么看法？”金博洋觉得不可思议。

“我想我担心失去天天的心情也许应该和你的不真实感类似？”羽生说着。

“所以我们现在都在猜测彼此的想法？”金博洋笑了。

原来不只有他是忐忑难安，

“可以这么说。”羽生回答着。

其实到最后金博洋记不太清楚他们之间又聊了些什么，但是他可以确定一点，那就是在自己喜欢上他的时候，恰好他也喜欢上了自己。

人生里的很多巧合我们都可以称之为缘分，缘来缘往，起起落落，最让人揪心的也不过是我爱你时你不爱我，而你终于爱上我的时候，我却已经不再爱你。

所幸，他们没有错过。

——tbc——


	18. （十八）

作为备班在安逸的午后被人夺命连环call给call来的金博洋，在还没到医院就又接到了科室的电话。

电话里说患者是急性胆梗阻，人是从其他医院转过来的，来了就要直接上手术。患者家属已经从上打点到下，现在就缺个麻醉，所以没办法只能把他从家里拎过来加班。

金博洋嘴上虽然没说什么，心下却有一万个不愿意。

被抓备班的时候太多了，多到他都懒得数。这种强制性无酬劳加班真的很让人厌倦，更何况他今晚夜班，也就意味着他今天要准备在手术室里连轴转了。

啧，真烦。

金博洋迅速换了衣服拿着钥匙出门。还好住的近，他从自己的公寓过去也不过几分钟，这会再抓紧时间跑几步，估计十分钟之内就能到更衣室换手术衣。

喘着气跑到13楼，在外间换好鞋子，在门前接待护士的注视下，他乖乖的绕了进去。这会儿他可不敢直接跨无菌区，一定会被骂死。

拿了一套消过毒的无菌手术衣，金博洋拿着钥匙打开自己的柜子准备放衣服，这边刚坐下换好裤子正在系乱糟糟的裤绳，就听见外面似乎吵吵嚷嚷的。

金博洋倒是没什么好奇心，放好裤子后就站起来准备换上衣。兜头一拽，套在身上的T恤就被他脱了下去。

羽生走到门前见到的就是这个景象。

皮肤白皙的大面积裸背就在那里晃着他的眼，即便是13楼更衣室里的灯光昏暗，他也觉得那皮肤白的过分。

眨眼间金博洋就将手术衣套在了自己身上，深绿色的布料遮住了那片雪白的背，让羽生觉得一阵可惜。

他走进更衣室，金博洋这才感觉到有人靠近，一回头，也很惊讶。

“你怎么在这？”金博洋整理着衣服，看见羽生十分惊讶地问到。

“来做台手术。”羽生说着便也打开了柜子，和金博洋不一样，他直接先脱了上衣，露出一身十分紧实的肌肉。

金博洋倒是没想到他能突然这么豪放，可转念一想，这是更衣室啊，来这里不脱衣服还能干嘛？睡觉吗？

不过乍一看羽生的身体，他就又想起N市那天他们两个在昏暗灯光下裸呈相见的时候，一抹绯红爬上了耳尖。

“是临时加的那台吗？”金博洋低下头，一边将凳子上的东西收到柜子里，一边问到。

“是，但是患者现在还没到医院，我在楼下上来的时候问过。”羽生转过身面对他回答道。

他上楼前去了一趟住院部问了问情况，得知患者还在原医院没到，也不知道自己应该说什么，只好来手术室候着。

更何况他今天连备班都不算，就是因为近，还有没有什么大事，就单纯地被人抓来手术。说到底，他比金博洋还惨。

“哦，那还好，不用急，我为了这个还是一路跑过来的，结果患者还没到……”金博洋无奈了。

他锁好柜子，将钥匙放到口袋里，转过身想走，毕竟让他在这里看羽生现场换裤子，他可能心脏受不了。

只看个上半身他满脑子都是那天晚上的限制级画面，朦胧中他胸前坚实肌肉上被自己咬了几口他都记不住了，但是他在他身体里不断冲撞顶弄的画面，他真的一辈子都不会忘记。

画面太美他不敢看，还是三十六计走为上。

说着话刚想跑路的金博洋转身就被羽生给拦下了，他很怂地向后蹭了一步，整个背部几乎就要靠在柜子上。

“干……干嘛……”金博洋看他来势汹汹的样子有点抖。

羽生俯下身子在他颊边吹了口气，随即肉眼可见的红色立刻爬上了他脸颊。

金博洋向后躲闪着，生怕他实打实地亲上来。

“怎么，这里有摄像头？”羽生噙着笑问他。

“没呀，没有。”金博洋看着他眼底的闪烁出来的光，瞬间有些慌张。

不管怎么说，这里都是公共场合，更衣室现在就算没有人，保不齐下一秒钟就会有散台或者开台的人来这里换衣服。

他们俩现在这样……

很危险。

羽生迅速地俯下头，在他的唇上偷了个吻，两唇相触便立刻分开了，轻柔的好似只是擦过了一下。

金博洋退无可退就这样被他占了便宜，他刚换完手术衣也不可能乱动，只能僵着身子站在那里。

还好只是擦了一下就分开了。

羽生退开后金博洋才敢放肆呼吸。

“这么紧张？”他伸出手摸上他的脸颊，那里已经红透了。

“毕竟是医院……唔……”金博洋的话还没等说完就被人抬起下巴堵了个严严实实，唇瓣被他的唇摩擦着，虎牙也没逃过被舔舐的命运，舌尖在他口中搅弄出水声，刺激着彼此的感官。

羽生原来已经打算口头上逗弄他两句就退开，毕竟他也知道这里并不稳妥，极容易被人发现，可他目光在金博洋脸上移开前，正好将他嫣红的舌尖紧张地舔着柔软唇瓣的无意识动作看的仔仔细细，花瓣一样的下唇泛着一层薄薄的水光，刚刚轻轻擦过的短暂触感根本缓解不了他内心的需要，于是他抬起金博洋的下巴，结结实实地吻了上去。

金博洋受不了他这么激烈的吻，舌头努力地推拒着他的，可却被他勾住不容分说地纠缠了起来，直到他发出一声闷哼，羽生才将软舌从他的口腔内退出来，离开时牵出的银丝仿佛也在告知着他们刚刚的热切。

羽生见他喘着，忍不住又轻点两下他的唇，一触即分，轻柔的仿若在用心呵护。

知道不能再继续下去的羽生结弦用指腹蹭了蹭他的脸颊后退开了两步，“过去吧，我等下再去。”

刻意分开进入的两个人自然不会被谁怀疑什么，他们两个还要继续装着不熟。

金博洋抠着自己的指甲，嗯了一声后，便也没再说什么，在羽生面前走过，离开了更衣室。

他觉得自己的衣料好像擦过羽生的时候都带有一丝丝独属于他的热切温度。

拿起无纺布的口罩和帽子，金博洋先把自己的脸遮了起来。意料之外的激吻让他的脸红了大半，嘴唇上的热辣感还留着，他不敢看是不是已经红肿了，但是自己这个样子肯定不可以被人看出端倪。

还好，还能戴口罩。

金博洋到安排好的手术间报到，里面不过一个巡回。他又从手术间里出来了，去其他房间转了转。

王金泽在第一间里开脑子，见他晃进来恨不得扑到他身上哭诉。

看他那个模样，金博洋便凑到监视器旁边看了看。

“咋啦？啥情况？”他小声地问。

“这台倒是没什么，开脑子而已，上一台才惨……”王金泽的半张脸藏在口罩后面，但金博洋依旧从他的面部表情感受到了痛苦。

“上一台？是啥？”金博洋来的时候着急，就没去看排台，匆匆忙忙地就上来了。

“阑尾。”王金泽将声音闷在口罩里，小声的说着。

“小手术啊……咋了，穿孔了？腹腔感染？”金博洋问到。

“不是……要是穿孔了我也就认了，单纯的一个阑尾手术做了俩小时，我都要疯了。”隔着口罩透露出来的崩溃感让金博洋忍不住笑了出来。

“俩小时？都干啥了？”金博洋诧异，然后转念一想……

“额……该不会是满肚子翻阑尾没翻到吧？”金博洋憋着笑问他。

“是啊……你别说出去啊，李医生那脸当时都绿了，你想啊，他当了快二十年的外科大夫，现在一条阑尾都没翻着，传出去多砸招牌啊。”

“这有什么啊，阑尾那五个位置随他心情乱跑，又不是开腹就见的东西，翻一会儿也不至于黑脸吧……”金博洋小声的问着。

“关键是他像淘黄金一样掏了半天，最后被实习生给找到了，要不他估计还得接着翻，你想，他面子上能搁住吗？”王金泽笑着说。

“那倒是，丢面子啊。”金博洋点头。

“可不嘛，而且他这一折腾，手术时间直接拉长了，我在这都快等死了。”王金泽哭诉。

也是，麻醉，开腹，探查，结扎，切除再到最后缝合，一般怎么也要一个小时左右，不过被阑尾这么一耽误，基本上就是两小时了，也难怪王金泽崩溃，第一台阑尾炎做完外科的医生就都下去了，后面的手术和人家也一点关系都没有。可他们麻醉不一样，后面排台的手术还要靠他们盯着，而且明知道接台是个开颅的……

“行吧，太可怜了。”金博洋说。

“对了，你今天不是夜班吗？怎么也来了？”王金泽问到。

“我今天备班，晚上夜班，至于为啥来，你还看不出来吗，被抓了呗。”金博洋耸肩。

“真是可怜……”王金泽感慨到。“哪个科室的手术啊？这么急？”

“外科，是个转院的，我刚刚上来的时候人还没到，听说是个急性胆梗阻，病例现在也没看见，也不知道是个什么情况。”金博洋说道。

“外科两台手术都刚刚下去，现在开台谁能上来啊？主治谁啊？”王金泽问。

“不知道呢，但是我看见羽生来了，不知道是不是他接。”金博洋提到羽生的时候也有点虚。

人都是这样，越害怕被人窥视到什么，越要粉饰太平，伪装的和平常一样，可心底却知道在哪一个点上会有所不同。那种忐忑不安和想要隐藏的刺激感交织起来，更容易让人紧张的容易露出破绽。

“哦，空降兵是真厉害。”王金泽评价到。

“嗯？哪里厉害？”金博洋反问。

“哪里都厉害，毕竟空降成副主任，手术做的也不赖，就是不喜欢他的性格，一看就是那种会算计人的。”王金泽说。

“你又知道了……”金博洋接了一句，淡淡的，听不出情绪。

“我这也是随便那么一说，你别当真啊。”王金泽这才想起来，那个空降兵可是自己发小的偶像啊，他当着他的面说他的偶像，额……还好他不是啥脑残粉，否则容易被手撕啊……

“没有，时间差不多了，我去看看我那边患者来没来，你忙你的吧。”金博洋说道。

“嗯嗯，你过去吧，晚上有没有安排啊？约你！”

“改天再看吧，我今天晚上夜班。”金博洋说着便径自地离开了。

走廊里还是空无一人。

——tbc——


	19. （十九）

手术做完也不过两个小时，患者家属找来了大外科的大主任主刀，羽生不过是旁边的一助，一台手术下来也是很轻松的。

患者大概是疼的狠了，只上了局麻就昏昏欲睡，这倒也好，至少比清醒着听各类器械破开皮肉的声音更让人舒服些。

金博洋就坐在监视器后面盯着，偶尔从机器的间隙中探出目光，也不过刚刚好能够看到羽生的半个侧脸——还被帽子口罩遮挡了大半。

手术完成的很成功，大主任摘了手套下了台，金博洋从电脑后面闪了出去到手术台旁，羽生在忙着缝合。

见金博洋站到不远处，他抬眸看了一眼便迅速地低了下去，速度快到好像只是在眨眼。

大主任自觉地去填了术中，金博洋在手术室泡了这么多年也不是那个没有眼力见的人，自然提前把位置让好，也免了让人提醒的尴尬。

羽生在快速地缝合打结，手指翻飞，十分灵活。

也就十几分钟，羽生这边的缝合就结束了，大主任术中也填好提交上去，走回台前看了看，觉得没问题后交代了羽生几句，便提前下去了。

金博洋忙着给药，没太注意羽生在干嘛，患者恢复清醒的速度很快，几分钟后就叫楼下护士送患者回病房。

屋里的巡回和器械也是临时叫来凑台的，这台一散便也不多做停留，打了个招呼就撤了。

金博洋收拾完手上剩下的药品，一转头发现羽生还在，屋子内已经没有其他闲杂人等。

“你咋还没走？”金博洋见他还在诧异的问着。

“你不也没走？再说我们主任说了，要把手术后的各项事情安排好了再走，现在我还有的最重要的人没有安排好，你说我能走去哪里呢？”羽生说着就要靠近他。

“停，咱俩出去说。”金博洋急忙制止他。

手术室这种地方向来都配备的高清摄像头，他可不想和羽生有什么不该留下的画面被摄像头记录下来存档一个月。还不一定什么时间会被人翻出来封存，做呈堂证供。

金博洋看了看时间，这会离接班还早，他还可以换个衣服下去找个地方吃顿晚饭，然后再回来。

于是他和羽生一前一后地往更衣室走着。

“你一会儿直接回家？”金博洋打开柜门问到。

“不一定，你呢？今晚夜班吧？”羽生站到他身旁问着。

“是啊，夜班，我也得先回去吃个饭，然后回来接班，不知道今晚会不会忙。”拿出柜子里的衣服，又把日常用的瓶瓶罐罐拿在手里，准备带着衣服去隔壁淋浴间洗个澡再走。

羽生他们外科上来手术的柜子都是临时的，离开的时候要带走自己的东西，并且还要将钥匙交还给接待护士。可金博洋他们不用，他们的钥匙都是自己保管，柜子也是固定的，可以说这个柜子里面几乎装了金博洋的全部家当。

他们麻醉是没有独立办公室的，所以有什么东西都会往柜子里塞，好在他们的柜子足够多，而且容积大，否则还真装不下。

其他科室如果有来手术后想要在浴室洗澡的，多半也会管麻醉借点洗发水和沐浴液什么的。只不过这也要看运气，如果麻醉不去更衣室，他们想借也没有人给拿。

“你今晚没有班？”金博洋问到。

“原本有，和一个同事换了，他说家里有事，明天下夜班之后要出门，所以他值今晚。”羽生回答着。

“哦，那你是休？”他问。

“嗯，今天是休班。”羽生点头。

“明天呢？”

“明天晚上夜班，不过这样要连着上两个夜班才能倒回来。”

“哦……这样啊……”金博洋抬头看着他，显得有些忐忑。“那……你明天下了夜班后要不要过来我这边休息？”

“额……我没有其他意思，我正好休班，可以……做饭的……”他越说声音越小，甚至目光都有些不敢放到他身上了。

羽生表情没什么变化，金博洋也看不出他什么想法，况且他也不敢看。

“那个……你要是有其他打算就算了，我先去洗澡了。”金博洋说完抱着衣服就想当逃兵，结果刚迈出去两步，还没等走出更衣室，就被人从背后抱了个满怀。

温热的身子在他背后包裹住他，脸颊贴上他的耳边，将人紧紧地锁在怀中，莫名的，两个人十分契合。

“天天这是在邀请我吗？”羽生的贴着他的耳朵说话，湿热的呼吸打在他薄薄的耳骨上，带出一片酥麻。

“我……”金博洋吞吞吐吐。

“嘘……不用说的，我知道你是什么意思。”羽生亲了一口他的侧脸，将人放开。

在更衣室调情确实不是一个明确的选择，这个道理羽生结弦自然是知道的，所以他老老实实地放开了金博洋。

“那等我下夜班之后就将自己交给天天了。”羽生笑着说。

这是变相地答应他了。

金博洋红着脸背对着他点点头。

休息的羽生回到自己狭窄的职工宿舍收拾了一下，他的衣服不多，日常消耗也少，倒是白大褂丢在宿舍里两件，长袖半袖都有，比正常衣服都大了一圈，收起来也更占地方。

他刚住进来的时候还没有觉得自己这间小宿舍有多破败，如今看起来越发的有些嫌弃了——他太期待后天的到来。

羽生的所有衣物全部收起来也不过只装满了一个行李箱，他挑挑捡捡，还没打算全都搬过去。

他坐在床边看着行李箱里乱糟糟的衣服，忽然叹了口气。他是不是该考虑一下找个地方租个大一点的房子，这样两个人就可以搬到一起生活。

这只不过是他一闪而过的想法，还需要再商量。

挑了两件换洗的衣服，一点洗漱用品，通通码好装到双肩背包里。东西不多，松松垮垮的，几乎没什么重量。

下了夜班的金博洋没有立刻回家，转道去了一趟附近的超市。

昨晚的患者并不多，只是急诊陈伟群那边call了他下去一趟，一共也没用上一个多小时。一晚上的觉让他在值班室睡的断断续续的，光影轮转间他总能见到羽生的那张脸，还有在N市时发生过的，光怪陆离的景象。

早起他打着哈欠和科里交了班，揉着朦胧睡眼还被跟着接班的火苗给揶揄了一番。

他只是笑了笑，没多说些什么。

交完班后他又匆匆忙忙冲了个澡，换好衣服就回去了。

早上的超市就连职工都是怠懒的状态，理货员在不慌不忙地打点着货品，一排排货架间鲜少看见有顾客在挑选东西。

金博洋也不是那种特别爱逛超市的人，以前不忙的时候，偶尔会和王金泽一起来转转，转来转去也不过是买些着急用的东西。平时家里也不太做饭，肉啊菜啊的几乎不怎么储备，附近还有一个小菜场，偶尔路过会顺手买点菜叶下面条。在家的时候速冻食品和挂面是常备的吃食，泡面更是他的最爱，只不过太不健康，所以自己也有意控制，偶尔才吃一次。

不过以后就不会自己一个人糊弄一口了，他想。

早上的青菜也有不够青翠新鲜的，金博洋将伸出去的手又收了回来。羽生明天会过来，青菜当天再去附近的小菜场买也来得及，于是转去了肉类区域，割了一块肥嫩的牛腩。

他是想给羽生好好煮一顿家常菜，不像食堂大锅饭那样煮的粗糙怪异，也不像各种饭店一样重油重盐。

走到调料区拿了些必备的炖肉料，各种酱油醋料酒配齐，他又推着车去了日用品区。

拿了两只新牙刷，牙杯专门挑了一个维尼熊的，毛巾拖鞋也各备了一份，转了一圈后又随手扔进去几样杂七杂八的东西，推着车子到出口结账。

等着前一车扫码结款时，金博洋看了看面前架子上摆着的一排排的东西，随便抓了一包就扔进车里，全程表情没有任何其他变化。

哗啦啦地提着购物袋走回家，将各种东西都翻出来摊了一沙发，肉和菜都放进冰箱，调料类的也都安置到厨房里，毛巾牙杯牙刷没有拆封就被放到了卫生间，这个要等羽生来了自己拆，至于最后剩下的那个小盒子……

金博洋将它拿进卧室，外面的塑料透明的包装拆开丢到垃圾桶里，带着外部的盒子就塞进了一侧的床头柜里，开封后是什么样的，他这会还没兴趣研究，反正到时候也不单纯是自己用……

将东西都摆放好，他换了睡衣洗漱完毕爬上床睡觉。

迷迷糊糊的时候还在想着，自己好像还没有换一套新的床单被套，这个不忙，等他睡醒的吧。

羽生晚上值班的时候去了一趟护士站取病例，值班的一个小护士和他还算熟悉，趁着刚换完一圈液的空档，和他有一搭没一搭的聊了起来。

“诶？羽生主任您是日本过来的啊……”小护士像想起来了什么突然间问到。

羽生点点头。

“那我想问一下，去日本看樱花的地方您有没有什么可以推荐的？我有朋友打算去，可一直没考虑好去哪里。”

羽生合上病例，将病历本递还给护士，放下手后回答道:“去日本看樱花重要的还是要看你的时间，不同时间段的不同城市会有不一样的樱花美景，至于你说一定要推荐什么，我觉得网络上可能说的比我还要详细，具体的旅游建议我还真不太好说，不好意思了。”

“这样啊……那好吧，谢谢羽生主任了。”小护士还蛮不好意思的。

“没什么，那我先回医生办了，有什么事你喊我。”羽生微笑着说。

“嗯嗯，好的。”小护士应到。

羽生转身走了回去。

樱花吗？

他倒是想让天天穿着绣了自己家徽的传统服装和他一起去看樱花呢。

笑容绽放时的八重齿一定比樱花还要可爱。

羽生想。

——tbc——


	20. （二十）

“我下夜班了，去哪里找你？”

羽生的短信发送到金博洋手机里的时候他正在菜市场和一条鱼大打出手。

好不容易将那条鱼捞进了网，金博洋这才松了口气。

卖鱼的大娘手脚利落地将鱼敲晕后开膛破肚，那手法熟练到让他想起一个段子。

如果叫一个外科医生每天切30个阑尾会是什么样？

——那大概就是开膛破肚的三十个患者排排躺好，外科医生按着顺序切下去，就和工厂里的流水线一样。

这条鱼也是死在了流水线上。

卖鱼的夫妻一个抠鳞一个开膛，流水线作业，那鱼死的很安详。

金博洋觉得他把羽生叫来给鱼缝合一下，这鱼可能还有救。

正巧想着，手机铃声就响了。

一手接过湿淋淋的鱼袋子，软磨硬泡让卖鱼大娘多给他套个袋子，这才安心的提走了。

离开鱼摊金博洋才接通了电话。

他是特意等了一会才接的，那点小心思也只有他自己清楚。

他想看看，羽生能耐心的等他多久的电话忙音。

当然，这不是他最主要的想法，他主要是觉得羽生看上去就是那种浑身冒仙气的人，实在不适合这种人员嘈杂，鱼腥味满天的菜市场。所以他走到了稍微僻静一些的地方才将电话按了接听。

“喂……”他拉着长长的尾音，一副听起来就很撒娇的意味。

“天天在做什么？”羽生听着他的声音轻笑着。“这么久我都要回到宿舍了呢。”

“我在买菜啊，你不是说好要过来的嘛，怎么又回宿舍了？”金博洋有点急……

他现在比较敏感，有一点风吹草动都有可能让他心脏骤缩。

“我就是去取点东西，天天不要着急。”羽生听出了他语气中的急切感。

“而且天天还没有告诉我地址……”他委屈地说。

“哎呀我这脑子被水洗了吧……”金博洋吐槽自己的时候也毫不留情，羽生在一旁闻言后笑着。

将位置和羽生说了一遍，并且表示自己等下买好菜就会回去在楼下等他。

羽生应下了，背上自己的背包一边打着电话一边锁好宿舍门。

金博洋也加快了速度，又买了一把青菜，拎着东西就离开了菜市场。

他刚刚回到小区楼下，羽生就从街角转了过来。金博洋看了看前后，没有什么人，便迎了上去。

“天天。”羽生笑着唤他。

“嗯。”金博洋应道。“走的还挺快，我以为还要再等一会呢。”

“我就是回去取个背包，很快的。”羽生说。

跟在金博洋的身后上楼，两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，打开房门，满屋子的炖肉香气就扑面而来。

“哇，好香啊！”羽生感叹着。

今天早上起床金博洋就将牛肉下锅开始慢炖了，他出门买菜前添了足够的汤汁，锅底换了小火炖着，这一会味道早就已经出来，满屋子都是浓浓的牛肉香，闻起来就很有食欲。

“我炖了牛肉在锅里，不过要中午才能吃。”金博洋笑的腼腆。

“天天好厉害，这个味道真的好香，是我来这么久觉得最香的一道菜了。”羽生站在门前惊叹着。

“你以前都是直接吃成品了，自然没有机会了解制作过程啊。这双拖鞋是我给你准备的，你先换鞋进来。”金博洋给羽生拿来一旁的鞋催他进屋。

羽生顺手将背包放在一旁，换下鞋子后跟着金博洋进了厨房。

金博洋的公寓不算大，但两个人生活足够了。一室一厅一厨一卫，各种家电虽然不能说是一应俱全，但是完全可以满足日常需要。

羽生走进厨房的时候，金博洋正在掀开炖肉锅的盖子，热气夹带着浓浓的香气蒸腾出白色的水蒸气，他拿着铲子翻了翻锅里的肉，觉得都还好，汤汁也足，就又将盖子盖了回去。

他向旁边迈了一步，将买回来的青菜拿出来，还有那条已经被收拾的差不多的鱼。

羽生就站在厨房门口看着金博洋忙碌的背影，他低着头，纤长白皙的脖颈裸露在外，这是羽生第一次在手术室以外的地方这样看他的背影。

以前不管在哪里，他见的要么是青色的手术衣衬托着灯光下一截白嫩的脖子，要么就是白大褂的领子上露出两寸发尾遮不住的皮肉，从来都没有过这种日常服装下，低着头的那一方白嫩。

他突然很想咬上去，将那个位置打上自己的标记，就算是红红的齿印留在那里，也一定很好看。

忽地，他从背后拥住他，就像前天在13楼更衣室时一样，温热的气息打在他后颈上，金博洋收拾东西的手瞬间一顿，随即又恢复自如。

“早饭还没吃吧？餐桌上有牛奶和面包，等下我给你煎个鸡蛋，你……”金博洋的话被羽生背后的动作给生生打断了。

柔软的唇贴上了他后颈处的皮肤，似在膜拜一般，一寸寸亲吻着，从身后环住他的手臂似是无意一般，从小腹向掠过胸前，蹭过一方胸前的衣料，托住他的下颌，另一只手则紧紧箍住他的腰肢，将人抵在料理台与自己身体中间，紧密地贴合着。

金博洋觉得自己身后覆上了一块温热的人肉垫子，身前箍的太紧，他不自觉地挣扎了一下，蹭过的皮肤酥酥麻麻的，让羽生溢出闷哼的同时，也让他自己软了腰。

在脖颈后肆虐的唇舌不满足于这星星点点的接触，托着他下颚的手轻轻掰过金博洋的脸，就着这个姿势便吻到了一起。

急切而激动的热吻蒸腾着两人周围的空气，一呼一吸间都带上了满满的情欲。金博洋觉得自己要被他拧成麻花。下身被他压制住，一动都不能动，他就怕自己再挣扎蹭到些不该蹭的地方，估计羽生就能将他就地正法。他才不要，一锅肉在炖着，一条鱼在看着，他才不想在这么诡异的氛围下和他做爱。

可唇上的吻愈发的激烈，金博洋觉得自己要软化成一滩水，一块巧克力糖，如果不是羽生在环着他，他现在已经腿软到跪在地上了。

“滴滴滴……”一旁水壶的蜂鸣声将意乱情迷的两个人惊醒，金博洋用胳膊肘推了推那人的胸膛。羽生放开他的唇舌时还牵出来一条银丝，水润的唇瓣惹得他不住地啄吻着。

金博洋抬起胳膊，隔着衣服用干净的手背拍了拍羽生已经伸进去摸着他腹部软肉的手，示意他拿出去。

真是一只不老实的爪子。

羽生感受着他手掌下随着呼吸不断起伏的小腹，上面的皮肉光滑，让他忍不住又摸了摸才从衣服里拿出去。

被打断好事的羽生也有些恼，不过他也知道金博洋不会任由他胡闹，他不过是有些想念这个人，鬼知道他究竟用了多少意志力才没让自己在手术室里去牵一牵他的手。

毕竟他们的关系见不得阳光。

“去吃早饭吧，吃完可以去卧室睡一觉，床单被罩我都刚换过。卫生间给你放了新的毛巾和牙具，你可以先去冲个澡或者洗漱一下。”金博洋继续忙着手上的东西，也不理他。

羽生看了看，只好认命地退开了。

他也必须睡一觉，今晚还是夜班，这会胡闹的话势必要影响到晚上工作，他很理智。

坐到一旁开始吃早餐，眼睛还盯着金博洋在料理台前的忙碌身影，不禁笑了笑。

蛋白质焦香的味道传来，两个正在锅里鼓着小油泡泡的煎蛋逐渐变的金黄凝固。

白色的瓷盘装着两个完整的圆形煎蛋，表面的油花还在滋滋作响，看起来就让人觉得很有食欲。

“尝尝！”金博洋歪着头看他，示意他尝一尝自己的手艺。

羽生接过筷子，夹起其中一只煎蛋，便咬了下去。

鸡蛋被煎制的外酥里嫩，酥脆的边缘带有独特的焦香味，蛋黄是溏心的，很符合羽生喜欢生鸡蛋拌饭的口味。

金博洋见他吃的开心，自己就闪到一旁继续做菜去了。

等到羽生吃完，金博洋抢过碗筷阻止了羽生想要帮他刷碗的行为，将他推出了厨房。

开玩笑，他要是继续在厨房待下去，别说是刷碗了，发生点其他什么事都是有可能的，他才不能放任事情的发展，自己中午还想吃一顿好饭好菜呢。

况且羽生刚下夜班，不过去补个觉真的会影响身体健康，更何况今天晚上他还是夜班，没办法，谁叫他有换班呢。

金博洋一边想着一边收拾手上的鱼，清洗两遍后放到一旁，要等两三个小时之后才能炖。

他擦了擦手，伸出头听着卫生间里传来的水声，心下稍安。自己还是平静的，似乎没有想象中的那样激动。

他端了杯子给自己倒了一杯水，正捧着杯子，突然萌生出要将它换掉的想法。也许他可以为他们两个填上一对杯子，就放在这个茶几上，亲亲密密地摆在一起。

羽生从卫生间里出来见到的就是坐在沙发上乖巧的金博洋，他擦着自己滴水的头发，已经换上了睡衣，趿拉着金博洋给他买的拖鞋，整个人多了几分柔和，一点都没有做手术时的严肃与专注。

金博洋忙抱着杯子喝了一口水，以掩饰自己脑内所爆炸开来的联想画面。

“我这里有吹风机，你稍等我一下，我给你拿。”金博洋说着就要去橱柜里翻，结果被羽生给拦下了。

“不用忙了，天天，我擦一擦就好，你歇会吧。”羽生见他忙前忙后的，也有点心疼。

“那怎么行？你还是个医生呢，不知道头发湿的时候就睡觉容易头痛嘛？再说我今天休息，有什么累不累的，拿个吹风机还能把我累死咋滴？你坐下。”金博洋一说起来就连家乡话都飙出来了，他将羽生按到沙发上，然后拿来吹风机，插好电源，站在他身旁开始帮他吹头发。

柔软的手按摩着他的头顶，发丝从他的指间掉落，吹风机巨大的轰鸣声虽然在耳边，可羽生并不觉得吵，反而觉得心底十分安静。

是呢，他的心找到了归属，自然安稳。

——tbc——


	21. （二十一）

头发被擦的差不多，金博洋推着羽生去卧室休息，自己则坐在客厅里继续盯着厨房炖肉的锅。

羽生掀开深棕色的被子躺了进去，被子里一股暖洋洋太阳的味道，应该是前一天晒过了。

床铺很舒服，比他宿舍里的感受好太多，他原本就有些疲累，不一会便陷入了睡梦中。

一个多小时后，金博洋从厨房里出来，蹑手蹑脚地推开卧室的门，只见羽生侧卧在被子里，双眸轻轻闭着，呼吸绵长。

他帮羽生掖了掖被角，转身就离开了。

他还记得在N市时，他以为羽生睡着了的时候做过什么。谁知道他竟然装睡，将偷袭的自己逮了个正着。所以他现在什么想法都不敢有，只能老老实实地离开。

这种情况如果再重新上演一遍，他怕不是要表演当场去世。

金博洋老老实实地回到沙发上，手机调了半个小时的闹钟，估计了锅里的情况应该不会出现任何问题，他便拿过来搭在一旁的外套盖在身上眯了一会。

闹钟刚响的时候手机还被他好好地抓在手里，震动和铃声一同响起倒让他突然从沙发上坐了起来，浅眠状态下让他清醒的很快，但是睡梦中潜意识里他是知道羽生在隔壁，所以一直在心底暗示自己，闹铃的声音不可以多响。

他搓了搓自己的脸，起身又回到了厨房，牛肉被炖的软烂，于是他又放进去一点配菜，依旧小火煮着。

看了眼手机上的时间，他又开始在厨房里忙活其他的菜了。

羽生睡醒的时候还有些不知道自己身在何处，窗帘透出些许日光，并不是很刺眼，但也足够让他清醒。

是了，他在天天这里。

摸出放在一旁的手机，上面显示十一点多，算了算时间，自己睡了也有将近三个小时，现在是不能再睡了。

羽生掀开被子下床，穿上拖鞋后走了出去，见客厅没有人在，厨房的门又紧闭，他自然是知道金博洋将自己关进厨房做午饭去了。

金博洋担心抽油烟机和各种煎炒烹炸的声音影响羽生睡觉，于是便将厨房的门关了起来，以至于羽生睡醒了他也不知道。

他在这边热火朝天地炖鱼，锅里沸腾的汤汁咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡泡，那边的牛肉也被他关了火闷着，打算半个小时后如果羽生还不醒，他就要去掀他被子了。

他正想着，羽生推开了厨房门，反手就被金博洋给推了出去。

“出去出去，都是油烟你进来干啥？”不由分说地就被他推到外面去了。

“既然醒了就收拾一下老实坐着，我现在把菜出锅，咱们马上吃饭。”金博洋交代完又一头扎进了厨房。

没过几分钟，他就一趟一趟地端着饭菜放到茶几上——他原本是打算在厨房坐在餐桌旁的，后来又觉得地方有些挤，还不如坐在沙发上来的舒服。

牛腩被炖的软烂，吸收了番茄汤汁别有一番味道。鱼被整条下锅炖的肉嫩汤鲜，卖相十分不错。

羽生洗了把脸，又用金博洋为他准备的维尼熊的牙杯刷了牙，收拾好自己之后出来发现金博洋已经将饭菜端上桌了。

“哇！天天好厉害！”羽生由衷地赞叹着。

“我也不常做饭的，不知道好不好吃，今天你就先做小白鼠吧。”金博洋笑的十分不好意思，毕竟他的厨艺很一般。

一顿饭吃的很开心，羽生对金博洋的菜赞不绝口，不是他过于褒奖，而是这种家常做法和食堂的差别简直太大。

他甚至爱上了这种口味。

金博洋将锅里剩下的菜用保鲜膜封好放到冰箱里，羽生这边就迅速地跑到厨房刷上了碗，金博洋好一通制止都没有什么作用，只能由得他去了。

“你先等等！”他喊到。

只见金博洋从一旁拿来了一条围裙。

“来，低头。”羽生听话地偏过身子低下头，金博洋将围裙挂上他的脖子，等到羽生转过去继续刷碗之后，金博洋在他身后摸上他两侧的带子，在他腰后系上一个松松垮垮的活扣，叮嘱他洗好的碗筷放到哪里后，又继续去收拾剩下的东西了。

等两个人打扫完厨房坐在沙发上喘口气的时候已经十二点多。

吃过饭的午后很容易让人觉得困倦，特别是羽生这种刚下了夜班的。不过金博洋的哈欠打的要比他还厉害。

也难怪，他昨天就开始收拾屋子晒被子，又将换下来的那些床单被套都洗了一遍，今天还起了个大早炖肉，这会真的有些累了。

金博洋懒懒地靠在沙发上，一副想睡又不太愿意睡的模样，羽生见状，便一把揽住了他肩膀，让他躺在自己的腿上歇一歇。

可是他拒绝了。

被当做人肉靠垫会很累的，他可舍不得。

羽生见他强撑着的模样只好将他打横抱起来，金博洋扑腾了两下害怕自己太用力会伤到他，便也随他抱了。

反正客厅到卧室也没有超过十米的距离，抱就抱吧。

金博洋窝在他怀里继续打着哈欠，蹭着他的锁骨找了个舒服的位置埋着脸，到了床边也没撒手。

羽生原来是打算将他放到床上的，结果见他这像小奶猫一样的可爱模样，便也舍不得撒手了。

他抱着他坐在床上，金博洋觉得不太妥当，于是这才动了动，示意他把他放下。

被放到床上的人一转身就轱辘到被子里将自己围了起来，留下一双眼睛却不敢看他。

“我困了，要睡个午觉……这半边是我的，那半边是你的……”金博洋说着，声音几乎都被他闷在被子里。

羽生宠溺地看着他，摸了摸他蓬松的头发。

“睡吧，天天午安。”

“嗯，午安。”金博洋乖乖地闭上眼睛午睡。

羽生在他身侧躺下，隔着被子将人拥住，靠着他也开始闭目养神。

他爱极了这种温馨的感觉，怀里抱住的，就是他全部的爱情。

金博洋睡的迷迷糊糊的，其实前前后后也不过浅眠了半个小时，朦胧间总有些画面在他眼前轮转而过，让他猛然地惊醒。

羽生还在他身边睡着，于是他缓缓地转过身子，生怕惊醒了他。

两个人鼻息相抵，金博洋光明正大地看着他，看他的眉眼，他的薄唇，他藏在阴影里的喉结，一寸寸的，都映在他的眼底。

“天天不觉得再看下去，我就会把你吃掉吗？”羽生睁开眼睛，眼底都是笑意。

“你又装睡！”金博洋怒道！

因为上次羽生装睡，所以他才会抓到他大胆亲吻羽生的行为，结果这次他又故技重施，简直太坏了！

“不是我装睡，我醒的时候天天正在我怀里拱来拱去，还没等我起来，就刚好感受到了你的目光。”他看着怀里窘迫的人，心情大好。

“哦……那你放开我继续睡吧。”金博洋下巴一扬，明明在说他狡辩。

羽生松开手臂，正在金博洋诧异今天他怎么这么好说话的时候，那只手便固定住了他的后脑，不由分说地便吻了上来。

金博洋被他推至平躺压在身下，两只手臂撑在金博洋头两侧的枕头上，唇舌不住地交缠，勾尝着口间的蜜液。

早就知道会发生的事情，只不过是时间早晚的问题。

金博洋觉得自己是一条深海鱼，在暗无天日的海底沉浮，那里都是自己过分熟知的东西，或是珊瑚，或是礁石。

他从未想过会有一日见到阳光，见到自己未知的一切，即便这代价是他的性命。

他也甘愿沉沦。

急吼吼的吻落了下来，除却在唇瓣上辗转勾缠，其他地方也未能幸免。金博洋不禁担心自己会不会被他啃肿了，明天早上顶着猪头一般的肿脸去上手术会不会吓到患者。

羽生明显感觉到了金博洋的不专心，含住他耳垂的牙齿毫不留情面地磨着那快软肉，咬的他一阵痛呼。

“疼！”金博洋喊着，伸出手来推羽生的肩膀，试图把他推开。

“天天不专心，这是惩罚。”羽生撑起身子盯着他水汪汪的眸子说到。

金博洋闻言也来了小脾气，抬起胳膊擦了擦脸上冰冰凉的口水，伸出手就去扯着羽生的上衣。

这个时候矜持是没有什么用的，他知道羽生喜欢他，而他只能比他更喜欢他。

欲望就像冬季蛰伏的虫，万物复苏冰雪消融后便会重重叠叠地呼啸而来。

羽生的衣服被他兜头扒了下来，见他没有制止自己的意思，心一横，一双手便摸上了他的下身。

他知道彼此之间隐秘于人世的那份情感，不能宣之于口，也不得公布于众。他们就像如今在阳光之下，也要将避光的窗帘遮的严严实实，仿佛这样才不会被人窥视，让人嫌恶。

金博洋知道自己的心底有一潭熔浆，而他就在火山口处摇摇欲坠地试探，往前一步可能是救赎，也可能是深渊。那地狱翻滚而来的火汹涌着热焰将他几近吞噬，他紧张害怕，他战战兢兢。

是终究将自己献祭于这烈焰灼炎，化为灰烬而不怨不悔，还是止于如此，甘心两不相干。

他不想辜负自己，也舍不得放弃，所以当他做足了心理建设之后，自然就丢掉了那些羞涩和忐忑。

他抓不住未来，也不知道以后，他能掌握住的也就只有现在。

就像一个穷尽山水的赌徒，只剩下最后一笔赌资，将所有的一切都压在了这最后一场上，买定离手，再无回头。

他拥有足够的决绝与坚定，在这一场不够繁复的相遇里，绽出最曼妙的烟光。

没有任何犹豫，他解开羽生腰间的扣子，低下头拉开拉链，直接摸上了他的两腿间，羽生被他的动作撩出一声重重的喘息。

羽生闭眸仰头撑在他身子正上方，金博洋腰背用力地抬起自己的上半身，吻上他的喉结。

也不过几秒钟，他便卸了力气躺回床上——刚刚的东西太考验他的肌肉力量，他身上都是软趴趴的肉，根本撑不起来太久。

手上的动作没有任何停顿，隔着内裤摸上他鼓鼓的一团，热度熨帖他的手掌，仿佛要烙上痕迹一样。

羽生重新低下头看进他的眼里，那其中都是迷恋与热切，这目光让羽生不禁觉得，自己要沉溺在这无尽的爱意当中。

——tbc——


	22. （二十二）

你说爱情是什么？

是三月的樱蕊还是八月的流萤，是炫目花火下的粲然笑脸，还是莹莹冬雪时温热的指尖？

羽生不知道，他没有带过自己的爱人看过青森的樱花，也没有在春日滟滟的波光里参加过一次完整的樱花祭。

可如今，他却有想带金博洋看遍全日本樱花的想法，只因为他觉得，这个人最明媚的笑容应该在落英缤纷的樱花树下。

他坠入的是爱情那潭深水，无法自拔。

被金博洋揉的越发肿胀的性器抵在他的指掌间，已经被顶端溢出的液体沾湿的内裤还箍着他的热物，支出来的小帐篷囫囵个地被他拢在手里不断揉搓着，上上下下满是滑腻。

不满足被他服务的羽生开始剥着金博洋身上的衣服。忍着快感的撩拨，他把还在头端揉搓挤压他性器的手给抽了出来。

推高他的衣服，白皙纤瘦的腰便露了出来，上面那一对红蕊似樱花一般绽放。顺着他腰线向下开始解开他的裤子，居家长裤松松垮垮的被他极容易地便褪了下去，羽生隔着他最后的一层布料捏住臀瓣进行揉搓，丰满的臀肉从指间漏出，微弱的痛感让他已经硬了的前端更加兴奋。

羽生故意用自己顶起的小帐篷去摩擦他的，两人相触的地方摩挲出一阵布料声，同样也擦出了更多的欲火。

金博洋闭起眼睛默默地感受着下半身摩擦带来的触感，刚刚撩拨个痛快的双手现在倒不知该放到哪里。他在身前虚空地抓了抓，最后还是乖乖的放到羽生的肩膀上，手掌感受他鼓鼓的肌肉。

羽生的动作越来越直白，等到真正肌肤相贴的时候，金博洋被抵在大腿根上摩擦的热物惊得仿佛肌肉都要痉挛。

潮湿滚烫的性器蹭着他细嫩的大腿肉，灼热的触感极有压迫力。在身后揉捏的手摸上臀缝间揉着，让他忍不住瑟缩起来。

原本搭在羽生肩上的手也用力地攥紧，怕自己的指甲抓伤他的肩膀，他只好用掌根抵着。

“放松，天天，不要紧张。”感受到了金博洋的浑身紧绷，羽生拉进他的距离，侧躺了下来，两个人面对面，下身还缠在一起。

羽生空下的手在他的后背轻拍，试图让他放松。他凑过来吻上他的唇，他的脸颊，锁骨，一点点向下直到胸骨下方。

胸口正中被他嘬出来一个红痕，金博洋见了开始推着他拒绝——手术衣是深V领的，他不能在他胸口留下什么痕迹，会被人看到的。

接受到了金博洋嗔怨的目光，羽生向边侧挪了挪，将那一抹挺立纳入口中，不断吸吮出声。身下的手指已经蹭到穴口，浅浅地，探入一个指节。

这样他就受不了地挺直了腰，连带着将胸也抬高了。羽生听着他嘤咛出声，手下倒也没松劲，手指又往里推了推。

太干涩了。

原本就不是做交合用的地方哪里就那么容易被侵入，一只手指对紧闭的肉穴来说简直就是折磨。

金博洋不想喊停，他要算盘容纳羽生给予他的东西，包括疼痛。

他知道自己不是个天生爱好被虐待的人，只不过他想确定些什么。

确定当时的疯狂不是一时兴起的欲望，确定他是被那人需要着，也确定有那样一份感情不会被辜负。

等一根手指就这样塞进去后，金博洋忍不住地抖了抖，那种被侵入的热辣辣的感觉让他十分难受。

他用一只手遮住脸，嘴上不住地喘息着，除了胸前被啃咬的快感直冲下腹外，在他体内停着的那根手指也在四处剐蹭着。

内里温热的肠壁紧紧地裹着他的手指，羽生进出不得，本想将手指退出来等下次有了润滑再做，可身下那人却说什么都不依，紧紧地箍住他的，肌肉都用力到紧绷。

羽生想了想，只能想办法让他先出来一次。

打定主意，羽生试探着动了动手指，借着自己医学专业的经验开始向前方探去。

“天天放松。”羽生提醒着他。

他夹的太紧了，手指真的很难进出，他打算先找到他的前列腺，可是括约肌太紧张，让他简直是寸步难行。

“我……唔……你轻点……”他遮着自己的眼睛，将一双光裸的腿分的更开。

他知道自己这个姿势不太好找前列腺，一般肛门指检都是俯卧位，他仰躺着本来就有难度，更何况他们之间没有润滑。

可是他不想趴下去，他不想没有安全感地背对着他，有可能的话，他想看着这个带给他极致欢愉与难耐的人。

羽生亲了亲另一侧已经俏挺的乳尖，安抚地伸出舌尖按压着绯色的乳晕，惹得金博洋微微地颤抖着。

指尖微弯向上顶着，好不容易触碰到前列腺后叶，他便开始有规律地按压了起来。

不同于身前性器的快感，从羽生压住那一处涌上来的酥麻让他软了身子。

硬挺的性器开始汩汩地冒出清液，羽生另一只手攥住他的热物开始上上下下地撸动着。外层包皮随着性器的硬挺露出了圆润的头端，羽生顺着一条鼓起的血管摸上他的包皮系带。

快感瞬间席卷而来让金博洋不禁呜咽出声，他不知道为什么会这样，也许是身体被爱抚的快意补充上了心底的患得患失，让他整个身体都敏感到不可思议。

“唔……羽生……羽生……”他只能哭着喊他的名字，却说不出口其他的话。

羽生松开他红肿的乳尖，手指不但继续有节奏的按压着前列腺，另外一只手又不顾他的哭叫摩挲起来他的冠状沟，还在噏张的顶端蹭着他流出腺液的小孔。

“天天觉得怎么样？还受得了吗？”羽生一副询问病情的语气让他的羞耻度更加猛增。

这仿佛在问多加一只药你能不能经受的住感觉。

“哈……慢点……”金博洋没有遮住脸的那只手紧紧地攥了起来，指甲都深深地刺进手掌的肉里。

“只是慢么？有没有很舒服？”羽生独有的恶趣味让他将这句话问了出来，就像日常查房询问患者术后情况一样。

紧绷的快感与羞耻感摧毁着他的理智，他现在的注意力都停在了身后那只按压前列腺的食指上，脑子里混浆浆的，根本没有时间考虑羽生的语气里是否带上了戏弄的意味。

“舒服……唔……羽生……不要……不……”呻吟声猝然拔高，前面的性器在羽生又一次揉按前列腺时，忍不住喷射出一股股白浊，沾满了他的一只手。

“好多啊……天天……是上次之后就没自己弄过吗？”羽生眯着眼睛看向他。

金博洋将自己的双眼遮的严严实实，看不见羽生反而更能感受到他的动作，射出来的那一瞬间脑海里都是羽生那天射精时的性感模样。

现在他大口大口地喘息着，胸膛不住起伏，遮着眼的手却不曾拿下来，听到了羽生的问话他只是把自己的脸埋进了胳膊里，一副逃避的模样。

一双白嫩的腿也有些支撑不住，软塌塌地滑放在深色的被褥上，对比反差极其强烈。

见他一副鸵鸟模样，羽生也不再逗他，掰开他无力的腿，沾着他射出来的液体一股脑地都送进了身后贪吃的小穴中。

经过刚刚的一场发泄，金博洋的全身都已经酸软无力，任由羽生开拓着身后的领地。不一会两只手指就进出无碍，肉穴里的水声也渐起，搅出湿滑的水液。

不应期的性器软趴趴地趴在一片草丛里，垂下来的体液牵出银丝，滴在被子上，濡湿出一块深色的斑点。

金博洋好不容易将呼吸喘匀，自己拿开掩着脸的手，眯起眼睛，看着身上不断吮吻的人，心下不禁一阵酥软。

他抬起腿，用脚蹭了蹭羽生光裸着的后背，相触的肌肤几乎都要冒出火来，

羽生抬起头，亮晶晶的眸子专注地盯着他的眼，金博洋和他的目光交缠，手臂勾上脖子，将自己的唇送了上去，一个湿热的舌吻在两人之间纠缠。

金博洋的主导权维持了不过二十秒就被羽生夺走，他们吻得极其缠绵，另外一只没有勾着羽生的手在他的后背一寸寸地摸着。

羽生将他重新压在身下，粗热的性器直抵他的小腹，金博洋分开自己的一双腿，一只搭上了他的后腰，下身还似有若无地款摆着，致力于将那人勾出一身欲火。

眼角被欲望烧红了的羽生目光极其凶狠地盯着他，那仿佛要将他拆吞入腹的模样让金博洋扬起笑容。

羽生放开被他蹂躏的愈发红肿的唇，一双眼就那样看着他。

金博洋微微喘着，唇角的笑意不变。

“床头……那里……你拿一下……”金博洋指着旁边床头柜的抽屉和羽生说到。

羽生心领神会地伸出手拉开抽屉，最上面有一盒最常见的牌子。

他将盒子拿出来打开，方形的塑料包装就掉了出来。

“天天原来喜欢这种啊？”羽生看了看包装盒，挑眉问到。

“嗯？什么？”他不解地问。

“是天天上次觉得不舒服吗？还是对我不满意？所以这次特地买了一个粗颗粒的？”羽生眯着眼睛看着手上金博洋准备的套套，心底有些小不痛快。

“啊？没……没有……”上次他都要顶到自己胃里了，又怎么会不满意。“我……我没看……就随便拿了一个……谁知道是这个……”

谁知道就拿的那么准，搞了个这么特殊的过来。

“哦……这样啊。”羽生见他一脸窘迫的模样不像是在说假话，心情也好了那么一点点。

“要不……你不要用了，扔了吧……我下次重新买……”金博洋明天还有手术，他觉得这个安全套要是用在了他身上，他明天监视器后面的小圆凳怕是坐不住了。

“那岂不是很浪费，既然买了就用了吧。”羽生一副好说话的模样就撕开了包装。

“啊？别了……”金博洋拉住他的手臂制止着他的动作，他真的不想明天站也不是，坐也不是。

“天天是打算亲手给我戴上吗？”羽生拉下攀在他手臂上的那只手，牵引着他摸过自己的胸膛，掠过小腹，摸上身前粗长热胀的性器。

“我可是很期待呢。”羽生笑的邪魅，却又无比的性感。

金博洋觉得自己可以溺毙在他这个邪恣的笑容中了。

——tbc——


	23. （二十三）

接过羽生已经打开的那只奇形怪状的薄膜，一只手托着他的粗长，另外一只手颤颤巍巍地执行着“亲手帮他戴上”的指令。

还好还好……他虽然没看究竟是什么模样的套套，但是他买的尺码还是足够大的，没有让小羽生穿上小一号的“雨衣”这是他对这个避孕套唯一满意的地方。

完成这个任务的金博洋脸已经红透了。

咬了咬唇瓣，面上羞涩至极，可他松开手的时候还不忘摸上一把下方的囊袋，快速地揉了一番，一副不怕死的模样。

还真是胆大。

羽生眸中映出他艳丽致极的绯红眼角，性器就忍不住跳了又跳。

他十分怀念那人后穴的湿热和紧致。

想着，羽生便又摸上他俏挺的臀，托起他的纤腰，拿过一旁的枕头垫在下面，大力揉搓着臀肉，扯动着穴口，让他不禁地轻喘出声。

“别捏了……疼……”金博洋的臀肉被他用力地捏着，热胀又牵涉的痛感让他忍不住哼着。

羽生松开他的臀肉，在他喘了一口气的同时拍了两巴掌上去。

“啊……别打，羽生……”他忍不住叫喊，酥酥麻麻的疼痛让他的后穴深处更加湿痒难耐。

“天天不喜欢？但是你的这里却不是那么说的啊……”指尖撑开穴口，湿滑的水液被吞吐出来，晶莹的露珠沾湿了洞口，淫靡的模样十分诱惑。

指尖剐蹭着穴口的外缘，受了刺激不断紧缩的同时还试图裹着手指向内拉扯，那湿滑的穴道让人徒生无限遐想。

“唔……进来啊，羽生，进来吧……”金博洋被他撩拨到眼底尽是水液，仿佛含不住的泪水下一分钟就要滑落。

羽生见他这模样，也扶好自己隐忍了许久，将避孕套都已经撑满的性器，抵上了他的入口处。

刚顶进去一个肉头，金博洋立刻疼的直叫，眼泪也再也忍不住，顺着眼角流了下来。

粗砺的硅胶颗粒磨蹭着湿热柔嫩的肠壁，又疼又爽的让他忍不住嚎了一声又一声。可他体内的硬物丝毫没有怜惜，依旧坚定地向内推送着，紧致的肠肉层层叠叠地被他破开，被撑开摩擦出火辣辣的感觉让金博洋忍不住想逃。他的腰肢都被一双手掐住，除了轻轻晃动两下外，根本起不到任何作用。

羽生秉着呼吸缓缓向里擢去，颗粒接连不断地擦过肠壁的敏感带，不断被剐蹭的快意让他止不住的呻吟，哭湿的眼角异常艳情。

金博洋受不了地抓上羽生的肩头，在最后他的深顶中在他的肩膀上留下了几条鲜红的抓痕。

太爽了。

他在羽生身下不住地小口喘息着，仿佛每一次呼吸都会牵动身下的穴口，内里的小颗粒都会不断摩擦他最柔嫩敏感的一方软肉。

羽生俯下身亲了亲他泛红哭湿了的眼角，在他半闭的眼睑上吻掉泪珠。

金博洋躺在他身下除了喘息外一动不动，不是他不想，而是不敢。

那么粗长的性器被他全部都吃了进去就已经很不容易，就别提里面还箍上了一个狼牙棒一般的安全套。他不敢动，蹭着脆弱敏感的肠壁简直太疼了。

着实很艰难。

“还好吗？”羽生爱怜地亲了亲他的面颊，一只手温柔地抚摸着泛红的皮肉。

“呼……没事……”金博洋软着声音说到，一听就是被人欺负的狠了。

“天天这样真的是太可爱了，好想一口吃掉……”羽生一遍感叹着，一遍亲着他的脖子，含上他的喉结，转而在锁骨上舔了一口。

不敢在这些裸露在手术衣外面的地方留下痕迹，他只能向下，将他早就肿大的乳尖吸进嘴里，用舌尖摩擦着小肉柱的顶端。

身上被抚慰着，身下的性器也随之半硬了起来。羽生见他的状态回复了些，拉过他纤细的手腕放在唇边轻轻咬了一口。见他痴迷朦胧的目光里透露出来丝丝难过的神情，便又放开他的手腕，扣住他的手指，将他的手臂压在头侧的枕头上，下身便开始了狂风骤雨般的抽插。

金博洋被他用力颠簸的仿佛要碎了一般。粗长的性器带着将他劈成两半的气势直直地顶了进来，身下装着两球的囊袋啪啪地打在他的臀肉上，穴口被带出的淋漓水液，在快速撞击的频速下打成细碎的泡沫。

过快的速度将金博洋的呻吟声撞得支离破碎，肠壁被粗颗粒磨的火辣辣的，快感也不断飙升。穴口的痉挛逐渐规律，大腿的肌肉仿佛也随之震颤着，身前已经重新硬了的性器在一点一点地向外摔着半透明的腺液，偶尔还夹杂着些白浊，将羽生的小腹蹭的亮晶晶的。

仰躺着的那人已经分不清身后是痛还是爽，小颗粒磨的他受不了地哭叫着，小腹却又止不住的颤抖，缴紧的肠肉将羽生的性器夹的紧紧的，入口处不断吮吸性器的根部，就像是肉质的橡皮圈一样，一直箍着他。羽生觉得自己像是被放入了一个复杂且极度舒适的按摩器中，快感从脊柱直直地冲向大脑。

真是舒服。

在几次重重的深顶和捻磨下，金博洋控制不住自己的身体，竟然被他插的发泄了出来。性器一股股地喷出爱液，一部分都射在了羽生的小腹上，另一部分都落到了他自己的身上，还有几滴溅到了胸前。

高潮时的后穴无比紧致，不断痉挛的肠壁压迫着羽生的性器，他又在这种痉挛与裹缠中狠狠地抽插了几下，最后将自己重重地顶了进去，眯着眼睛仰起头，将精液全部都射了进去。

羽生高潮时的面容尽数印在金博洋的眼中，这性感的眉眼让他又兴奋地缩了缩后穴，夹的羽生又哼了一声。

发泄后的羽生卸了力气趴在金博洋的身上压着他，一半的力道压在床上，让金博洋负担没有那么重。

两个人就这样安静地拥抱着喘息，身下还在连着，他也不着急拔出来。

难得的静谧时光让他们无比珍视。

等羽生拖着套子从他身体里拔出来的时候，金博洋已经快要睡过去了。

羽生将打了结的套子丢进一旁的垃圾桶里，转身回到床上还不忘扯来几张纸巾给他擦一擦。

金博洋躺在那里动都不想动，他觉得好累，四肢都是沉的，身后更是热辣辣的异物感，让他不敢随便变换姿势。

本以为可以继续睡觉的金博洋已经放任意识抽离，但他感觉到了羽生撑起他的一条腿，不由分说地在他身后将又胀又热的性器捅了进来。

这次还没戴套。

“你……你干什么啊？轻点……嘶……”金博洋被捅的一颤，他身体内太敏感，这样撞进去让他的肠壁更想用力地将他的热物给挤出去。

“天天放松，呼……都快被你夹断了。”羽生重新抱住他，胸膛贴着他的后背，两个人侧躺在床上，将他环在怀里，身下还不住地磨着。

“你不累嘛？”金博洋哭笑不得，自己累的手指都快抬不起来了，他居然这么快就又硬了，这是什么体力？

“有天天在怎么会累？”羽生亲着他的后颈和肩膀，身下缓慢地抽送着。

金博洋的口中溢出好听的吟哦和喘息，整个身体软的像水一样，忍不住微微颤抖。

“我又不是充电器……嘶，你轻点咬，我明天还有手术……”金博洋嘟囔着抱怨他下口太重。

“不会露出来的。”羽生保证，一只手又伸到身前去按压着乳尖和乳晕，惹的那人想要逃跑一般，牵动了身下的穴道。

“嗯……都这样了天天还撩我……”羽生被他嘬的闷哼出声，舒爽的头皮都有些发麻，他压住金博洋的双腿，抵上肉壁，狠狠地顶着腰。

“我没有，啊……那里，不行……”金博洋晃着头，被逼出来的泪水都擦在了枕头上，他哭叫着，可身下烙铁一般的性器还不住地撞向最深处的软肉，粗胀的前端刮过前列腺向内侵入，敏感的肠肉如实地反应出摩擦的快意，让他抖的如同秋日的落叶。

第二次的时间可比第一次的时间长的多。

没有硅胶套的束缚，没有干涩的阻碍，羽生在他湿滑的后穴里不知疲倦的进进出出。做到最后金博洋连让自己反应配合他的机会都没有了，他张开嘴喘息着，不断堆高的快意让他敏感到被羽生摸着皮肤都会微微颤栗。后穴分泌的水液越发地丰富，每一次撞击都会让汁水四溅。经过两次射精，金博洋觉得自己已经没有什么存货了，后面的快感和前面是不是会硬，能不能硬已经没有关系。羽生也不再去掌控他的下身，一直在用力揉搓着他的乳肉和一瓣翘臀，绵软的手感让他舍不得放开。

不知道过了多久，金博洋觉得自己的肠肉仿佛已经被他磨漏了。他喘息着，小腹的肌肉收缩紧绷，肠道剧烈地痉挛吸附着羽生的性器，一股热液兜头淋了下来，肿胀炽热的肉柱被他淋了个彻彻底底，又湿又滑的感觉让羽生把性器重重地送了进去，将浓稠的精液射到了最深处。

抱着金博洋缓了一会的羽生将已经疲软的性器从他身体里抽出，来不及闭合的穴口没有了巨物的堵塞，一点一点溢出来，带出了失禁一般的羞耻感。

这期间已经几乎被他做昏过去的金博洋也不过就是哼了几声，鼻音泄出来听在羽生耳中是无尽的痴缠娇柔。

羽生将他打横抱起去了浴室清理，温热的水打在身上让金博洋掀了掀闭着的眼皮，整个人无力地靠在羽生的怀里，任凭他摆弄。

后穴被撑开灌进去温水的时候金博洋微微挣扎了一下，但是他很清楚，这些东西必须清理出去，现在有人服侍他自然不愿意再自己动手。

他本以为羽生是要给他灌肠等个十分八分的，结果他只是一直在冲洗，这样是比灌肠快点，他也少遭些罪。至于能不能清理干净，他倒是不担心，毕竟外科医生在这里，他又有什么好顾虑的。就是希望他能快点，自己体力不行，真的撑不住了，现在就想睡觉。

好不容易将他清理干净，羽生将自己也迅速冲了个澡。拿过一旁的毛巾帮他擦干身上的水迹，就这样光秃秃地将他抱回了卧室。

床单上还有两个人留下的淫靡痕迹，羽生一把将它掀了下去，至于后期的替换和清洗，等他们两个人休息好了再说吧。

羽生摸过手机定好闹钟，抱住怀里的人盖好被子，看了看双颊酡红已经昏睡过去的爱人，在脸颊上偷了一个吻，满足地睡了过去。

——tbc——


	24. （二十四）

金博洋真正睁开眼醒过来的时候已经接近七点。梦里的景象纷纷杂杂的，让他有些分不清哪里是现实哪里是梦境。

屋子里的窗帘还在拉着，室内一片漆黑。

他伸出手摸着周围，终于在床头上摸到了自己的手机。按亮屏幕，刺眼的白光打在脸上，上面写着18:45。他知道，羽生肯定走了。

他们交班的时间在五点，基本上都会四点半之后过去，五点只要能到就可以。

现在他已经交接班快一个小时了吧，也不知道他有没有吃晚饭。

关掉手机屏幕，金博洋用手背遮着眼，什么都不想再思考，也不想动，就那样静静地躺着。

他走了，他当然得走了，毕竟要上夜班的。

金博洋安慰着自己。

理智很在线，他清楚地知道并且说服自己忽略心底那一丝丝的不快。

这不快不是针对羽生的，而是针对自己，和这段感情的。

他是一个饿久了的流浪汉，偶然吃过一顿大餐后便一直念念不忘，自那之后的每一顿饭都如同嚼蜡，品不出一丝味道。

他知道自己不会再去找其他人，也谈不上以后的每一餐都如何，但羽生绝对是他一生最值得他回味的珍馐，需要用一辈子来铭记。

可以后呢？

两个人还是如同这样一般去考虑是否能够搭伙生活吗？还是只做一个各取所需的炮友？

他不知道。

他只知道现在这个情绪对他来说很不好，可他又不能立刻将它调整过来。身上的酸软和身后的胀痛无时无刻不在提醒他，他们就在三四个小时前在这张床上经历过怎样的疯狂，可现在，就只剩下他自己了。

一旁剩下的套子应该还散放在柜子上，他们这次只用了一个，剩下的他以后说什么也不准备用了。

可是他们之间还会有下次吗？

金博洋笑了，这个问题问的好，他也不知道，也许吧。

身上光溜溜的，羽生给他清理干净后就将他囫囵个地塞进了被子里，现在他身上连一件睡衣都没有。羽生应该也没有什么心情去他的衣柜帮他翻衣服。

又在被子里平静地躺了一会，金博洋掀开被子爬起来，借着手机屏幕发出来的光去找了找自己的居家服。

哦，在床尾。

他换好衣服翻身下床，牵动酸痛的位置让他忍不住地“嘶”了一声。

他努力地让自己的走路看起来正常一些，毕竟他明天还是要上白班的，如果哪里被看出来不对，自己一定会被一群人按住审问。

他可不要。

万一他们发现了难道自己还要说其实他是得了痔疮才会这样？

算了吧，他丢不起这个人。

他总是会担心以后类似症状的时候会不会真的是得了痔疮，不敢想。

不过现在一定是没有的，毕竟羽生刚刚“探查”完，这一点他还是很有把握的。

脑子里已经不知道在思考什么，乱糟糟的混在一起意外地冲淡了那些不知道从何而来的悲观心绪，心情倒是没有刚睡醒时那样糟了。

他打开灯，看着空旷的客厅笑了笑，去了卫生间。

洗衣机工作完毕，里面的床单已经洗好了，金博洋掀开盖子拿出床单放到一边，等下可以拿去阳台晾干。

就当是羽生的体贴吧，他倒是省了时间自己洗。

金博洋也没有管他们两个在床单上留下的痕迹是否被清洗干净，一股脑地将东西都放到了盆子里，自己则去洗了一把脸。

镜子里的人依旧泛着冷光的白，没有镀上红润的面颊显得略微有些冷。他面无表情地盯着镜子很久，像是看自己，又像是透过镜子看其他人。

这时候的手机收到了消息，屏幕上的呼吸灯一闪一闪。

金博洋拿过手机，上面的一条消息入眼，他却不知道要怎么回复了。

“天天醒了嘛？有没有不舒服？”

这应该是回复“有”还是“没有”？

他抓了抓头发，深呼吸了两次才打开键盘回复。

“还好……你交完班了？”金博洋回到。

本以为他会忙一会，但是消息很快就又弹出来了。

“嗯，交完了，这会没有患者，估计你也应该醒了，所以问问你。”

“哦……”

金博洋只回了这个，想说些什么，可输入了很久，最后却都删掉了。

羽生没再回复。

他抱着盆从卫生间走出来晾床单，手机放在一旁的室内窗台上。

刚把它放到阳台的晾晒架上，这边就听到了手机铃声。

他拿起手机，看到上面显示的名字，深吸了一口气后，才点开接听。

“喂……”金博洋声调软绵绵的，一听就是刚刚睡醒没多久的样子。

“天天，是我。”羽生说到。

“嗯，知道。”他应着。

“什么时候醒的？”他问。

“十几分钟前吧。”

“哦，我还以为你被我吵醒了呢。”羽生笑着说。

“没有……那个……床单洗好了，你放心吧。”金博洋靠在窗台前说着，就如同汇报一样。

“嗯，知道了。”羽生应着。

短暂的沉默让两个人听着彼此的呼吸声，一时间都找不到话说。

倒是不觉得尴尬。

“你……”

“你……”

太过同步的出声让两个人又纷纷闭上了嘴。

“天天说吧，我听着。”羽生语气轻松地说。

“额……你吃晚饭了没？”金博洋问他。

“还没有，不过我路过食堂打了一份饭带到了值班室，等下就吃。”羽生回答着。“天天饿不饿？晚饭打算吃什么？”

“我一会把冰箱里的菜热一热。”他偏过头看了一眼乱糟糟的床铺，想着一会还要把床上重新收拾一下，至少床单要铺。

“你刚刚想问我什么？说吧。”他可没忘了羽生刚刚张口欲言结果被彼此相互打断了的事。

“也没什么。”羽生笑了笑，语气里倒有一些坦然。“就是想问问天天，我以后还能经常吃到那么好吃的牛肉吗？”

金博洋闻言屏住了呼吸，然后他笑了笑。“我的工资可支付不起天天都吃炖牛肉……”语气中似有若无的不可以让羽生也有些紧张。

“不过……如果换成其他的菜的话，应该是可以的。”他说。

“加上我的工资是不是就够了？那我明天就全部上缴好了。”羽生笑着说。

“多管一个人的工资很累的。”金博洋抿着唇笑道。

“那我再赔给你一个羽生医生，这样就不会累了吧？”羽生放下手中不自觉抓起的笔，呼吸都放缓了。

他仿佛在等待一场判决，一场决定命运的答复。

“可是羽生医生只会折腾我……”金博洋软软地抱怨着，语气里多是撒娇的成分。“不过我思前想后，还是划算的，所以……成交！”

被掐住制止的呼吸瞬间被人松开，每个细胞都在重新感受着氧气的介入与交换，生命从此开始注入活力。

挂断电话的羽生将手机丢在桌子上，整个人向后靠去，头枕到椅背上，翘起唇角，将目光放到棚顶，心情愉悦地回想刚才的对话。

这是同意了吧？

应该是的。

金博洋咬着指甲压抑着自己的笑，他也不知道为什么会突然这么开心，如果要他说，那大概就是心底害怕的那一部分黑暗境地，被冲天而降的英雄给消灭掉了。可能他就此得到了救赎，也因为此，而感受到了重生。

嗯，那个人是他的英雄。

一个喜欢黄熊的英雄。

怎么突然那么好笑？

金博洋笑倒在床上，一点都没有刚刚爬起来时候的那种落寞。直到笑的他牵动了身上的肌肉，他才吸着气，仰躺在床上。

棚顶的灯晃着，他伸出手来罩住自己的一双眼，缓了一口气，才重新慢慢爬起来。

他要去煮晚饭了。

客厅多出来的那一拖鞋正整齐地摆放在门口，羽生走之前一定是很认真地放了一下吧？金博洋走过去看了看，没有将他收到鞋架里。

这双鞋以后一定会常用的。

他想。

挂在门口那枚新配的钥匙被金博洋拿过来放到随身的背包里，拉好拉链拍了拍——明天找个时间交给羽生，以后他想过来就不用等自己在家的时候了。

钥匙是从N市回来就配好的，可是他一直不敢交给羽生。邀请他来吃饭这一举动就已经用掉了他所有的勇气，在很多事情没确定之前他迈不出这第二步。

现在应该可以了。

金博洋打开冰箱拿出中午封好的剩菜，端到厨房里热一热，一顿晚餐吃完也不过七点多，也不知道羽生的晚饭吃完没有，今晚究竟忙不忙。

他收拾好厨房里的东西，洗好手，回到卧室里之后又拿出了一套洗好晒干了的床单。床单铺好后他又摸了摸，布料的触感干干硬硬的。

摸过来手机点开屏幕，将对话框放在和羽生的界面，想了半天，写写删删，最后也没有将编辑好的话发出去就退出了界面，在最顶端留下了红色草稿的字样。

他莫名又有些烦躁。

脑子里想着的都是明天怎样将钥匙交给他，一时间乱哄哄的，也没个头绪。

最后他又拿起手机，把草稿位置上的那句话删掉，重新打上了另外一句，发送。

“明早的早餐我要吃医院门前的煎饼果子，要不要给你带一个送去？”

“那口味要和天天一样的。”

金博洋看到回信后又开始傻笑着。

心满意足地关上了手机屏幕，金博洋翻身趴在床上，被子被他压在身下，软软的，很舒服。

“呦，羽生大夫什么事这么开心啊？”探头进来的护士间羽生翘起唇角笑的开心也忍不住问到。“让我猜猜，是不是和女朋友发消息呢？”

“嗯。”羽生破天荒地没有否认，而是‘嗯’了一声，这让护士很惊讶。

“真的啊？”

“李姐找我是有什么事吗？”羽生不再继续这个话题反而收敛了笑容问到。

“哦，也不是什么大事，42床的患者刚刚说自己肚子胀，问问有没有什么办法，他想让值班医生给他开点药。”

“42床？孙医生的患者？”羽生回忆着之前查房。

“对，就是他。”护士点头。

“我记得是一个小手术？”医生问到。

“是，大概两天之后没什么并发症观察一下就可以出院的。”

“哦，这样啊。”羽生沉吟了一下。“咱们药房应该有番泻叶的吧？”

“有的啊。”

“那就给他开点番泻叶吧。”羽生和护士说到。

“好的。”护士应了一声就走了。

一般来讲，值班医生是可以给患者用药的，但是鉴于他这个病号本身的病情不甚了解，所以羽生夜班额外开药的时候还是十分谨慎。

今晚倒是一个安稳的夜班，没有什么复杂的患者也没有急诊和会诊，倒是让他偷了个闲。

——tbc——


	25. （二十五）

金博洋早起洗漱完迅速地下了楼，这比他平时接白班的时候出来的都要早。

医院附近的路口每天早上都会摆出来一个制作煎饼果子的小摊，他早上路过的时候偶尔也会买上一个，端到手术室外间啃完之后再进去换衣服。

今天他要了两个。

薄薄的面皮打上鸡蛋，里面放上一块四四方方的薄脆，四面一折，手脚麻利地就将它放到了纸袋里。

金博洋拎着一对“双胞胎”一样的煎饼果子，里里外外都是一样的。金博洋让老板每一个煎饼上都多打了一颗鸡蛋，做出来的都是双面蛋煎饼——他自己从来都不敢这么奢侈。

进了医院，金博洋想了想，还是决定先去外科楼。

也才七点刚出头，医院的电梯就开始繁忙了起来。患者和家属上上下下的穿行着，更多的则是到不远处的食堂里打早饭。医院清晨的空气里带着的是独有的消毒水的味道，闻久了，倒也不觉得怎么样。

电梯里下来几个人，并不多。他特意绕了一下，坐的是角落里的副梯——正门对着的电梯早就排出来两条长队，他可不能和患者挤同一个梯。

其实外科楼里是有一个医护人员专用梯的，但是他又不想在外科楼里这样招摇，毕竟他是手术室的，认识的外科医生与护士也实在是太多。如果只是偶遇一个两个人也还好，可这电梯上上下下的，万一在专用梯里遇到太多的熟人，肯定会有人好奇地问他来做什么，到时候还需要费一番唇舌解释，更何况他手上还拎着两个煎饼，怎么都不好说。

既然这样，他又何必给自己找麻烦，倒不如就这样找一个僻静点的电梯，说上去也就上去了。

到达羽生的楼层，他先探头看了看。

没什么人在外面，走廊里不过一两个家属匆匆而过，倒是没有任何一个医护人员。

羽生他们的医生办与护士站相隔不远，不过好就好在护士站没人，要不等他从护士站前过去的时候，必然会被按住，他可是怕了他们科的小护士们。

医生办的门开着，金博洋看了看时间，七点多，应该还没有交接班，只不顾这个时间危险了点，随时都有人来上班打卡。

屋里只有羽生自己，低着头不知道在看什么，也许是病例吧。

金博洋停在门口敲敲门，羽生问声抬起头，本来是面无表情的一张脸，待他见到来人是谁后，便藏不住了笑意。

那人一只手拎着煎饼果子，见到他的时候还抬了起来示意地晃了晃。头顶松软的头发翘起来几根呆毛，一看就是风风火火跑过来的模样。一双眼笑眯眯的，咧开的嘴露出一颗小虎牙。

软甜软甜的模样让羽生真的想将他一口吞下，尝尝他是不是拥有那醉人清甜的草莓味。

“早上好啊～羽生大夫，您的早餐到了，请接收一下。”金博洋眉眼弯弯地说到。

羽生笑着站起来走过去，接过他手里的煎饼果子顺手放到身后的桌子上，转过身问他。

“怎么出来这么早？”

“怕晚了你就交班走了啊。”金博洋回答。“再说了，你们外科人来人往这么多，我不早点来回头你们满屋子人，我的煎饼可能不够分。”

羽生笑了笑，“这是我的，谁来也不给。”

像宣示主权一样，听在金博洋的耳中，可实际上他们只是在说一个煎饼。

“再说……”羽生将人拉近，回手关上办公室的门直接落锁。

“这样……就不能满屋子人了。”他上前一步贴近金博洋，揽住他的腰将他扣在身前。

这可是办公室啊！

金博洋瞬间身体僵硬，就差双手高举大叫一声“好汉饶命”。

“你你你……你要干啥……”金博洋突然紧张到结巴。

“当然是对天天送早餐过来表示感谢。”羽生说完便俯下身，对着那红润的唇瓣便亲了上去。

果然和记忆中一样美味。

羽生也顾及他们两个这会是在医院，所以没有太过分，浅尝辄止后便分开了。

金博洋扶住羽生的肩膀，红着脸低头不敢看他。

“天天觉得这个酬劳怎么样？”羽生故意地问他。

金博洋咬了咬唇，上面还留着羽生的触感，他推了推羽生。

“不说了，我要去打卡上班了。”三十六计走为上，他还是跑吧。

“好吧，那就不打扰天天去接班了，我一会就可以回去了。”羽生退了一步，抬头看了看表，好说话地将人放开。

“你今天没排台？”金博洋疑惑地问。

讲道理，外科的下夜班不是在手术台上就是在赶往手术的途中，今天能直接回家简直是太阳打西边出来。

“天天忘了今天是周六吗？我和米沙目前都没有着急手术的患者，所以就没排。等下时间到了我去查一遍房，应该没什么大事就能下班了。”

“哦哦，我这个脑子忘了今天是周六。”金博洋一拍脑门，才想起来。

因为病理化验室的关系，周六周日是做不了术中冰冻病理的，也就是说他们如果在这个时间手术的话，术中一旦需要病理检验，病理室是做不过来的，所以会影响到手术整个过程，因此一般周六周日都不会安排切除那类的手术。

羽生笑着摸了摸金博洋卷翘的头发，看着他的小表情心情也愈发地愉悦了起来。

“行了，不说了，我该走了。”金博洋为了阻止自己继续犯迷糊，说什么也不再留下了。

“去吧，早饭要尽快吃，凉了对胃不好。”羽生说到。

“嗯，好，知道了。”金博洋提着自己的煎饼果子走向门口，打开门刚要走出去，然后突然好像想到了什么，对着自己腰间的小背包，伸进去摸索着。

他将攥紧的小拳头抬到羽生面前，手心向上，张开拳头后掌心里放着一枚亮晶晶的钥匙。

“这个给你，下班了可以回家去休息。”羽生接过钥匙，愣愣地看着金博洋的笑容，仿佛这个钥匙是什么游戏通关的奖赏，而且是意外附加的那种。

“我今天白班，中午你要是饿了就先找饭吃吧，可以不用等我，我上去了。”金博洋说完没等羽生再说什么就匆匆地跑了。

羽生看着空荡荡的门口笑了笑，将钥匙捏在手心里，两只手都揣进口袋好好地护着这把钥匙，就像是在护着什么宝贝一般。

下班后的羽生凭借记忆找到了金博洋的家，将钥匙插进锁孔，推开门，门口两双拖鞋整整齐齐地摆放着。

温暖的阳光透过窗子撒进卧室，床单是新换的样式，和被子明显不是一套。两只枕头并排摆在一起，和昨天仿佛没什么区别。

羽生放下自己从宿舍拿过来的行李箱，推到墙角放好，环视了屋子一圈，坐回了沙发上。

他在想，他们是不是真的可以去挑一个房子来一起生活。

打开自己的行李箱拿了换洗的衣服，羽生进浴室开始洗漱，就算是夜班不忙，他也需要补充一部分睡眠。

今天的金博洋也不忙，周六的手术室一般只排小手术，或者刨宫产那类的，除非有急诊患者送上来。可也巧了，今天急诊也没有着急手术的，他这一个白班可算是轻松愉快。

明天夜班是周日，也就意味着他今晚交接班之后明天晚上再来上班就行。羽生明天则是下夜班之后的休息，周日不上手术，他早上过来查个房就可以回去了，他们两个算是又有一个重合的一天可以一起度过。

金博洋看了看自己的排班表，又在心下算了算，比对着羽生的排班，好像两个人能碰到的时间并不少。

他是三班循环，白班夜班下夜班，两个循环后可以有两个休班，这样安排是因为他们麻醉科最近医生少，安排的紧密也好调配。而羽生他们则是门白下夜休五班倒，和他搭死的夜班和白班也不少，更何况他们外科的下和休如果不是撞到周末，基本上都是要手术的。所以对于羽生来说，几乎就是门诊和手术室两头跑，其余的时间能待在科室的也不多。

金博洋掐着手指算了算这个月的排班，自己感觉很满意，前提是不要出现什么大事需要换班。

下午三点左右羽生给他发过来了一条消息。

“晚上想吃些什么？”羽生问。

“你会做饭？”金博洋反问他。

“不是特别会，但是天天在工作，晚上要回家吃饭的，所以我觉得我可以。”羽生说的肯定。

金博洋不禁笑了。

他倒不是觉得羽生会做饭这件事有什么问题，而是他能不能习惯家里的厨房。况且厨房还是用燃气，他可是担心羽生的安全。如果操作不当会出大事故的，他可是害怕。

“别了，等改天有空我教过你怎么用厨房那些器具再说吧。况且冰箱里没有什么菜了，你想做也做不了，还要再出去买菜。”金博洋阻止着羽生想要做饭的想法。

“那好吧，听天天的。”

“那你就在家里等我吧，我下班前给你打电话，我们出去吃。”金博洋想了想，如果他下班回去买菜做饭，估计要等到七点才能吃上这顿晚饭，太晚了，他会饿的。

“好的。”羽生很乖。

“对了，你中午吃了什么？不会一直没吃吧？”金博洋突然问到。

“吃过了，我中午出去办了点事，正好回食堂吃了一顿。”

“嗯？我怎么没看到你在食堂？”金博洋诧异，他中午也是吃的食堂。不过对于羽生去做了什么，他不说，金博洋也是不会去问的。

“我去的稍微晚了点，那会已经一点多了。”羽生解释到。

“哦，吃了就好，那你再休息一会，晚点我给你打电话。”金博洋回复他。

“嗯。”

金博洋将手机揣回手术衣的口袋，用手撑在办公桌前托着脸，不知道在想些什么。

——tbc——


	26. （二十六）

隋文静一进来看见的就是他这副模样。

“呦，金大爷您神游天际呐？”

“哪有，我这明明是元神出窍！”

“那你可是厉害了。”隋文静撇嘴。

“那可不！诶，对了……老铁我有个事问你。”

“啥事？你先说。”隋文静见他吞吞吐吐，干脆利落地问到。

“你说心思比较细腻的人，家里会喜欢什么样的装饰风格啊？”金博洋觉得隋文静好歹是个女孩子，对装饰装修这种事情应该要比他这个男孩子更加在行。

他倒是暂时没有买房子的想法，只不过羽生搬过来之后，一定很多东西需要改变的。偏偏羽生又是个心思比较细的人，他倒是没办法揣测。

“啧啧啧，你这是万年铁树开新花了？咋还研究上了装修？你要买房啊？还是有目标了？”隋文静觉得这件事好像值得深挖，金博洋这孩子天天都在手术室里泡着，一般很少会注意这些事情，今天突然这么问，嗯，有情况。

“啥开花，我就是问问，到时候如果需要不至于傻眼，至于目标……你看我每天除了医院就是回去睡觉，你如果非要说我有一个什么想法，那就是我爱我的床， 它每天都在家里等我。

隋文静听完他说的话，恨铁不成钢地点了点他的额头，“你啊，没出息。”

“我又咋了……我还小……是个宝宝……”金博洋委屈。

“大龄单身男青年，还小？”

“别这么说，聪哥多惨……”金博洋小声嘟囔着。

“嗯？你说啥？”隋文静眉毛一挑。

金博洋察觉到危险迅速改口:“江哥比我还老，他那么惨，你多催催他！”

“你们俩，五十步笑百步，谁也没比好到哪里去！”隋文静说着他。

“行吧……我们换个话题。”金博洋可是不敢惹她。

“换啥？别换了，你江哥刚刚打电话过来，二十分钟之后会送上来一个剖腹产的，时间还充足，你先准备准备吧。”隋文静宣判着。

“啥？这么突然？”金博洋问到。

“就是这么突然，没办法，谁让孕妇一直想要顺产，可孩子不听话还是臀位，你江哥嘴皮子都要磨破了，这才让患者家属认清其中的危险。要不怎么说，有些老观点要改改了，孕妇的婆婆是个守旧的人，总觉得到医院生孩子丢人，在你江哥那里都闹了两天了，要不是孕妇的母亲坚持要剖，她婆婆还想让她出院回家找接生婆呢。你说这是个什么思想？”隋文静说。

“真恐怖……”金博洋听完就觉得遍体生寒。

很多时候的医患关系紧张，不单单是医疗技术和医生水平有关，还与患者及家属有关。

“就是这样，我们永远都不知道，有些人会愚昧到什么程度。”隋文静感慨着。

金博洋莫名地抖了抖，他算是二线科室，可也能够接触到这些人生百态的，他不免觉得有些冷，他不想将这样归于人性的冷漠，只归咎于空调打的太低了。

他始终都愿意相信人心是善良的，就像是他毕业的时候一位老师说的那样:每一个成为医生的人都要有一颗能够包容的心脏，你容纳不了所有但也要尽量理解他人，做医生最重要的就是鬼手佛心。

他记得，也将一辈子一直记下去。

“算了，不说了，我去准备吧。”他没时间伤春悲秋，既然江哥这次这么不容易，也难保不会出现什么变故，还是尽早上台开刀为好。

每一位送进手术室的患者都是他们的责任，不管家属是怎样的吵闹，他们始终还要以患者的生命健康为本。一旦出现什么问题，即便是是家属反悔，出于以人为本，他们也要救治的。

这种蛮不讲理的家属是没有办法用常理推断的。

金博洋让隋文静帮忙联系一下药房，准备好需要的药品。他出了休息室一路直奔妇产科多用的手术室，那里江哥还没有到。

他又转了出去，取了个镇痛泵——不管孕妇最后会不会用，终究是要备着的。

这一次他转回来后送患者的人呼呼啦啦来了一群，金博洋看着孕妇从他面前被推过，江哥都没空和他多说一句。

金博洋跟着快走了几步，放好用的东西就跑到门外刷手，回来后戴上手套开启准备麻醉。

孕妇看样子宫口已经开的差不多了，江哥在门外刷手也刚回来，这会正在穿隔离服。

腰硬联合麻醉金博洋做过很多次，这一次和每一次也没什么不同，见到脑脊液从针管内流出后，他便推进去了3ml的麻药。一切都做好了，他摘下手套，盯了一会监视器，发现没问题后，金杨开始手术。

金博洋撑着脸坐在监视器后面，听着各种器械破开皮肉的声音，思绪也不知道飘向哪里了。

他看着手术台一直在想，这个产妇在经受怀孕与生产这个过程的时候，她的丈夫在做什么？他的妻子和孩子命悬一线的时候，他为什么不能站出来正确地决定他们的命运呢？他母亲在强迫他妻子留在家里几乎面临死亡一样的生产时，他在哪里？

有时候的见死不救甚至就是另外一种谋杀。

他突然觉得很冷，冷的是人性，是感情。

朝夕相对同床共枕的人竟然没有为自己考虑过生与死，那当初托付自己下半段人生时，她是怎样的心情。

他们之间是合法夫妻，拥有法律保护的社会关系，他们的结合是通过社会认可的，可这种认可如今却不能让她得到正常公平的对待，甚至连自己的生死都无法掌控，那这种认可，还有什么意义？

他突然迫切地想见羽生了。

新生儿被剖出来，响亮的哭声回荡在手术间里，江哥正在处理脐带切断后的步骤。

孩子被抱出去清洗，江哥又在为患者冲洗缝合。

金博洋坐在监视器后面松了一口气，这件事本就不是应该由他多想的，可是他又不得不多想。

可能他依旧还有一些不敢确定的顾虑吧，所以才会这样。

加完了这一台，金博洋看了看时间，几乎要到交接班的时候了，他收拾了一下自己，准备下班，他现在很累，只想回家。

交完班的金博洋匆匆和科室的人打了个招呼就走了，丝毫没有在意有人调侃他慌忙的好像有谁在家等他一样的那句话。

羽生坐在家里的沙发上闭目养神，左等右等都没等到金博洋的电话。他知道手术室可能有事耽搁，便也耐心地等着。医生嘛，能按时下班都是上天的恩赐，这个他还是知道的。

就在他还在他抱着自己肩膀坐着的时候，突然听到了钥匙插进锁孔开锁的声音。

他惊讶地睁开眼看向门前，开门进来的正是金博洋。

他进门后就站在门前不动了，像是按下了停止键一样，只是盯着站起来的羽生。

羽生见他表情不太对，两步就走到金博洋的面前，面色着急地问着他。

“天天怎么了？”

金博洋只是看着他摇了摇头，一句话都没说。

“是发生什么事了么？”羽生见他确实不太对劲，只好柔声地问到。

金博洋只是伸出了胳膊抱住他的脖子，将脸埋在他颈窝里，闷闷的声音传出来。

“没事，我只是累了。”

羽生很少见他情绪这样低落，一时间也有些不知所措。可两个人站在门口始终不是那么回事，于是他扶住怀中人的肩膀，微微屈膝，将手穿过他的膝窝，直接将人抱了起来。

转过身走到沙发前将他放到沙发上坐着，一只手托起他的小腿帮他把鞋带解开，下一步就是直接给他脱鞋，所以金博洋阻止了他，自己把鞋子拿掉放到一旁。

羽生将他半转过身子，让他靠在自己身上，一双腿搭到自己的大腿上，整个人半蜷着都被纳入了怀里。

“什么都不用说，我就这样陪着你。”羽生用手一下下地顺着他的胳膊，安抚的味道十分明显。

金博洋重重地吐出来一口气，好像哽在喉咙里的东西也被他一同吐了出来。

他蹭了蹭羽生的锁骨，闷声道:“我没事，就是刚做完一个剖腹产，听到了一些关于孕妇的情况所以想的有点多，等会就好了。”

羽生应了一声，也没再多说，低头吻了吻他的发顶，静静地坐在那里陪着他。

两人沉默良久，金博洋在羽生怀里深吸了一口气，满满的，都是他身上让自己安心的味道，莫名的，他觉得心头没有那么沉重了。

他不会和羽生讲刚刚自己对情感这种东西产生了怎样的质疑，也不会告诉他，自己刚刚脑海里所思考的他们两个所处的社会境地。他现在只能走一步算一步，规划不了未来。

金博洋松开环抱着羽生的胳膊，从他靠着的怀中撑起来，“我没事了，有些东西需要自己去调节，现在我调节好了，我们去吃饭吧。”

“嗯，走吧。”羽生没有再多问，摸了摸他后脑蓬松的头发，爽快的答应着。

拉起金博洋，羽生拿着自己的手机，走到门前穿鞋。金博洋看他纤长的手指迅速地系着鞋带，想起了他在手术台前缝合打结的模样。

“果然是外科医生，打结就是和其他人不一样，我就是练不会。”金博洋感叹着。

羽生穿好鞋直起腰，见他的模样也忍不住说:“那我教你？”

金博洋闻言笑了。

“你教我我也练不会啊，我和你们外科医生之间差的又不只是一个打结。”

一边说着，一边将穿上刚刚被羽生解开的鞋子。

“别动。”羽生突然出声让金博洋停下了想要蹲下系鞋带的动作。

“诶诶诶，不用，真不用！”他见羽生伸出手蹲下，摸上他的鞋带就要系的动作推拒着。

这哪成？让自己的偶像给自己系鞋带？

再给他三辈子他也不敢做这个梦啊！

羽生眼疾手快地抓住了他纤细的脚踝，温热的指掌透过薄薄的裤脚布料传了过来，让金博洋不知所措地僵在了那里，半个身子都麻了。

“我还没有给其他人用打结的手法系过鞋带，天天不想试一试吗？”羽生也不说其他的，可这一句让他根本拒绝不了。

“那……那好吧……”金博洋紧张的吞着口水，他也不知道自己紧张什么，就是紧张！

羽生噙着笑，开始认真地打起结来，模样漂亮到不输每一次缝合时的皮肉相合。

等他系完了，金博洋立刻将他拉了起来，开玩笑，他怎么能让羽生行此大礼，单膝着地为他系鞋带呢。

这哪成？他该飘了！

——tbc——


	27. （二十七）

这是一个异常慌乱的夜班。

金博洋还没准备休息就被一个调令电话叫了过去，医院在院值班上上下下的全体职工今晚要全力救治送来的伤员，金博洋这才知道出事了。

就在不到一个小时前，z区发生两次剧烈爆炸，伤亡人数不可估量，政府立即启动一级应急预案，除了调动本区内的全部消防警力和医院外，陆陆续续地又将患者向附近医院转移。

金博洋他们医院的急诊已经乱成一团，接受调配的救护车一趟一趟地将患者送来，一时间站到更衣室的窗口都隐隐约约地可以听到消防水车和救护车的鸣笛声。

今晚值班的麻醉也只有他自己，备班已经在路上，休息的也被打电话叫了过来，这么大的事他们谁都不可能安稳睡觉。

金博洋在接到通知后就开始准备药品，陆陆续续的患者已经开始由急诊进行分流诊治。

伤势不严重的患者由急诊安排医生进行清创救治，外科大夫值班的多，小伤口清创这种事情都是必备的技能，把人拉到换药室就可以做，甚至连手术室都不用送。

急诊这边宏观调配着，外科这时候呼啦啦地带着病号上来了。

是羽生。

金博洋是在接待门前见到的患者，总觉得他有些眼熟，不过只是一晃神，他的目光就落入了羽生的眼中。羽生和他点点头，问到:“哪一间？”

“去里面第七手术间，东西我都备好了，你先送他上台，我等剩下两个患者安排完了就过去。”金博洋说到。

他现在之所以还在外面是因为门前的接待护士被调到急诊帮忙了，夜里手术室这边目前最大容量就是三个重病手术患者，他只要安排好剩下送进来那两位患者的手术间就行。

备班说他已经到楼下了。

和他搭班的器械和巡回已经在手术室里等着，其他那两间的人也都在路上，他倒是不用操心。

和这一台患者上来的人倒是不少，个个都面色都不是很好，身上斑驳的血迹和破碎的衣料让金博洋觉得他们应该和里面那位一同从生死边缘里爬回来的。

只不过里面那位的情况，比他们这几个差多了。

羽生应金博洋的话，自己却停下了脚步，剩下的医护人员很自觉地推着推车将人送进去。

“他怎么样？”金博洋微微皱眉，目光追着推车望去，觉得心口闷闷的，好像有什么说不出的情绪压抑在其中。

“不太好。”羽生表情也很严肃。“伤的很重，各项体征看起来也不太乐观，清创基本上要在一小时以上，而且还不确定能不能恢复。”

“这么严重……”金博洋收回目光，心下也觉得空落落的。

“嗯，我怀疑他是直接面对了爆炸冲击，否则也不会伤成这样。你看和他一起来的那几个，应该都是和他一起从爆炸点附近出来的，可是他却伤那么重，我怀疑他应该是保护了谁。”羽生所有所思。

“为什么这么说？”金博洋疑惑地问。

“猜的。”羽生也不想解释。

“你又搪塞我！”金博洋小声怒道。

“我确实是猜的。因为他保护的那个人看他的目光和我看你时，几乎一样。”羽生压低声音，用只有两个人能听清的音调说道:“他们，和我们，是一样的。”

羽生说完也不管金博洋的表情有多错愕，又叮嘱了他两句:“我先进去看看情况，你这边安排好了就回来，这帮家属就留给你交代了。”

金博洋愣着点点头。

羽生见他没什么不对，拍了拍他的手臂以示安抚，双手插进白大褂里给他留下个背影匆匆地走向手术间。

回过神来的金博洋嗅到了浓重的鲜血味，不禁担心刚刚被推进手术室里的那个人的情况。

手机里收到一条消息，是备班发来的，说他接到了属于自己的病号，他会带上去安排好的。金博洋看了看简短的回复了两句，剩下那台就交给备班照看。

等他处理好手上的事，想起还要和患者家属交代一番的事，于是他便转过身走到手术室门前。他看到的都是半开着的手术室大门外等着的家属。

有一个人站在长廊外，手臂上绑着一层微微渗血的纱布，直挺挺地站在那里，死死地盯着手术室的大门，眸中翻滚的情绪让金博洋觉得这个人如同一株悲伤绝望的花，盛开在一片冰原雪域中。

他只感受的到那人的痛苦和冷寂。

金博洋定了定了神走了出去，羽生让他和家属交代一下，他总要完成本职工作，虽然这平时是接待护士或者主刀医生的任务。

“患者这样我们会全力抢救，他的情况不是特别好，各项指标都在下降，外伤也很重，情况很危急，请你们做好心理准备，不过我们会全力救治的，这一点请你们放心。”金博洋说完后便转身回了手术室。

他终于明白羽生刚刚的那句话为什么那样说。

什么叫‘他们和我们是一样的’。

只有真正喜欢一个人的时候，眼中才会不自觉地流露出那种独属于爱人的焦急与关切，这种真情流露是和朋友之间的感受不一样的。

他不禁想知道，他们之间的身份和经历，会让他们的相守变得更难吧？

甚至在某一个时间，都不会确定对方会不会安稳归来。

金博洋是知道他们的身份的。

接到调令的时候他就同时知道了本院今晚救治的几个重点患者都是什么人。

他没时间多想，关了手术室的门就去了手术间。

羽生已经在穿隔离衣戴手套了。

“怎么样？”金博洋进去了之后问。

“血氧现在不行，身上的伤口也多，你先上全麻吧，要不清创他会疼死。”羽生观察了一会他的状态之后说到。

“嗯，我去准备。”金博洋迅速刷手回来，开始给患者麻醉。

这边麻醉监护刚上，羽生就和临时调来的其他医生一起开工。

他身上爆炸后的各种碎屑附着的太多，几处比较大伤口还在流血。金博洋给他手臂上开了静脉通路，需要补充的液体挂了满满三大瓶子。

这边巡回抽了患者的血样送检，同时联系血库备血——他这个样子不输血肯定是不行的。

无影灯在炙烤着下方的人，羽生双手稳稳地清理着每一处伤口。生理盐水冲洗液就用了两大瓶，还不算其余消毒和清理用的其他液体。

身上有些比较大的伤口还需要缝合，巡回又重新调来了极细的美容针，羽生为他在真皮层极其细致地缝合着，这样就算是留疤也不会像蜈蚣一样。

金博洋在一旁监控着患者的各项数值，一边充当刚刚出门巡回的工作。

缝合美容针是一件极其细致而且又十分伤眼睛的活。弯针细的如同头发丝，缝的时候还要顾及表面平整，根本不能像正常缝合一样一针一打结，要求的极高。

金博洋突然想起羽生说的三个月一直在做缝合练习的事了。

枯燥无味的缝合，每天都要对着皮肉进行操作，各种组织都要一遍一遍的练习，想想都觉得恐怖。

他做不了外科，这真的是一个既需要耐心又需要技术的科室，他不行。

看着羽生在台上有条不紊地给患者做清创，金博洋检查了一下补液的情况，又看了看各项指标，心下也忍不住叹气。

伤的太重了。

一场手术下来他几乎有几次都陷入了深度昏迷，情况不容乐观。

羽生抬眸看了一眼监视器后的金博洋，虽然一张脸被帽子和口罩遮了大半，但他也能从他的目光里看到担忧。

他的头很快就低了下去，精神也又集中在手术台的伤口上。

羽生告诉巡回让她通知脑科的值班医生来手术室会诊，还让她叮嘱会诊来的医生要从12楼过来——这样不会遇到在门外等候的家属。

他有些问题急需脑科的医生来确认。

会诊的医生来的很快，他和羽生研究了一会后，得出了和他几乎一样的答案。

这位患者有可能会丧失部分生理机能，还有可能会一辈子都醒不过来。

失血过多的时候人体会自动开启一定的保护机制，相应的血氧要供给相对来讲重要的脏器，如果不是患者有足够强大的意志力和强健的体魄，在他这种状态下，怕不是早就会死亡了，根本轮不到送上手术台。

不过就算他现在抢回了一口气，今后恢复的成什么情况也不好说，这还要看他自己的造化了。

手术做了整整快两个小时，羽生才将患者身上大大小小的伤口清理完毕。这边补液已经换掉了一瓶，护士又重新挂了一袋子。

这样的患者倒是不用像其他手术一样，需要患者清醒了再下台，巡回联系了重症监护室，直接就将人送了过去。

羽生摘下手套，金博洋走过来和他说了几句。

“这种情况不太好恢复吧？”看了全程的金博洋也是心知肚明。

“嗯，很难，也很危险。”羽生点点头说着。

“累不累？”金博洋小声地问了一句。

“还好，不用担心。”他晃着头轻声地说了一句。

“门外的人还是要交代一下的，要不你先歇歇，我去就行了。”金博洋见他面露疲色，有些心疼地说着。

现在已经是凌晨两点多，正是人困倦的时候。

“不用了，还是我去吧，这些人估计也想听详细情况，而且还有很多事需要交代，你去不合适。”羽生说的直白。

金博洋倒是不生气，这毕竟是羽生做的手术，患者病情什么样他心知肚明，哪些话该说哪些话不该说也是要多加考虑的。普通的患者还好，像这种特殊的，他自然没有话语权。

他点了点头。

“你去歇会吧，不知道等下还会不会有患者再送上来。这会才两点多。”羽生见他呆呆的，怕他累了，便也催他去休息。

“我没事，你去忙你的不用管我，患者家属都在外面等着呢，我自己有分寸，不用担心。”

“嗯，那我先过去。”

“好。”金博洋点点头。

羽生脱了手术衣外面的隔离服，放到污物处理处。

“等一下！”他突然喊住他。

羽生疑问地回过头。

“注意安全。”金博洋笑了笑。

他是怕患者的家属没有办法控制个人情绪。

“没事的，不用怕。”羽生应到。

——tbc——


	28. （二十八）

羽生打开手术的门，身后过来一个护士和他说了两句话，还递给了他一份文件。

羽生接过后粗略地翻了翻，上面都是刚刚做完手术那位患者的近期情况，有人为了帮助他们这场手术，专门调取了患者近期相关的就诊信息和治疗情况。

可以说很不好，特别是在精神状态方面。

他合上文件向前走了几步问到:“患者家属现在在吗？患者最近的身体情况很差，精神状态也不好，近期家属有关注过吗？”

正对着他的那个人沙哑着喉咙，表情十分疲累，似是很难接受他所表述的这个情况。怔了怔才应到:“我是他的家属。”

羽生状似疑惑，实际早就猜到了:“那你和他的关系是……”

“他是我的爱人。”那人说。

这句话太过直白，羽生微微挑了一下眉。

见周围的所有人都没有任何表情上的变化，看来大家都很清楚，并且认可支持他们的情感。

这让羽生心底生出了一丝羡慕。

羡慕他的坦然，他的勇气。

他也想在其他人前光明正大地宣布他们之间的关系，不用担心彼此相牵的手会被人在什么时候发现，不用承受世人另类的眼光。即便是被人质疑，他们也可以共同面对。

可他们现在不能。

医院里的关系网络太过复杂，他们两个根基太浅，就算别人不敢说他什么，终究还会对金博洋有影响。

他是外来人员，终究有一天会离开这里。对于这个医院来说，他不过是一个过客，可对金博洋来说并不是。

这里是他工作了几年的地方，今后他也打算在这里长久地工作下去，他的朋友，他的亲人都在这个医院里，所以他不能不为金博洋考虑。

当然，他有想和他共度一生的想法，至于以后的工作地点，他一定会和他进行详细商议的，只不过不是现在而已。这个时候他不能不顾及两个人在医院的声誉，他们暂时没有能力承受这件事掀起的汹涌波涛，所以只能遮掩着。

可这是他认定的人，他不会轻易放手的。

“患者的情况现在很复杂，外部的创口我们都已经清理完毕了，但是危险的却是他的精神方面。”

“是我的问题……我不知道他这么严重……”那人痛苦地说，语气里尽是自责。

“其实你应该庆幸，他还有意志力和求生欲，如果他自己不想活下去，我们也救不了他。”羽生说到。“不过他现在的体征还算是平稳，虽然在手术的过程中出现过几次危重情况，但是好在他都挺过来了。”

那人突然瞪大了眼睛盯着他，好像如果他说他救不了患者，就会被他拉出去陪葬的模样。

“因为他之前选择过一部分危险的精神治疗，所以他的身体原本就有一部分损伤，这个我已经叫脑科的医生来确诊过了。这次他受到的爆炸冲击虽然带来的多数都是皮外伤，但是由于失血过多引起了他身体的应激反应，所以我们现在也不敢保证，他一定会醒过来。这一点，请你们家属做好心理准备。”

羽生平静地交代着患者的病情。

他能感受到对方的不知所措和悲伤绝望，那人沉着脸，面色极其难看，好像下一秒都会倒下，这会全凭自己的意志在撑着。

“患者刚刚手术结束后已经送去了重症监护室，这会还在观察中，你们暂时见不到。”羽生履行程序告知他们。“重症监护室的探视时间是每天下午，但是由于你们特殊，具体的请和我们医政部门联系，另外患者现在的情况我们也不好说，能否清醒过来还要看他自己的恢复。”

羽生交代完，除了那个人之外，其余的家属纷纷长出了一口气，对他道了谢。

羽生点点头示意后转身要回手术室，突然像是想到了什么一般停下了脚步。

“作为一个医生我建议你们抽个时间带这位患者家属去检查一下，我个人觉得他的身体可能快撑不住了。”说完这句话后他也没等那些人再说什么，径自地回到了手术室。

他的爱人还在里面工作。

是的，爱人。

他的。

有些突然而来的情绪像是汹涌澎湃的潮水夹着拔山倒树之势呼啸而来，重重地撞击在山岩上，打出泡沫一样的泛白浪花，再随着退去的海水消散无踪。

羽生和金博洋都不知道那天晚上救治回来的患者究竟是在什么时间转出的医院，至于他是否清醒，又在哪里休养恢复，他们都不知道。

只不过在某一天早上，金博洋揉着眼睛蹭着羽生的肩膀清醒过来的时候，慵懒地抱住他的腰，软糯糯的声音和羽生说他做了一个梦。

他说，他梦到那天晚上紧急送来抢救的那个人和他的家属了。他很清醒地知道自己是旁观的麻醉视角，可他又觉得自己好像就是躺在病床上接受手术救治的人，而羽生则从主刀医生变成了家属，痛苦焦急地守在手术室外。

梦境真实到他觉得自己的皮肤上还有痛感，他能感觉得到缝合时冰凉的针穿过皮肉，还听得到监视器上蜂鸣的声音。

他现在终于知道自己见到那人第一眼的熟悉感是因为什么，可能就是和他长得有些相似？

可金博洋觉得这件事让他很费解，为什么自己会梦到这个人，而且还将自己和羽生纷纷代入，这就十分奇怪了。

不过在梦境里，‘他’作为受伤的患者，终于在沉睡里清醒，虽然用了很久的时间，但是终究还是没有羽生的辜负一场等待。

他将这件事讲给羽生听，羽生的一只手正在他后背上轻轻地拍着。直到他说梦里的‘羽生’紧紧地抱住了清醒的‘他’的时候，羽生半阖的双眸才又微微地睁开了。

金博洋一边感慨着神奇，一边觉得自己可能是太紧张那台手术后患者的病情，所以才会梦到这个。

“你说，最后在你的梦中，你看到了‘我’在‘你’苏醒的时候紧紧地抱住了‘你’？”羽生问到。

“嗯嗯，是啊没错。”金博洋闭着眼睛回答着，这是他们俩难得撞到的一起休班的早晨，最适合舒舒服服地抱在一起睡个懒觉了。

就在得到肯定回答之后，羽生将金博洋抱住，一个翻身就将他压在了身下，膝盖强硬地分开他的双腿，下腹故意地蹭着他的。

“不是……你干嘛呀？”金博洋被他压的有点喘不上来气，贴在自己小腹上滚烫的热物不用想也知道是什么，只不过他不清楚这大早上的自己怎么就刺激到他了。

“天天说梦里的‘我’都已经抱住‘你’了，那现实中的我不能输给他。”羽生说完便叼上了他颈侧的一块皮肉亲吻。

“唔……这是什么逻辑？你……你不要……太强词夺理了！”金博洋被他啃的一句话都说不完整。

“就是这样的逻辑。天天不要挣扎了，老老实实躺好才是你唯一的出路。”羽生松开口，对他颇为认真地说到。

“噗，什么唯一的出路啊？你当你是在审讯犯人啊？哈哈哈……笑死我了……你说，这些东西是不是和米沙学的？”金博洋在他身下笑的直抖。

抖动的身体无意识地磨蹭着羽生的，那不受控的情绪一时半会还没办法消散。

羽生轻轻地“啧”了一声，不由得有些惆怅。他是真的神经大条而不知道这样蹭来蹭去究竟有多危险，还是故意在挑战自己的忍耐力。

“天天……你在我的床上提其他男人真的好吗？”羽生沉着声音，有些沙哑地问到。

“额……你你你你……你别激动，你冷静点，冷静……”好像后知后觉感受到了危险的金博洋有点慌。

“冷静？”羽生原本放在他背上轻拍的手已经沿着腰线滑到了他的大腿内侧，要命地隔着薄薄睡裤在敏感的嫩肉上用指尖打着圈。

“我不懂这个词呢，天天要不要教教我？”他耍无赖地说。

“怎……怎么教？”金博洋紧张地吞了吞口水，有点慌。

谁知道羽生表面像个小仙男一样备受人追捧的人，私下里有什么独特的喜好。

虽然他现在还是一副正经的样子，可也难保他会想出来哪些所谓的“教学”方式，刷新自己的认知下限。

毕竟种族天赋这种事情不是谁都能比的上的。

“我觉得天天的括约肌应该很乐意进行教学的，那就让我好好进去学习一下吧，拜托了。”羽生捏住他大腿根部肥嫩紧实的肉，低下头贴在他耳畔说到。

金博洋被他的气息撩的忍不住缩了缩脖子，不自觉地向后躲着。

这个流氓，说的那么学术，以后让自己怎么直视痔疮手术？

“不……不行……我的括约肌告诉我……它不想，不想的……”金博洋看着他，试图安抚着对方的情绪，让他别再这么“激动”。

“是吗？那我亲自问问它好了。”羽生说着就将手顺着大腿紧绷的肌肉轮廓挪到了他的双腿间。

“哪哪哪……哪有你这样的？”金博洋紧张到结巴。

“噗……”羽生见他这样也不禁笑出声来。

“天天真可爱。”红了耳朵的可爱模样让羽生忍不住吻了吻他的脸颊，手上的力道却没有半分松懈，捏着他俏挺的臀肉不断揉搓着。

金博洋憋红了脸，就连身上都泛着淡粉色。

两个人搬到一起住也不是一天半天，该做的一样不差也都做了，可他就是有那么三分羞涩在里头，怎么也不能做到裸呈相待的时候坦然地面对对方。

不行，要脸，他害羞。

特别是在这晨光熹微的时刻，让他总有一种白日宣淫的感觉。

这大白天的做那些事好害羞……

羽生可不管这时候是黑夜还是白天。他们日常的工作时间就是黑白颠倒，值起班来夜里都被当是正常工作日，久而久之他也就弱化了这个观点。

这些对他都没差的。

不过他倒是很喜欢看金博洋这害羞的小表情，简直就是加了蜂蜜涂层的奶油甜蛋糕，除了总有让人垂涎欲滴的外表外，还有勾人深尝的内里。

一想到他体内的温柔紧致，羽生都觉得自己的额角在跳——兴奋的。

一双手又搓又揉，重点部位都被他一寸寸地照看着，金博洋微张的唇里溢出轻哼。

羽生知道，他这是默认自己可以进行下一步了。

灼热的唇贴上他的锁骨，一点一点向下亲吻着。睡衣只露出了领口下的方寸地， 让他无奈地推高了衣摆，卡在腋下，这才能精准地叼上一侧的朱果。

那里经过羽生的多次爱抚调教，早就变的成熟，比当初微棕的颜色略深些。不过被他这样一吸吮，胀大的乳尖又泛红地闪着水光，在那一处挺立。

金博洋枕在枕头上的头难耐地晃着，想到身上是谁在逗弄他都会让他激动不已，就别提他都在他身上做了什么。

有些沉沦始于肉体，而有些始于情感。

他们，则始于彼此交缠的目光，和两个心鼓动与碰撞。

——tbc——


	29. （二十九）

羽生伏在他胸前啄吻，毛茸茸的脑袋在金博洋的面前拱来拱去，让他忍不住抱紧了他的头，手指深深地陷入蓬松的发顶，像一只大型猫科动物。

金博洋被他压在身下，一双长腿被迫叉开在身体两侧，想合拢根本就做不到，只能夹住他的腰，在他抚摸的间隙间微微躲闪。

一只手在身下不断揉捏着，偶尔力道大的让他觉得自己好像是一个面团。

羽生的吻向下，从肚脐吻向髂前上棘，金博洋腰上的痒痒肉太多，让他不住地笑着。

“痒……诶诶，你别动了，太痒了！”他忍不住地蜷起上半身推他的头，“你是要给我动手术咋滴？还量上了？”

“如果要做，我一定在这里切开。”羽生向上抬头吻上了他心尖搏动处。“打开你的胸腔，看看你心里有没有我……”

金博洋闻言抓紧了身下的被子，呼吸都急促了不少。

“就想着看我的……我还想开你的腹，看看你是什么……是什么心肠呢。”金博洋被他啄吻的麻了半边身子，嘴上倒是寸步不让。

“天天想怎么切？我都随你。”说完，灵巧的舌尖便探进他小巧的肚脐里顶弄，酥酥麻麻的快意让他的腰软到不行。

“唔……谁知道……你们外科那套……横切竖切还破多少肌层的……嘶，别舔……”金博洋被他的唇舌撩拨的下腹都有些半硬，过电一样的快感向下冲去，让他喘息更甚。无奈间只能推着他的头，让羽生不能再继续蹂躏自己的肚脐。

那小洞都快被他顶破了！

羽生顺势拉下他的裤腰亲向他的小腹，睡裤和内裤被一同拉扯到顶起的小帐篷下。

“横切还是竖切？”羽生像是突然想到了什么噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你笑什么？”金博洋疑惑。

羽生贴着他的小腹，温热的鼻息打在他下腹的皮肤上，怪痒的。可偏偏自己的性器却被他困在两层裤子里支帐篷，勒的有点紧。

“一般在这个位置……”羽生伸出手在他下腹部画着，从肚脐到耻骨联合处。“生孩子竖切都是这么切，至于横切……”

“停！”金博洋喘了口气，一双眸子都十分水润。“你怎么连这个都研究？你还上过产科手术？”

金博洋是麻醉，跟过不少妇产科的手术，自然是知道这些，可羽生是大外科，要是专门研究这个东西……就太奇怪了……

“没有……”羽生对着肚脐正下方又亲了一口，顿了顿说:“没选择外科之前，基础课程都学的时候观摩过，包括孕妇生产实录……”

“那你现在就拿我比划？走开走开，我又怀不了……也生不出。” 他恼羞成怒，整张脸都躁得慌。身下已经硬挺的性器根本藏不住，顶端被羽生撩的溢出些腺液，那两层布料都被浸湿出一片圆斑。

“谁说怀不了？”羽生见他要跑，撑起身子按住他的肩膀，顺手拉过来自己的枕头，直接按在他肚子上，还好心地把他的睡衣拉下来盖住，从外面看，这肚子鼓鼓的，可不是怀孕八九个月的模样？

“诶？你还越来越起劲了？”金博洋哪里肯老老实实地被他这么戏弄，刚要伸出手把肚子上的枕头抽走，就被羽生眼疾手快地扣住了手腕压在头顶。

这样一压，金博洋整个后背都被迫挺了起来，小腹隔着枕头贴着他，一副主动送上门的模样。

“天天不要乱动，万一伤到宝宝了怎么办？”羽生说的极其认真让金博洋反而不敢有什么大动作。

这是什么恶趣味？难道他们两个今天要角色扮演嘛？表演孕期play？真够崩坏的。

“你别玩了，要做就快点，你这样……也太羞耻了……”金博洋是受不了他这样，整个人都感觉不好了。

“羞耻吗？可是越这样天天越激动啊……”羽生蹭着他的下身，隔着个枕头触感软绵绵的。

“唔……裤子……”金博洋提醒着他，两个人隔着布料摩擦，粗砺的触感让他微微发痛。

上半身被压住，下身的裤子一把就给扯掉了，金博洋见他这样自己也没脾气了，得了，您老怎么开心怎么来吧。

他也不挣扎了，自暴自弃地摊在床上，像一摊肉饼。羽生脱掉自己身上的衣服，金博洋抬手拉开床头柜上的抽屉，反手摸出一瓶润滑还有一盒套子，拿过来直接递到羽生面前。

羽生接过东西，开始做准备工作。

从上次之后金博洋每次去买套子的时候至少都会看一眼，避免再一次买回来什么奇奇怪怪的东西，他可不愿意再体会硅胶颗粒不断摩擦挤压自己那种又痛又爽的感觉了，简直要命。

原来那盒如果不是羽生拦着他，他早就给丢垃圾桶里了。现在那半盒套套被他压在抽屉底下，说什么都不可能再用，他可不想再尝试一次狼牙棒的折磨。

所以这一次是超薄的。

草草做了润滑，羽生便急着提枪上阵，也不知怎么，今天的他特别急。

他不知道的是羽生对那一对已经公开了的伴侣有多羡慕，越是羡慕，心底压抑的情感越容易控制不住。

金博洋被他一寸寸地开拓惹得眉头紧皱，过于粗大的头端擦过前列腺就向内挤去，他不自觉地倒抽着气，小腹肌肉绷的紧紧的，身下的肌肉也随之收缩着，让羽生进入的更加艰难。

“天天，放松……”羽生啄吻着身下人的额头和眉眼，温柔地哄着，可身下的动作却是截然相反凶悍。

“唔……啊……轻点，疼！”紧致的肠道哪能那么容易就接纳外来的热物，这一方还来不及适应滚烫另一方就又被凿开挺进，被他顶着摩擦的肠壁热辣辣的，穴口被扯的有点疼。

“天天里面缠我缠的那么紧，哈……我就是想轻点，也不行啊。”一本正经地说着让人脸红耳赤的话，金博洋拍了他肩膀一巴掌，转过头又被人重重地顶了两下，一时间更提不起力气，只能在他强硬的攻势下哼哼唧唧地呻吟着。

好不容易将羽生那根热杵似的性器全都吞下，金博洋大气都不敢出，只能浅浅地呜咽着，像只小猫一样，看的羽生越发的想欺负他。

把一只奶甜奶甜的猫咪欺负到哭出来，虽然这是恶趣味，但是羽生却很想这么做。

轻轻磨着肉穴深处，羽生停在他体内根本就不动，只是随着呼吸的频率在那里蹭着，两个人中间还夹着那只枕头。

金博洋喘着气，一双眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，暗自用力地缩了缩肌肉，箍的羽生寸步难行。

酥麻快感顺着脊背直冲向头顶，隔着硅胶薄膜他都能感受到那里的湿润水滑。

羽生瞧着他伤敌一千，自损八百的做法也不禁地笑了起来，他还真不知道自己撩起人来是多么的有诱惑力。

箍着他的穴口在他抽离时收缩着挽留，热情的肠肉也在推推搡搡的挤压他的柱身，羽生叼上他胸前的红润，身下开始了高频率的抽插与撞击。

“啊……太……太快了……慢点……啊……”被大力顶撞的人哭喊出声，伴随着湿滑的水声和撞击声在室内交杂着。

“快嘛？可天天这张嘴不是这么说的……呼……它可是很努力。”羽生松开他的胸，一点点向上吻着，细碎湿热的吻落在他的脖颈间，最后爬上他的耳朵。

羽生扣住他的手指，撑起身子调整好位置，身下就像打桩机一样高频地操弄了起来。

就连求饶的话都被颠的支离破碎。

“天天今天好激动啊。”他伸出手摸了一把两人的结合处，那湿滑的水液从穴口流出，将身下沾湿的一塌糊涂。

枕头还被夹在两人身体中间，金博洋挺起的性器直直地戳在枕头边缘，随着两人的动作摩擦在枕头套上，又麻又爽。

羽生的冲击力太强，肚子上的枕头被他顶的上上下下地晃动着。

“天天的肚子都要掉了！”羽生像是发现了什么有趣的事情一样。“要好好护住我们的孩子啊……”说着便用一只手按住了枕头。

“我一动，天天肚子也跟着动，是不是我们的宝宝也在动？”羽生故意地说着。

他发现特别是在他提孩子的时候，金博洋的后穴就会咬得特别紧。

“什么……鬼……哪有什么……宝宝……你不要……不要胡说了！”他一句话被顶的破碎，嘴上也不忘争辩着。

“宝宝你动一个……嘶……真紧，快被天天夹断了。”羽生见他四肢都在抖，于是贴着他的耳朵小声说:“你放心，宝宝一定不知道我们在做什么……”

如他所料，后穴简直是痉挛一样钳紧他的性器，不断挤压着，更多的水液浇下来，好像用后穴就到达了高潮一样。

毕竟他的身前还硬着，虽然被羽生眼疾手快地掐住了。

这么早就泄出来后面他该没力气了。

金博洋大口大口地喘着粗气，眼前像是炸开了烟花一般，身上的肌肉都在颤抖着，那高潮后敏感的肠肉简直要将羽生的性器吞没。

“松手啊……唔……”太多的刺激让他几乎哭了出来，一双白嫩的小脚用力地蹬着被褥，圆润的脚趾都激动地缩了起来。

“不行，天天这样会溅到宝宝身上。”羽生就是不撒手。

“羽生……啊……不要了，我不要了……”后穴被他用力地摩擦着，身前胀的发痛性器依旧被他堵住出口，他被羽生顶到眼前阵阵发黑，下一秒即将溺毙在快感中。

羽生也到了临界点，一把抽走两人中间的枕头丢到一旁，一边移开抵住他出口的手指帮他撸动着性器，而自己则重重地埋进了他体内，青筋与脉络鼓鼓地跳着，终于在金博洋溅了他满手体液的时候，将自己的滚滚爱液浇到他体内。

羽生将性器从他身体里抽出，还在半硬的性器困在塑料雨衣一样的避孕套上，他将套子摘下来系好，顺手丢进了垃圾桶，然后就着后穴的滑腻又顶了进去，抱住还在大口喘息的金博洋，感受着他内里的痉挛与挤压。

“起来点……压死了！”被抱的紧紧的金博洋感受到了压迫与窒息，于是他推着身上的羽生试图让他离自己远点。可自作孽，不可活，他这一动不可避免地扯到相连的地方，却让自己倒吸了一口凉气。

“难道天天还想再来一次？”羽生愉悦的声音响起，带着调侃的意味。

“别胡说，我才没有！”金博洋眼睛一瞪，奈何水润润的眸光一点杀伤力都没有，反而泛红的眼角，无意识的慵懒模样更加勾人。

“嗯……”羽生哼着，算是应了他的声。

“你还不出去？我好累……想洗澡了。”金博洋打着哈欠提要求。

羽生见他脸上确实挂上了倦容，想着明天都要再上班，便也不再折腾他。

——tbc——


	30. （三十）

季节转换带来的温度变化是谁都不可估料的，金博洋向来仗着自己身强体健住的近，上下班的时候很少会带雨伞，运气也好，这几年他也没有被雨淋过几次。

可今天他倒是没有那么幸运了。

羽生下班前手术做的是另一间，不是他主刀而是临时加台，所以上来的时候只来的及和金博洋在手术室走廊外碰个头。

每天关在鸟笼子一样的手术室倒是不觉得什么，就连天气变化也不得知，直到洗好澡换完衣服到了医院楼下，金博洋才对着浇下来的雨幕犯了愁。

医院门前来来往往的人因为这场中雨而变得更加急躁，从前零零散散停在门外的出租车也根本看不到影子。

也不知道他面前的这个人是不是探病的家属，只见在收了伞之后用力地甩了甩，力道大的让一旁的金博洋身上也溅上几滴。

他侧目看了一眼那人的脸，微微地皱起眉头，却没说什么。

多一事不如少一事。

他转身回到楼里，顺着医院内部的通道走到了门诊楼——那里有备用伞，就是不知道现在还能不能找到一把。

看着门诊楼一楼门前的备用伞架下一滩滩的水迹和空空的伞架，金博洋最后的希望也没了。

也是，备用伞本来就不多，更何况还是在人来人往的门诊楼，这伞，也许早在刚下雨的时候就没有了。

金博洋抬头看了一眼阴的十分匀称的天，又叹了口气。

算了，只能跑回去了。

他转身又转了回去，医院实在是四通八达，他要找离自己最近的那个门，能少挨浇一分钟就是他赚一分钟。

一路飞奔回家却也避免不了会被淋的通透，跑的再快也解决不了没有伞的尴尬。

金博洋到家里开门时已经是标准的落汤鸡一个，湿淋淋的水迹留在门前，看上去无比的凄惨。

进了门的金博洋脱掉湿衣服放进脏衣篮，打开卫生间的浴霸迅速地冲了一个热水澡，出来后换上睡衣，头发还是湿的没有来得及擦。

手机被他顺手丢到了沙发上，空下来后他打开看了看，没有消息。

他点开羽生的对话框，编辑了一条信息发了过去。

他不知道羽生那边的手术会做到几点，听说是一个癌症的淋巴结清扫——这可是个时间久任务重的手术，术中还要做冰冻病理，他们可有的等了。

希望他回来的时候雨能停吧。

家里没什么新鲜的蔬菜，金博洋将就着下了一碗面条，厨房里还有剩下的半瓶牛肉酱，拌了拌还挺香的。

没用上几口他就将那碗面条吃的干干净净，收拾碗筷的时候还在思考羽生他们今晚是不是会有盒饭吃。

见羽生一直没回消息，他这边抓耳挠腮地也有点着急。他倒不是担心其他的，就是不知道他有没有雨伞，毕竟他舍不得让他淋雨。

自己是糙汉子一个，淋就淋了，羽生那浑身上下冒仙气的人怎么可以被雨水浇下神坛？

可是他不敢打电话。

一般台上医生的手机都会放到一旁，如果有电话打进来巡回护士会帮忙接听，上面的备注名字是藏不住的。

他们见不得光，他一直都很注意。

金博洋捏着手机，靠在客厅的沙发上，从浴室扯过来的毛巾胡乱地揉了两下头发。

原本以为还要等很久才能等到羽生回信，没想到的是还没等他在沙发上睡着，那边的消息就进来了。

“很快就结束了，还差个缝合，等下就回去。”羽生短信里问到。

看到这里金博洋的瞌睡虫彻底跑的无影无踪。

他很快就会回来，可家里没有饭。

他开始回忆起自己究竟发了什么消息给羽生。

“怎么样了？回的来吗？”金博洋看到自己发过去的这两句话恨不得去撞墙。

什么回的来吗？他明明是想问‘要回来吃吗’，这句话问的真是尴尬。

难怪羽生会说等下会回来。

金博洋挠挠头，看这个时间外科是不会统一安排晚饭了，家里没有什么食材，自己只吃了面条，估计羽生回来也是这个待遇了。

“哦，外面在下大雨。”金博洋回复到。

“嗯。”羽生回复的飞快。

这个‘嗯’是什么意思金博洋就揣摩不明白了，是他清楚外面在下雨？还是他只是答应了一声？有没有伞没说，怎么回来也没说，金博洋在这边可是愁坏了。

行吧。

金博洋换了衣服，揣好手机和钥匙，拿了一把折叠雨伞便再次出了门。

雨中的凉风吹来，走到小区门口的金博洋被吹的打了个寒颤，他抖了抖，拉紧外套前襟，撑开雨伞又去了医院。

到了医院他又有些犯难。

手术室他是不能回去，否则见了科里的人没办法交代，太蹩脚的理由想糊弄那帮人是不可能的。

他想了想，又给羽生发了一条消息。

“我有点事回了一趟医院，现在在放射科走廊里等你，我们一起回去。”

“好，马上。”羽生又是立刻回复的。

金博洋不知道他那边现在是什么情况，这种秒回就证明手机是在他手里的，难道是手术做完了？他猜来猜去也猜不出个所以，索性放弃不猜了。

坐在放射科门前的长椅上，将雨伞收好立到墙角，双手放进外衣的口袋里暖着，四通八达的医院走廊里吹过阵阵凉风，让金博洋忍不住地缩了缩脖子。

也不知等了多久，羽生急匆匆的身影就出现在走廊的另一端，外套的衣角也随着他的脚步翻飞了起来，看起来一副很着急的样子。

“天天！”羽生见周围什么人都没有，导医台的护士早就已经下班离开了，他便也胆子大了起来，隔着半条走廊唤着他。

“嘘——小点声，喊什么……”金博洋好像被吓到了一样，蹭地一下站起来，如果不是两个人之间还有一段距离，金博洋一定扑过去堵上他的嘴。

这可是在医院里！

金博洋环顾着四周发现并没有人，这才放心。

“我看过了，没有人的。”羽生走到他身边笑着说。

“吓死我了……”金博洋吐出一口气。

“天天这么害怕的吗？”没有说出口的后半句他们心知肚明。

这么害怕两个人的恋情被发现？

“怕就不会在这里了。”金博洋坦诚地看着他。

他确实不怕。

对他来说，这种偷偷摸摸避开所有人的地下恋情是不够真实的。在情感上，他想要的是两个人光明正大地站在一起，同其他情侣一样并肩站在阳光下牵手亲吻，一起接受亲朋好友的祝福。可在理智上，他清楚地知道这个社会的包容性还没有那样宽广， 他们想要不接受其他人的议论和白眼是完全不可能的。这不单单会影响到他们两个人的生活，还会影响到他们的工作甚至周围的亲友。所以他不敢公开，也不能公开。

他见不得任何人用那些污秽的词汇来诋毁羽生。

这就是一种矛盾情绪，想要公之于众，又担心后果承担不了而选择隐瞒。可这种隐秘又在心底骚动着，渴望拨开云雾，让彼此坦然相爱。

金博洋不怕恋情被人发现，这对他来讲是必须面对的事，他既然已经做好了和羽生在一起的准备，自然就有心理准备去承受来自各方的压力。只不过他不想让羽生也有这样的负担罢了。

舆论八卦在医院各科室的传播速度并不亚于电视广播和新闻网络，最原始的口口相传在这个地方展现的淋淋尽致。除了基于事实的合理表述外，自然还有添油加醋的艺术加工，这些都是他们公开后必须面对的。

羽生闻言笑了笑，突然发现他的发梢还在滴水。

“天天怎么回来了？头发还是湿的？淋雨了？”他伸出手指拂过那细小的水珠，凉凉的。

“啊……我有点事，送个东西，正好就过来了，头发嘛……我下班前在楼上洗了个澡。”金博洋扯着谎， 他肯定说不出自己是为了不想让他淋雨才出来接他的，更不能直白地告诉羽生， 他是因为没有伞冒雨跑回家才打湿了头发。

这些都没必要让他知道。

羽生笑而不语，也不知道他到底相信了没有。

金博洋不敢多说，只好拉住他的胳膊，试图转移注意力。

“不早了，我们走吧，这么晚一定饿了，我回家给你下面条。”金博洋先一步走向门口，冷风吹过他又忍不住地打了个寒颤，缩了缩脖子，将整个人埋在衣服里，偏过头，撑开伞，乖巧地看着他。

羽生向前迈了两步凑了过来，伸手从金博洋的手里拿过雨伞的伞柄，另一只手环上他的肩膀，将人按到自己的怀中，半抱地环住他，两个人一同迈开步子，走进了朦胧的雨幕中。

一路上羽生的雨伞尽量向怀中人倾斜，自己半个肩膀打湿了也毫不在意。金博洋尝试挣扎了几下，试图让羽生打伞的手向他自己那方偏移。可羽生倒是纹丝不动，一只手还是稳稳当当的举着。

金博洋没有办法只能由着他，胳膊在身后抱住他的腰，老老实实地靠在羽生怀里尽量贴近他，这样雨伞也能最大限度地挡住雨水。

两人就这样半抱在一起走回了家，也多亏今天雨大，一路上别说遇到什么熟人了，就连一个活蹦乱跳的都没见到。

金博洋身上几乎没什么雨水，可羽生身上则湿了大半。收了伞进屋，金博洋立刻将羽生推进浴室，在门外叮嘱他把湿衣服放到脏衣篮里，自己等下会洗，又跑去卧室给他拿睡衣。等他把东西放在浴室门口的凳子上时，里面已经传来了哗啦啦的水声。

他打开冰箱拿了两枚鸡蛋，到厨房给与羽生煮了一碗面条。

羽生带着一身水汽出来时金博洋刚刚给燃气关火。

“今天家里没什么菜了，你就凑合吃一口吧。”

“天天吃饭了吗？”羽生端着碗问他。

“我吃过了，一样的，都是面条。”金博洋指着他的碗说到。

“哦……”羽生端起碗坐到一旁开始吃了起来。

他也确实是饿了，台上站了那么久，手术还不是简单的小手术，他自然也有些疲累。

“诶？你这个手术做的还算是快啊，我以为还要等一会呢。”金博洋转身回去刷锅，水流开的极小，方便他听羽生说了什么。

“还行，术中冰冻取了三个样，做出来的都是良性，不需要再继续清扫周围，缝合完就送患者下去了。”羽生一边咬着面条一边说到。

“哦，那还好，不太麻烦。”金博洋应着，手上还忙着收拾厨房。

“嗯。”羽生看到了藏在面条里的荷包蛋，嘴角不住地翘着。“天天明天是夜班？”

“是啊，你不也是？”金博洋放好手中的厨具，抽过餐桌上的纸巾擦了擦手上的水迹。

“嗯，我明天也是夜班，但是早上要去查房，有几个患者术后要换药。”羽生咬着荷包蛋说到。

“肝癌那个？”金博洋回忆了一下突然问到。

“嗯，除了他还有一个阑尾和一个直肠术后的。”羽生回忆了一下。

“哦，还好，都不麻烦。”

“是啊，换药而已，不上手术。”羽生点头。

对于金博洋来说，第二天夜班就相当于整个白天都可以休息，可对羽生他们外科医生来说，即便是夜班当天没有手术，早上八点半也要到医院查遍房，给患者换了药才能走。

“明天我回来给天天带早餐。”羽生想了想说到。

“算了吧，等你九点多回来我估计要被饿死了。”金博洋一脸嫌弃。“你的早餐带回来估计要当午餐来吃了。”

早上如果等羽生忙完回来少说也要九点半，如果有事耽搁，十点多回来也是有可能的。到时候可不是早饭变午饭了？

羽生听他抱怨的小语气也忍不住笑着，他知道自己不靠谱，也就不再反驳，低下头把面条吃了个干干净净。

——tbc——


	31. （三十一）

还想说什么的金博洋突然打了一个喷嚏，伸手着急去扯纸巾，羽生却已经将他要的递到了手里。

金博洋擦了擦鼻涕，又清了清嗓子，才又重新开口。

“没事，就是打个喷嚏而已。”他在羽生目光下心虚地说到。

“是吗？”羽生刚刚好放下筷子，审视的目光看着他。

“当然了！打喷嚏打哈欠不是正常的生理功能吗？我就是打一打而已……啊啾……”说着又打了一个喷嚏。

羽生起身站到他身边，看他已经揉红了的鼻尖又为他抽了一张纸。

“天天老实交代吧，刚刚下班的时候是怎么回来的？”羽生盯着他，完全不让他蒙混过关。

“额……就……走回来的啊……”金博洋心虚地不敢看他。

“那卫生间里的湿衣服是怎么回事？”羽生问。

“……”

他怎么忘了自己的湿衣服被他脱下来之后直接放到卫生间的脏衣篮里了，刚刚羽生换衣服洗澡的时候一定是看到那些湿衣服了。

“嗯？”上挑的尾音压迫感十足。

“额……”金博洋怂了。“就走回来的时候……不小心淋湿了一点啊。”

羽生伸出手探上他的额头，还好，正常温度。

“哎呀，我没事，一不发烧二没感冒三又不咳嗽，再说我回来就洗了个热水澡，淋到的那点雨不足为患的。”金博洋握住他的手腕拉了下来。

再说就算是真着凉了，也不可能刚刚淋完雨就有症状。还是个医生呢，这点常识都没有，金博洋在一旁闷想着，嘴上却不敢说出来。

谁知道等下羽生头脑一热会不会逼自己喝葱白姜汤……

“真的？”羽生质疑他话中的真实性。

“当然是真的啊！我真没事，就是打两个喷嚏，等下我烧点热水喝总行了吧？”金博洋说到。

羽生只是看着他，没再说什么。

“你不用盯着我啦，有时间你就去歇歇，要不帮我把过两天要用的讲课ppt做出来。”金博洋蹭蹭鼻尖就是准备耍赖的样子。

医院里的每个医生想要晋升职称都要有一定的教学任务和教学时长，学生则是医院结对的大学里医学院的。他们会接纳这些大学里的学生来医院实习，并且在他们毕业应聘录取中多加考虑。这样不单单医院有更多的应聘人员和实习生，应届毕业的学生也一定的就业方向，即便是临床的更多学生会走向考研和考博的道路。

二线的科室往往在这种时候会获利更多，像影像和检验等科室是最容易找到合适人选的。

护理也是一样。

以金博洋的年龄资历和级别本来也不够去讲课的，但是他们boss最近有个会议要准备，一时间腾不开空，暂时就由他代一节课。

对于金博洋来说代课只有0节和无数节……

“可是天天要讲什么内容？你们麻醉那些专业东西我是不太懂的。”提起医学专业的东西羽生可就迅速地收敛了玩笑的态度。

“就……麻醉与临床，其实整体的框架我还没考虑，老大给了我一个底稿，估计我要按照他的想法改一改再说。”金博洋眼睛滴溜溜的转着。“东西在我卧室的电脑里，要不你先去开机等我？”

金博洋说完这句话才吧唧嘴反应过味来，什么开机等他，说的好像邀请感十足一样。

“我不是应该在这里看着不听话的天天吗？”羽生在他身边说到，丝毫没有被他故意打岔而忘掉自己的目的。

“……”金博洋无奈。

“我去刷碗了，你在门外待着吧！”自认理亏，金博洋只好快速逃离公开对质的“案发现场”。

羽生也不逼他，只是在心底默默地记了一笔。

可人不能太作，也不能把话说太满，flag立下来迟早是要被推倒的，于是金博洋清楚地认知到人生如果真想打脸，那绝对是毫不留情。

做了一会ppt的金博洋觉得眼睛酸涩，头也有点晕。他强忍着不舒服敲完了最后一段话，将ppt保存到U盘里，关上笔记本电脑放到一旁的柜子上。

羽生坐在他身边半靠在床头，一本厚厚的《摩根临床麻醉学》在手上缓缓地翻着，柔和的台灯刚好适合读书。自从金博洋打开电脑，羽生就顺手拿起他的一本专业书开始翻看。

他听到金博洋合上电脑的声音，抬头看了他一眼，见他好像困得眼睛都要睁不开了的模样，顺手把身边另外几本书也摞起来放到一边的床头。

“这么困？”羽生翻身搂着他轻声问到。

金博洋其实这会头脑已经有些不太清楚，他只觉得自己身上冷，不由得拉紧了被子盖住自己。

“嗯……”听到羽生说话也不过是哼了一声。

原本只是以为他困了，可听他的声音闷闷的，而且和平时睡前的样子完全不同，羽生也觉得奇怪。于是便凑到他身边隔着被子环住他，脸也贴的很近。

不同于寻常的热度传来，羽生用面颊贴上他的额头，那滚烫的温度却让他从相贴的皮肤直直凉到了心底，他这才发觉金博洋是着凉发烧了。

“天天，醒醒，天天。”羽生轻轻地推着他，可金博洋也只是哼一声，并没有睁开眼睛。

这时候金博洋的感觉非常不好，他听到羽生的声音瓮声瓮气的，仿佛来自很远的地方，脑袋里嗡嗡的，眼皮很沉重，身上又冷的直打哆嗦，好像所有肌肉都在颤抖一样。

金博洋被他摇的有些受不了，也不知是哪里生出来的力气一把抓住羽生的手腕按住，就是不想让他再推自己。

“别晃了，想吐……”好不容易从牙缝里挤出这句话，他松开羽生的手，按着自己头上的太阳穴。

“你怎么样？”羽生着急地问。

“没事……你让我躺会……”金博洋现在头重脚轻，估计动一动脑子里就会翻江倒海。

“不行，你这温度有点高，我送你去院里打一针，至少先把烧退了。”羽生说着掀开身上的被子就要下床换衣服。

“不用！”金博洋抓住他睡着袖子，在可接受的范围微微晃着头。“不用去医院。”

“天天听话，我们就算不去急诊，你到我们科，我给你开药，让护士给你输液，不疼的，我陪你。”羽生看他难受的直皱眉十分心疼，只能耐心的哄着。

“不是这个……”金博洋费力的睁开眼看着他。“如果去医院，也只能是我自己去……”

羽生闻言愣住了。

没说完的后半句话也不用再说透，他们都心知肚明。

良久，他又坐回了金博洋的身边，摸着他滚烫的额头。

是啊，医院里都是熟人，他不可以做为家属陪他一起的。

就算不去急诊只带他回科里，他也没办法和值班的医生和护士交代，总不能说偶遇，那太扯了。

对于金博洋来说这不是疼不疼的问题，也不是怕不怕打针，急诊是否人多的问题，而是对外，他们不可能有什么关系。

换句话说，他们之间，是不可能在彼此生病的时候，光明正大地签字。也不可能像其他白头的夫妻那样，在法律允许与保护的前提下，对彼此负责一生。

他们做不到让这个国家公认，也做不到让社会接受。

他们现在虽然年轻，但总有一天会变老，会生病，到那时候，他们却连名正言顺的家属关系都不会有，也不会被允许在对方的家属签字的位置上留下自己的名字，更不可能代替对方在生死关头做下抉择。

这就是他们所处的社会情况，真实且残酷。

羽生看着他苍白的脸色和紧皱的眉头不禁轻轻叹了口气。为金博洋拉好被子，他下了床开始找东西。

家用小药箱在客厅放着，羽生去翻了翻，只有感冒药没有退烧药，体温计还在，水银的，他甩了甩，看起来可以用，没什么问题。

他拿着体温计走回卧室，掀开被子一角，轻轻拍了拍金博洋。

“天天，醒一醒，先把体温测一下。”说着便拉开他的睡衣将体温计放到腋下，又为他盖好被子，让他好好躺着量体温。

“家里没有退烧药了，我现在下去买点，你在家等我，我很快就回来。”羽生说完亲了亲他的额头，起身就要走。

却被金博洋用能动的那只手给拉住了。

“嗯？”羽生轻轻地问。

“雨还下呢……算了……”金博洋晃着头，不想让他出去。

“已经不下了，我去去就回，很快的。”羽生哄着他。

“骗人……”金博洋虽然有点头晕，但是外面淅淅沥沥的雨声又怎么能是假的？雨非但没有停，反而还不小。“感冒而已，不吃药也没事。”

他们都是医生，当然知道感冒是可以自愈的病，所以吃不吃药意义都不大。只不过发烧这种病症就不太友好，不仅仅是体感难受以外，还容易引发其他的并发症，因此必须要先把烧退了。

“不行，你要是单纯的感冒我就由着你，但是发烧不行，烧坏了其他脏器怎么办？我带着伞走，你放心，很快就回来。”羽生拉下他的手放回被子里，掖好被角，没等金博洋再反驳什么就出了卧室。

下班后就支在厨房晾着的雨伞这会伞面已经全都干了，羽生收起来后拿着钱包和钥匙就下课楼。

他又怎么会不知道金博洋这次生病多半是因为自己。

他一定是淋雨跑回来的，担心自己下班没有雨伞才匆匆换了衣服回医院接他。放射科楼道里基本上可以算作四下透风，他就那样坐在寒风里等自己，不着凉才怪！

羽生何其聪慧，联系一下下午到晚上的过程，还有卫生间脏衣篮里的湿衣服，他怎么能分析不出来前因后果？

真傻！

羽生忍不住在心底责备他，可那心疼的感觉却始终攥紧他的心脏，不由得加快了脚步。

金博洋住的近，医院周围最不缺的就是药店，而且还是二十四小时的那种。羽生买了几包退烧药和一盒消炎药，另外有要了一盒外用的退热贴，虽然是儿童的，但是他也不是不能用。付了钱后装了小袋子里提着，打开雨伞又快步赶回去。

刚进家门的羽生将雨伞撑好，担心一身水汽带凉气让金博洋病情加重，于是便在客厅换好睡衣，在金博洋的杯子里倒了一杯温水，拿着刚买回来的退烧药进了卧室。

——tbc——


	32. （三十二）

将杯子和药放在床头柜上，羽生坐到床边看着金博洋的情况。

发烧让他的脸色苍白，裹着被子却也止不住微微颤抖，双眸紧闭，眉头微蹙，面上一副难受的模样。

羽生刚从外面回来知道自己手冷，搓了搓又暖了暖，直到手上温度差不多了才又探到金博洋腋下将那只体温计拿出来。

39.1度，已经是高烧的范畴了，难怪他会这样难受。

在心底轻叹，羽生见他高烧的样子内心的酸涩与心疼更甚。

“天天，先醒醒，我们把药先喝了再睡。”

金博洋掀着沉重的眼皮看了他一眼，用手压住额角，在羽生半抱半扶的支撑下坐了起来。羽生扯过一旁的枕头为他垫在身后，等他坐稳了又将被子提了提，将他整个人都裹住，这才拿过一旁的水和药递给他。

接过药，金博洋就着水一口便灌下去了，放下水杯时强撑着精神，让自己看起来还算可以。

将头侧靠在床头上，金博洋眯起眼睛看着羽生。

“我没事，你看你那表情……好像我马上要挂了一样。”金博洋哑着声音说到，语调还算是轻松。

他不敢表现出太过难受的表情，这也是他为什么会瞒着羽生，就算是发烧了躺在他身边也是一声不吭。他害怕羽生担心他的身体，然后将他生病的责任归咎于自身。

到底还是他自己的免疫力不够争气而已，怪不得他人。

可羽生不是这样想。

他完全分析出来了金博洋生病的原因和过程，他始终认为是自己的原因才导致他生病难受，除了心疼之外更多的还有自责。

复杂的心情让羽生看向他的目光也足够纷杂。

“胡说什么？”羽生不觉得这应该是句玩笑话，开玩笑也不能用自己的生命和健康。

“好好好，我错了……咳咳……”着急认错的金博洋止不住喉咙里的痒感开始咳嗽了一阵，这可吓到了羽生。

本是经历过大风大浪的外科医生，上过的手术没有千台也有百台，奈何今天被一个感冒给打倒，手足无措的样子让金博洋哭笑不得。

“你淡定！”金博洋嗓子更哑了。羽生拿过水给他润润喉咙，他喝了一大口，觉得好多了才又开了口。

“就是个小感冒，不用太在意的。你都接诊过那么多患者了，紧急的也有，严重的也不少……咳咳……不至于吧。”金博洋宽慰着他。

“那不一样。”羽生紧抿着唇，其他的话都没说出口。

“哪有什么不一样的，都是病人而已啊。”金博洋说的轻松。

羽生苦笑着摇摇头，不再与他争论，这个时候他需要休息。

“嗯，是病人，但是在你是病人之前，还是我的爱人。”羽生说到。

“不说了，你躺下睡会吧，我在这里陪你，哪里不舒服一定要说。”

金博洋闻言咬了咬唇，他不得不承认自己被羽生刚刚那句话让他的心脏猝然跳动的速率增加了多少。

他盯着自己放在被子上的手指，不自然地抠着指甲角。他在想，如果羽生生病了，自己会怎么样？

一定会担忧的睡不着觉吧，还会急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，只想盯着他让他按时吃药休息，可能……可能羽生现在也是这种想法？

“怎么了？是哪里难受吗？”羽生见他不吭声也没动作，就是直愣愣地坐着，眉目里全是忧愁。

“羽生你太紧张了，我没事的，不用担心。”金博洋将自己从思考中拉出来，眉心舒展，安抚着羽生。

“见你不说话，还以为你又哪里不舒服了。”他摸上他的额头，上面的温度还是很烫，手指擦过他微微泛红的脸颊，摸上他的耳垂。

金博洋敏感的耳垂被他摸着，整个人都敏感地抖了抖。指尖的温度似乎比他身上的温度还要高。

“没……”他微微晃了晃头，表示自己还好。

“那就好……要睡一下吗？我扶你躺下。”羽生问。

他又点了点头。

羽生觉得他像只小奶猫一样，整个人都乖巧到不行。

金博洋躺下后，羽生用食指刮了一下他的鼻尖，叮嘱着:“我就在这里，需要什么就喊我，不要自己硬撑。”

“嗯……”他拉高被子将自己半张脸藏进被子里，脸上的温度越来越高，他分不清是因为发烧还是因为羽生的亲昵。

羽生为他倒好一杯热水放到一旁，自己也轻手轻脚地掀开被子躺到床上。金博洋确实是烧的厉害，刚刚是强撑着精神和羽生说几句话。等他前脚一离开，他立刻就放松了紧绷的那根线，整个人迷迷糊糊的，意识都有些不太清楚，直接陷入了睡梦中，羽生后来再进来的事他都已经完全不知道了。

靠在他身边，羽生见金博洋的呼吸逐渐沉稳，知道他是睡着了，自己也把心中的担忧暂时放了下来，闭上眼，在一旁浅眠。

喝了退烧药，金博洋在睡的迷迷糊糊中便开始觉得很热，退烧过程中出了一把又一把的汗，从身体向外散发的热量让他觉得自己身上盖好的被子仿佛是蒸笼的盖子，只想推开它透透气。

所以他闭着眼睛开始挣扎。

一旁的羽生自然是被他折腾醒了的。

起初还以为他怎么了，紧张地看着他，后来发现他额头上都是汗水，这才知道他正处于退烧发汗的阶段。

金博洋好不容易把被子掀开，还没来得及感受冰凉空气带来的舒适，下一秒就又被被子裹了起来，严严实实的，连一条能接收凉气的缝隙都没给留。

他不高兴了。

于是又开始推推搡搡地把被子推到另一旁，结果还是一样。尝试了四五次之后，眼睛都不睁开的金博洋累的气喘吁吁，连带着汗水出的也更多，闷在被子里，又热又湿着实难受。

他觉得身下的床单可能都快被他的汗水拓出人形了，可总有被子和他作对，他掀了，它立刻又跑回来，在金博洋光怪陆离的梦境里，这只被子简直成精了，一直在他身后追着跑，说什么也不肯放过他。

梦里的他被追的惨不忍睹，无奈中只能转过身面对挑衅的被子，在它又一次扑上来的时候，金博洋一脚踹过去，被子精掉到了地上，不再追他。

可现实中，金博洋一脚就将被子踹到了床下，羽生在一旁看着他恶狠狠的动作，一时间想笑却又不知道该怎么笑。

算了，由他吧。

羽生爬下床将地上的被子捡起来，扯过一旁的被角将他的小肚子盖上，见他再也没有刚刚那样强烈的反应，于是他便去了卫生间打了一盆温水，拿过一条干净的毛巾，为金博洋擦身子。

微温湿润的毛巾带走了身上发烧后黏腻的汗水，金博洋被他擦的很舒服，不自觉地蹭了蹭羽生的胳膊，倒像是在撒娇一样。

经过这一番折腾，金博洋的热度终于退了下来，羽生将变凉了的水端出去，回来又把被子给他拉好，严严实实地盖在身上。

现在舒服了，他也不再踹被子了。

做完这些羽生靠在床头上长舒一口气。

摸出手机看一眼，已经快两点了。

对于医生来说，越到夜里这种时候，头脑往往更加清醒。长时间夜班打下来的基础让他能够更好地保持自己头脑清晰的状态，不仅是为了会诊和诊断，更多的时候是为了做紧急手术。

现在这个时间他反而睡不着。

羽生侧躺着，一只胳膊曲起枕在头下面看着呼吸平稳的金博洋。想了想，伸出手摸上他的颈动脉。

那血管在敏感的指尖下清晰且有力地搏动，摸了一会倒是习惯性地测起来他的心率了。等羽生回过神又忍不住嘲笑自己，什么时候能够不似这般条件反射尽心医疗诊断，更何况单人凭手指他也做不了什么太多的检查。

除了指检。

夜里脑子莫名活跃也不是什么好事，突然想到的检查让羽生觉得自己仿佛已经魔怔，天天正病着，自己怎么就想到那里去了？

一边嫌弃着自己内心的想法，一边看着身旁那人还算安稳的睡颜。

脸蛋因为发烧出汗热的红扑扑的，紧锁的眉头也已经舒展开，双眸闭着，呼吸绵长。

手指从他的颈部移开，长翘的睫毛在床头灯的照射下投下一片浓密的阴影，羽生将手指放上去，痒痒的，直传到他的心底。

怎么会突然这样喜欢呢？

羽生在心底问着自己。

是因为什么？

可他搜肠刮肚找了好多理由，都觉得太过浅薄，好像用言辞根本说不清那种喜欢和眷恋。

爱就爱了，哪有什么精细的理由？

他突然想起在电视上看过的那些影视剧，很多女孩子会问自己的男朋友喜欢自己哪一点，如果天天也这样问自己的话，那他会怎么答？

也许会惹他生气吧，自己这样笨嘴拙舌的。

羽生一直觉得他是被偏爱的那个，金博洋在同事和朋友面前有多活泼张扬他早就清楚，可这个生动调皮的人到了自己面前，除了会软软甜甜的笑，根本就做不出任何拒绝自己的行为。甚至会收敛自己的小脾气，拔掉尖锐的爪子尖，从一只狡猾的小狐狸变身为一只软绵绵的小奶猫。

手术室的隋和同组的米沙都和他抱怨过金博洋的调皮捣蛋，可他只能将笑容藏在口罩后，默默地点点头。

原来金博洋还有这样生动的一面是他所不知道的。

他撑在那里看了他很久，也想了很多，从两人的相遇，到自己心动成必然，羽生觉得自己似乎对他的了解很少，付出也很少。

他俯下身，在他的额头上轻轻地印上一个吻。

“天天要快点好起来啊，快点给我表现的机会，拜托了。”羽生在他耳边念叨着，一抹爱怜的笑容挂在唇角，他贴着他的脸颊片刻，退开后回手关上床头的暖灯，在一旁闭上眼睡着。

亲爱的，愿你的梦里有芳香四季，和我与你的美好生活。

我相信。

会有的。

——tbc——


	33. （三十三）

金博洋醒过来的时候是凌晨4点多，羽生刚刚睡下没有多久。

临睡前喝的水在现在变成了压迫膀胱的液体，他急需去卫生间清空内存。

退烧时带走的汗水并不足以蒸发掉身体内多余的水液，除了让他现在觉得口干舌燥外，剩下的只想上厕所。

羽生的手臂还横在他胸前，金博洋摸出手机眯着眼睛瞅着自己周围都是什么情况。

见羽生睡的还算沉，他小心翼翼地挪开他的手臂，掀起被子从自己那边的角落里滑下床，跑去卫生间。

删除了内存的金博洋看了看镜子里的自己，卫生间惨白的灯光下衬的他的脸也有些病态的白。他揉了揉脸颊也没能恢复过来一星半点的血色，于是，他放弃了。

趿拉着拖鞋，金博洋关了卫生间的灯，用手机屏幕照明，轻手轻脚地爬回床上——还好没有吵醒羽生。

手机屏幕的光，在极黑的夜里反射于眼底形成大片光斑，即便是关掉了，他适应黑夜的过程里也忽视不了那残留在视网膜上的暗色。

他努力地睁开眼看着不远处的羽生，清秀的眉目他根本看不清楚，只有一个人的轮廓在那里。

金博洋自嘲地笑了笑，平时都看不够，现在还要在夜里看，可他根本看不清啊。不过他不敢趁着羽生睡着再做什么了，过往的经历让他把教训记得牢牢的。

被他挪开的手臂还留在被子外面，金博洋轻轻地摸索着，小心翼翼地摸到他的手，将自己的手指插入他的指缝。

十指相扣。

金博洋翘着唇角，满意地进入梦乡。

早上七点，羽生是被闹钟叫醒的。

手机尽职尽责地充当着闹钟的角色，锲而不舍的，大有将床上两个人都吵醒架势。

羽生伸出手将闹钟关掉，揉了揉眼睛，刚准备掀开被子去卫生间洗漱，才发现另外一只手扣着他的。

看到两人相握的姿势，羽生不禁地翘起唇角笑了笑。这种相拥而眠十指相扣的景象，比用语言说出爱意更加能让人心动。

他轻轻拉过那只手，轻吻着手背。

随即放开他，下床洗漱。

作为主治医生，他每天早上8点要去住院部查房的。

今天晚上是夜班，白天没有手术，查完房之后估计就可以回来歇着。他难得休息，正好可以照顾生病了的金博洋。

正在刷牙的羽生看着镜子里门口突然闪进来的人影，疑惑地回头。

金博洋靠在门框上睡眼朦胧地看着他。

刚想要说话发现牙刷还在嘴里，手忙脚乱地漱口，擦干净脸上的水才转过身面对门前直愣愣的那人。

金博洋见他忙乱的样子也忍不住笑出声。

“天天怎么起来了？时间还早你可以再睡一会儿的。”羽生走到他面前探了探额头，还好，不烧了。

“你闹钟响的时候我就知道……哈……”金博洋说着打了个哈欠。“我再睡就要睡成猪了。”

“那你现在感觉怎么样？还难受吗？”羽生探着他额头的手向上，帮他整理着头顶的一撮乱毛。

“还行，除了没劲儿之外没什么其他感觉，可能是烧的吧。”金博洋回答着。

“等下你就去查个房？”他问。

“嗯，查完就回来，今天都没有换药的。”羽生应到。“很快的。”

“哦……”金博洋点点头，揉揉眼睛。“我去给你做早饭。”

说完便两腿打结一样往厨房拐，看的羽生是心惊肉跳。都这样了还做早饭呢？他不怕把厨房砸了吗？

“等等！”羽生制止金博洋进入厨房。“你还病着没有力气，等下我先去医院查房，回来后去食堂打点早饭回来，你就不用在早上忙着做饭了，再回去睡会，等下我带回来些。”

“哦……那也行吧。”金博洋好说话地答应了。羽生见他还是摇摇晃晃的，无奈地叹了一口气，将他打横抱起，送回了卧室的床上。

把被子给他盖好，吻了一下他的额头，羽生就又回卫生间去洗漱了。

淡淡的薄荷味——羽生刚刷完牙的牙膏味，金博洋噙着笑，满足地睡个回笼觉。

金博洋这病来的快去的也快，第二天上班的时候除了抱着一包纸抽各种擦鼻涕外，再也没什么后遗症了。

王金泽听说金博洋病了，特意在换台的时候从隔壁手术间转过来看他表示一下发小之爱，结果差点被金博洋一脚从手术室踹出去。

也不怪金博洋踹他，他听说金博洋发烧感冒流鼻涕，鼻子不通之后，隔着口罩伸出手捂住了金博洋的嘴，他本来鼻子就没地方喘气，这样一来嘴也堵上了，把他一张脸憋的通红。

金博洋好不容易从王金泽的魔掌中逃出来，两个人在监视器后面交缠成一团的模样被刚进来的羽生看的是清清楚楚。

患者还没送上来，金博洋被羽生堵个正着还有点不好意思，羽生面上虽然没什么不悦的表情，可眼睛里锐利的目光让金博洋心底颤了三颤。

该死的老铁！自己会被他害死的！

金博洋说什么都不肯放过王金泽，将人追出了手术间还不忘撂下话说要踹死他。也不知道自己这样在羽生面前能不能“减刑”。

他回到手术间时对着羽生尴尬地摸着鼻子。

“不好意思啊……羽生主任，我发小就是这么皮，你不介意吧？”金博洋眨眨眼睛，嘴上说的意思和眼里的意思可不一样。

屋里巡回护士还在准备器具，虽然没看向他们俩，但是做戏也要做全套，毕竟对外来说他们两个的关系像两块生牛排——完全不熟。

“没事，博洋和朋友的关系还是真好呢……”羽生状似感慨，实际上双眼已经眯成了一条线。

“额……是呢……是呢……毕竟从小到大都很熟悉，所以打闹起来也不太注意，羽生主任不嫌我们吵就行……”金博洋觉得冷汗都要下来了，这个表情……

小命堪忧啊。

“没关系，前几天我家的猫晚上叫起来比你们打闹的声音还大呢，没什么的，博洋不要有负担哦。”羽生笑着说。

妈的，你家什么时候有过猫？呸！不对！我家什么时候养过猫？

说谁是猫呢？

“哦……那就好……”金博洋说完，吸着鼻涕跑回监视器后抽纸巾。

他确实是没听过家中夜里有猫叫，如果他知道自己几天后的夜里，被羽生压在身下顶的只能喵喵叫，他一定在这之前把王金泽打死做垫背的。

这个人的恶趣味。

啧。

手术进行的很顺利，羽生在台上手脚利落地开腹切除，金博洋继续在台下监视血氧顺便擦鼻涕。

一个手术间里他们两个只能贯彻彼此不熟的准则，努力让谁都看不出来。否则也不会当着巡回的面说话那么客套，只不过言外之意他们两个心知肚明。

他倒是想让羽生不介意，可这小心眼的男人，怎么能不介意王金泽和他搂搂抱抱的？

可被他害惨了。

午饭是下了台之后在食堂解决的。

江哥在下楼的时候见到了抱着纸巾的金博洋，还没等开口嘲笑一番，就被米沙一掌从身后拍过来，差点没把金杨拍背过气去。

本来打算说金博洋的话也被他一巴掌拍没了。

羽生则在米沙身后跟着。

金博洋眼见江哥和米沙扭打成一团默默地退了两步凑到了羽生身边。

他可不想再被圈进乱战的漩涡里，然后被羽生在心底的小本本上记上一笔，到时候屁股疼的肯定是自己，不会是他们。

羽生满意地笑了笑，揽住他的肩膀一副哥俩好的模样，然后金博洋的身子僵了僵。

“天天，不要紧张。”羽生匆匆低头贴在他耳边说到。

“我们可以去吃午饭了嘛？”见前面两个人缠打个没完，羽生忍不住出声提醒。

“哦哦哦，走吧走吧。”金杨突然觉得有点不好意思，居然挡着路在这里和米沙闹了半天。

米沙见金博洋和羽生亲亲蜜蜜的走在一起，眼珠滴溜溜一转，忍不住调侃他两句。

“天总？”米沙喊到。

“啊？啥？”突然被点名的金博洋仿佛要跳起来。

“我觉得天总现在是人生赢家啊……”米沙感慨。

“为啥？”金博洋一脸懵。

突然这么说是啥意思？

“我猜以前的你没想过自己有一天会站在偶像身边，和他一起工作一起吃饭吧？”米沙眨眨眼。

“是啊，没想过。”金博洋应着，不过心底倒是补了一句。

他更没想过两人能同进同出一个被窝睡觉呢！

“所以说你是人生赢家啊。”米沙感慨到。

“你这么说也算。”金博洋点点头。“我是够幸运的。”

幸运到变成偶像的男朋友……

“你这岂止是幸运啊……”金杨在一旁感慨。“羽生你是不知道啊，天天这孩子本科的时候没少在我耳朵边上念叨你的论文，大有一副你如果同意，他可能会以身相许的感觉。”

金杨调侃他。

“那是我的荣幸了。能够认识天天也是我的幸运，当然，能来到这里结识各位，我觉得更是一种缘分。初来乍到的，以后也请大家多多关照了。”羽生笑着说。

话里话外的应对都十分得体，让金博洋心底吐槽他是油嘴滑舌的老狐狸。

“哪里的话，羽生太客气了。”金杨笑了笑，回答到。

客气？江哥那是你知人知面不知心！

金博洋半侧过脸看着揽住自己的羽生，清俊的面容映在眼底。

怎么会让自己这样幸运，这么凑巧就遇到了这个人，还巧到自己喜欢他的同时，他也刚好喜欢自己。

“天天？”

“啊？”

“怎么了？”羽生问。

“哦，没事，就是有点走神……”金博洋回过神来低下头，自己居然看愣了……

“天天抬头。”

“什么？”金博洋闻言猛然停住脚步极其听话地抬头。

一旁拉着金博洋的米沙和走在前面的金杨也同时停了下来。

只见羽生停住脚步，抽过金博洋手中的纸巾，擦上了他的鼻子。

“我我我我……我自己来！”金博洋的脸瞬间爆红。

让羽生大庭广众给他擦鼻涕……

这简直是挑战他的底线。

他不敢看一旁米沙和江哥的表情，只知道自己脑子里要炸了。

这都是什么骚操作，大哥你给我留点活路吧。

米沙和金杨面部表情有点僵硬，说不出来哪里奇怪，但就是觉得他们两个不适合站在这里。

尴尬。

“额……”金博洋觉得自己必须说点什么，要不然这氛围太奇怪了。

“我饿了……我们赶紧去食堂吧……”说完，抱着纸巾低下头不管后面三个人究竟是什么表情，迈开步子就跑了。

羽生笑眯眯地看着金博洋溜走，跟在他后面也抬腿走向食堂。

落在后面的米沙和金杨依旧觉得哪里好像不太对的，可又说不出什么，米沙挠了挠头，也跟上了。

总之一顿饭气氛怪异的可以。

——tbc——


	34. （三十四）

宇野昌磨是第一个知道羽生和金博洋在一起了的同事，时间要比米沙早很多。

其实他的直觉告诉他，金博洋那次打电话来问他那句话的时候，羽生结弦应该已经和他表白了。只不过那会他不清楚金博洋是否答应了他。

那种日式的说法还用日语说出口的，整个医院上下，他除了羽生，想不到第二个人。

偏偏人家又是外科医生——一星期至少会有一半的时间到手术室报到。

不得不说，金博洋的长相和性格太符合他们日本人的审美。白皙的皮肤，小鹿一般的目光，笑起来可爱的八重齿，就连他自己也不知道是什么时候沦陷在那人可爱的笑容里的。

他和金博洋是在本科时就已经相识。

作为日本的交换生，宇野交换过来后的大学生活都和金博洋有关，他们在同一个学校里，所以两个人才会被留在同一个医院。

宇野的家族在日本也颇有知名度，但他无心继承家业，况且他家里还有弟弟宇野树，树留在家里任凭那些长辈摆布，所以他们倒是对他略为宽容，没说一定要抓他回家怎么培养成霸道总裁。

宇野研究生毕业后就留在了医院里，一直在儿科，算下来，认识金博洋也有七八年了。

他也回忆不起自己是什么时候对金博洋开始有特殊好感的，也许是大学的时候一同参加过知识竞赛时被他开心的笑容所击中，又可能是留在医院后，彼此偶然相遇时的愉快交谈让他刻骨铭心。

总之，他知道自己的心意和想法，但是他从未想过要去打扰他。

他当然知道金博洋视羽生为偶像，金博洋同样也知道宇野和羽生认识，毕竟都是日本人，专业也相同，在宇野本科没有交换过来之前，羽生结弦一直都是他的直系学长。

不过金博洋从来没有因为宇野认识羽生而提出什么特殊要求，每一次在宇野面前提到羽生时，他都是一脸倾慕的模样，可当宇野逗他，和他说可以介绍他们两人认识的时候，金博洋就立刻怂的缩了回去。

像只受了惊的仓鼠一样。

本科时如此，到了医院依旧如此。

他很清楚金博洋对羽生结弦的情感，那是近乎于崇拜的痴迷，亦或者说是全部投入的信任。他从对论文的语言进行分析，再到对羽生的观点的认可，直到后期对他的赞叹，宇野知道，金博洋可谓是穷尽辞藻。

他甚至能够想象的到，金博洋瞪着一双水润的眸无比崇拜地看着羽生是什么模样，那眼底一定如同星河一般璀璨。

宇野确定他们两个已经在一起了的时候大脑其实是一片空白的。

那天他临时有一台手术是加台，一位其他医院送过来的急诊幼儿患者，手术不大，原属于门诊范畴，但是无菌要求很高，所以他便申请了手术室加台。

小孩子还没送到楼上，家属和护士正在安排，左右也没他什么事，于是他便先上来准备。

只不过没想到，他刚刚穿过无菌区准备到更衣室换衣服的时候，一抬头就看到了在更衣室门口交谈的金博洋和羽生结弦。

他是第一次见到金博洋是这种表情，笑容甜甜的还有些许娇羞。他停在阴影处并没有继续向前走。不远处的两个人很明显是刚刚从手术台上下来，身上的手术服还没有换，他们侧对着宇野，如果不偏头是很难看清这里有人。

羽生和他正在低声说着什么，宇野听不到，他也没有想听的想法，正在他犹豫要不要继续向前走去的时候，羽生伸手抓住金博洋细白的手腕晃着，那白嫩的皮肉圈在羽生的手掌中摩挲，无比亲昵。

宇野的脑中仿佛敲响一面铜锣，震耳的声音让他好像什么都听不到了。他微微皱着眉，目光盯在他们交握的手上，金博洋像是听到了什么不喜欢的话一样，轻拍了羽生肩头一下，眼睛瞪的大大的。

他知道自己不能再这样继续看下去了，他悄悄退了两步，拿出手机放在耳朵上。

“好的，我知道了，马上就到……”宇野的声音从不远处传来，伴随着嗒嗒的脚步声。

手机收到口袋里，一抬头便是站在门前的金博洋，门口已经看不见羽生了。

一切都刚刚好。

金博洋笑眯眯地和他打招呼。

宇野笑了笑。

“今天的加台是你们的吗？”金博洋对走到他不远处站定的宇野问到。

“嗯，就是一个小手术。”宇野回答他。

“你们儿科的手术不多，大型的也少，不过就是太精细了，一般人还真做不来。”金博洋感慨着。

“是的，所以到你们楼上的机会也少。”宇野笑笑。

“我要是说让你常来好像哪里也不对，算了算了，你进去换衣服吧，我先上去准备你们这台的东西。”金博洋挠挠头说到。

“嗯。”宇野点点头。

“天天等一下！”被帘子遮挡的更衣室里传来羽生的呼声。

宇野看了一眼金博洋，没说什么。

金博洋摸了摸鼻尖，在帘子外应到:“怎么了？”

“我想冲个澡……”羽生掀开帘子，眯着眼睛笑说。

金博洋摸着胸口的小口袋，拿出钥匙递给他。

羽生接了钥匙就撤回了帘子里。

宇野看他身上已经不是刚刚的手术服了。

“沐浴液自己拿，钥匙等下给我放接待那里就行，我先上去了。”金博洋叮嘱他。

“好。”羽生应到。

金博洋和宇野示意了一下，便转身回去了。

这时候宇野才进了更衣室。

“羽生前辈，好久不见。”宇野低头和羽生打招呼，很标准的日式礼仪。

“好久不见，shoma。”羽生笑着应到。

“没想到前辈也会来这里，我以为前辈会留在学校呢。”宇野打开柜子，脱掉外面的白大褂，叠好后放到柜子里，

“没来之前我也没考虑过自己会来这里，来了之后才觉得，还不错。”羽生打开了金博洋在角落的柜子，拿出里面的沐浴液和一条毛巾。

“看来前辈比较适应这里的氛围。”宇野转过头来看着羽生。

羽生拿着东西锁好柜门，顺手就将钥匙放到了口袋里。

“嗯，我很适应，这边的人很好。”羽生转过身，可他敏感到总觉得能在宇野的眼中看到细微敌意，这让他不自觉地思考着。

“看的出，前辈和博洋真是能聊得来呢。”宇野突然从汉语转为日语，这让有一小段时间没有听过日语的羽生怔了怔。

羽生笑了起来，突然明白了他是什么意思。

用日语很明显是不想让其他人听懂，既然谈话内容要保密，他又怎么能听不出宇野那句话里的不同意味呢。

“是啊，天天和我聊天的时候很愉快，做手术搭台的时候我们配合的也不错，总体来说十分契合。”羽生笑着用日语回到。

“以前辈的能力和性格能找到这么欣赏的人还真是不容易呢。”宇野面无表情地说。

“确实不容易，但是很幸运。”羽生很满足。

“那真是一件让人值得高兴的事。”宇野说着。

“我也这么觉得。”羽生挑眉。

“前辈是觉得他长得像你的pooh桑吗？”宇野突然问到。

“为什么这么说？”羽生突然微微皱眉。

他的pooh桑是专属于他的东西，大学里的人只要认识他的，都知道有一只维尼熊独得宠爱。这只维尼熊被他从日本带到了这里，并且，现在正在金博洋的床头上趴着。

可他从来没想过要拿金博洋和pooh桑去比较。

这对他来讲是两种概念上的东西，没有比较的必要与价值。

不管以后会出现什么问题，都不可能存在让他在金博洋和pooh桑之间取舍的情况。同样，他也没有想过金博洋和pooh桑之间有哪些相似的地方。

“我以为前辈觉得博洋和你很投机，是因为他像经常陪着你的pooh桑。”宇野看着他，眼神很平淡。

“怎么会？”羽生笑了笑。“天天是天天，我的pooh桑是我的pooh桑，两码事。”

“前辈分的清就好。”宇野不咸不淡地说了一句。

“那是自然。”羽生说完就向门口走去。“shoma，失陪了，我要去洗澡了，你不是也有手术吗？不急着在这里叙旧，既然我已经来了，以后有的是时间。”

“是呢，以后有的是时间见面，不打扰羽生前辈了。”宇野应到。

羽生掀开帘子头也没回便走了。

宇野换好衣服后锁上柜子，便也去了手术间。

自那天起，他便知道，羽生结弦和金博洋两个人，已经正式地在一起了。只不过周围的人除了他之外谁都不知道而已。

宇野向来也不是一个嘴快的人，这件事他一直压在心底，直到金博洋在未来的某一天亲自来找他帮忙时，他才重新将这件事提起。那时的金博洋才知道，原来宇野知道这么多。

只是他一直不知道的是，宇野对他的心思。

不过这都是后话。

羽生洗完澡离开楼上的时候忘了将钥匙交给接待护士，等金博洋下班那会在口袋里说什么也摸不到钥匙，才想起来他把钥匙给了羽生。

好在羽生还在楼下没有走。

给羽生打了电话催他上来送钥匙，金博洋自己坐在更衣室的长凳上刷着手机。

这会楼上楼下正是交班下班的时候，羽生这边也不例外，还好他之前已经安排好病号，交接班结束了就直接坐电梯上了楼。

在手术室门前换了拖鞋，前面接待护士也不在，里里外外空空的。

这个时间人会多才有鬼。

楼上的手术全部都结束了，大多数的手术间已经开始常规打扫消毒，只留了夜间值班的手术间备用。

羽生攥着口袋里的钥匙走向更衣室，掀开帘子，就见金博洋曲着一条腿坐在长凳上，昏暗发黄的灯光下，那只极有骨感的脚腕在手术服宽大的裤腿阴影里更显纤细。

“你来了？”金博洋放下手机扬起头看着一步步靠近的人。

“嗯，来接你下班。”羽生笑着说。

“切，说的好听，要不是拿了我的钥匙不能走，你这会都回去了吧？”金博洋挑着眉看他。

羽生挨着他坐下，衣料和他的手术衣摩擦着。

“不会，要等你一起的。”羽生突然收敛了笑容，转过头，极其认真地说。

他突然转变情绪让金博洋也不再嬉皮笑脸，忽然严肃了起来。

“哦……”金博洋不知道说什么好，只能应声。“怎么了啊？发生什么事了？”他总觉得羽生哪里不太对，可一时间他也不知道哪里有问题。

“今天我觉得我好像受到了挑衅……天天，你不会走吧？”羽生突然问到。

“啊？我走去哪？不会的啊……”金博洋皱了皱眉头，好像真的很严重？“是出了什么事吗？你放心，我不会离开你的，你说说，发生了什么？”

“没什么，你确定还在就好，不丢下我就好。”羽生扯出来一个笑，伸出手摸了摸他的鬓角，目光里都是眷恋。

“我当然确定啊，我怎么会丢下你呢？”金博洋看进他的眼里。

只有你不要我，丢弃我的那一天，我怎么舍得丢下你？

你是我的光啊。

金博洋像是要为羽生明确什么一般，竖起耳朵听着周围的动静，迅速地凑近他的唇，轻轻地吻了一下。

“这样可以了吗？”金博洋快速撤退后问到。

“嗯。”羽生对这个很受用，于是他被很好地安抚了。

其实羽生一直以来都很缺乏安全感，金博洋不知道他曾经经历过什么，只知道他害怕失去。

他知道，他唯一能做的就是陪着他，即便未来一路坎坷一路荆棘，他也能坚持。

因为，他一直在追寻的，就是那道光。

——tbc——


	35. （三十五）

人无远虑，必有近忧。

金博洋今天才彻彻底底感受到了这句话里满满的恶意。

对于帮boss代课这种事情他是没有什么长远计划的，只不过是代一节是一节，熬过一次算一次，他倒是从来都没考虑过以后要怎么样。

他前两天生病的时候刚刚将上课用的ppt做好存到U盘里，可能病了之后脑子不好使，记住了哪天去代课，却忘记了把U盘带上。

代课那天刚好他下夜班，交接完毕后基本上就快九点了。大学那边是十点十分上课，他十点之前到达教室就来得及准备。

当他颇有心情在楼上洗个澡换好衣服下来，坐上去学校的公交车，到了学校之后才发现他竟然忘了带U盘。

简直想哭。

看到这种情况，他突然有种感觉，好像明天就要考试了结果自己今天才得到消息，并且一整个学期都没有听过课的悲惨经历。

“喂，天天。”羽生下了夜班刚刚查完房回来，他知道金博洋今天要去代课，便也拖了些时间，不慌不忙地从医院走回来，路上还故意躲开了可能会遇上的其他同事。

“羽生你回家了吗？”金博洋着急地问。

“嗯，我在家，怎么了？出什么事了？”羽生听他的声音急切，还以为出了什么大事，整个人都不自觉地紧张了起来。

“你在家就行，你看我卧室里的笔记本电脑旁边是不是有个U盘没有拿下来？”金博洋指挥羽生帮他找U盘。

“你等我一下，别急。”羽生安慰他。

“嗯嗯，你快去看看。”金博洋催着。

“银色的那个U盘吗？在的。”羽生迅速地跑到卧室，看到电脑侧面挂着一个金属圈的银色U盘。

“在就好……”金博洋长舒了一口气。

他最开始还以为是丢了，可后来转念一想，应该是还插在电脑上根本就没拔掉。

“羽生……”金博洋喊的语气有些软。

“嗯？”他何其聪明，怎么听不出这一声是有求于他。

“你现在是不是没有什么事？可不可以帮我送来啊？我刚到学校，回家再去取可能赶不回来……”金博洋软软地求着他。

羽生昨晚也是夜班，如果不是时间真的来不及，他也不忍心让他折腾这一趟。

在这场感情里，他们总是有些许不对等的。在爱里，谁先动心，谁自然付出的就会多些，况且金博洋视他为偶像，早就降低了自己的底线，处处为他着想，自然也害怕麻烦到羽生。

虽然羽生很喜欢这种被需要的感觉，可金博洋却只想事事都由自己解决，至于羽生，就应该留在天上冒着仙气供他仰望。

“当然可以了，天天，有什么事情不要害怕麻烦我好吗？我知道你很独立，但是我也想让你有所依靠，我很喜欢你需要我帮忙的感觉。”羽生说到。

金博洋那端拿着电话，羽生的声音透过电流传来，或多或少都有些失真，可他听的真切，那仿佛在他耳边低吟承诺，然后他耳朵迅速染上一层薄红。

“嗯，知道啦。”他软软地应着，唇角上是压不下去的微笑。

“嗯，那你等着我，很快就到。”羽生听着他软糯糯的声音，愉悦地挂断了电话。

是啊，我很想依靠你，可我又害怕，自己对你的依赖会成瘾。

金博洋叹了口气。

让自己变得独立这件事是在他十四五岁的时候就已经开始了，他努力地让自己成长起来，一步一步地走到现在，很多影响人生的关键决定都是由他自己做的决定。

比如学医，比如留在医院，比如……爱上羽生。

他也很想依赖一个人，这样也可以不用那么累，可是他始终不是一个菟丝花。他需要自己努力去学习，去高质量地配合完成每一个手术，去努力生活，即便是这个社会没有办法善待医生。

他何尝不想停下来，等一等，看一看，靠在自己爱人的身边小憩。

可那是羽生啊……

是一个他只要停下脚步就会追不上的人。

他们之间的距离原本就遥远的可怕，是命运给了他们相逢的机会，他在努力抓紧这些可能的同时，又不免追逐的跌跌撞撞。他不可以停下脚步，也没有可以歇息的资本，他不可能做为一个羽生的宠物，羽生的附属品存活，既然做不到与他比肩，那也不要藏在阴影里顾影自怜。

偶尔午夜梦回时，他也曾诧异羽生为什么会喜欢自己，而他们交往之间的过程也经常在他的梦里化为泡影。

他从来就不是一个特别有安全感的人。

金博洋捏着自己背包的斜挎带，靠在学校门口处的一颗树旁。浓密的树叶遮住了上午的阳光，虽然不够炽热，但也足够刺眼。

校园里走出一对手牵手的情侣，男孩子温柔宠溺，女孩子笑容飞扬。

真好。

能这样站在阳光下，真好。

他突然觉得眼睛酸酸的，用力地眨了眨，小虎牙咬住唇瓣，向远处望着。

一辆飞驰的出租车停在门前，羽生付了钱后匆匆下车，一眼就望到了不远处躲在树下低着头的金博洋。

“天天！”羽生喊他。

那一刻，金博洋觉得自己好像听见了天神降临的呼唤。

“羽生，你怎么这么快？”金博洋见到是羽生开心地迎了过去。

“我知道天天着急用这个，所以下楼立刻打车就过来了，还好，时间来得及。”羽生摊开手掌，上面银色的U盘反射着阳光。

“对，就是这个。”金博洋接过U盘，上面暖暖的，还有羽生掌心的温度。

“不好意思啊，羽生，让你下了夜班还专门跑一趟。”金博洋总觉得自己该说些什么。

明明是因为自己的疏忽，羽生却要过来帮他补救，甚至是在刚下夜班后，如果不是他，羽生现在应该在家里的床上舒舒服服地补觉吧？

“天天需要和我这样客气吗？”羽生一脸无奈，还有些不是很高兴。

“天天，你不要觉得让我做这些是麻烦我了，你为我付出那么多，我总要为你做点什么，我们之间是平等的，相互的，我不能总是无偿地接受你对我的好，况且我做这些根本就不是什么困难的事，送个东西而已。”羽生对着金博洋说到。

“我也想对你好，就像你对我一样，明白吗？”

金博洋闻言乖巧地点了点头。

“明白了就好，我们走吧。”说些羽生拉起他的手就要走。

“等等！等会儿！我们去哪啊？”金博洋有点懵。

“天天不是要去给学生上课吗？”羽生问。

“对啊。”金博洋答。

“那就没问题了，我们走啊，去给学生上课。”羽生一脸的理所应当。

“哦，那我自己去就行了啊，你回家休息吧。”金博洋这才搞清楚。

“那不行。”羽生突然变得很不好说话。“我既然都来了，自然要等金老师上完课一起回去。我的天天这么迷糊，万一把自己丢在学校里，或者是迷路了，我岂不是要费很大力气才能找回来？”

“我……我怎么会丢？我又不是小孩子……”金博洋哭笑不得。

对于羽生的耍赖他向来招架不住。

“那我不管，你现在是请我来容易，让我这就走是不可能的。我要听天天讲课，就当……你对我送U盘的感谢好了。”羽生连这种理由都搬出来了，也是十分尽力了。

“那……好吧……”金博洋实在是拗不过羽生，只好答应下来。

羽生牵着他的手开心地走向学校大门。

“等一下！”金博洋突然叫住拉着他向前走的羽生，一张脸涨的有点红。

“嗯？”羽生好心情地回过头来疑问着。

“那个……学校里……我们收敛点吧。”金博洋伸出手指指指两个人交握的手。

“这里有天天的熟人吗？”羽生反问。

“没有啊……”不知道他为什么这么问的金博洋有点懵。

“好巧哦，我这里也没有熟人。”羽生不咸不淡地说了一句。

“……”金博洋更懵了，这都是什么逻辑和对话。

“我是说，这里的人我们都不认识，为什么我还要松开你的手？”羽生笑着说。“在医院里是不得已的隐瞒，可是在这里，我想我们不需要和陌生人隐瞒什么，你如果觉得被学生看到了我们这样影响不好，那我到教室前再放开你好了。”

“天天，我从来都没有想隐瞒过我们之间的关系，我想就算我们再刻意，总有一天我们是藏不下去的。”羽生说到。

“爱一个人的眼神，是藏不起来的。”他说。

金博洋脑子里乱哄哄的，这些话无异于是另外一种表白，他很难不去多想。

片刻，他应了一声。

“走吧。”随即他牢牢地回握住羽生的手，和他一起向校园内走去。

他也可以不用羡慕其他恋人的温柔宠溺与笑容飞扬，因为，他们也可以。

正在上课时段，校园内的人还是很少的。医学院不比其他学院，每天上午的课几乎都是满的，很少有人在九十点钟那个时间段里出来转悠，这让担心被人围观或者指指点点的金博洋心下稍安。

直到走到教学楼前，羽生依言放开了金博洋的手，两个人在楼底还没聊上几句话，那边的学生就像开闸的水一样，一波一波地涌出来。

金博洋问了羽生一句他要去哪里等他，羽生让他安心，不用管他。

没办法，羽生有自己的打算，那他还是先帮boss上课，这才是正经事。

金博洋进了教室开始做准备工作，做好的ppt复制到电脑桌面上，他打开快速地浏览了一遍格式和内容，发现没有什么太大的问题后，关掉ppt，弹出U盘，好好的放到口袋里——如果丢在这里了，他可没有办法叫羽生再帮他找回来了。

想到这个人要等他一起下课回家，整个人也不住地开心起来。

教室里陆陆续续地进来了很多学生，金博洋不认识，也没有名单，他只是代课，并不准备点名，也不准备考勤。

他总觉得，身为医学生，在以治病救人为使命之前，要以按时上课认真学习为准则。

点名和考勤不过是约束的一种手段，而不是一种必然，如果学生的自律需要用强制手段来完成，那这个学生一定不适合做医生。

就在上课铃即将打响的前一分钟，金博洋在熟悉课件里的内容，猛然一抬头，发现了坐在倒数第二排最边上的那个人，微笑的面容映入眼底，心脏仿佛漏跳了一拍。

这个人啊。

真是讨厌。

可是他却很喜欢。


	36. （三十六）

刚结束一台清创的急诊，是加台，急诊的人在台上里里外外忙了一个多小时才将患者送下去。

金博洋正在接台的间隙中坐在小圆凳上打哈欠。

昨天上午讲完课回来，也不知道羽生是哪根筋搭错了，晚上按着他就开始进行拉筋运动，折腾到11点多，直到他整个人都软趴趴地撑不起来了，羽生才抱起他去浴室清理。

究竟几点睡的，什么时间睡的他完全不知道，早上被闹钟叫起来的时候已经接近七点半。大概是羽生为了让他多睡会，把闹钟的时间调晚了半个多小时。

等他揉着眼睛从卧室走向卫生间的时候，羽生已经将早饭摆到餐桌上了。

看着丰盛的早餐，金博洋只是瞪了一眼昨晚狼化的某人，关上卫生间的门，洗漱一番后也不吭声，坐下开始吃饭。

早上他们刻意错开时间出的门。

羽生他们要交接还要查房，一圈走下来没个个把小时根本做不下来。如果赶上患者拆线或者是换药，到楼上手术室基本上都是要用跑步前进才来得及。而金博洋他们除了交接之外就没什么大事了，早起的手术都是前一天排好的，病号也要查房后才能拖拖拉拉送上来，又是叫护士又是换床送的，折腾到手术室时间也很充足，所以他早一点还是晚一点都没什么大问题。

羽生先出门的时候带走了家里的垃圾，金博洋只好检查一下电源和燃气，关好窗子，比羽生出门晚五分钟。

原本看着排台里的第一台就是米沙，可急诊临时通知要加台，其他那几间不是生孩子就是早就约好的会诊，只剩下金博洋这边的排台可以暂时推一推，于是接待那边就开始进行协商调配。

急诊的上来也没做上多久的手术，只不过他们没有叫其他相关科室一起过来会诊，这让金博洋还是很惊讶的。至少清创这种，他们依照惯例都会叫个外科来看看，才不枉费急诊“沾边就别想跑”的美誉。

大概知道这次是挤了外科的台子，所以才不好意思折腾他们上来的吧？

这要换作平时，只要发现患者有点呼吸问题，马上就会call呼吸科会诊，发现心脏哪里不好，那心内科和心外科的一线就别想消停。

今儿个可是转性了。

金博洋坐在凳子上咋舌。

其实这个手术和他关系不大，患者上的是局麻，他倒不用管太多。只不过他也不知道陈伟群最近是怎么了，今天在手术室里一声不吭，搞的大家都很严肃，气氛异常压抑。就连金博洋都觉得自己坐在小圆凳上不太合适——他应该去隔壁。

一台清创做下来也没用上一个小时，时间倒是快，就是一进一出麻烦点。下了台的病号很快就被送出去安排住院观察，陈伟群离开时不过和金博洋点了点头，示意了一下，便走了。金博洋从手术间里撤出来，里面要进行常规消毒。

金博洋在走廊里乱晃着，偶尔还踩开隔壁的门，伸个头去看看那几台的进程。

彭程跟着的那间不是江哥的患者，孕妇是顺产转急剖，情况有些危急，金博洋凑过去瞅了瞅，没吭声，转身就离开了。

太痛苦了，能够成为母亲的女性真是太伟大。

正在他乱逛的时候，米沙换了手术服进来了，脸色也很不好，看的金博洋额角直突突。

“老铁，你又咋了？”金博洋见他迎面走来直接问到。

“可别提了，遇到个婆婆妈妈的患者家属，和我磨了两天了，手术同意书就是不签。”米沙怒气冲冲，就差把手术室的楼板给掀了。

“啥情况？”金博洋问。

“还能啥情况，肿瘤。”米沙一锤定音。

“不确定腹腔里的原发的还是转移的。除了做手术切除根本没有其他办法，至于什么情况必须要切除后去做病理。片子做出来的时候就发现肿瘤体积不小了，估计就算是等术中冰冻，也要再等大病理结果。可现在第一步都完不成，说什么就是不让你切，你说这不憋死人吗？”

“患者状态怎么样？”金博洋也皱了皱眉，这种情况如果家属不配合就很闹心了。

“患者还行，各项指标都正常，也想接受手术，可家属现在死活都不签字，我怎么讲都不行，你说这谁有什么没办法？”米沙眉头皱的死紧。

“家属为什么不同意啊？”金博洋疑惑。

“两点，一是怕下不来手术台，看了术前告知，可能是吓到了，但是我讲的都是可能发生的事，这些是程序，我不告知可是我的失职。”米沙愁的不行。

“嗯，这没毛病，确实胆小的可能被吓到，可以理解，但是衡量之后还是救命重要啊。”金博洋点点头。

“可不就是吗？哪个重要不知道么？”米沙说到。

“那第二点呢？”金博洋问到。

“因为不管是恶性还是良性的，后期都要配合一段时间的放化疗，这个你是知道的。”

“嗯，是。”

“家属觉得放化疗的药品太贵了，而且保险那边报不了多少，自己回去计算了一下觉得不划算，还不如不开刀，手术费一分钱不用花不说，还不用后期治疗花掉大笔费用。”米沙说这话的时候简直要被气死了。

“……”

金博洋无语了。

“这……现在还能有人这么想？”他从牙缝里挤出来这几个字凑成了问题。

“可不？活久见吧？”米沙已经被气到不想再吐槽什么了。

“行吧。”金博洋拍了拍米沙的肩膀。“老铁，革命尚未成功，你还需要努力啊。”

“不是，我现在就想知道，这要什么样的家庭社会环境才能有这样的想法？那病变已经在那里了，不是你故意装作看不见，它就不存在的。”米沙扒拉着头发，一副很难理解的模样。

“可能，人向来都是自欺欺人的动物？”金博洋思考着回答。“不过你不得不承认，有一些家庭经济情况不乐观的，确实很容易就会放弃治疗。”金博洋回道。

“这个我知道，但是这个患者他现在不至于要被放弃的地步，而且他也不是没有保险，算上保险报销的话，就算是需要一部分治疗费用，可最后结果可能是好的啊。”米沙说到。

“你也说了，是可能，不是肯定。谁也没有办法承诺可以百分之百治好他，所以患者家属对于是否要手术也是可以选择的，可能站在我们角度觉得患者术后的结果要好于现在，但对于家属来说，经济压力可能带给他们的是更多的困难。”金博洋劝慰着米沙。

“话虽这么说，道理我也懂，可是看他这么容易就错失治疗的时机，我确实为他感到可惜。”米沙感慨着。

“那你有什么办法，家属不同意你总不能把患者直接送上台。”金博洋说。

“那倒是不能，不过我请了帮手，有人帮我做说客去找患者家属继续谈，就是不知道结果怎么样了。”米沙说到。

“啊？你让谁帮忙了？”金博洋问。

“羽生啊。”米沙说的理所应当。

“为啥？”

“这事哪有为啥可以问，我们俩搭台啊，我搞不定的自然要请人帮忙了，毕竟我们两个了解这个患者的病情嘛。”米沙解释到。

“哦……那你这么说也没毛病。”金博洋不知道该说什么，毕竟和米沙讨论羽生对他来说还是有点艰难。

不对！

是他现在和谁一起讨论羽生都很艰难！

现在想起来那个人自己就有点腰疼。

这个把他吃干抹净的禽兽！

金博洋愤恨地想。

“诶？我还没问你呢，你在这里溜达啥呢？”米沙才想起来他们现在是在手术室。

“急诊上一台刚送下去，现在手术间例行消毒呢，我就先出来待会。”金博洋回答道。

“哦，就急诊占了我们早上这台吧？”米沙问。

金博洋点点头。

“对了，你的患者呢？你自己都上来这么半天了，人呢？”金博洋问。

“楼下呢，估计一会就送上来了。”

“听你这句话说的，真像在外面点了个外卖。”金博洋打趣着说。

“滚吧，哪有你这么比喻的。”米沙笑骂到。

“我这不也是说说么。”金博洋嘴一咧，和他争辩到。

“行行行，你就是说说。还有个事，我得问问你。”米沙神神秘秘地说着。

“啥事？看你这遮遮掩掩的样，一看就不是什么好事。”金博洋嫌弃地说。

“诶，你这小孩！”米沙怒道。

“你说你说，啥事，快说。”金博洋为了不让米沙训他，催促他赶紧有事说事。

“你今天是白班吧？下了班有空不？有人托我约你。”米沙一个飞眼飞过来，金博洋吓的直哆嗦。

“啥……啥啊，就约我？”害怕，瑟瑟发抖。

“也没啥，有人托我给你介绍个人认识，正好晚上我有空，你今天还是白班，下了班咱们一起吃个饭，我把人介绍给你。”

“什么人啊？你不会是要给我介绍对象吧？”金博洋突然警觉。

“呵呵呵，佛曰:‘不可说’。”米沙笑呵呵地回答他。

“诶？你把话说清楚啊。”金博洋拽住米沙。

“就是晚上一起吃个饭，具体什么情况咱们见了面再说。我去催催，看看这患者咋还没上来呢。”米沙准备溜之大吉。

“不用催了，已经来了。”羽生的脚步停在不远处，拦住了想要逃跑的米沙。

“啊？这么快就上来了？”米沙见计划落空，乖乖地站住了。

“你们在研究什么？米沙是晚上要请大家吃饭吗？”羽生笑着问，但是心底很清楚情况，刚刚的那句话他可是听的真真切切了。

“是啊，米沙说晚上要约个饭，羽生你下了班是不是也没什么事，我们一起？我相信米沙肯定是欢迎的，对不对老铁？”金博洋眯着眼睛，一副看好戏的模样。

“额……”米沙有苦难言。

“既然为难就算了吧。”羽生说到。“就当我刚刚让患者家属签字是卖人情了。”

“签了？”米沙抓住了关键字惊讶地问。

“当然，不签字我也不能上来。”羽生回答的理所应当。

“所以羽生这是帮了老铁你一个大忙啊。”金博洋在一旁感慨。

“也不是什么大事，签就签了吧。”羽生整理头上的帽子，说着就要往手术间里走。

“等等，等等！今晚一起吧，我请！”米沙咬咬牙一跺脚，确实欠人家羽生的。

米沙对着金博洋挤了挤眼睛，好像他错过了什么大事一样。

金博洋一脸的无所谓，谁知道你是什么鸿门宴，神神秘秘的。

“行啦，那晚上下班一起？反正我是白班，米沙你也是白班吧？羽生呢？”金博洋实际上是明知故问。

“我是休……”羽生无奈。

休班撞不上周末，那就和正常的白班没区别，有手术就要上了。

“哦，那就更没问题了。”金博洋拍着米沙，“老铁，破费了。”

米沙一脸的恨铁不成钢，却当着羽生的面不好说什么。

“唉……不说了，做手术去！”米沙愤而急走。

金博洋偷偷地和羽生交换了一个只有他们能看的懂的眼神，瞬间便分开了。

“诶！你等会，第六间，你要去哪啊？”金博洋见他直接向最里间冲过去，出言提醒到。

冲过头的米沙灰突突地转身往回走，金博洋哈哈大笑，整个人都趴在了羽生身上。

羽生顺手地扶住了他的腰，动作熟练到根本不用过脑子想。

米沙看着靠在一起的两个人总觉得哪里怪怪的，可又莫名地说不出来哪里有问题，意外的，却很和谐。

真奇怪。

——tbc——


	37. （三十七）

米沙的手术做的倒是不慢，他下台之后金博洋也说不出那是什么表情，索性就不管他了。

羽生在后面磨磨蹭蹭，也不着急离开，还有心情在一旁指挥护士收东西，甚至在搬患者的时候还搭了把手。

“老铁，你今天就这一台？”金博洋站在台前转过头来问电脑前面的米沙。

“嗯……就这一台，下去就可以去吃午饭了。”米沙头也没抬，双手一直在敲键盘。

“哦，中午了啊。我上午也没有了，下午还有一个，不出意外的话三点多我就可以歇了。”金博洋说到。

“呦？你今天这么闲？”米沙惊讶地抬头问到。

“那是当然。”金博洋语气倒是很欠揍。

“我说天总，要不你离手术台远点，要不你把口罩戴上，你说你白的直反光，无影灯下我看着都快晃瞎了，你那脸就跟节能灯灯泡似的！诶诶诶，君子动口不动手！”米沙见金博洋直接冲过来，一时也怂。

“羽生救我！”米沙呼救着。

“我还是站在天天这一方的。”羽生一副看好戏的模样。

“诶？你这样不厚道，咱俩咋说也是一个科室的，同台搭档的情谊那么深重你不能这么对我啊！”米沙伸出手阻挡着金博洋的“进攻”，一边说到。

“可是……天天说他是我的迷弟啊……”羽生一脸得意。

啧啧啧，笑的那样好像金博洋和他表白了似的……

米沙吐槽着。

“所以你们偶像迷弟联手欺负我这个小可怜吗？你们太过分了！”米沙抗争着。

“好啦，天天，饶了米沙吧，他也是夸你白。”羽生见米沙真的是被欺负的很惨，出言劝到。“更何况他晚上要请咱们吃大餐，咱们需要留他一口气付账的。”

金博洋闻言松开了掐着米沙的手。“看在晚上那顿饭的份上，我饶你一命。”

米沙气的直翻白眼，手上提交保存一套下来直接就溜了，连个招呼都不打，生怕他俩再联手欺负自己。

“唉……他跑了。”金博洋叹气。

“跑就跑呗，要不然在这里也是电灯泡。”羽生向前走了两步靠近他。

“咳……我要下去吃饭了，羽生主任要不要也一起去？”金博洋一本正经地说。

“当然，我今天可是休班，中午吃过饭下午就可以回家了。”羽生望向他的眼中都是笑意。

“那就走吧。”金博洋示意着。

两个人并肩一起走出了手术间，这会的谈话才没有那么生疏。

“你一会直接回家？”金博洋低声问到。

“嗯，要不也没什么大事了，今天我是休班，米沙那边没有手术我就可以回去了。”羽生回答着。

“哦，那等晚上吧，也不知道米沙是因为什么，非要拉上我去吃饭，总觉得有什么事，怪怪的。”金博洋皱着眉思考到。

“我也不知道。但是我陪你去，不用担心。”羽生安抚他。

“我倒是不担心什么，米沙是不能把我打包卖了的，就是不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，神神秘秘的，还得费心思猜。”金博洋吐槽到。

“晚上就知道了，不用急。另外……额……算了，晚上回去再说。”羽生欲言又止，最后决定回去细说。

“啊？好吧……”金博洋向来不会抓着羽生问东问西，他想说的，他都会听着，他不想说的，他也不会刨根问底，这样很容易让人生厌，他不喜欢这样，也不想要这样，他们之间可以有很宽广的个人空间，他不在意的。

也没有资格在意。

如果羽生说，某一天他厌倦了自己，不再喜欢自己，也不想再继续这段感情了，他一定会乖乖的点头，不多言不多语，痛快地放他离开。

他不会拒绝羽生的请求，永远都学不会。

金博洋和羽生来到更衣室，米沙果然已经换好衣服下楼了，这让他们两个不禁感慨了一番。

这次在更衣室羽生倒没动手动脚，主要金博洋只不过是打开柜子拿出来一件白大褂套上，而羽生才是要抓紧时间换衣服的那个。

手术衣被他兜头脱下，露出结识的背部肌肉，上面一道道红痕清晰可见，右肩上还有一个深深浅浅的牙印，不用想也知道昨天晚上金博洋是怎么弄出来这些痕迹的。

老脸一红.jpg。

其实他今早换衣服的时候也有注意，自己胸前的红痕和腰间的青紫也不少，真不知道这个人昨晚究竟用了多大力气。

心里抱怨着，嘴上却没说什么，不过估计他如果提了这个事，羽生没准在这就能把他衣服扒开看看。中午这会人来人往的，太危险。

就在他溜号走神的时候，羽生已经换好衣服，拿起换下来的手术服放到一旁的回收桶里，回头看着他。

“天天，走啦！”羽生招呼他。

“哦哦哦，走吧。”金博洋应到，立刻跟上他。

一个下午，金博洋就跟了之前排好台的那个手术，几乎可以说是很闲了。时间差不多，他和来接班的进行交接，工作上的事情都处理完毕后，他先拿出手机给米沙发了条消息，说自己要先回家一趟，等会把饭店地址告诉他，他直接过去。

米沙这边还没交班呢，他也有些着急，不过吃饭这事他不安排好，金博洋也不能过去。于是米沙便叮嘱他，让他先回家待着，等候传召。

金博洋开门到家的时候羽生正半靠在沙发上看书，见他回来了抬头和他招呼了一声，整个人像是只午后晒着阳光的慵懒大猫。

换了鞋子，金博洋踏踏踏地走到沙发前，贴着他的腿坐上了沙发的一个边缘，在羽生抬眸询问他的时候，直接扑到他的怀里。羽生只来得及移开身前那本厚重的《医学机能学实验指导》，然后将投怀送抱的人接了个满怀。

金博洋也不知道怎么了，看着他这样在家里等着自己回来，慵懒又优雅地翻着书页，黑框眼睛架在鼻梁上，既斯文又书生气。这样的景象让金博洋特别想挽留他，就算只有这一刻能紧紧抱住，他也想付诸行动。

“怎么了？”羽生回抱住怀里的人，低头吻着他的发顶，柔软蓬松的头发让他爱不释手。“突然扑过来，也不怕撞到书伤了自己。”

“不怕……”金博洋把脸埋到他胸前说话都是闷声闷气的。

“嗯？”羽生表示疑问，很想听听他的理由。

“你会把书拿开的。”金博洋偏过头，枕在他身前，说话声音也清晰了不少。

“这么肯定？”羽生惊讶。

他自己都不知道能不能移开身前那本书，见他扑过来的动作完全是下意识的反应，他对自己都没有什么把握，没想到天天居然能这么信任自己。

“是啊，因为是你，所以我确定的。”金博洋懒懒地开口，语气里都是笑意。

羽生不再说话，只是环抱着他，另一只手上的书也被他顺手放到了地上，闭上眼，两个人享受这独有的亲昵。

过了一会金博洋在他的怀里动了动，羽生睁开眼松了手，他便撑着爬了起来。

“米沙也真是的，这么久了还没研究好，一会都要饿死了。”金博洋抱怨到。

“可能还在忙吧。”羽生也换了个姿势，坐直后说到。

“还不如不答应他。”金博洋后悔。

“天天不要急，再等等。”羽生顺着他的背，安抚他的躁动。

“对了，我有个事要和你说。”羽生突然想起来了什么。

“啊？什么事？”金博洋转过头看着他问到。

“我的博士导师奥瑟教授今天上午和我说，他的另一个学生作为交流也来到咱们医院了。”

“哦，来就来呗。”金博洋毫不在意。

“等等！这算是你师弟？”他转念一想突然问到。

“不是师弟，是师妹。”羽生说到。

“哦……看你这模样……你这师妹和你关系不太好？”

“嗯……算是……一般吧。”羽生说到。

“哦……那……”金博洋的电话突然响起，打断了他想说的话。

他拿起手机，上面显示是米沙。

“米沙来电话了。”金博洋说到。

“嗯，你接。”羽生点点头，表示自己不会出声。

米沙的电话自然是告知他饭店的具体地址，叮嘱让他快点来之后就匆匆地挂断了。

“你说他多久会给我打电话？”羽生问。

“估计这会就在找号码。”金博洋答。

“好吧，我也是这么觉得的。”羽生笑着说。

话音刚落，他的手机便响了起来。

说的内容基本上和金博洋的那通电话一样，等他挂断电话后，金博洋便和他一起出了家门。

下楼的时候金博洋忍不住问到:“你说咱俩一起到，米沙会不会多想啊。”

“那就说我们约好了一起来的。”羽生回答的坦然。

“哦……那好吧。”金博洋点点头。

在这种事上统一口径还算是比较容易的。

两个人打了个车，司机师傅开车开的飞快，这个时间偶尔会堵一堵，不过他们还算幸运，基本上没有等几分钟。

不一会到了地方，金博洋和羽生一起下车，两个人进了门，报上包厢号，服务员引导着他们来到包厢门前，羽生让金博洋先进，毕竟自己到底是这顿饭的陪衬。

金博洋偷偷笑他太礼貌拘谨，却被羽生在身后偷偷地捏了一把屁股，于是不敢再吭声。

天式乖巧.jpg。

敲了两声门，金博洋压下门把手，向前一推，看到的则是米沙刚刚站起来。

他刚准备开口打招呼，米沙身边坐着的人映入眼帘，让他即将出口的话语卡在了喉咙间。

这是谁？

米沙找女朋友了？这次要给我们介绍认识？

还别说，这女孩子还挺漂亮的。

这是金博洋的第一反应。

正在他准备开口说话的时候，他听到了包厢内那个陌生女孩愉悦的声音。

“Hanyu，好久不见。”

“好久不见，Med。”羽生没有笑容，只是点点头。

这……是咋回事？

在这个大型认亲现场，金博洋觉得自己好像有那么一点点多余……

就在金博洋一脸懵逼的时候，身后的羽生将包厢门全部推开，拉过还在呆愣的金博洋，纤细的手腕被他圈在指间，直到坐到了位置上，他的手腕还被羽生在桌子底下攥着。

从开门到坐定，羽生才不相信米沙是为了给自己和Med师妹提供一个见面的机会，这中间肯定有问题。

金博洋原本和Med没有任何关系，可是脑子转一转就想到这其中的问题，如果今天自己不来，那见面的就是他们三个。

可米沙为什么要让金博洋和Med见面？换句话说，为什么要特别介绍他们两个认识？

羽生似乎想到了一个答案，只不过，他不想承认而已。


	38. （三十八）

被羽生牵着手坐下的金博洋还是觉得哪里很怪。

坐定后的四个人默契地谁都没有说话，一时间气氛略微尴尬。

羽生是觉得米沙这顿饭约的有目的，不简单，而金博洋则觉得自己好像哪里有点多余？

其实米沙也有些掌控不了局面，这每个人之间的磁场好像都不对，Med的表情让他觉得她太过开心了，而羽生则是冷冰冰的，完全不像是见到故人的样子，金博洋则是一副我是谁我在哪我来干什么的懵逼模样。

自己揽的都是什么活？

米沙为难地挠了挠头。

到底是他组的局，不说话是不行的。

“额……天总，这位是梅德韦杰娃，奥瑟教授的学生，最近交流到咱们医院工作，院里安排她进了胸外科，估计以后也是手术室的常驻人员了，我这不是考虑大家以后经常会在手术室见，所以想提前介绍你们认识认识。”米沙斟酌着用词。“这不正好羽生也来了嘛，梅娃和羽生还是师兄妹，他们就更熟悉了。”

“梅娃，这位是金博洋，就是我之前和你说过的，咱们院手术室里的麻醉师，别看年龄小，是院里要求最少的麻醉了。”米沙转过头和梅娃介绍着。

“你好，博洋·金？”梅娃笑着和他打招呼，并且伸出了右手。

金博洋很少听自己英文叫法的名字，还颇有些不习惯，不过见人家女孩子伸出手了，他也不好失礼，伸出右手握住了她的指尖，示意了一下便松开了。

“你好，和米沙一样叫你梅娃，你不介意吧？”金博洋笑着说。

“不介意的。”梅娃笑说。

金博洋礼貌地点点头，不吭声了。

羽生倒是很不开心。

金博洋为了和梅娃握手，把他在桌下拉住的那只手抽走了，而且现在居然还不放下来，他手里没有天天的小手可以揉揉捏捏了，很不高兴。

最主要的还是他和梅娃握手的问题。

虽然羽生知道金博洋对她的示意视而不见是失礼，但是他还是不喜欢，特别是这种带有目的性的接触，他非常不喜欢。

“羽生和梅娃我就不用介绍了，你们太熟悉了。”米沙见气氛又沉闷了下来，找着话题说到。

“是啊，和Med很久前就认识了。”羽生说的漫不经心，语气也平淡。

“Hanyu来这里很久了，这边有什么好吃的和好玩的，有时间还要麻烦你带我去转转呢。”梅娃的目的倒是很明确，直接就奔着羽生使劲了。

“我还有工作，而且我来了之后的这段时间也没怎么走过，多数吃的都是医院食堂，味道还可以，以后你每天都能吃到，如果想玩什么，可以请教米沙，他可是很清楚的。”羽生微笑着说。

“羽生你就知道推我出来，我和你搭台你不知道我多忙吗？哪有时间？况且我这外来人士哪里能比得上本土长大的天总，这种做导游的事，还得是他来。是吧？天总？”米沙将焦点引到了金博洋的身上。

“啊？”正低头看着菜单的金博洋被突然点到名，满脑子都是红烧鸡翅膀，想都没想接过话头就说。

“这边也没什么可以旅游的地方，大型的观光景点也不多，你可以搜搜地图，看看评价，安排一下顺路的话就去转转。担心自己走不方便的话，这边有一些旅行社，可以报一日游的那种，你感兴趣的话也可以试试。至于你说的吃的……”金博洋一副正儿八经思考的模样。“我觉得他家的红烧鸡翅就挺好吃的，玉米也行。至于其他的……额……”金博洋拿出手机解锁，手指扒拉两下屏幕指着上面的软件说:“这有个app叫大众点评，还有美团什么的，你可以下载一个搜一下，好吃的在里面都有介绍，详细地址也有，你有空查地图也能找到。我平时也忙，基本上都是吃食堂，偶尔回去晚了也会叫个外卖啥的，饿了么什么的都蛮好用的，你要不也下一个备着？”

金博洋叨叨叨说了一串，米沙越听越想哭，梅娃越听越迷糊，只有羽生，越听越开心，简直要笑出来了，

羽生偷偷的压了压翘起来的唇角，见金博洋一脸迷茫的模样，一看就是饿狠了，要不也不能和Med说话的时候就开始点菜了。

“时间不早了，我们是不是先点个菜，边吃边聊？”羽生礼貌地问到。

“啊！对对对，点菜点菜，我这一天忙的都忘了。”米沙应着，推开包厢门叫来了服务员。

“麻烦来一份红烧鸡翅，还有这个玉米也要一份，其他的你们看吧，我都可以。”羽生先点了两个菜，随后把菜单递给米沙那边。

金博洋很开心，羽生点的都是他想吃的。他都快饿死了，可是碍于有外人在，他不好意思直说，只好忍着。

还好，羽生还是顾着他的。

他转过头，恰好羽生也偏过脸来看他，两人四目相对，相视一笑。

米沙和梅娃这会正低头看着菜单，谁也没发现那对视的一眼中溢出了多少情意。

四个人匆匆地点好菜，服务员出去的时候帮他们带上了包厢的门，屋子内又恢复了刚刚的安静。

米沙努力地调动着氛围，奈何羽生一脸无所谓，金博洋又在状况之外，想要不尬聊太难了。

好不容易熬到菜都上齐了，大家甩开膀子开吃，就顾不上怎么说话了。不说其他的，单单是金博洋和米沙，他们两个今天都是白班，没等下班早就已经饿了，更别提还等了这么久。现在除了填饱肚子这个念头以外，其他的事根本不能兼容，一切要等吃饱了再说。

几个人也是饿急了，不一会这顿晚饭就吃的差不多了。眼看着大家都吃饱喝足，自然就没有再留下尬聊的必要，况且明天大家都还有工作，谁也没比谁闲，于是今天的事就告一段落，剩下的以后再说。

这只是米沙的想法。

金博洋觉得以后和Med除了在工作上见面外，其他的不要有什么接触了，他不喜欢她看羽生的目光。

分开时米沙还有些为难。

梅娃是女生，而且是初来乍到的，必须要有人送回去，米沙本想以金博洋是本地人，哪里都方便安排他去送她，这样还能给两个人创造一个独处的时间。

可羽生不同意。

羽生觉得他和金博洋都住在医院附近，正好打个车一起就回去了，让金博洋去送梅娃，等他将人送去了，还是要自己再回去，方向不同着实麻烦。再说现在天也晚了，乘车不方便。

梅娃也不想让金博洋送，毕竟这里对自己来说还是陌生的，还和刚认识的人一起回家，她自己倒有些不适应，不过是羽生的话她倒是可以接受。

开玩笑，羽生可不想接受。

说是商量到最后，可实际还是米沙和羽生商量来商量去。金博洋像个没事人一样站在一旁揉着肚子，一脸懵地看着不远处来来往往地车辆停了又走。刚刚吃的太急了，总觉得有点不消化。

最后还是米沙送梅娃回去，羽生和金博洋一起回医院那边，四个人就这样两两结伴地和对方分开了。

金博洋和羽生一起走才是最省时省力，毕竟他们住在一起，不过这话是不能说的。

两个人在出租车上一路沉默。金博洋坐在后座玩手机，羽生坐在副驾驶也不知道在想什么，一声都没坑。

下了车一前一后地上楼。

等到进了屋子，金博洋回手锁上房门换鞋的时候，先他一步进门的羽生迎面将他抱住压上门板。

“诶？你干啥……吓死我了……”被压制住的金博洋靠在门上，眼前不过三五公分的距离就是羽生。

“天天觉得今晚这个饭局是什么情况？”羽生注视着他的眼睛问到。

“没啥情况，摆明了不就是想要把一心属于你的师妹介绍给我认识吗？还能有什么情况？”金博洋回答到。

他是偶尔迷糊经常迟钝，但这并不代表他傻。

米沙做的这些事他如果还看不出来，那就是真的没救了。估计这会就得去脑科看看，这脑壳里面是不是只有水和面粉。

羽生闻言，靠在他肩上噗嗤一声笑了。

“行了，别闹了，起来吧，你好歹先让我把鞋换了，这穿一只脱一只算咋回事啊。”金博洋轻轻地推着他。

羽生闻言还真乖乖地放开了他。

换好鞋进屋，金博洋坐到沙发上，拍了拍一旁的空位招呼羽生。

“你来，我有事问你。”看起来一副很严肃的样子。

羽生笑了笑，很听话地坐到了指定位置，挨他挨的紧紧的。

“别靠这么近，远点，我这是审你，又不是和你话家常。”金博洋嘴一撇，示意他。

羽生宠溺地揉了揉他头发，向后蹭了一点点，几乎等同于没怎么动。

“天天想审我什么？我一定知无不言。”羽生坦然地说。

“你那个师妹是怎么回事？”金博洋不吃他那一套。

“你说Med？”羽生就知道他要问这个。“我下午出门之前和你说了，她就是交流过来工作，其他的我也不是很清楚。”

“我不是问这个！你别揣着明白装糊涂。”金博洋对他交代的内容并不认可。

“其他的就没有了，那天天想知道什么？”羽生把皮球踢给他。

真让金博洋来问，他倒是不知道该怎么开口了。

他咬了咬下唇，舌头在口腔里舔了舔牙齿，这是他的小动作。

叹了口气，他把音调放的颇为低沉，开口说到:“其他的我不清楚，你们之间发生过什么我想我也没必要去问，你过去的时间我不曾参与，就算现在回过头去看，我也只能是旁观者，所以我没有必要知道。你的师妹如果不来这里，不是今天介绍给我认识，我想我应该不会有任何想要让你告知我这些事情的想法。可是她来了。”金博洋喉咙微动。“她用她的目光，她的语言，她的行动告诉我，你对她来说不一样，所以我不得不去思考，在她这种心思和情感下，你会怎么样，而我又将会怎么样。”

“我……”羽生想要说些什么。

“听我说完。”金博洋制止了他。

“一直以来，我都没有想过会将这些问题问出口，这样可能会显得我很小气，所以这是最后一次，你如果想说就说，不想说我也不会逼你，以后我也不会问了。”金博洋说到。

言外之意就是你只有今天这一个机会，以前我不问，以后也不会问，想坦白，就今天吧。

羽生见他严肃的模样心下也知道，Med这次出现让他充满了不安。其实金博洋说的也没错，Med当年从自己的教授那里转投到奥瑟教授门下时，确实掀起了不小的风波。甚至有地方媒体发布新闻通稿，说Med是为追求爱情才执意抛弃在俄罗斯的教授和资源，而这个新闻报道里的另一主角则是羽生。

这件事曾经在一次学术访谈之后的媒体发布会上曾有媒体问过，羽生正面回答了问题，并且澄清了他们之间的关系。

不过当务之急就是要怎样和金博洋解释清楚，毕竟他没有什么必要去因为Med的事而隐瞒什么。

——tbc——


	39. （三十九）

羽生思考着怎么样才能将前因后果说清楚，还能安抚住金博洋的不安。Med这次来到这里确实是他没有预料到的。

先不说她来是为了什么，至少她的存在会给自己和天天之间的相处造成困扰和隔阂。他不想给天天造成什么心理上的压力，同样，也不想让Med成为他们之间感情发展的阻碍。

“Med是俄罗斯人，原本是在本国读书的，后来转投到我的导师奥瑟教授的门下。我们课题研究的方向原本就不一样，所以也不常见到。Med对人很热情，我的师弟们经常会和她一起玩。至于她对我……”羽生说的有些迟疑。

“嗯？”

“她从来没有明说过什么，对外也只是说过一直将我当做偶像。至于其他的，她没有提，我也不会问。”羽生认真交代到。

“哦……那我知道了。”金博洋点头，又是一个偶像迷妹的戏码，貌似和自己还有一点点像呢。

他不是女孩子，如果是的话，他一定会追问一句：未来的某一天，如果她和你表白，说喜欢你，想要追求你，你要怎么办。

可他始终不会这样问，也没办法做出假设来让羽生承诺什么。说到底，他还有着东北男生的粗犷豁达，不会去计较那些还没发生的事情。

况且承诺这种事情不过是言语上的，未来如果真的有那么一天，这些言辞也不过是空头支票，要它又有什么用？

“天天没有什么想问的吗？”羽生询问到。

“没了，有什么你说就好，我听着。如果没什么想说的了，那我就去洗漱了。”金博洋说着起身就要去卫生间。

“天天不需要我保证什么？”羽生眯着眼睛笑说。

“不需要。”金博洋说的斩钉截铁。

“为什么？”羽生倒是有些惊讶了。

“如果真有那么一天，我一定是先转身走的那个。”金博洋背对着他语气平淡，并没有预想中的那种激动。

“我不会让天天走的。”羽生站起来，在他背后环抱住他。“不会有那一天的，你也不要想离开我。”

金博洋被他紧紧地拥住，手臂用力到仿佛要将他揉进身体里。

可他却没有吭声。

他需要外界的这些痛觉让自己清醒认知到，他们之间感情依旧鲜活。

两个人就这样相拥了许久，直到金博洋轻拍了拍羽生的胳膊，示意他放开后，才去了卫生间洗漱，独留羽生一个人坐在客厅里沉思。

金博洋觉得自己在这些事情上其实还是很豁达的，感情嘛，不知何处而生，自然也不知何处而亡。它存在时，需要牢牢把握，它消散时，便不需要强求。

他一直相信，在这场感情里，自己不会是那个先行一步的人。

第二天之后的班正巧赶上了他们两个几个循环一遇的两不相见。金博洋是夜班，晚上交接班才上班，而羽生是门诊，虽然可以按时下班，但是下班回来的时间，金博洋刚好已经走了。

更有意思的是第二天，金博洋下夜班休息的时候，羽生则是泡在手术室里的白班。他们这样的排班是最大公倍数造成的，几个独立的循环后总会遇到一次。

金博洋觉得这也挺好的，至少这几天不见，他也可以冷静地思考一下问题。

其实道理他都懂，但是他心底难免会有疙瘩。他始终在心底劝自己，劝自己不要去在意羽生的师妹，不要去考虑他们之间会有什么问题。但他也知道，有些事情不是自己能够单纯相信就可以解决的。他想起家乡有句老话是“不怕贼偷就怕贼惦记”，虽说这么用可能不太恰当，但意义却是相似的。

过了两天黑白不见的生活，金博洋心底越发的沉静安稳了。第三天是他白班，一台手术刚送下去，大家都松了一口气的时候，金杨过来找他说话。

“天儿，最近胸外科刚转过来一个女医生，听说是羽生结弦的同门师妹，人长得有气质学历又高，你见过了没？”金杨问到。

“嗯。”金博洋随口应了一声，并不想多谈。可金杨倒像是没看出他兴趣缺缺的样子自顾自地继续问到。

“你见过了啊？怎么样？”金杨倒是很感兴趣。

金博洋掀了掀眼皮看了金杨一眼，又继续忙着自己手头上的药瓶。“像你说的，有气质，学历高，女的，医生，厉害。”

“这就完了？”金杨无语。

“啊，那还应该有啥？”金博洋反问。

“你什么感觉啊。”金杨打听着。

“我能有什么感觉？江哥，你要是感兴趣的话去找米沙，米沙貌似和她很熟。”他建议到。

“我能有什么兴趣，我是问你有没有什么想法。”金杨着急啊。

“我没有。”金博洋放弃了和他争辩。

“你江哥这是想让你给牵个线，毕竟妇产科和胸外科门开两边，想遇到都是心有余而力不足。天儿啊，你要是有途径，赶快给江哥想想办法，省的他急的很个什么什么似得，到头来却见不到一点机会。”一旁不知道站了多久的彭程突然在金杨背后说到。

“哦，我知道了。”金博洋看彭程笑的那么诡异，他还能说什么？

“诶？我又没说我要认识……”金杨闻言回头辩解到。

“你想不想认识只有你自己清楚，其他人谁能知道？有些人口是心非惯了，时间长连自己都骗，谁知道是不是委屈自己说着言不由衷的话呢？”彭程把端着的器具放到一旁，看都不看金杨一眼。

“江哥，程姐你们准备完了吗？患者呢？我麻醉谁啊？”金博洋实在是不想再听这件事这个人了，于是出言打断了他们两个之间的争执。

“我出去看看！”金杨憋了一肚子火，可他又不能对着彭程发出来，只能哼一声出去消化。

“程姐，你知道江哥不是那样的人，又何必和他吵架呢？”金博洋见金杨离开了，也忍不住劝着。

他俩之间的问题由来已久，现在说是水火不容却也分不开彼此，如果说是柔情蜜意，可只要一见面就是在掐架。他真的不明白，江哥明明是个温柔的人，怎么就非要和程姐针尖对麦芒？

这种独特的相处方式他真是不懂。

“天天，你不懂，有些时候不是我想和他吵。算了，说多了也没意思。”彭程拿起托盘又放了下去。

“对了，我见到江哥说的那个女孩了。”彭程突然说到。

“哦，我也见过，怎么了？”金博洋觉得奇怪，为什么要和他说这个。

“没怎么，就是这两天白天都在食堂遇到了，确实蛮漂亮的。”彭程夸奖到。

“我程姐也很漂亮啊。”金博洋见她心情不太好的样子哄到。

“别贫，我比不了人家。听他们说，这个女孩子是外科羽生主任的师妹，原本我还不信，想着哪有人会这么幸运，天生就把人人钦羡的东西都占了，后来才发现这确实是事实。”彭程说着。

金博洋听到羽生结弦的名字手上顿了顿，随即又神色如常地继续整理。

“发生了什么？”他问。

“这不是我们中午去食堂吃饭，都看到她和羽生主任坐在一张饭桌上，要不是人家当事人亲自给我们实锤，我们还真不敢信这是真的。”彭程嘟囔着，手上的针管插进药瓶，抽出来一管生理盐水，注入药粉瓶里。

“哦，不就是吃个饭吗？”金博洋说的不以为然。

就是吃个饭而已，又没做什么，他在心底默念。

“嗯，就是吃个饭，惹了好多小护士的羡慕啊。你见过那个女孩子和羽生一起吃过饭？不管是女医生还是女护士都算，没有吧？你见过吗？”彭程反问。

“额……没有。”金博洋确实没见过，如果不搭台，他是没有固定时间可以在食堂遇到羽生的。这几天别说吃饭了，就连住在同一个屋檐下，他们都没见过。

“嗯，那不就得了？谁都没有，但是人家可以。”彭程感慨着。

“这又不算什么，就是个熟人嘛，人家不远千里的来到咱们院，就这么一个熟人，自然是要请他多照顾自己啊，可以理解。”金博洋说到。

“你说的是有道理，但是无所谓了，你江哥要是有兴趣，你就多帮他牵个线。”彭程开始用力地摇晃药粉瓶。

“江哥不会的。”金博洋笑着说。

“那谁知道呢，鬼迷心窍这种事也不会和你提前声明。”彭程将小瓶里溶解好的药水抽出来，注到大瓶的生理盐水中，末了，将针头拆下丢进尖锐器皿里，针管丢进黄色垃圾桶里。

“好吧……”金博洋应声，这会送患者的病床推了进来，呼啦啦的，涌进来一波人，吵吵嚷嚷的，断了他的思绪。

最近院内最火的八卦是什么？

答:新来的胸外科美女医生和空降的外科主任究竟是什么关系。

一天的手术下来，金博洋脑子里都是小护士们的八卦，大体都和彭程和他说的一样，他们好多人在中午午餐的时间见过羽生和梅娃一个餐桌吃饭，看起来还有说有笑的，气氛很融洽。

也不知道谁探听到的，几乎全院的人都知道这是一个痴情师妹不远千里异地他乡苦追师兄的戏码，而师兄和她相亲相爱其乐融融的故事。

很多人对待八卦往往都会夸大很多原有的事实以达到娱乐众人的效果。对这件事来说，真正在餐桌上和梅娃侃侃而谈的米沙，则成为了黯淡无光的背景板。

毕竟米沙没什么爆点，哪有师兄妹的虐恋情深值得人深挖啊。

这件事其实没有他们说的那样值得人关注。作为经常和羽生搭班的米沙在两个人做完上午的手术后一起去食堂吃饭，恰巧遇到了刚刚找到食堂的梅娃，米沙和她一路边聊边点，最后三个人一起找了一张餐桌面对面地坐下。

不过巧的是梅娃坐在了羽生的对面，抬头和米沙说话的时候在外人看来，就是像和他对面的羽生说话一样。况且米沙向来会调节气氛，一顿饭下来惹得梅娃笑过不少次，所以就传出了他们两个一同吃饭，气氛融洽的流言。

原本做背景板的羽生突然因为身份和梅娃的关系被推到了风口浪尖的位置，成为八卦里的另一大主角，金博洋听起来确实觉得刺耳。

他和羽生可是算是三天没怎么见过了，除了昨晚一个床上睡觉之外。

只是单纯的你睡你的，我睡我的，多一句话都没有。

今天是他白班，羽生夜班。虽然羽生的夜班在白天也要上手术，可偏巧了，今天上午金博洋这两台却不是羽生的，今天在手术室也没有见过他。

明天他是夜班，羽生是下夜班，刚好撞到周末，手术室周末不安排除急诊外的手术，不出意外的话，羽生早上交完班后就可以回来，所以他们两个应该是有一整天在家的时间。

见上一面真是艰难。

金博洋摘了无纺布帽子坐在手术室长凳上长出一口气，今天一天的八卦听的他脑袋生疼。

有时候不想去思考的事情，往往怎么都难以忘怀。

他扒了扒头顶的头发，长时间困在帽子里，头发被压的早就没有了原来的发型，乱糟糟的。

他翻了翻自己的柜子，拿出洗漱的东西，意外地掏出一条不属于自己的毛巾——上面都是维尼熊的轮廓，不用想都知道是谁放到自己柜子里的。

他把毛巾拿起来，小心叠好，放到柜子的角落里，既担心别人会发现，又担心羽生下次找不到，翻来覆去的，最后藏到自己一件白大褂下面，才放心离开。

——tbc——


	40. （四十）

下了班，金博洋没什么心情吃饭，拖着疲累的身子便打算先回家。

捏着钥匙站在门口，犹豫了一下才插进锁孔开门。他尽量轻手轻脚，生怕惊扰了谁，可他又心知肚明，屋子里除了他再也没有其他人了。

是不在。

也应该不在。

去上夜班的人当然不会在。

可自己又在期待什么？

期待回家后他的等待和拥抱？期待他和他说，他所听到的一切八卦传言都是假的，都只是没有根据的胡说？

金博洋很清楚自己的情绪处于一个什么状态，他在极力压制着负面情绪的滋生，劝慰自己不要去在意那些流言。可这些事始终都是他心底的一块石头，压的他喘不过气来。

他怎么可能不在意？

如果真的不在意这件事，那羽生可能他也不会在意了。

衣服都没有心情换的金博洋将自己扔在大床上，羽生走之前将屋子打扫的干干净净，那只他最爱的黄熊还趴在床头，圆溜溜的眼睛对着他。

金博洋伸手将那只维尼熊拿下来抱在怀里，戳戳它的鼻子它的眼睛。要知道，平时羽生在家的时候，他从来不碰这只熊。他知道它对他来说意义非凡，所以从来不碰。

不知道会因为什么而犯了禁忌，那他干脆就不在禁忌的边缘试探。

捏了捏那只熊的脸，力道大的像是泄愤一样。顺手又将它放回去，整个人埋到被子里，根本不想起。

晚饭没心情吃，他也不饿，收拾了一下便回到床上睡了，就连稍晚的时候羽生发给他的消息他都没有看见。

可能真的是他太过在意这件事吧，梦里纷纷扰扰的，都是羽生和梅娃的脸。

他们一起坐在食堂吃饭，面对面，笑容无比甜蜜真诚。他见过羽生的这种笑，没有丝毫保留的喜爱，看得他鼻头发酸。

他看到他们在阳光下牵手，而他偏像一缕游魂，那炽热的阳光灼烤着他的皮肤，那痛感甚至比不上心头的万分之一。

他看到他们在雨中撑伞漫步，羽生揽着红色长裙女孩的肩，大面积的伞面向她倾斜，自己半个身子的衣料都被打湿也不曾在意。金博洋觉得兜头浇下的雨水冷的是那样清寒彻骨，他抱住自己的身子，在寒风冷雨里打颤，却始终见不到他回头看向自己一眼。

他绝望极了。

蹲在雨里，他望着远去的两个人的背影，悲从中来。

他从没想过自己某一天能从梦里哭醒，睁开眼时还有些分不清究竟是梦还是现实。

他摸到不远处的手机，唤醒屏幕，上面的时间显示出来。

凌晨两点。

金博洋眯着眼睛看着手机屏幕，他刚睡醒还是在黑暗的环境，一时间受不了手机屏幕的强光，眼睛半闭。

上面有两条消息和一个未接电话，都来自同一个号码。

一条是问他回家了没有，晚饭吃了什么？

大概是见他没回消息，便又发过来一条问他怎么了。

依旧石沉大海。

金博洋的手机意外地被他碰到了静音，所以电话打过来的时候，他也没有听到。

不过在那之后手机就归于沉寂，未接来电也仅止于这一条。

揉揉酸胀的眼睛，金博洋顺手打开床头的灯，想了想，给羽生回了一条。

“今天太累了，睡的早，刚醒。”发出去后他也没抱太大希望，羽生在一次电话之后就没有再打过，也许是忙着没有时间。这个时候也有可能他刚刚睡下，至于回不回信，他也不强求。

“嗯，我知道你睡着了。”羽生的回信很快就进来了，惊的金博洋“蹭”的一声便坐了起来。

“你咋知道的？不对，你怎么这么确定？”金博洋手指快速地在手机键盘上打着。

这怎么可能？家里又没有安装远程监控，怎么可能知道。

除非……

不会的，他值夜班，离岗是不可能的。

刚刚萌生的想法被他狠狠地扼杀住，他还是相信羽生作为医生的专业素养。

“天天，我回家了一趟，看你睡的正沉，就没叫醒你。”羽生的短信让他确定了自己的想法，他果然回来了。

他觉得自己没有办法再继续平静下去了。

从号码拨出到接通也不过是几秒钟，很明显，手机是捏在手里的。

“喂？天天醒了是不准备再睡了吗？”羽生开口问到。

他对金博洋会打电话过来这件事也很惊讶，至少没预料到他会在这个时间打来。

“不是，你怎么会回来？你不是夜班吗？你这样空岗不怕出事啊？”金博洋虽然刚睡醒，但是脑子还是很清晰的。他知道夜班值班空岗一旦被查出来，或者出现需要紧急抢救的患者而他却不在，造成医疗事故和后果他是很难承担的！

“天天不要急。”羽生劝他。“没出什么问题，你放心。”

“那也不行啊！”金博洋有些急。他不是怕其他的，医院的规章制度也是十分严苛的，就算是羽生，也不会有什么法外容情的可能。

如果真的因为他而让羽生藐视这些规章，也许这次侥幸没有出现问题，但以后呢？谁又能保证每次都这么幸运？

“天天在担心什么？”羽生微微笑着反问道。

“万一你离岗的时候科里出了什么事，你要承担多大责任你难道不清楚吗？”金博洋说。

“我知道。”

“那你还敢在值夜班的时候回来？”金博洋对他不以为然的语气感到很不可思议。

羽生笑了笑，声音里有午夜的慵懒。

“天天不要急，我能回去肯定是安排好工作之后才走的。”羽生说到。

“晚上主任有个患者要看，七点多，我在那里不太方便，而且他也不急着走，就和他请了会儿假，回去了一趟，前后不过十几分钟，不碍事的。”

晚上七点多的时候主任回来科里看患者，羽生怎么会看不出这个患者是有领导交代过需要特殊照顾的，他在也不方便，还不如趁这个时候回趟家里看看，毕竟天天一个晚上都没有回消息，他确实有点担心。

今天他没听说手术室那边有什么特殊活动，况且金博洋如果要出门晚归，怎样都会和他先说一声，这种电话不接消息不回的情况真的是很少见。

他和主任请了一会儿假，说自己宿舍的窗子好像没关，一时间也不敢确定是什么情况，想先回去看看。

主任本来就是有事才来，还不知道怎么样能躲开羽生，这会他主动离开一会，倒是让他省心了。

再说前后也就是十分钟左右的时长，他自然没什么好推辞的。

和主任请好假的羽生将白大褂脱掉放在医生办，拿起手机便一路赶回来。

他不清楚家里是什么情况，进来时也是静悄悄的。隔着客厅看向开着门的卧室，羽生倒是松了一口气。

那张大床上睡的安稳的人不是金博洋还能是谁？

羽生换好鞋轻手轻脚地走进卧室，在床边轻轻坐下，看着金博洋紧闭的睡眼和绵长的呼吸就知道他睡得很沉。

羽生没有吵醒他。

也不知为什么，他真的转了一圈查看屋子里是不是真的有没有关好的窗子。

四处检查过，知道根本不可能出现什么安全隐患，羽生又看了一眼床上的金博洋，轻轻关上门，下楼离开了。

知道他是睡着了，羽生心里悬着的石头也都落了地。

其实他也在怕，Med来了之后自己碰巧和天天的时间都对不上，不常见、不接触他总是他心里没底，也在担心天天会不开心。

Med的存在单纯对他来讲，根本造不成任何影响，他不是不知道她的想法，只不过他对Med没感觉，他也很清楚地认知到，自己也不可能和她有什么瓜葛。如果有可能，早在多伦多的时候就会有结果。

不过Med从来也没对羽生专门提过这些，不管她表面上如何对羽生亲近，在他看来，两个人不过是同门求学的关系。

也许Med也有所考虑，她虽然是个性格耿直的俄罗斯女孩，但在这件事上，她从来不冲动。

她守规不逾矩，向来只说自己是奥瑟教授的学生，对他虽然热情，但那层窗户纸始终没捅破，羽生也不好反驳什么。

对于羽生来说，以前只要不影响自己的生活，他都可以接受，但是现在却不一样了。

他和天天对外来讲始终都只是不熟悉的同事，可他们自己却清楚彼此的重要性，彼此在对方心里究竟是什么位置。

他给不了天天承诺，也担心会给不了他安全感，更担心在某一天，天天会因为他身边这些纷纷扰扰而受到伤害。

这并不是他想要的。

“是这样啊……”金博洋听了他的解释也放下心来。

“知道你是因为睡着了才没回我消息，那我也就不需要留在家里吵醒你了。”羽生故意委委屈屈地说到。

“我就是因为有点累……”金博洋着急解释着。

他总不能说自己因为心情不好，晚饭没吃就直接睡了。羽生如果不问他其他的事，那他这个理由刚刚好。

他不过是想逃避思考和接受眼前的事实才急着睡觉，可他却没想到自己梦里纷纷扰扰的，依旧还是没能逃得开去面对那些事。

“那天天现在感觉怎么样？”羽生问到。

“还好……”金博洋揉着眼睛回答。

“嗯，那今晚还能睡着了吗？”羽生笑着问他。

“应该可以吧。”他软糯糯地说。

羽生听着他的声音，可以想象的到金博洋睡的通红的小脸轻轻地蹭着被子，一副慵懒又可爱的小模样。

他们谁都没说话。

彼此的呼吸声交缠，就像往常躺在同一张床上相拥一样。

金博洋突然悲从中来。

“我想你了……”他扁扁嘴说到，语气里都是思念酿成的委屈，又酸又涩。

羽生心下一阵酸软，而他却没有办法再跑回去一次。

“我明天下夜班，查完房就立刻回家陪你。”他保证着。

“你还要有手术的……”他说。

“傻瓜，明天周几？”羽生反问他。

“哦……周末，你们没安排手术。”金博洋的脑子才重新动起来。

“嗯，没有手术。天天听话，再睡一觉，天亮了我就回去了。”羽生哄着他。

“再睡就成猪了……”金博洋忍不住吐槽到。

他这都睡了好几个小时了，再睡可就真是过分了。

“可是我要睡了……”羽生说。

“哦……两点多了，那你睡吧。”金博洋倒是很好说话。

“那天天要怎么办？”羽生担心他睡不着会胡思乱想。

“凉拌吧。”

羽生闻言笑了笑，“天天也去睡吧，我很快就会回去的。”

“嗯，知道了，晚安。”

“晚安。”

金博洋挂断电话后却怎么都睡不着，想了想，掀开被子下了床。

——tbc——


	41. （四十一）

“咚咚咚……咚咚咚……”还没有睡着的羽生在值班室里的休息室听到了几声急促清晰的敲门声。

挂断了金博洋的电话这才十分钟，他还没有睡着。

“稍等一下！”羽生高声应到，门外的人也听到羽生的应答，于是便不再敲门。

可能是护士或者是患者家属吧。

羽生想着。

夜里为了方便患者，值班室的灯是夜里常亮的，休息室虽然关灯，但是为了保证医生能够听到外面的敲门声，中间的门是不关的，所以休息室基本上也能漏进来大半的灯光。

羽生本就是穿着衣服躺下的，身上盖着白大褂，上面再盖一层科室公用的被子。听到敲门声后，他翻身下床，借着屋外的灯光穿上鞋子，边走边套上白大褂。

值班室的灯很亮，从黑暗的休息室里走出来眼睛还有着不习惯，他半睁着眼走到门前开锁。

门是在里面拴上的，为了方便都是简易的锁扣，在里面一搭就打开了。

羽生刚拉开门，迎面就被门口那人扑过来的力道冲击到退了两步，颤了三颤。

夜里的人思维都很迟钝，连带着反应也有些迟钝，这如果换做白天还有可能被吓到尖叫，可这会羽生正在困顿中，但是没有什么过激的反应。

金博洋在羽生拉开门后便直接扑了进来，一双手臂紧紧地箍着他。

羽生看清怀里的人，根本压不住的喜悦涌上心头，回抱住他，忍不住底下头埋在他耳鬓间轻吻。

金博洋觉得怎么抱都不对，哪里都有距离，他就想赖在他的怀里，丢掉那些顾虑，把没有安全感的自己打倒。

任他抱着拥着的羽生还没被突如其来的“投怀送抱”给惊呆，理智打败情欲占了上风，他还记得这是在医院的值班室，于是就着这个姿势将门带上落锁。

虽然是深夜，但也不敢保证会不会有什么家属路过。其实家属还好，就算是见到他金博洋也不会认识，就怕是其他的医护人员，特别是他们科的护士。

锁了门之后就不再有顾虑，羽生托起他的脸吻了又吻，看着亮晶晶的眸子里盛满的欣喜与笑意，他吻住一抹殷红的唇瓣。

几个深吻后受不了的金博洋推着羽生的肩膀，两个人相拥着，侧靠在门板上轻轻喘息。

“这么晚了，怎么还跑过来？”羽生抵上他的额头，托着他侧脸的手摸上他薄薄的耳骨。“这么想我的么？”

“是啊，想你……”他攀上羽生的手腕，手指摩挲着他手腕上的珠子。

“真的？”羽生啄着他的鼻尖笑问。

“当然了。”金博洋被他吻的有些害羞，抱住他的脖子，埋进他的颈窝。

“想我什么？”羽生哄着他问到。

“想你有没有背着我和你师妹一起吃饭呗？”闷闷的声音传出来，羽生放在他后背顺着的手顿了顿。

“天天，午饭的时候我只是到食堂去吃饭，全程都是米沙在和她聊天，我……”他眉头微皱，认真的解释到。

“嗯，是，还有一个师妹不远千里追逐师兄，只为再续前缘的故事。”金博洋松手推开他一点点，两个人四目相对。

“怎么？天天不喜欢这个故事。”羽生见他酸溜溜的样子不由得笑了笑。

“你还笑！我何止是不喜欢，简直是讨厌极了！”金博洋伸出手捏着羽生的脸颊，说的语气凶狠，动作也夸张，但看着羽生的脸，又忍不住吻上了他肉肉的下巴。

等他发泄够了，羽生依旧笑眯眯地看着他。

“天天很少这样激动地表达自己的喜恶呢。”小奶猫变身为小老虎，亮出了自己尖利的小爪子。

“不过这样我很喜欢。”羽生说。

“哼！”金博洋傲娇地偏过头哼着。

“我知道天天不喜欢，所以也很少会理Med的，既然你都这样说了，那我以后多注意点，不让你再抱着醋喝了。”

“别胡说，我才没抱着醋喝，才不吃你的醋！唔……”还想说什么的金博洋被堵住了唇，除了呼吸声和纠缠出的水声，其他的，再也没有了。

金博洋回搂住羽生的脖子热切地回应着，身子紧紧地贴在一起，彼此鼓噪跳动的心音不断重合着，在对方的耳中放大。

羽生在吻着他的过程里就一直在盯着他，金博洋觉得脸上被直白的目光扫视的热辣辣的，一直手顺着腰线摸下去，沿着衣服下摆向内探着。

绷直的背部肌肉线条明显，纤瘦的腰被他的胳膊圈住，一寸寸向上感知滑腻的皮肉。

“行了……松……松开……”金博洋推着他已经摸到身前小腹上的那只狼爪，他还记得这里究竟是什么地方，两个人再蹭来蹭去谁也保证不了会蹭出什么邪火。这深更半夜的，他可不想在医院里出点什么新闻让人围观。

羽生也知道他在顾虑什么，便也乖乖地松开了他。

金博洋抬手看了看表，时间不早了，已经快三点了，他是时候该回去让羽生睡一觉休息一下了。

他眼睛湿漉漉的，还有些微喘，被吻到手脚有些软，现在只能靠在羽生怀里缓一缓。

“太晚了，我该回去了，你好好值班。”金博洋一边靠着一边说到。

“这么晚了……要不……”羽生看了看休息室里面的床，估量着两个人一起睡上去的可能性。

“算了吧，你不怕半夜有人找你会诊，我还担心有患者家属凿你值班室的房门呢。”金博洋知道他的意图，直接拒绝到。

“可是这个时间太晚了，不安全的。”羽生微微皱眉，有些为难。

“怕什么啊，我被抓备班的时候夜里几点没来过，再说离得这么近，几分钟就到家了，肯定不能有什么问题，不用担心。”金博洋保证着。

羽生还是有些迟疑，他不太放心。

“先不说能不能睡得下，就是你夜里万一有个会诊怎么办？我还要和你一起起来，咱俩谁都别睡了。再说万一你真去会诊了，我自己在这睡……我怎么觉得更危险呢？”

一个手术室的麻醉夜里在外科医生的值班室里睡觉，这中间的各种关系……好像哪里都不对。

他才不想冒险呢。

他知道羽生就是单纯怕他晚上回去路上不安全，才有让他在这里将就一宿的想法，可他如果留下来也不可能留在外科，他必须回手术室才说的过去。

如果让他们知道他大半夜的来医院，那他不被手术室里的人挂到无影灯上审都算是上辈子积德了。

羽生想了想，说的也有道理。

“行了，我这又不是第一次来回跑，这都快三点了，你赶紧趁没什么事的时候睡一会，我走了。”金博洋觉得他们两个再这样思考来思考去的，再磨蹭一会儿天都亮了，谁都不用再睡了。

说完，他便转身开了锁，轻轻推开房门，见走廊空无一人，推了推羽生揽着他的手，轻声说了一句，便蹑手蹑脚地溜向了电梯间。

羽生看着他的背影消失在拐角，这才轻轻关上门落锁，然后摸出口袋里的手机，回到床上躺好后给金博洋拨去了一个电话。

“嗯？”金博洋接通后也只是反问了一声。

“陪着你。”羽生简短地说。

金博洋轻笑了一声，眼睛都眯起来了。

他刚刚离开医院，路上虽然有路灯，但也黑黢黢的。

“我们这样不觉得太压抑了吗？”金博洋突然问到。

“只听天天呼哧呼哧喘气确实很压抑，这种声音可能在其他场景下听起来会更好。”羽生揶揄他的同时还不忘调戏一句。

“没个正经。”金博洋庆幸这黑夜里只有自己，脸红了都不会有人看见。

他走的很快，所以有些微喘，被羽生这样说，原本只是一心赶路的金博洋倒想起了羽生口中的那个合适的场合，不禁脸红了起来。

平时手术台上一副不食人间烟火的高冷仙子模样，谁知道下了手术还能这么调戏人。

“没办法，谁让漫漫长夜呢。”羽生说到，话语里都是笑意。

金博洋翻了个白眼。

“那你以前二十多年哪天不是漫漫长夜？”

“现在和以前自然是不一样的，以前也不用值夜班。”羽生辩解到。

“那就不说工作前，我们说说你工作以来。”金博洋将皮球踢了回去。

“没有遇到天天以前，夜只是夜，遇到天天以后，夜就不再是夜了。”羽生说的直白坦诚。

妈的！这个人怎么这么会撩！

金博洋觉得自己脸上的热度越来越高，简直烫到可以煎蛋了。

“晚了，现在拿话哄我，我才不吃那一套。”金博洋守着自己最后那点理智对温柔情话攻势进行“抵抗”，奈何对手武功太高，他有点招架不来。

“那天天想听什么？我都说给你听。”羽生好脾气地说。

“你也就是说说而已，要不怎么都说男朋友的嘴是骗人的鬼，果然。”金博洋说到。

“那天天是我的男朋友，这样说的话，岂不是天天的话我也不可以信了？”羽生反问。

“额……”金博洋没想到自己在这被他将了一军。“那你不想信就可以不要信嘛……”

“我怎么会不信。”羽生笑道，“至少天天说想我这件事是真的。”

“假的，不想你。”金博洋嘴硬地说到。

“那我会伤心的……”羽生说的委屈。

“那等你回来让我看看你是怎么伤心的。”金博洋笑说。

“天天要做好承担后果的准备。”羽生意有所指地说。

“好了，我到家了，不和你说了。”金博洋单方面不想继续这个话题，担心再继续下去车门都被焊死了。也不知道羽生是怎么了，每次都要把他逗到面红耳赤才甘心。

“嗯，天天安全到家了就好，早点休息。”羽生借着门外值班室的灯光看了一眼手表，三点多了，自己也该休息一会了。

“嗯，你也是，等你回家。”金博洋说到。

挂断电话后他又捏着手机靠在沙发上不知道在思考着什么，脑子里异常清晰，却又没有条理，好像十几个羽生Q版的小人在他的脑子里和自己的小人在打架一样。

吵吵嚷嚷的，也没个结果。

金博洋叹了一口气，从沙发上起身，边走边脱掉衣服。

躺在床上本以为自己会睡不着，可谁知他脑子里嗡嗡的，不知道什么时候就睡了过去，醒来的时候已经是七点半。

天已大亮。

羽生也快回家了。

他想。


	42. （四十二）

生物钟一直都是一个很可怕的东西，金博洋从来不知道自己凌晨折腾成那样现在早上还能准时起床。

三点多回到家里也不知道是什么时间睡着的，睁开眼就是早晨，天已经大亮。

回想起昨晚，他觉得自己出门的不合理行为简直就是一场梦。

拉开窗帘，初夏炽热的阳光透过单薄的玻璃照进卧室，赤白的墙壁被照的直晃眼，他收拾好床铺，趿拉着拖鞋去洗漱。

羽生发来消息说等他下班回来给他带早餐，让他不要急。

金博洋打开客厅闲置了很久的电视，站在一旁用遥控器播了几个来回也没有看到什么想看的节目，这么大早上的，除了天气预报就是早间新闻，根本也不可能有什么好看的。

他按来按去，太久不看电视，他也没有什么想法，就算是早间新闻也要找个差不多的来听听才对。选择恐惧症发作，于是他最后随随便便地停在一个频道上，将遥控器往沙发上一扔，就自顾自地去打扫卫生了。

以前他总觉得一个人也挺好的，后来羽生搬进来后，经常会陪他一起做家务，偶尔就算只是帮忙递个东西，他也觉得屋子里多了一丝生气。

所以他现在害怕无声。

他宁愿打开电视机，也不喜欢安安静静地一个人待着。人们倒是常说“由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难”，怕不就是这个道理了。

羽生开门回家的时候他正蹲在厨房收拾垃圾。

“等会等会，先别进来！”金博洋听到羽生进门的声音忙喊到。

“嗯？怎么了？”羽生听话地站在门口。

“先下去把垃圾扔了，嘿嘿嘿嘿。”金博洋笑的一脸无辜。

“行吧……那这个？”羽生晃了晃手上的两个还冒着热气的煎饼果子和他示意到。

“给我吧。诶？你怎么知道我想要这个的？”金博洋一只手接过装着煎饼的袋子，另一只手把垃圾袋递给了他。

“大概我是天天肚子里的蛔虫吧。”羽生仰着头自豪地说。

“那我先去肝胆脾胃科要一把打虫药。”金博洋看他那样子笑着。

“这么狠啊？”羽生特别迅速地变了脸，特别可怜地盯着他。

“那当然！这里我当家！把垃圾扔了我就让你进门。”金博洋憋着笑故意严肃地命令着。

“行吧。”羽生不再废话，转身迅速下楼。

金博洋顺手把两个煎饼放到了茶几上，钥匙拔下来后放到一旁，门也半开着，等羽生回来再关。

他转回卫生间洗了个手，又很强迫症地把架子上放着的那只黄熊杯子和自己的那只挨在一起摆好，这样才顺眼。

羽生扔完垃圾上楼，金博洋从卫生间出来时，他正在关门。

换了鞋子，羽生进了卫生间洗手，这都算是他们作为医生的职业病。从卫生间里出来，羽生甩了甩额前的碎发，挨着金博洋坐到沙发上，湿漉漉的手还蹭了蹭他的半张脸，惹得金博洋拍了他一巴掌，顺手抽过来一张纸擦脸，末了还将那张纸塞到羽生的手里。

他也不介意，接过后还擦了擦手上的水渍，团成纸巾团丢进空空的垃圾桶里。

手擦干了，金博洋自然也就不拦着他伸过来揽住自己腰的那只手臂了。羽生勾住他，身体向后靠上沙发背，紧绷了许久后的放松让他轻叹出声。

金博洋转过头看他:“这么累吗？我走了之后你又看患者了？”

羽生半闭着眼睛，头向后架在沙发靠背上摇了摇头。

“没有，就是早上交接班之后查了会房比较麻烦点。”羽生开口说到。

金博洋腰上的那只手不老实地隔着衣服摸着他小肚腩，间或之中还偶尔捏一捏他的痒痒肉，让他忍不住地抖了抖，躲闪着。

“别闹，痒……”金博洋按住羽生的手掌，从茶几上将煎饼拿过来，递给他一个。

羽生接过来，上面还冒着热气。

“其实我问清了。”羽生突然说到。

“啊？什么？”在咬着煎饼听电视机里新闻播报哪哪哪出现了抢劫案的金博洋听到羽生惊讶地转头看向他，十分疑惑。

这没头没脑的一句话是啥意思？

随着金博洋回头，头顶松松软软的头发颤了颤。

他最近偏爱蘑菇头，一圈偏长的头发蓬起来，显得他的脸更小也更加可爱了。

“我问了米沙。”羽生说。“他故意安排让你去见Med，实际上是受了你们手术室里那些老铁们的嘱托，想要赶快给你介绍个女朋友。”

“啥？”金博洋咬着面皮的嘴都忘记闭上了。

“鸡蛋要掉了！”羽生提醒他。

金博洋闭上嘴巴，咀嚼的时候两颊鼓鼓的，像个小仓鼠。好不容易把嘴里的东西咽下去，他捏着包装纸袋，转头看向羽生，满脸都是疑问。

“什么情况，你说清楚。”金博洋开口问着。

“我上班的时候问过米沙了，为什么要专门组织一场饭局叫你和Med见面。米沙原本是不想说的，但是我知道，你和Med从来都没有过交集，专门提供机会让你们认识，那这件事一定有违常理。”羽生解释到。

金博洋点点头，觉得他说的没错。

“我追问了一下，米沙才和我讲实话。你们手术室的隋和金杨他们有找过米沙，让他为你物色几个合适的女孩子，说你年纪不小了，每天关在手术室里做手术，下了班也不过是回家，两点一线的，没什么机会认识除了他们这一拨以外的人，所以麻烦他帮你留意一下，如果有合适的，帮你牵个线。”羽生状似平静地说。

“老铁和江哥？他们……这是干啥？”金博洋觉得不可思议，还有些哭笑不得。

“可能是担心你找不到女朋友吧。”羽生似感叹一般地说着。

“我……我也没说我着急要找女朋友啊……”金博洋摸了摸鼻子，略尴尬。

“你是没说，可是有人比你急。”羽生挑眉。

“那又不是我的问题……”金博洋小声嘀咕到。

“嗯？”羽生出声。

“算了，不说这个。所以米沙是想把你师妹介绍给我做女朋友？可是半路杀出来一个你？”金博洋斜睨着他撇撇嘴。

“咳……我去也不过是巧合。”羽生不自然地咳了一声。

“那还真是巧合，巧合到给我介绍的相亲对象满眼满心都是你。”金博洋哼了一声。

“进门之前我也不知道Med会在，我在那之前只接到了教授发来的邮件，说她会来这边，具体其他的，我完全不清楚，教授没说，Med也没单独找过我。”羽生解释到。

“哦……”他点点头。

金博洋当然是知道羽生不知情的，在他看来，羽生躲他师妹都来不及，怎么会主动去接触？

“总结下来就是米沙这次的饭局本来是打算给我介绍对象的，但是因为你的原因，原本打算给我介绍的人现在对你大献殷勤，导致米沙任务没有完成，然后对你坦白了这些？”金博洋总结到。

“差不多就是这个意思。”羽生点点头。

“这都是什么事啊……”金博洋无奈地往沙发背上一靠，恨不得仰天长啸。

他真谁也怪不得。

隋文静和金杨他们也是为他考虑才让院内交际花米沙帮他介绍女朋友的，就算自己的终身大事还没解决，也要优先安排他的，这让他说什么是好？

什么也不能说，总不能和他们坦白自己有对象了，不用他们费心了，他对象就是和他们认知的不一样而已。

从娇滴滴的女娃娃变成了个下刀神速的外科壮汉医生……

性别是不太一样了。

这件事里米沙费心费力最后还把事情搞砸了，他和梅娃本来就是被介绍的两个主体，他们又做错了什么呢？自然也是没有的。

至于羽生，他还能说什么？

总之都是巧合。

着实尴尬。

金博洋掐着眉心，心里像是堵着一口气，咽也咽不下，吐也吐不出。

羽生见他烦闷也很无措。

对他来说Med的出现是个意外，他没办法控制，更阻止不了天天身边的人想要给他安排相亲对象的意图。在没有经过两个人都点头之前，他没有办法向周围所有人公布，这个人是属于自己的，其他人不可以打他的主意。他唯一能做的就是在外面和他保持合理的距离，两个人只是普通同事。

想到这里，羽生揽过他，将下巴抵在他的肩膀上，紧紧地抱住。

金博洋只当他是在安慰自己，抬起手来摸了摸他的耳朵，顺着后脑滑向脖子和肩膀。

抱着抱着两个人之间的感觉就变味了。

他们确实有几天没有好好的见面，每个白天和黑夜几乎都是错开的，加之今天凌晨两个人相互袒露的心声和刚刚解开的心结，他们之间需要通过彼此拥抱和亲吻更加确定那份爱意的存在。

雪白的脖颈上贴着柔软嫣红的唇瓣，羽生小心翼翼地不敢吮出红色的吻痕。这次他倒是试探着，丝毫没有以往的坚定与掠夺。

金博洋默默地仰起头，露出线条明显的脖颈让他吻着，默许了羽生的动作。

羽生顺着下颌角的弧度寸寸向上，含住小巧的耳垂，湿热的呼吸灌进他的耳中，惹得他忍不住缩了缩脖子。

“有点痒……”金博洋躲闪着的时候，羽生的唇迅速地追了上去，脸颊，眼睑，鼻尖，最后到微张的唇。

舌尖描绘着他的唇型，打开唇缝，唇瓣被羽生含住吮着，缠绵且温柔。

星眸半闭，金博洋被羽生吻到全身无力，手脚都轻飘飘的，整个人都缩在沙发里，被他抱住亲吻。

沙发虽然不是最好的选择，可与一室透亮的阳光一比，已经算是一个可以让羞耻心寄存的地方。

羽生抱起他，让他分开双腿跪坐在自己身上。金博洋听话地撑住身子，鸭子坐一般面对着羽生，分开腿，坐在羽生的大腿上，膝盖跪在沙发的皮面上。

羽生一手扶着他的腰，一手按下他的头，手指插在他柔软的头发中，抬头又重新封住他的唇。

其实他们之间哪有那些质疑，只不过都是彼此内心深处不舒服而已。

金博洋如此，羽生也是如此。

Med的出现对他们原本就隐于天日下的情感开始了试炼与捶打，就如同风吹而过泛起的层层涟漪，看似平静的湖，其实也起了波澜。

金博洋抱住羽生的脖子，一只手抚摸上他的面颊，原本半阖的双眸也已经睁开，四目相对，彼此看入眼底，里面深沉入海的情感，便藏不住了。

他是这样，他也是。

——tbc——


	43. （四十三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抽裤绳头这个梗是甜甜自行提供的，不怪我！

金博洋向来都是一个豁达的人，很少计较自己的得失与利弊，偶尔同事间叫他帮忙替班的时候他也是满口应下，个别的时候对方不还班，他也没有什么计较。

傻孩子向来都遵循吃亏是福这个道理的。

可是他憨厚是一方面，会被人欺负是另外一方面，对于梅娃，他可以与她做一个在手术室见面说话的普通同事，但是她如果想和他抢羽生，那他可就做不得那逆来顺受的人了。

把老虎当猫抱，总是要吃亏的。

不过话说回来，梅娃到底也没有和羽生说些有的没得，窗户纸不捅破，就算是羽生都没有什么立场和她发脾气。

更何况他对羽生有信心，如果他们两个真的能有什么，会有什么，也不会留到现在才说。而且看羽生目前这个态度，他又有什么好担心的呢。

金博洋扶着羽生的脸，唇舌纠缠出的水声在两人之间放大，他的手摸上羽生的额头，将额前的碎发向后拨着，仰头亲吻他的羽生很快就被他蹂躏成了大背头，这个模样的羽生，就连眼角都犀利了。

羽生按住他的后颈，迫着他将头低的更甚，受不了的金博洋弓起身子以缓解自己颈椎的压力，不由得身下动了动，蹭的羽生溢出了一声闷哼。

金博洋卸了力气在羽生的双腿间坐下去，终于可以不用被羽生按着脖子亲吻，让他觉得自己的脊椎终于解脱了。

不用看，刚刚跪在沙发上磨蹭的一双膝盖肯定已经通红。

羽生就着这个姿势抱住金博洋，贴着他的耳朵轻声问着。

“可以吗？”

金博洋抱住他的脖子点点头，“轻点……晚上有夜班……”

羽生闷声地嗯了一声，就着这个姿势将他放倒，仰躺在沙发上，一边已经掀开了他的居家服下摆，摸上了小腹的皮肉。

被摸的痒了，他便动了动腰，不是故意地蹭到了羽生的下身，隔着布料感受到他的炽热，忍不住红了脸。

羽生摸着身下那白嫩的身体，心急火燎地拽着他的裤子，不消片刻，便被他剥的干干净净。

金博洋见自己光秃秃地躺在羽生身下，也不甘示弱地扯掉他身上的衣服，两人对着裤绳头使劲，一时间几只手就像在打架。

“你知道吗？我见你穿手术服的时候就想这样给你解腰带。”金博洋看着他说到。

“是吗？那下次让你试试。”裤子被羽生扔到地上，他俯下身子在金博洋的脸上咬了一口。

“嘶，别咬，属狗的啊？”金博洋捂住被羽生咬疼的脸嗔怨地瞪他。

“没说错，就是属狗的。”羽生又趁他不备在胸前咬了一口。

“诶？越说你越起劲？”金博洋不干了，自己光秃秃的躺在这就像是道菜一样，让他左一口右一口的啃来啃去，颇有猪肘子的既视感。

他伸出手遮着自己的身上，一边推着羽生的脸，试图不再让他靠近。

“那天天答应我，下次在手术室帮我换衣服。”羽生偏过头吻着他推拒的手心。

“手术室？你疯了吧？”手心被舔了一口让他恨不得头皮都发麻，心尖痒痒的不行，就差自己去抓一抓好止痒。

“如果只有我们两个，为什么不可以？”羽生今天打定主意要让他答应了这个要求。

其实金博洋不提他都是想不起来的，他们的第一面就是在手术室，梦里的他们也不止一次在手术室重逢，那个画面让他颇有执念。正好今天他提起来了，如果真有机会，为什么不满足金博洋想脱了他衣服的愿望。而且，他也很愿意让他帮自己解开手术室裤子乱糟糟的裤绳头。

想象着他葱白的手指在湖绿色手术衣上的样子，让羽生忍不住动了动喉结。

“手术室人那么多……”金博洋的脸更红了。

“我又没说下一次就兑现。”羽生俯下身亲着他横在身前的胳膊，含糊地说到。

拉开挡在前面碍事的手臂，湿热的吻逐渐向下。

“行不行啊？天天？”羽生哄着，灵巧的舌探向了小巧的肚脐。

“唔……行……但……但是！必须要完全确保没有其他人的时候……”金博洋被他撩的说话都断断续续。

“当然，天天这么可爱，我才不能给其他人看到。”得偿所愿的羽生心情愉悦，开始接下来对“大餐”的享用。

沙发的柔软度和床是不一样的，他陷在柔软的沙发里，腰部悬空被羽生托在手里，一双腿牢牢锁住他的腰，生怕这个姿势摔下去。自己倒是没什么，不过他要是这么就摔了，容易把羽生那根已经硬挺了的小兄弟砸坏。

沙发垫子不吃力，羽生试了两次都不得章法，头顶的汗珠连成串。金博洋更急，腰上用不上力，现在已经酸了一半，大腿在羽生身侧直打颤。

润滑液倒是被他填了不少，手指也探了进去，里面柔软紧致，好几天不做，异物感特别明显，对羽生手指也是十分抗拒的。

“天天放松，别咬那么紧。”羽生用手指撑开穴口，一只手操作确实不方便了点。

泛红的入口被羽生冒着清液的肉头顶着，他抽出手指，扶着性器在他下身滑弄，痒痒地，顺着臀缝戳到囊袋底下，顺手摸了一把他身前已经直挺挺的肉柱，两根抵在一起揉了两把，成功地逼出了小虎牙咬着唇的破碎呻吟。

松开他的小兄弟，羽生扶着自己的抵上了含着满满润滑的穴口。

“忍一忍，天天。”羽生说完根本不给他应答的时间，直挺挺地闯了进去，将金博洋一声痛呼憋在了喉咙口。

疼，热辣辣的疼，但是又爽到不行。

粗大的头端低着前列腺重重的擦过，那酥麻的快意从尾椎顺着脊柱直冲大脑。

他是痛，那种胀痛是不可避免的，身后原本就不是用来容纳人性器的地方，就算是做好了润滑，那种被撑开的热胀疼痛也是不可避免的，很何况羽生今天进来的比较急，疼的他确实有些喘不上来气。

金博洋掐住羽生小臂的手指指节被捏到泛白，他偏过脸张开嘴大口大口的喘着，眼眶憋到红红的，一副委屈极了的模样。

羽生将自己全部都送了进去之后才俯下身吻了吻他纤长的脖子，向上亲了亲脸颊。

“天天真棒，都进去了。”羽生在他耳边说的极其缠绵，金博洋倒是听出了他的嘚瑟，当然还有色气。

“唔……你闭嘴，不要说了……”金博洋制止着他继续说出什么危险发言。

“我不说……就只能做了……”羽生说完按住他攀在自己手臂上的那只手，十指相扣撑在金博洋的头顶，下身开始将热物抽出一大半。感受到肠壁层层叠叠的吮吸和挽留，羽生觉得那里简直就是让人流连忘返的风景圣地。

就留下了最粗大的头端含在穴口，羽生俯下身轻柔地亲吻着他一只眼睛上的睫毛，那扇动着，如同蝶翅一般轻展。

随即又吻上他已经被亲到红肿的唇瓣，刚刚封住他的口，身下就用力地顶进去，金博洋的痛呼被闷在交缠的唇舌间，被扣住的手指猝然紧握，一双长腿上的肌肉全部紧绷着，大腿根都在颤栗。

羽生还没等他能不能适应自己的频率，就在他体内开始小幅度抽插磨蹭着。

这种感觉比大开大阖更让人难受，隔靴搔痒一样永远都剐蹭不到最舒服的一点，不上不下地吊着，让金博洋难耐地动了动腰。

“别动……”羽生轻声喝止他。

内里的滋味本来就足够销魂，要不是顾及沙发不好用力，他早就抛掉一切理智醉死在他销魂的后穴里了。

拍了拍他颤栗的大腿，将手中纤细的腰肢放到沙发上，金博洋的上身终于挨上了实物，整个人都放松地叹了口气。

羽生推高他的双腿，亲着刚刚跪红的膝盖，拉过他的手臂放到腿窝下抱着双腿，下身是如何向连的，在羽生的眼里一清二楚。

通红的穴口含着他粗涨的性器根部，随着呼吸一缩一放，羽生坏心眼地戳了戳穴口被最大幅度撑开的肉环，金博洋吓得以为他还想将手指塞进去，一时间身体僵硬了起来。

“不，不行，不能再放了！”他慌乱地推拒着，缩紧了穴口说什么都要挡住羽生的手指，却忽略了他用力夹住的那人的热物。

原本就已经温暖缠绵的小穴如今更加紧致地包裹，这让羽生舒服到头皮发麻，顺势往更深处顶了顶，如愿地听到一阵细碎的呻吟。

“我没想将手指放进去，天天放心，不过你箍的我太禁了，放松……”羽生哄着他，移开放在穴口刮弄的手指，用力地揉搓着他的臀肉，拉扯臀瓣。

“哼……那你轻点……”金博洋哑着嗓子回到。

羽生大幅度地抽动了几下，两个人下身撞击出来的声音伴随着破碎的呻吟充斥在客厅，隐隐地，和电视里的广告声融在一起，也听不清都在叫喊什么。

抱住被他差点折在一起的金博洋用力地挺着腰，下身被润滑和体液溅的越发湿滑，羽生发了狠一样重重地顶着，眼角一片绯红，眼神凶的仿佛要将人拆吞入腹。

汗湿的头发早被金博洋拨到头后，大背头的模样让羽生看起来更加凶猛。

双眉紧缩，眉头微皱，扬着头的性感模样映在金博洋朦胧的眼里，让他越发的激动。

快感不断席卷，他的小腹开始痉挛，大腿也随之抖动，即将登顶的快意冲刷着他，如同惊涛巨浪拍打着岸边嶙峋海石一般，席卷而来。

口中已经不知道在胡乱地叫喊着什么，手指紧紧抓住皮质沙发的边缘，羽生握着他身前的性器揉搓着，前后交杂的快感将他推向发泄的边缘。在羽生抵着他腺体，擦过柔软的肠壁重重地顶进最深处的软肉时，一股浓稠的白浊从他的顶端喷发出来。

羽生将他溅在彼此身上的浊液在他的腹部推开，原本温热的液体变得凉凉的，小腹亮晶晶地糊了一层，在不断痉挛收缩中显得格外纤细。

他的青筋暴起的性器还嵌在高潮后夹紧痉挛的后穴中，绵密的嘬吻让羽生不得不钳住他的腰肢狠狠的抽出顶入，破开层层叠叠的肉壁，不住地挺着腰。

“不……不要了……疼……”高潮后的肠壁极其敏感，羽生那种速度和力道完全让他反应不过来，除了被撞击的疼痛外，内里被凿开的痛意更甚。

金博洋开始扭着腰肢挣扎着，可早就脱力的他根本逃脱不了羽生的掌控，只能被动地承受他越来越猛烈的撞击。

他能感受到每一条青筋与脉络的跳动，能够包容他全部的热情与爱意。他将鼻尖哭的红红的，泪水控制不住留下来，整个人不受控地颤抖着，架不住的双腿一条被羽生捞过挂在手臂上，另一条被压在沙发椅背上。

又经过几轮的顶弄，在金博洋受不了哭喊出破碎的声音时，羽生将自己狠狠地埋进他的内里，胯骨抵住他的臀尖，收缩着腰腹的肌肉，将自己满满的热液送进他的最深处。

终于可以歇会了，这是金博洋感受到体内的热液时唯一的想法。

——tbc——


	44. （四十四）

发泄过后的羽生伏在金博洋身上喘息，彼此身上的汗水依旧湿滑，羽生从他身上退出去，爬起来到茶几上扯过几张面巾纸，清理了一下两人身上乱七八糟的水痕。

金博洋这才有机会将架了很久的双腿放到沙发上放松，整个人不住地喘着，双眼已经半朦胧。

他觉得好累，想睡觉，腰部尤其酸，大腿的肌肉到现在都在抖，他翻身侧躺，看着光溜溜的羽生捏着用过的纸巾丢到垃圾桶里。

自己的身后依旧在流着他刚刚不管不顾射进去的东西，顺着臀瓣向大腿蔓延，像只蚂蚁爬过。白色的浊液混着半透明的体液黏黏腻腻的，他也不担心会沾湿沙发，这就是皮质的好处，不过他现在光秃秃地躺在上面，皮质很容易粘皮肤。

羽生扔完纸巾回来，见金博洋侧躺在沙发上眯着眼看他，一双长腿交叠，半边的臀肉被他捏的都是红痕。

这让他觉得非常的渴，好像全部水分都被那个小妖精吸食干净了一样，他没有坐上沙发，站在茶几旁倒了一杯水。

“我也要……”金博洋听见水声，睁开半眯的眼，软软的嗓音带着事后独有的沙哑和羽生讨要到。

羽生喝了两口后，含住了一大口水，对着他红肿的唇便送了进去。

金博洋得了水，暂时缓解了他干到冒烟的喉咙，也不管他究竟是用什么容器喂的。杯子也好，嘴唇也罢，在羽生身上，对他来说没什么差别。

原以为喂了水之后，羽生能乖乖退出去，让他好好歇一会，可没想到夹着最后一口水进来的则是他灵巧的舌。

舌尖搅弄着他来不及吞咽的水，反应不过来的唇舌在下咽的过程中吞着羽生故意探进来的舌头，两人纠缠着，盛不住的水顺着唇角流下，沾湿了脖颈。

好不容易羽生才放过他已经被吸的麻木的舌头，吻着他小巧的下巴，向下含住凸起的喉结，舌尖抵在颈部的皮肉，感受颈侧的脉动。

金博洋被他绵密的亲吻吻的直哼哼，却忽略了顺着他胸前摸下去的手，直到湿热的后穴被插进去了两只手指搅弄，他才清醒地推开那个在他胸前乱啃的头。

“你干嘛啊……”软软的语调倒是没有责问，听起来都是撒娇的意味。

“还用说吗？”羽生勾起手指在内壁里按压，搅动出清晰的水声。

“唔……你不是还想再来一次吧？”金博洋惊讶地问。

他们俩每一次滚床单至少都是两个回合，只不过今天在沙发上，他以为羽生能打个折，放过他。

“第二次最舒服，天天咬得也最紧。”羽生撑开他的穴口，抽出手指，爬上沙发就着侧躺的姿势就挤了进去，顶得金博洋手脚都蜷缩了起来。“怎么，天天不知道？”

他不知道羽生的面皮是用什么做的，怎么能一本正经地说出那些让人脸红害臊的话？

“哈……我知不知道……你还不知道……吗？轻点……都要顶出去了……唔……”金博洋的话被撞击的断断续续，他的手摸上小腹，那里好像已经被他顶出来痕迹，可他自己清楚，小腹上除了刚刚被他涂抹一层自己的子子孙孙外，是摸不到羽生性器的。

可他就是觉得，那人的热物已经要顶到胃里了。

沙发太窄，他们两个瘦，侧躺着也放的下，但就是不利于羽生的动作。

他顶了几下也觉得不太方便，便又痛痛快快地抽了出来。紫红色的粗长性器上泛着半透明的水痕，金博洋回头看了一眼就又害羞地将头转了回去。

羽生见他那蜗牛模样，忍不住笑了起来，拍着金博洋泛红的臀瓣，将他扶起来跪趴在沙发上。金博洋手软脚软地配合他的摆弄，不配合又能怎么样？他现在又跑不了，还不如乖乖躺平任操，至少自己也爽了。他就算是现在跑下沙发，以羽生的兽性，箭在弦上又怎么能放过他，还不一定怎么折腾呢。况且大家都这么多次了，现在羞涩推拒都来不及的。金博洋简直是破罐子破摔的心态，按照羽生的摆弄趴好，又接过他递过来的粗布抱枕，垫在胸前。

羽生扶住高高挺起的翘臀，掰开肥嫩的臀瓣，跪在他两腿中间，用热烫的性器顶戳着臀缝，却又不给他一个痛快。腰腹向下覆在他的背后，舌尖舔过背后的脊柱，激的他忍不住抖了抖。

指节顺着颈椎向下滑到尾椎，又痒又麻的感觉让他忍不住缩了缩穴口，带动下身摇摆着。

“痒……别玩了，要来就快点，没吃饱吗？”金博洋受不了他的挑逗，整个身子都是酥酥麻麻的，胳膊和腿都快撑不住了，只想躺倒。

“没吃饱啊，这不是正在吃吗？天天，煎饼都要凉了，可是我只想吃你。”羽生附在他耳后，湿热暧昧的喘息打在薄薄的耳骨上，暧昧挑逗的话直钻入耳，刚过了不应期的性器又有些半硬了。

他才不是妖精！羽生才是！

羽生经常在床上逗他说他是吸人精气的小妖精，他现在发现了，自己并不是，羽生才是那两句话就撩拨自己到硬的妖精！

“呼……那你吃啊……”金博洋觉得身上燥热，脸上一定红的不行，他用自己的后穴主动追着身后的热物，纤腰慢慢摆着，让羽生想放缓了攻势都不行，明明他还想再逗逗金博洋，毕竟他爱极了这个动不动就害羞到不行的小爱人。

明明害羞，却又生涩地撩拨，一副天不怕地不怕的模样，被顶的狠了又像小猫一样呜呜的哭，软软地求饶。湿漉漉的眼睛委屈地顶着你，眼角绯红。那样生动鲜明，又惹人爱怜。

想要呵护他，珍爱他，又想看他在床上艳丽的眸光和委屈的眼神。

羽生觉得自己好像是着了魔。

那么多年学来的处事不惊和隐忍自持让他在金博洋的身上就从来没有实现过。他不止一次在为他破例，可他又觉得这样是应该的。

大概这就是他对爱的一种表达吧。

金博洋向来觉得自己是东北大老爷们，在床上哭唧唧不是他的本性，可羽生太狠了，每次都顶的他忍不住想要哭闹逃跑。可这习惯也是他宠的，每次他都能收获羽生的亲亲抱抱和爱抚，就算身下被撑的生疼，但只要见到他关切的目光里盛满的都是爱意，他也甘之如饴。

彼此都是相互的，他们就如同阴阳鱼一般，有了彼此才得成圆满。而对方的那抹颜色，则是自己心头的色彩。

他们之间不单单是肉体的契合，更是精神上的爱与沟通。

羽生见他急切的模样也知道他是想要的，既然彼此的想法都那么一致，又何必吊着呢。

粗大的头端抵在穴口，羽生扶住他的腰，直直地挺进去，金博洋狠狠地抓着抱枕仰起头，也不知道是疼还是舒服。

后入的姿势进的更深，对前列腺的摩擦也越发地狠厉，金博洋被他顶的向前蹭着，被吸吮肿大的乳粒压在粗布抱枕上狠狠地磨擦，疼痛和酥麻的快感让他直接软了腰，口中不知道呻吟出什么话。

“疼！羽……羽生……疼……不要……不要了……”金博洋哭着直摇头，乳粒被蹭的受不了，可是他又只能软着身子趴在抱枕上，全身上下没有一点力气。

“天天怎么了？嗯……哪里疼？”羽生伏下身子，在他背后问到，可尖锐的牙齿已经咬上了后颈汗湿的皮肉。

“唔……前面……”他哪里好意思说自己究竟是什么地方被磨的疼痛难忍，只能哼哼唧唧地小声说到。

羽生放开他的后颈，一只手伸到身前摸着。

“这里吗？还是这里？”羽生压着他，在他身上摸了起来，一会摸上小腹，一会又扣挖小巧的肚脐，或者顺着大腿内侧从膝盖摸到根部。就是摸不到重要的地方，而身下的顶弄却丝毫没有懈怠，两个乳尖依旧被磨的生疼。

“啊……不是……都不是……疼……羽生我疼……”被欺负的狠了，金博洋软软地哭腔都溢了出来。

羽生这才觉得自己是折腾过分了。

抽出性器，将人又翻过来平躺着，终于被解救了的乳尖不再被摩擦着，让金博洋停止了破碎的哭叫。

羽生这才见到他胸口被磨的通红，连带着两个乳粒也像红樱桃一样点缀在上面。

伸出手，羽生对着那一颗朱果便揉按了下去，惊得金博洋几乎都要逃跑一样弹开。

“原来天天是这里疼啊。”羽生点点头笑着说。

金博洋护着自己的胸口，说什么也不肯再让羽生碰。

羽生将他按在身下，对准身后已经拓开的殷红穴口又将自己送了进去，趁着金博洋被自己顶的呻吟的空档，拉开他的手臂，俯下身含住另一颗乳粒，在唇舌间挑逗。另一只手则向下握住他半硬的性器揉搓撸动。

上下几处敏感点都被羽生掌握着，他还坏心眼地挠着金博洋身侧的痒痒肉，让他只能抱着羽生的脖子求饶，就连羽生什么时候又射在了自己身体里都不知道。

他只知道自己又哭又叫，那声音牙酸到简直不像是自己的。羽生就像是打桩机一样丝毫不知疲倦，整个人又持久的不行，金博洋觉得他第二次的时间好像是第一次的二倍。

什么叫第二次最舒服，明明是你舒服。

金博洋昏睡前就是这样想着。

等他再睁开眼睛时已经是中午11点多，羽生从背后环抱着他在卧室的床上安稳地睡着，身上各种黏腻的体液都被他清洗干净了。他还是很满意这个后续处理的，但唯一美中不足的是，他后面还塞着那人半硬不软的性器。

你是嗑药了还是做动物实验被兔子咬了？

金博洋翻着白眼试图从他怀里溜出。他好饿，没有力气再来一回合了。况且他今晚夜班，如果患者多他可应付不来。

“天天醒了就乱动的毛病真是一点都没改。”羽生见他睡醒了就急着动来动去的，睁开眼睛调侃到。

“你醒了就自己拔出去，睡觉还这么不老实。”金博洋嗔怨地说。

“那怎么行？我还没吃饱，不能出去。”说着便就着下身蹭了蹭，金博洋被他蹭的直哼哼。

“没吃饱出去觅食去，我不奉陪了，再来我晚上还上不上班了？出去出去，我快饿死了，我要吃午饭。”金博洋当真开始推着他环抱着自己腰肢的手。

“行吧。”羽生好商量地放过他，毕竟把金博洋惹急了最后吃苦的是自己，况且晚上他有夜班，做的太过分了，他夜里值班的时候身体受不了。

羽生将自己抽出来的时候听到他压抑的喘息，咬咬牙，控制住自己想要再插回去的欲望，额头抵着他的后脑抱住他温存着。

金博洋转过身子与他四目相对，被子里的两个人都不着存缕，相互之间的拥抱都是最真实的皮肉相贴。

片刻，金博洋从被子里爬出来换衣服。

他是真的饿了，早上的煎饼还没吃进去一半就被放到一边，接着就被羽生拉着做了那么久的饭后运动，补充的那点能量早就消耗的干干净净了。

床边放的最近的就是羽生的白衬衫，金博洋也不管是谁的衣服，拿起来就往身上套。

他身量较羽生更矮一些，肌肉也没他的多，所以穿起羽生的衬衫刚好略微大一些。

袖子正好遮住半截手掌，衬衫下摆将将盖过大腿根部，走起路来若隐若现的。

他到衣柜里拿出干净的内裤，自己换上后又丢给羽生一条——拿的时候有看过尺码，羽生的要比他大上一圈。

屋子里只有他们两个，窗帘被拉的严严实实，他也大胆地就只穿着羽生的衬衫满屋子乱晃。

大腿和膝盖上的红痕清晰可见，衬衫扣子就扣了两颗，领口旁的吻痕明晃晃的，他也没说遮一遮。宽大的袖口不方便，就被他挽起来到手肘以上，细白的手腕子比衬衫的衣料还晃眼。

金博洋拿了手机又爬上床，盘着腿坐在被子上，羽生靠在床头，悠闲地看着他。

衣摆刚好遮住身前，金博洋毫不在意羽生的目光，自顾自地刷着手机。

这个时间做饭是不可能了，只好点外卖，他点好自己想吃的，把手机递给羽生。

两个人挑挑选选，等到外卖送上门的时候，羽生已经换好衣服起床了。

一顿午饭吃的风卷残云，至于他和羽生之间的问题，暂时算是解决了吧，金博洋想。

——tbc——


	45. （四十五）

金博洋的夜班倒是很轻松地度过去了，夜里在医院睡着，半梦半醒间他迷迷糊糊地梦到他和羽生两个人在更衣室里相互扒衣服玩，扒着扒着两个人不受控地亲到一起，等到他反应过来的时候，更衣室门前堵了一层人。那些人里他有认识的，也有不认识的，层层叠叠地压了过来。

羽生将他护在身后却被人拉开丢进人群，他用力地想挤开人潮拉住羽生，可他却始终都抓不到他的手。

他被猛然惊醒，入眼都是黑漆漆的办公室，只有门是开着的。手术室走廊里的光泛着白，投进这一室的黑暗中。

他摸了摸后颈，上面一层汗水。

金博洋睁着眼睛躺在床上重重地吐出一口气，梦里的场景太真实了，真实到下一秒仿佛就要发生。他想了想，大概是在沙发上羽生逼他答应在没人的时候为他解裤绳留下的后遗症吧。

他闭上眼，想要回到汹涌人潮里努力抓住羽生的手，但是他也知道，梦就是梦，回不回得去，是由不得他的。

可能是潜意识里害怕自己和羽生的关系会暴露，所以梦里才会因为他们两个在更衣室调情的时候被那么多人抓住。同样也因为太多人阻挡他们，他才会怎样都抓不住羽生的手。

金博洋侧过身叹息着。在黑暗里拉开自己手术衣的V领，摸着自己一侧的锁骨——上面有一枚鲜红的吻痕，是他晚上临出门前羽生扯过他胳膊，不由分说地拉开他的衣襟，在他本来就有星星点点红印的锁骨处，用力吻出来的。

他倒是有轻重，没敢在手术衣露出来的地方留下这个。

这个吻痕倒像是一个标记，一枚印章，将他完完全全地纳入羽生结弦专属的领地里。他知道羽生有着独属于日本人的仪式感，每次开饭前的合十祷告都足以证明这些，而他倒像是作为羽生专属的爱人，印上这个吻痕，证明着归他所有。

他拉好领口，拿过手机编辑了一条消息发了过去，又将手机扔到一旁，拉过来薄被搭在身上，双眼一闭，睡过去了。

金博洋知道这个时间羽生不会回复的，大半夜的，在家不去会周公，还醒着干啥呢？

早起金博洋匆匆洗了一把脸，打着哈欠从休息室里晃出来，迎面见到的几个同事都纷纷打了招呼。

“我的天儿啊～”身后传来一声哀嚎，金博洋没忍住，被吓得抖了抖。

“你干啥？要吓死我啊？”早上刚爬起来没多久，金博洋觉得自己还在反应迟钝的慵懒状态，被他这么一吓可算是清醒了。

“你最近过分冷落我，也不找我出来玩了，我还是不是你最疼爱的人了？你为什么不说话？？？”王金泽掐住他的脖子摇晃，金博洋觉得自己就是杯手摇奶茶，快要被摇吐了。

“松手！都被你掐死了，还怎么说话？”金博洋拉开他掐着自己的爪子，努力地呼吸着。

“嘤……”

“再嘤打死你！”金博洋不知道自己的发小受了什么刺激，明明同样都是东北大老爷们，干啥嘤嘤嘤的？这是又看哪个动漫留下的后遗症啊？

“天儿，你最近也太奇怪了，以前你从来都不会这么安安静静地蹲家里，现在是咋了？”王金泽觉得他确实有些问题，难不成是谈恋爱了？

“没咋啊，就是正常工作正常休息，该打的游戏我可一样没差。”金博洋漫不经心地说着。

“不对，还是哪里不对！”王金泽很笃定。

“那你说哪里不对？给你机会，举例说明。”金博洋抱着手臂站到一旁等王金泽说清楚。

“我要是知道哪里不对我还用问你吗？”王金泽直翻白眼。

“哦，那我也不知道了。”金博洋摊开手。

“那好吧，这样，今天你下夜班吧？晚上咱俩约个饭，我要好好审你。”

“今天不行，改天吧。”金博洋干脆利落地拒绝。

“嗯？你又拒绝我。老实交代，今天你要干什么去？”王金泽大有一副你不老实交代我就审你没完的架势。

“你约晚了，我约了偶像今晚吃寿司，你还是先等等吧。”金博洋愉悦地说到。

“偶像？羽生结弦？”王金泽惊讶地说。“不是，你怎么和他勾搭上了？”惊讶之余他又凑到金博洋身边小声地说。

“什么叫勾搭啊，那是我偶像啊，好不容易约到的。”金博洋一副迷弟的表情把王金泽唬的一愣一愣的。

他倒是没想在晚饭这件事上瞒着他。

夜班他突然惊醒之后给羽生发了条消息，上面略有撒娇一般地说到他想和羽生去吃一家日料餐厅的寿司了。

那家餐厅是羽生带他去的，里面的口味很正宗，不过店面小，座位也少，需要提前预约。

刚刚羽生给他回了消息，说今天晚上的位置已经订好，等他下班回家，晚上一起去。

那他还有什么理由爽约呢？

“你不知道人家有女朋友啊？”王金泽小声嘀咕到。

“女朋友？”金博洋反问。

“对！正牌女友！不知道了吧？亏你还是人家迷弟呢。”王金泽神神秘秘的。

“什么情况？”金博洋当真是一脸懵。

他知道羽生不可能有女朋友，如果说梅娃，那他只能呵呵了。

“就是前几天，他们外科的护士李姐说的。那天晚上羽生结弦夜班，对着手机笑的一脸甜蜜，李姐见到了问他是不是在和女朋友聊天，他就嗯了一声，这不就表示人家有正牌女友了吗？”王金泽八卦地说着。

“哦，这样啊。”金博洋点点头，“好像是那么回事。”

“什么叫‘好像’是啊？这明明就是！”王金泽坚定地说到。“这不是前几天胸外科来了个美女医生吗？两个人既是师兄妹又是一起吃午饭的，再加上他承认自己有女朋友了，这不明摆着呢么。”

“明摆着啥？”金博洋问。

“诶！你真是急死我了，复读机都不买你这款的！这不是明摆着女朋友是哪个人了吗！”王金泽头疼。

“你说的意思是……羽生承认的女朋友是梅娃？”金博洋结合王金泽的话分析出他的结论。

“哎呀妈呀，你终于开窍了，我真是欣慰。”王金泽说到。

“行吧，既然你这么说，那我就这么听。”金博洋的表现倒是没有王金泽想象中的那样。

“我说你咋这么淡定？”王金泽问到。

“我为啥要不淡定？”金博洋反问。

“你偶像有女朋友了啊。”

“他有女朋友和我今天晚上要和他一起吃饭有什么关系吗？”他问。

“没有。”他答。

“那你和我说这些干嘛？”金博洋又问。

“额……”王金泽语塞。“好像没啥关系……”

“那不就得了，没事了我先回去补觉了，改天有空再找你。”金博洋见他把王金泽唬住了，便迅速开溜。

等到王金泽反应过来自己最开始要和金博洋说什么的时候，他人已经溜走了。

其实听完王金泽的话，金博洋心底也在嘀咕。这种事情无风不起浪，既然说是他们外科的护士说的，那必然有可能是真的，可这又是什么情况呢？

金博洋觉得很费解。

直到到了家里，羽生听了他的问题之后才笑着和他解释了缘由。

就是那天晚上羽生值夜班的时候正在和他聊天，结果被护士看到了，护士问他是不是在和女朋友说话，他也没什么好隐瞒的，就顺口应了下来，谁知道能被传出来，而且还是和Med，这倒是出乎他的意料了。

金博洋听完翻了翻白眼，掀开被子给他留下一个背影反思，自己去补觉了。

羽生隔着被子将人拢在怀里哄着，金博洋却懒得理他。

等金博洋休息好了，之前的事情也都翻篇了，晚上的日料让他吃的非常开心，连带着羽生的日子也好过。

吃完晚饭回家后，羽生和金博洋坦白了一件事——他和自己的教授公开了他们之间的关系，换句话说，他迈出了出柜的第一步。

这让金博洋十分震惊，他虽然没想过要给自己的亲朋好友隐瞒一辈子，但是也没考虑过这么快就要出柜的事情。

奥瑟教授是全球著名医学界博士生导师，他手下的弟子个个都是精英，羽生也是他这几批中最优秀的学生之一，他对羽生的喜爱和照顾金博洋早就有所耳闻。他居然就这样匆匆忙忙地和自己的教授说了？奥瑟教授没有对他失望吗？

金博洋听到这个消息后有些坐立难安，他没想过羽生会先和自己的老师说这件事，他还没毕业，这样会不会影响到他自己的学业，影响到他在教授心中的地位？他不敢思考剩下的连锁反应，这就好比大西洋彼岸那只煽动翅膀的蝴蝶，会引发什么样的天崩地裂都是未可知的。

“天天不要慌。”羽生拍了拍他的手，另一只手臂环住他，不断地宽慰着。“教授很和蔼的，我和他说这个不过是希望他不要继续期待我和Med有什么结果，他不说我也知道，他是不介意自己两个学生走到一起的，可是我又不喜欢Med，所以只能和他坦白地说我有喜欢的人了，并且已经开始交往了，希望他能够祝福我。”

“你……你就这么大大咧咧地说了？”金博洋被他的直白吓的不轻。

“当然了，教授很惊讶我居然会追求其他人，所以他要求我今天晚上一定要和他视讯，他想要见见你。”羽生坦然地说。

“啥？要见我？”金博洋不知道自己应该说什么了，大脑有些当机……

“是啊，当然是你。”羽生点点头。

“不不不不不！不行！”金博洋头摇的像个拨浪鼓。

“为什么？”羽生不解。“天天不想认识我的亲人朋友和老师吗？”

“想……但是……这样不对啊！”金博洋试图挣扎。

“哪里不对？”羽生反问到。

“你教授……知道我是……男的……吗？”金博洋问他。

“知道。”羽生回答的十分痛快。

“他不惊讶？”金博洋觉得不可思议，就算是国外思想开放，接受自己的学生是个同性恋怎么也要有一个过程吧？

“不惊讶啊，而且他还很开心。”羽生回答。

“为什么？”金博洋更加疑惑。

“他以前和男朋友在一起的时候我们也没惊讶过。”羽生说到。

“嗯？他？男朋友？”金博洋觉得自己好像发现了什么了不得的事情。

“是啊，所以你不要觉得教授不会接受你，将心比心，他是很懂我们的。”羽生安慰他。

“哦……”金博洋点点头。

与奥瑟教授的视讯确实没有金博洋想象的那么尴尬，教授对羽生很好，爱屋及乌，对金博洋也非常和蔼。和教授打了招呼之后金博洋就安静地坐在一旁听羽生说话，整个人既乖巧又可爱，教授视讯的时候夸了他好几次。

见时间不早了，羽生主动提出要挂断的时候，奥瑟教授还要求羽生下次再回来进行课题研究，一定要将金博洋带回多伦多。

羽生满口答应着，这才挂断了视讯。

这最简单的一关，算是过了。

——tbc——


	46. （四十六）

金博洋不想感慨人生究竟是冤家路窄还是无处不相逢，当他看到排台的时候脑子里只有“坑爹”这两个放大加粗的宋体字在晃。

他那间手术室第一台就是胸外科，梅娃的名字赫然出现在一助的位置上让他有些惊讶。之前来了就上台的医生虽然不止羽生一个，但是来了就上一助的也不多，如今梅娃也有这个待遇，果然是名师出高徒，高徒都不同凡响。

看了一眼单子上的患者病情，嗯，食道低分化癌。可不是个小手术，金博洋想着。

他倒不是对梅娃有什么意见，但是只要想到她和自己，和羽生之间复杂的联系，他就有点尴尬还有点头秃。

如果他不知道米沙是打算将梅娃介绍给他，他也许还能比较坦然地把她当成个情敌，可现在多了这层关系反而让他更觉得难办。

没有什么比你的朋友给你介绍的相亲对象最后变成了你的情敌这种事情更让人尴尬的了。

如果有，那大概是你前女友变成了你的继母吧？

金博洋微微摇着头，往回走的时候一副垂头丧气的模样。

刚穿过一个手术间，迎面就遇到了一个穿着湖绿色手术服的人——泌尿科的主刀医生马索特。

金博洋刚才只是匆匆扫了一下排台，他记得他们好像是个碎石？

“马医生。”金博洋见他点点头打了个招呼。

马索特闻声倒是停了下来，“啊，小金啊，正好我有个事。”

金博洋见他摆出了一副想要聊一聊的架势，只好自认倒霉地站住了。

他不是很喜欢和这个马医生打交道，不是说他们泌尿科天生都带着有病治病没病强“肾”的气质，单说着一脸“小哥你要不要试试环切术”的面相，他就想有多远躲多远。

“哎呀，你说我刚刚疏忽，没看我这台的麻醉是谁，不过这个时间还没到，你看耽误了患者可怎么办？这个责任咱们手术室可是要负的呀。”马医生直接向金博洋开炮，让他有点措手不及的。

这个麻醉来不来和他一点关系都没有，他们都是按排台跟手术室，他不知道今天他们那台碎石究竟是谁应该跟着，但是如果有问题，他可以和主任提，至少不应该和他提。

“马医生你先别急，咱们这屋的患者到了嘛？”金博洋微微皱眉，探着头一边透过玻璃扫向手术室，一边向他问到。

“患者嘛……还没呢，不过我这个手术很急得很，送上来可是立即要进行手术的，你学医是知道的呀，输尿管切开取石可是要求时间，这么磨磨蹭蹭的麻醉，我怎么放心呢？”马索特说到。“这也就是我现在脾气好，否则我就给医院罢工了！”

金博洋知道马索特是德国的医学院毕业的，上学的时候赶上过不少次的维权罢工，以至于现在还留着动不动想罢工维权的后遗症。

是病，得治。

金博洋腹诽到。

“这样吧马医生，要不我去给你问问顺便帮你催催，你知道的，我们都是一个人一个手术间，说实话我也没太注意您这台是什么情况，应该谁来。”金博洋说到，脑子里还在想谁这么倒霉，今天来晚了还碰上这么个事多的一台主刀。

“也不是我说你们手术室啊，平时的规章制度管理就不严格，哪有主刀都到位了，麻醉还没来的？这要是耽误患者出了事，我怎么向医政科打报告？连我都要替你们担责啊。”马索特继续说到。

金博洋心底的白眼都翻上了天，要不是不想激化矛盾，他早就“关我屁事”了。

“诶！火苗！你等一下！”金博洋好不容易遇到了救星，才不肯放过。

火苗端着托盘从刚刚马索特出来的那个手术间里往外走，正好被金博洋逮了个正着。

“啊？天哥怎么了？”火苗应声。

“你们这屋今天谁是麻醉啊？怎么现在还没有人到位？你看把马医生急的直管我要人。”金博洋向火苗那边凑了一步，远离马索特这个找事中心。

“是小曹啊。她已经到了啊，病例也都看完了。不过患者碎石需要用的导管型号不对，她找人去调换了，估计马上就回来了吧。”火苗很诧异。“这个事和咱们泌尿科的人说过了呀，马医生没听到吗？”

“呵呵，我确实没听到，那既然来了就好，你看我这也是着急手术，没事了小金，你去忙吧。”马索特笑着说。

金博洋懒得吐槽了，和他们点点头示意后就又向走廊里面走去。

他那台手术也还没上来。

工作的事不掺杂个人感情，这倒是他一贯的准则。金博洋向来脾气好，也很少与其他人发生矛盾，就算是偶尔被人欺负，他也常是笑一笑就过去了，很少出现与人面红耳赤的时候，对于梅娃，除了心底的疙瘩之外，他倒是没有什么可以说出对方不好的地方。

不过……梅娃可能也不知道自己现在和羽生的关系，自然也不会对他有敌意。

这种众人皆醉我独醒的感觉，突然让金博洋有点无奈。

常规麻醉后胸外科的医生开始手术，食道癌的术后五年内的成活率还算是很高的，金博洋见患者年龄不算特别大，看了他的病例也觉得愈后效果应该不错。

切下来的癌变部分送到病理室化验，这边根据情况清扫了部分淋巴结，探查清理缝合一套流程走下来也将近三个多小时，金博洋在无影灯下晃过两次，后来也不再凑上前去了。

梅娃的手法金博洋看了一会，没有羽生的干净利落，但是也足够秒杀一众新晋医生，要不怎么说奥瑟教授是国际上数一数二的导师呢？

下了台，金博洋帮着护士送了下病号，等回过神来，胸外科的人都已经撤的干干净净。他看了一眼显示屏上的时间，也转身离开了手术室。

该吃午饭了。

金博洋倒是没想到这个时候能在食堂遇到羽生，他今天明明是门诊班，怎么也拖到现在才过来？

羽生刚端着托盘找到一张空桌子坐下，这个时间已经过了饭点，食堂里人已经不是特别多了。

见他坐下，金博洋便了一旁绕了过去，直接坐到他对面的卡座上，速度快到让羽生都没反应过来。

“天天？”羽生见他直接坐下也有点惊讶，简直像天上掉下来的。

“好巧啊羽生主任，你也这个时间才过来啊？上午很忙吗？”金博洋开口就是官方客套话，羽生也不傻，立刻心领神会了。

“是啊，今天是门诊班，但是看完几个病号就晚了，这不刚刚才有时间过来。”羽生笑眯眯地回答着。

“那是够忙的了。”金博洋应到。

“天天呢？怎么也这么晚？手术刚结束？”羽生问他。

“是啊，刚把患者送下去，谁知道就这个时间了。”金博洋说。

“对了，我有个事……”

“不好意思，打扰一下。”梅娃端着饭菜来到了金博洋的身旁说到，直接打断了他即将出口的话。

“请问我可以坐在这里嘛？”梅娃笑着问。

“额……”羽生略有顾虑地看着金博洋，虽然他不想让Med坐在这里，但是他确实没有理由拒绝。

“是梅娃啊，这里没有人你先坐。”金博洋笑着拍了拍自己身侧的位置对她说着。“我等下要和羽生主任咨询一些问题，暂时不碍事的。”

梅娃笑了笑，走到另一侧金博洋的身边坐下。

她本来是打算坐在羽生身旁的，可是金博洋既然邀请她做这个位置，她也只好坐下了，毕竟Hanyu没有说话。

“你们先聊，我去打一下饭，等下回来还有问题想要咨询羽生主任呢，很快的。”金博洋和羽生示意了一下，又转过头和梅娃笑了笑，才把手机和钥匙都放到桌子上，拿出饭卡晃了晃。

金博洋自然是不想让梅娃和羽生面对面坐着吃饭，这才抢先一步坐在了羽生对面。他在刚刚踏进食堂时就看到在打饭的梅娃了，一旦她看到单独坐在一旁的羽生一定会坐过去的。为了避免这个情况，他放弃了立刻去窗口的想法，转而先坐在了羽生对面，这样梅娃就算是过来了，也只能坐他身边。

匆匆打完饭赶过来的金博洋前后都没用上一分钟，可谓是神速。

“不好意思啊梅娃，我有一个患者的病情想要和羽生主任研究一下，可能……额……不太方便，特别是对女孩子。要不……这样吧，这张桌子留给你，我们去那边，不好意思了。”金博洋说着就给羽生使了个眼色，端着餐盘走向不远处的另一张空桌子。

羽生心领神会和梅娃示意了一下，在梅娃惊诧的目光里端着自己的餐盘，还不忘帮金博洋收起他放在桌上的钥匙和手机，一起拿到了另外一张餐桌上。

做好后金博洋还笑眯眯地看了看梅娃，那真诚的笑容里好像没有一点虚假。

梅娃这顿饭吃的怎么样他不知道，但是他和羽生吃的倒是很舒坦。

两个人面对面，但是距离很近，说话压低声音只要彼此都听得到就好。至于他们两个究竟在聊什么，其他人倒是无从窥探，只知道梅娃是自己一个人孤零零地坐在羽生和金博洋的不远处迅速地吃完了午饭便离开了。

“诶，我问你，你会不会觉得我这样做过分了？”金博洋小声地问他。

羽生闻言摇了摇头。

“我不是觉得你这样做有什么过分的，只不过她初来乍到的，人生地不熟很正常，所以经常来找我……也可以理解。”羽生斟酌着用词。

金博洋表情上倒是没什么变化，想了想开口说到:“嗯，经常找你也是因为她只认得你嘛，这个可以理解，可是只认识你并不代表她所有的要求你都要去完成，包括一起吃饭。”

他知道，羽生处于这个尴尬的关系中，很多事上他不得不去多加考虑，但是很多事也都可以加以推辞的。

说他小心眼也好，说他不够大度也罢，梅娃对羽生这样，他总是心下有些不舒服的。他倒是不会给羽生压力，让羽生为难。但他总要有自己的处理方式，比如像现在这样。

“好吧，我知道了。”羽生见他这样，也不好多说什么。他知道金博洋心底不舒服，自从Med来了之后，他就一直在堵着一口气。如果能让他把这口气发泄出来，就算是他继续用这些小手段让她知难而退，那他也是不会介意的。

“你要是心疼小师妹就直说，我也不是那么不通情达理的人。”金博洋夹起盘子里的青椒丝丢到一边，语气不咸不淡，听不出情绪。

“没有，我知道要怎么处理的，天天放心吧。”羽生承诺到。

金博洋点点头。

他本来对他就是无条件信任的，如今他有承诺，自己也落的安心。

只是他和羽生不知道，未来的三五天，梅娃自己一个人在餐厅吃饭，而不远处他们两个愉快聊天的照片几乎传遍了医院。

羽生女朋友是梅娃的传言不攻自破。

——tbc——


	47. （四十七）

米沙知道金博洋和羽生之间的关系是因为一个意外。

接到金博洋的求救电话时，他正在一家酒吧里喝小酒。周围吵杂的音乐声险些盖过了手机铃声，就在电话即将挂断的尾巴尖上，米沙慢悠悠地接通了手机。

“喂？天总？怎么有空给我打电话了？”米沙端着酒杯往门外的安静方向移过去，试图躲开吵杂的人群和响亮的音乐。

“米沙你在哪呢？方便出来一趟吗？”那边的金博洋说的有些支支吾吾。

“现在吗？”米沙问。

“嗯，现在。”金博洋回答到。

“额……”米沙有些犹豫，“你先说什么事吧。”

“我这边出了点事，现在在派出所，需要有人来把我接回去……你……方便来一趟吗？”金博洋在电话里的声音听起来犹犹豫豫的，还有点丧。

“啥？你出什么事了？怎么跑派出所去了？”米沙一听这话可还得了？

“这个……挺复杂的，电话里一时半会说不清楚，你要是方便就过来一趟，不方便的话就算了，我再给江哥打电话吧。”金博洋说到。

“等等等等会！”米沙制止着他挂掉电话。“地址发给我，我现在就打车过去！”

米沙把杯子放回去，匆匆地结了账便离开了酒吧。跑到门外随手叫了个出租车，急忙按照手机上金博洋发来的地址赶过去。

到了之后的米沙下了车撒腿就往灯火通明的派出所里跑。

“不好意思，我来接我一个朋友，他叫金博洋，好像……在你们这里呢……”米沙扑向接待窗口说到。

“哦，直走右转，在里面，进去就见到了。”门口值班的小民警说到。

“哦哦，谢谢。”米沙又急忙按照指示的地方走了过去，心底一直在打鼓。

这一路上米沙脑补了好几个“犯案过程”，但是出于他对金博洋的了解，自己就将那些不靠谱的脑补给扔了出去。

走廊里的灯比较昏暗，最里面有一间屋子开着门，米沙走了过去敲敲门。

“请进。”屋子里的人说到。

“你好，我是金博洋的朋友，专门过来接他的。”米沙指了指一旁沙发上坐着像没事人一样的金博洋，心下稍安。

“哦，是这样的，金先生今天帮助我们抓到了一个犯罪份子，只不过在抓捕过程中他受了点伤，本来我们打算把他送去医院的，但是他一直不同意，只好让您帮忙来接了，实在是不好意思。”办公室里的警察对米沙解释到。

“哦哦，没事，那我现在可以带他走了吗？”米沙问到。

“当然可以，金先生见义勇为的行为我们还要好好宣传的。”警察笑着说。

“啊？这就不用了吧，也没帮上什么忙，反而还麻烦你们了。”金博洋一听要宣传瞬间紧张。

“没有没有，您这个见义勇为的精神是值得很多人学习的。”

“额……那好吧，那我先走了。”金博洋也不是太想和他客套，起身后对警员挥挥手，有些一瘸一拐地向米沙那里挪着。

米沙见状迅速过来扶住他，顺便打量了一下金博洋的身上，从上到下倒是没看到什么伤口。

“嗯，这次真是太感谢你了，请小心养伤。”警察过来和金博洋握手后又对米沙说到:“金先生是帮我们追犯人的时候被推倒摔伤的，本来做完记录后我们打算送金先生去医院检查一下的，可金先生说自己是医生，而且伤的不重就没有去……”

“我真的没事，你们放心吧。”金博洋急忙接过来话头，生怕他再让自己去医院检查。

“警察同志您放心，我也是医生，我看他没什么事，这样吧，我这会带他回医院看看，诊察一下，你们放心，我们这就不打扰了。”

说完，米沙带着他就离开了派出所。

出门后拦了个车，不容得金博洋拒绝便回了医院。

坐在副驾驶后面的金博洋上车就对着前面的米沙商量，说什么也不想回医院。

“我真没事，回家就行了，就是摔了一下，你别弄的那么严重啊，真不用回医院，好像多大事似的。”金博洋试图认认真真地商量米沙，奈何他不同意。

他不是不疼，作为一个医学生，他自然知道自己伤成什么样，但是他不能回医院，今天晚上的夜班是羽生，他一旦和米沙回到外科，他受伤这件事就瞒不住了。

他虽然没打算把自己摔倒受伤的事瞒到羽生完全不知情，但是至少不想让他今晚就知道。

“你与其和我商量不想回医院，还不如告诉我今晚到底发生了什么呢，我可是放弃了我今晚喝小酒的机会过来接的你，没功劳还有苦劳吧？”米沙坐在副驾驶上抱着肩膀，脸上都是你不要商量我了，商量我也没有用还不如老实交代的表情。

“我也不是故意的……”金博洋委屈，金博洋头秃。

他今天是休班，但是也是备班，恰逢晚上下班高峰期那会出了一个重大的交通事故，急诊收了好几个病号，手术室前线告急，金博洋自然是跑不了的。

正好羽生今晚夜班，两人在手术室里碰了个面便自顾自地忙去了——他俩不是同一台患者，羽生那台算是正常夜班，而金博洋这台都是凑的人，而且伤势和他那边的也有不小的区别。

等金博洋忙完了的时候，已经是晚上八点多了。

羽生那台结束的比他早，离开前羽生装作不经意地来逛逛，和主刀医生搭了两句话，走之前又看了他一眼，点点头示意，就当做是打招呼一样，很自然地离开了。

金博洋换好衣服正走在回家的路上，刚好就遇到了附近派出所的民警在抓捕一个窃贼。金博洋当时头脑一片空白，刚好那人路过他附近，他一脚踹向那人的膝盖，随后直接就将人扑到在地，帮助那几个在后面猛追的民警拦下了那个小偷。

人被扣起来后大家就都松了一口气，看着他的民警也有些疏忽。金博洋背对着那个小偷和民警说了两句话，刚要离开，就被小偷从后面重重地撞了一下，直接摔倒在地上。

小偷被带上车抓回来的同时，金博洋也被扶上了警车的副驾驶。

没办法，这个人现在除了偷窃还有故意伤人的罪名了，连带着金博洋要被一同带回去做笔录了。

金博洋倒是没想到，做了小半辈子遵纪守法的好公民，有朝一日也会坐上警车，还是个副驾驶，这可真是不同的体会。

到了派出所做完笔录本来可以回家的金博洋，在民警一再地想要送他去医院的热情下，只能说让自己的同事来接，思前想后，这才决定给米沙打电话。

其实金博洋有想过给江哥或者是韩聪打电话，再不济还有王金泽。可他也想过，这几个人一旦接到他，就算不把他扭送到医院，至少也一定会送他回家。他家里现在不比往日，什么东西都是双份的不说，就连羽生的行李都在自己家，任谁进门都会看的出来他们两个现在正在同居。

毕竟他的房子不是一室两厅，如果那样他还能解释说羽生是他的隔壁室友。可现在俩人都睡到一张床上了，再解释室友怕不是在挑战其他人的智商。

所以他不敢让江哥他们来，特别是王金泽。

考虑到这些，他才给米沙打了电话，况且他知道今晚是羽生值班，米沙肯定有空。

原本以为米沙把他接出来他就可以直接回家了，可谁曾想米沙因为自己把他叫出来了，非要送自己回医院检查，还美其名曰想让护士给他打屁股上的肌肉针才开心。

什么仇什么怨？

车停在了医院外科楼门前，金博洋是不想下车也得下了。拖着自己不敢弯曲的腿，他试图转身就溜，结果却被米沙拽着胳膊拉到了电梯里，被迫上楼到外科住院部。

他真是不敢想象自己等下见了羽生要怎么解释，现在只能祈祷羽生这会正在手术室里做手术。

当他见到值班室的门大敞四开的时候心底最后一点希望也被浇灭了。

“哎呀，你就快点走吧！都到门口了，你还能跑哪去？别磨蹭！我还想回家睡觉呢！”米沙拽着充当秤砣的金博洋不容得他反抗。

屋里的羽生听到米沙的声音也走了出来，正好看见走廊里米沙拽着金博洋的胳膊向前走的那一幕。

“你们在干嘛？”羽生站在门口看着他们两个又拖又拽地问到。

“羽生你出来的正好！快点！把他给我押进换药室，他受伤了，伤口需要清理。”米沙回头像羽生求助。

“诶？我没事！你别听米沙瞎说！我就回家擦点消毒水就行了，米沙你快松手，让我回家！”金博洋真的快要急死了。不远处羽生的脸已经沉了下来，他要是再胡说，难保羽生不会做点什么挑战他心脏承受能力的事。

羽生面无表情地走过来，米沙见状便松了手，金博洋靠在墙上，目光追着他的步伐一步步地移过来，可身子一动都不敢动。

他觉得自己好像是被猛兽盯上的猎物，迫于他的威势，整个人瑟瑟发抖，脚下却挪不动半分。

“我没事，你不用担心，我……诶！你小心……”原本正小声嘟囔着解释的金博洋被羽生一把横抱起来，刚刚要挣扎却又怕伤到他，只来得及嘴上说让他小心，实际上在他的怀里乖巧的很。

金博洋看到羽生沉沉的脸色知道他现在不开心，抱住他的胳膊和手掌收的紧紧的，整个人的身体都是紧绷着，他感觉的到。

抱住羽生的脖子，乖乖的也不挣扎，任他将他抱进换药室。

米沙在羽生身后跟着，一边心底不住地啧啧到。

还是偶像的作用大过老铁，你看，这别说挣扎了，连动都不敢动一下，还不是乖乖地被带进换药室？

不过羽生的脸色确实是不好看，这人平白无故地生的是什么气？

真让人费解。

米沙进了换药室打开屋子内的灯——羽生只顾着抱住金博洋，根本没有手开灯。走廊里的灯光只能勉强让大家分辨出器物的轮廓，再加上换药室他们常来，对周围的摆设都熟悉，这才将人放到了换药台上。

换药室的床和其他一般的病床不一样，它整体偏窄，两头基本上只有二十厘米宽，上下的高度和幅度也可调，对于医生使用十分方便。

羽生将换药床调好高度，转身去取消好毒的换药包，金博洋趁这个时候和米沙挤眉瞪眼，而米沙决定视而不见。

开玩笑，他金博洋见了羽生就是个怂货，别看平时和他们在一起的时候皮到不行，有时候隋文静都管不住，真到了羽生面前，他有多少调皮捣蛋都得收敛。

果然是偶像效应。

至少这一刻，米沙还是这样想的。

——tbc——


	48. （四十八）

米沙走过去询问羽生需不需要帮忙，羽生没多说什么，只不过摇了摇头表示自己来就行。

“能和我说说发生了什么吗？”羽生状似随口问着，可实际上威压却不小。

“真没什么，就是米沙大惊小怪了，我其实直接回家就行……”在羽生抬眼的注视下，金博洋的说话声越来越小。

不能怪他怂，真的，羽生板起脸来真不是他能招架的住的。

“我是在派出所把天总接回来的！”米沙的话就像个晴天霹雳一样，一下子就砸了过来，羽生听到这句眉头紧锁着。

“怎么回事？”羽生问。

大有一副你不老实交代我就给你动手术刀的压迫感。

米沙觉得自己可是真惨。

“你也别着急，不是特别大的问题，我刚刚回来的路上已经问清楚了。”米沙和他解释到。“就是人家民警逮捕小偷的时候正好他在场，见义勇为结果被人撞了一下摔倒了，具体伤成什么样我也不知道，他路上也不给我看。但是我看他一瘸一拐的，至少腿上应该有伤口，所以带他回科里消毒上药，可谁知道他死活就是不来，我这不是连拖带拽才把他弄上来的吗。”

羽生听米沙说完这些点了点头，表示自己清楚了。

“除了腿上还伤到了哪？”羽生凑近了问他。

金博洋紧张地吞了吞口水，“真……真没有哪里了……”

他是怕羽生生气，也怕他担心自己。

如果他今晚回家，自己的伤能瞒一天是一天，到时候就算他事后知道了，也最多是说自己两句，也好过直接面对惨不忍睹的伤口。

“天天如果不肯说，那我只能自己检查了。”羽生说着就要剥他的衣服。

这工作他可是熟练的很，完全不用练习。

“别别别！嘶……”金博洋没有受伤的那只手挡着羽生伸过来的双手，可这哪挡得住，一不小心便牵动了手肘上的伤，让他没忍住倒抽了一口凉气。

羽生见状拉过他的左臂，手肘关节处有一块伤口还在渗血，小臂外侧有一点擦伤，还算是不太严重。

“除了这里还有吗？”羽生问。

“没了……就剩下腿上了。”金博洋破罐子破摔，只能老实交代。

羽生蹲下，帮他向上挽着裤腿。

“不用不用，我自己来就行……”他可不想让羽生给他服务。

羽生抬眸又看了他一眼，金博洋乖乖噤声。

膝盖下方关节处有一大块明显的擦伤，虽然不深，看起来都是皮外伤，但是面积不小，这几天行动也会受限。

观察完伤口情况，羽生拿来消毒液和纱布，准备为他消毒包扎。

“我没事的……不疼的……羽生……”金博洋见他脸色特别难看，知道他是在生自己的气，但是迫于米沙在一旁，他还没办法多说什么。

“天天只要自己觉得没事就行，不用在意我的感受。”羽生这句话一出口，金博洋的额角都在跳。

完了，是真生气了。

米沙听到这句话也很惊讶，这完全不应该是从羽生口中说出来的。

当他还来不及回味这句话的深层意思，那边羽生已经在给金博洋的膝盖消毒了。

伤口面积不小，疼痛感是必然会有的。

羽生冲洗着伤口与周围，金博洋手指扣着皮质床边，很明显地在忍痛。纵使羽生手再轻，必要的消毒产生的刺痛也让他咬紧了唇瓣。

消好毒后，羽生贴上敷料后替他缠上纱布。

“明天下午我给你换药，在家里不准自己乱动，今晚不要洗澡了，明天等我回去帮你。要是真不想我生气，你就老老实实的。”羽生给他膝盖上的伤口处理完毕之后对金博洋说到。

手上又拉过他的左臂，重新夹了一块脱脂棉，给他手臂上的伤口消毒。

“哦，我知道了……我听话，你能不能不要生气了啊……”金博洋垂着头，看着近在咫尺羽生的侧脸，撒娇一样央求着。

认真的男人真帅！

羽生虽然生气到面无表情，但是认真处理伤口的模样让金博洋不禁贪恋地看着他。

“天天还会在意我生不生气吗？”羽生拿起纱布缠上他的手臂。

“当然在意了……”金博洋也是怕的。

一旁的米沙就算是再迟钝也看出来了些端倪，这两个人根本就是装出来的不熟吧？

这种你受伤我心疼，我担心你心疼所以我藏着不说的戏码好玩吗？合着你们俩早就关起门来一家人，欺负他是孤家寡人吗？

“不是我想打扰……你们……”米沙觉得自己必须阻止一下自己的脑洞，需要求证一下。

“我们？”羽生刚刚给金博洋手臂上的纱布打好结，面对米沙的追问，他看了看金博洋的脸。

除了尴尬和惊慌外，好像没有什么抗拒。

原本伏着身子换药包扎的羽生干脆偏过头，对准金博洋刚刚忍痛咬出牙印的唇吻了上去。舌尖扫过唇瓣上的齿痕，一触既分。

“下次疼也不准咬嘴唇，这个坏习惯要改。”羽生分开后对金博洋说到。

他只好红着脸点点头。

米沙在一旁已经石化，他觉得自己的下巴真的要掉了。

看这熟练程度和金博洋那个小媳妇样，俩人滚到一起一定已经不是一天两天了，亏得自己还自诩熟悉羽生，和金博洋是老铁，这么大个事他都没看出来。

“我知道你想问什么，如你所见，我们在一起很久了。”羽生站直，抱住坐在床上的金博洋，让他羞红了的脸埋进自己的胸膛。

要不是手脚不方便，他早就推门跑出去了，这不是等于他跟羽生在和自己的好朋友公开出柜嘛，这让他怎么受得了？米沙又会怎样想他们？

“这……你等会，我需要时间接受一下。”米沙挠着头一副有点痛苦的模样。

他拥有一部分中国血统也拥有一部分外国血统，在国外回来的他对这种感情也是能够普遍接受的，只是突然告诉他，他还没有点准备。

不过说到底，他还需要准备个鬼！没看他们俩当着自己的面都敢说亲就亲，还能有什么是他们没做过的？

“现在时间还早，米沙，麻烦你先留在科里慢慢接受一下，我把天天送回家，十几分钟就回来。”羽生说到。

“行，你先去吧，我先回值班室待会，等你回来把事情说清楚。”米沙说完转身就要走。

“米沙……”金博洋转过头突然喊着他。

“嗯？”米沙停下脚步，回身看着他们两个。

“谢谢你。”金博洋说的很真诚。

他确实很谢谢米沙，除了这次来接他之外，还在谢他能够接受他们两个之间的关系。

“不用谢我，以后少吓唬我就算你谢过了，还有，等你伤好了记得报答我就行。”米沙避重就轻地说到。

“一定的。”羽生接过话来说到。

米沙笑了笑，还真是护着。

“早点回来，我今天可是休班。”米沙说。

“嗯，很快的。”羽生应下了。

米沙说完便离开换药室，他们两个可能还有话要说吧。

“你这样会吓到米沙的……”金博洋用额头抵住羽生的胳膊似要将自己藏起来一样，脸上滚烫，估计已经红透了。

“我看他心脏大的很，不会被这件事吓到的。”羽生淡定地说到。

“我先送你回去休息，正好我明天下夜班，也方便照顾你，今天先放过你，其他事情等我回去，咱们慢慢说。”

“……”金博洋欲哭无泪。

“能走吗？要不我抱你回去？”羽生问到，表情并不像是在开玩笑。

“不不不不用，我能走。”金博洋跳下床，羽生半扶半抱着他，就这样一点一地走回了家。

到了家里之后羽生帮他先洗漱一番，惹得金博洋一通嘀咕。

“我就是摔破了点皮而已，又不是手断了，洗脸我可以自己来的……”羽生闻言也不说话，拿着湿毛巾就站在那里看着他，看得金博洋脊背都冒冷汗。

“好了好了，我不说了。”金博洋把眼睛一闭，随你怎么摆弄。

羽生叹了口气，帮他擦好脸后，如果不是金博洋不同意，他可能还要帮他换好衣服刷了牙再走。

金博洋实在是不好意思，也不管羽生是不是会生气，趿拉着拖鞋，一拐一拐地就把人往外赶，嘴上还说着米沙在替他值班的话，有什么等他明天下了夜班再说。

羽生也不逼他，金博洋说的确实对，自己待不了多久，医院那边不管怎么说今天都是自己夜班，一旦来了患者或者有什么急事，他都算是离岗，就算有米沙暂时替他盯一会，他也不能耽搁时间太长。

金博洋将羽生推到门口，看着他换好鞋。羽生伸出手摸摸他的脸颊，多余的话也没说，叮嘱了一句好好照顾自己，便扭头关门走了。

这时候的金博洋才松了一口气。

没有什么比他不说话只盯着你更吓人的。

上了药的手臂和膝盖还在隐隐作痛，他抬头看了看墙上的表，已经快十一点了，估计今晚羽生夜班是睡不好觉了。

匆匆赶回医院的羽生神色如常地回到了值班室，就连隔壁护士站里的护士都没发现他出去这一趟。

米沙在电脑前端坐着，准备等一个解释。

羽生坐下之后看了看对面的米沙，知道他在等自己说清楚情况，要不以他的性子，这么晚见他回来早就拍拍屁股走人了。

他倒是没想瞒着米沙什么，毕竟他们两个在换药室的动作就说明了一切，现在缺的不过是个疑问的解答，比如他们两个是什么时候搞在一起的。

两人在相了几分钟面之后，米沙终于沉不住气开口问他。

“你们俩究竟什么情况？”

“如你所见，就是这个情况。”羽生一五一十地回答。

“不是，我知道你俩这个情况，是什么时候开始的啊？”米沙又问。

“开始？可能很久之前吧。也许第一次见他就喜欢了。”羽生回忆。

“那你们俩……”

“我现在住在天天那里。”

“你们居然都已经同居了？”米沙惊讶。

“小点声，你是想让患者都听到吗？”羽生提醒他。

“没没没。”米沙捂住自己的嘴。

“我们俩确定在一起的时候是在去了N市之后，回来了我就搬过去了，包括你打算给天天介绍女朋友的事我都知道，还有故意安排饭局把Med介绍给他我都很清楚。”羽生一句一句把米沙堵的一点声音没有了。

原来他早就在作死的边缘反复蹦迪了。

现在回想起来，他在羽生面前给金博洋介绍对象，这不是等于在虎口里拔牙吗？他到现在没被送上手术台解剖了，已经是羽生特别关照他了。

“行吧，我知道了，你早点休息，我走了，明天接班的时候见。”米沙点点头，在羽生注视的目光下撒腿就跑。

开玩笑，不跑小命不保！

他得先回去消化消化这件大事。

——tbc——


	49. （四十九）

就算是米沙知道了他们俩之间的关系，也不会不管不顾什么都往外说，这一点羽生和金博洋还是可以保证的。

第二天早上羽生稳稳当当地查过房，和米沙交了个班，离开医院之前去食堂买了两份早餐带回家。

金博洋已经起床洗漱完毕，并且在床上躺平等待羽生今日份的教育。

回来后的羽生倒是没说他什么，只是让他自己交代。

他挑挑捡捡地说了几句，基本上就是把米沙昨晚的话给拓展了些。

其实也没什么好交代的，一切都是巧合，只不过羽生敢让米沙知道他们之间的关系，这倒是很出乎他的意料。

不过他总觉得米沙知道了，就离手术室所有人都知道那一天不远了。

他和羽生之间的这点猫腻暂时还没被米沙捅出去，但是他进局子一日游这件事可是被他添油加醋地告诉了手术室。

也难怪，羽生今天下夜班回来陪他，原定好的手术米沙只能带着陈巍上，好就好在是个小手术，米沙自己都能应付的来，更别说有陈巍这样名校毕业实习这么久的助手了。

可是得了这么大个八卦新闻米沙又不能和其他人分享，整个人都憋的抓心挠肝，他这会儿就想抓个人和他一起好好谴责一下开展地下恋情的两个人。

只不过他现在还有一个金博洋进局子让他前去解救的戏码允许让他四处传播，他怎么能放过这个转移注意力的机会呢。

羽生刚回来没多久，金博洋就接到了微信里的狂轰滥炸，愁的他头都要掉了，就连八百年不找他说一次话的宇野，都给他发来了慰问短信。也不知道他们儿科是怎么知道的这件事。

真是好事不出门，坏事传千里。

“米沙这个大嘴巴！”金博洋在回复完一圈坏笑比同情更多的微信消息之后，生无可恋地把手机扔到一旁。

羽生端着一杯水走进来放到床头柜上，看见躺在床上瘫成大字型的金博洋也忍不住轻笑。

“笑什么？”金博洋愁眉苦脸的问。

“没什么啊。”羽生坐到床上回答到。

“我知道你在笑话我，不用不好意思说，我能接受得了。”金博洋坦然地面对着惨淡的人生。

“没……”羽生动了动身后的枕头，靠在床头偏过脸看着他。

“怎么样，腿上还疼吗？”他问到。

“不动就不疼了。”金博洋回答着。

“嗯，那就好。”羽生点点头。

“唉……笑话就笑话吧，我又能有什么办法。”金博洋自暴自弃。

“不过估计明天上班的时候可能不会给我安排什么大手术了，毕竟我现在是伤员。”

“哦？会吗？”羽生反问。

“至少脑外和心脏不会排我了吧？”金博洋思考着说。

“嗯，那倒是，无菌要求高的肯定不行，还有需要长期监控的也不行。”羽生应到。

“这么一说我怎么觉得自己好像变成国宝了？”金博洋笑着，觉得他回去之后在手术室受到的应该是大肚子孕妇的优待。

“你这手脚不方便，暂时照顾一下是应该的，大不了等你好了他们再让你还回来。”羽生逗他。

“你说的这都不是没有可能，他们才不会放过我呢！”金博洋哼着。

“有伤口就不能上无菌手术，甚至很多手术都不可以做。”金博洋拉过羽生的左手放到身前摸着。

指掌纤长，颇有骨感，摸起来温暖却有力，他将自己的手指插到他的指缝里，十指相扣。

“你看你这双手，真好看。”金博洋摩挲着手指上的关节与皮肉感慨到。

“这是一双标准的外科手。”羽生笑着回答。

“你们外科有那么多的规定，什么有伤口不能上台，又是什么开刀不能落空的，太复杂了。我就不信你们要求的那么严，被指甲剪剪个倒刺都能出血，回头就上不了手术了？没那么严重吧？”金博洋问。

“这些都是要衡量的，但是最好是没有伤口，对自己也是一种保护。”羽生见他摆弄的正起劲，和他解释到。

“是啊，有些有传染病的，还是很危险的。”金博洋叹气。

他忽然想起了同届的一个男同学。

难得的男护士，人长的精神学习也不错，各项操作能力极强，是各个医院都稀缺的人才。小伙也很有本事，实习的时候就签了中心医院的急诊科，刚毕业就和爱情长跑六七年的女朋友领证结了婚，生活很幸福。

工作刚刚两年不到，金博洋还在苦读研究生，正在为毕业论文头疼的时候，同学之间就传出了一个消息，在当时引起了不小的轰动。

那位男同学在一起急诊的救治中被扎伤了手，而扎到他的那个针头，则是刚刚抽过一位乙肝大三阳患者血液的。

血液接触血液，又是传染性极强的大三阳乙肝病毒携带，院感科的领导当场几乎就可以断定他被感染了。只不过具体情况要等到他能够检验出结果的时候才能明确。可是病毒有潜伏期，在这两三个月期间他根本没有办法知晓自己的命运，究竟是不是会感染，究竟有没有变成和那位患者一样的病毒携带者。更何况那个时间他的妻子刚刚怀孕三个多月。等待被命运宣判的那三个月的时间里，他的妻子和孩子又要怎么和他一同生活？这其中的痛苦与煎熬根本不是其他人可以想象的到的。

后来的后来，他再也没听说过这个同学的消息，究竟是被感染了，还是侥幸躲过了这次灾难他都不得而知，只知道当年这件事在医院引起了不小的轰动，就连他们还没毕业的都被拉着上了两天的院内感染的防护课程，至于这个同学的消息和这件事的最后处理却是不了了之。

也是，没有人能关注这件事几个月后的结果，每当偶尔再听人提起的时候，面上那些隐秘与惊恐，都是历历在目。

自从他听说过这件事之后，也曾在梦里梦到过那样的场景。

炽热的无影灯下炙烤着每个人，他也是其中一个，感觉后颈裸露的皮肉被烤的发烫，那时候的他不是一个麻醉，而是手术台上的助手。

划开的皮层溢出鲜血，破解的脾脏像是染了红色的豆腐渣，他不记得是怎样的过程，只知道手掌刺痛。

下了台，摘下一层手套，满手都是鲜血。

他就那样在梦里被惊醒。

他记得那一刻的绝望与害怕，不管是乙肝还是HIV，对他们来说都是一场又一场磨难。

每年因为医院院内感染的医护人员不在少数。战争时期可以称死亡的战士为战损，而他们，则是在一场没有硝烟的战争中损失的战士。

他又不得不回忆起当年非典带来的恐慌。

那时的他还小，记忆中只有在学校里被老师发下来的一包包苦涩的中药。

可是等到他真正站到了医院这片同死神战斗的战场时，他才从老人口中略微地知道，当年在那段黑暗的特殊时期，究竟有多少医护人员失去了生命。

他有时甚至觉得身为医学生很可悲。

金博洋还在捏着羽生的手掌，一遍遍地摸着他的手指。

“怎么了？在想什么？”羽生见他盯着自己的手呆呆的不说话。

“没什么，就是想起来以前老师总说我们，在治疗别人的前提下是保护好自己，如果自己都保护不了，那么救治其他人的事情根本就不要提。”金博洋回忆着老师说过的话，保护自己这件事这不单单是指在治病救人的操作上，还存在于患者相处与交流中。

“是啊，医生这个行业说到底也是高危的。”羽生也感慨到。

“算了，不说这个了。”金博洋松开他的手，自己轻轻地挪着胳膊和腿，小心翼翼地翻了个身。

“嗯？”见他慢慢地动了动，羽生发出疑问。

“我就是躺累了。”金博洋解释到。

“哦。”

“我说……你今天什么都不干，就要在家里坐着盯着我吗？”金博洋见他动都不动，只好出言问到。

“嗯，有什么不可以嘛？”羽生反问到。

“让我有种变身罪犯并且生活不能自理的感觉……”金博洋嘟囔着。

“难道不是吗？”羽生问。

“当然不是！”

“好吧，那你躺好吧，我不盯着你就是了。”羽生顺手拿起一旁的一本书就翻了起来，说不看他，就不看他。

“……”金博洋无语。

第二天早上正常挪到手术室的时候，刚刚好赶得及交接班。

大家看他那一步一挪的惨样原本想揶揄他两句都没能下的去口，倒是原来遇事能训他半个小时不重样的桶总，今天竟然也没有叨叨他，这倒让他有些不习惯了。

科里为了照顾他，还真给他排了两台简单的小手术，让他受宠若惊的。

他身上的也不过是皮外伤，养个三天五天就没什么大问题，前前后后倒没耽误多少事，只不过这事情的发展的过程总会被人提起，惹的他恨不得挖个坑把自己埋起来。

明明是个好事怎么到他这里像是做了什么坏事一样了。

分明是大家都揶揄他。

当然，罪魁祸首是米沙。

后来金博洋和羽生抱怨米沙大嘴巴，以至于羽生在台上做完米沙的病号之后，第一时间摘了手套，让米沙自己一个人苦兮兮的缝合，缝到最后还是一个美容针。

羽生美其名曰是在给米沙练习缝合的机会，说他当年练了三个月的缝合，比这枯燥多了。可实际上他怎么能不知道，这明明是借着这个机会在给金博洋撑腰，变着法的“报复”他。

米沙一脸生无可恋地为自己打结的手默哀。

他又有什么办法，谁让这是他的病号，人家羽生是一助，就算他一针不动都没人能说到他头上。

可他就是一针都不动。

这还好不是金博洋跟台的手术，如果是他跟着，那羽生下了台就躲到电脑后面和金博洋说话去了，两人亲亲蜜蜜的，就差满屋子粉红色泡泡了。

可其他人都看不见，只有米沙看的出。

米沙委屈，米沙不敢再嘴欠了。

——tbc——


	50. （五十）

这个城市第一次落雪的时候，是他们两个人一起下夜班的路上。

清晨独有的困倦在入冬的寒风里被吹的四处消散，金博洋嫌早上太冷，就连每次回家前的冲澡都省了。

从顶楼晃悠悠的下来，也懒得坐电梯——羽生要查完房才能走，他刚发了消息给他，但是这会还没回复，大概还没结束。

金博洋一直觉得查房就是大型“菜市场”观摩现场。每个床位就像每个摊贩的床子，上面各式各样的病症等着查房的医生七嘴八舌的谈论分析，就像一群人在研究一棵菜要不要钱一样。

呼啦啦的人群从一个病房转移到另外一个，程序都相同，金博洋想着他们查房的场景，一边从楼梯上走下去。

到了他们那层楼金博洋伸出脖子瞅了瞅，走廊里没看到前呼后拥的一大群白大褂，只有零星的几个患者家属。

他没再往里走，转过身又一层层地向下，偶尔路过楼梯间的平台时，还能遇到一两个抽烟的家属。医院其实是全院禁烟的，只不过流动人员太多，最多只能保证病房和走廊没有人吸烟，这种楼梯只要定期有人清理和注意放火，一般都算是勉强开放的吸烟处。就连简易的烟灰缸和有水的灭烟处都是每楼道里放上三四个，况且保洁大妈每隔一小段时间就会去打扫，有时候一颗烟没抽完能遇上两波保洁，这事他是听说过的。

下到二楼的时候金博洋的手机响了，是羽生打过来的。

“喂？怎么了？”金博洋接起电话。

“下来了吗？”羽生问。

“在一楼了，从侧面楼梯下来的。”他回答到。

“哦。”

“你呢？查完房了？”

“嗯，刚查完，现在在等电梯。”羽生说到。

“哦，那我在外科楼门外等你？还是我再走远点？”金博洋穿过放射科的走廊，那里早上都是排队等检查的患者和家属，吵吵嚷嚷的，嘈杂的很。

“你就在一楼吧，电梯来了，我先下去。”羽生交代着。

羽生踏上满当当的电梯，最里面站着手术室今天接患者的火苗，还有一张空床铺，很明显是刚从手术室上下来的。

羽生和金博洋的电话还没有挂断，他刚挤上电梯，迎面火苗看到他便和他打了个招呼。

“羽生主任。”火苗点点头。

一张脸闷在口罩里，谁也看不出她是笑了还是没有。

“嗯，早上好。”羽生点点头笑着说算是回礼。

电话那边的金博洋听见了火苗的声音也噤了声，生怕自己说什么被她听了去，可说到底电梯里也不是绝对安静的关键，火苗也不可能听见他在电话里说了什么。

“那先这样吧，我回去研究一下我们再看。”羽生说了这么一句便在电梯里挂断了电话。

密闭空间里接打电话太尴尬，羽生刚刚进来的时候就被一圈人注视着，现在可不敢多说什么。

火苗到了四层就要下，围在空病床四周站着的一圈患者和堵在门口的羽生都要先下去再上来，羽生率先就出了电梯，还帮她拉了一把床头，剩下的就交给守在电梯口的科里护士了。

火苗和他道了谢，羽生摆了摆手表示没什么。

遇到接患者的电梯下行的时候就会很慢，这一点大家都知道，金博洋倒是不在意，可羽生有点着急。

早知道这样，走楼梯下去要更快。

四楼到一楼倒是很快，中途也没有人再按电梯上下，开了门羽生就着急走了出去，金博洋应该是在门外等他。

其实门里门外没什么大区别，万一有人站在窗口向下看，一样能看到他们两个。

掀开门帘，金博洋正站在一旁背对着门，低头看着不远处的台阶，上面一层薄薄的轻雪。

“天天。”羽生靠近他小声地喊到。

“啊？”金博洋回头，见他在自己身后。“下来了。走吧。”

“嗯。天天在看什么？”羽生问。

“下雪了啊。”金博洋笑着说，心情还满是愉悦。

“你看地上都积了一层了。要知道这个城市想被下一次雪有多难吗？去年就一点都没下，大家都吐槽进京证太难办了，所以去年没办下来，雪就没有资格进来。”他咯咯咯地笑着，像是想到了多有趣的事情，羽生被他愉悦的心情感染到，也眯着眼睛看他。

“哦，你可能不知道这个梗，不过没关系，下雪就行了。”金博洋在寒风里站了一会儿，小脸被风吹的通红，羽生摸了摸他蓬松柔软的头发，想给他暖暖脸颊，可又怕被人看到，只好拿开了手。

“嗯，那我们回家？”羽生问到。

“不，我先带你去吃个早饭，现在回家没有饭吃。”金博洋笑着说。

“走走走，别在门口堵着，我带你去吃馄饨，那家的鲜肉小馄饨可好吃了。”金博洋说着就把身后卫衣的帽子拽了起来扣在头上，拉起羽生的手腕就往前走。

开玩笑，他当然要遮一遮自己啊，这可是在医院的辐射范围，被看到了不好。

羽生拉过金博洋牵着他手腕的手，用自己的手掌抱住他的，将两个人的手都揣进了自己温暖的外衣口袋里。

金博洋刚才在外面等了一会，指尖被吹的冰凉，刚刚抓上羽生手腕的时候他明显感觉到了冰冷的温度，于是只好把他的手包住放到口袋里暖一暖。

两个人匆匆地走着，绕过医院后面的一条街，再往前有个狭小的店铺，门口支起的大锅烧着沸腾的滚水，狭长的内堂里竖着摆了三张桌子。

店面虽然小，但是看起来很整洁，至少灯光明亮，不是那么压抑。

金博洋和老板打了声招呼，老板看起来很憨厚，应了一声，让他们往里面坐。

门外的雪还在幽幽地飘着，羽生跟着金博洋坐到最里面的一张桌子。店门半开，坐外面着实冷了点。

“你要吃什么？看看，都在那里呢。”金博洋指指身旁的墙壁，上面的早点都是明码标价。

“天天吃什么？我和你一样就好了。”羽生看了一眼后说到。

“那好吧……老板！来两碗小馄饨！”金博洋小声应了一句之后，又高声对老板说到。

“好嘞！稍等！马上就好！”老板热情地应到。

没两分钟，两碗热气腾腾的鲜肉小馄饨就被端上来了。

“两碗馄饨，有点烫，慢用，醋和辣椒在桌子上。”老板端过来馄饨的时候叮嘱了一句。

“好的，谢谢。”金博洋接过自己的那一碗后和老板道谢。伸手拿过来一旁的筷子拆开，递给羽生。

“尝尝，可好吃了，就是有点烫，你吹吹。”见羽生接过来筷子后，金博洋说到。

羽生夹了一只馄饨，馄饨的皮极薄，煮出来晶莹剔透的，虽然馅小，但是很饱满。他吹了吹，一口咬了一整只。

味道很好，肉馅紧实，馄饨皮又滑，直接吞下去都没什么问题。

“你再喝口汤，小心烫。”金博洋递给他一只勺子，他舀起半勺汤吹了吹抿了一口。

“怎么样？”金博洋一脸的期待，就等着他评价。

“很好吃，汤很鲜，味道很不错。”羽生点点头，笑着说到。

“我就说嘛，他家是我吃过最好吃的小馄饨了。皮薄味好，肉馅还香，以后咱俩要是能撞上下夜班要常来。”金博洋捏着自己的勺子开心地说到。

“嗯，好。”羽生看他的模样点点头答应到。

金博洋他们手术室现在的人员基本上配齐了，所以排班也不像夏天那会那么紧张，所以偶尔撞到和羽生一个班的时候就少了不少，偶尔不是你夜班就是我白班，恨不得两天都见不到一面。

不过这种情况是人之常情，毕竟排班嘛，除了特殊情况外谁也不能说换就换，还要考虑科室能不能调换开。

这不好不容易两个人能一起下夜班，便开心地坐在一起吃早餐。

“其实他家我也很久没来了，毕竟不顺路，偶尔懒一点就在食堂解决了，至少认识你之后我就没来过了。”金博洋一小口一小口地喝着鲜美的汤，间或地和他聊着。

“所以天天这是在怪我喽？”羽生抬眸笑着问他。

“是啊，要不是你，我用每天考虑两个人吃什么嘛？你看，我这做饭做的手都糙了！”金博洋伸出自己的手背给他看着。

羽生忍不住笑出声，金博洋也忍不住笑自己的强词夺理了。

他看着伸过来的那只手，将筷子放在碗上面，拉过手腕，快速地低头亲了一下，速度快到金博洋险些以为他只是低了个头。

要不是手背上柔软温热的触觉，他以为自己是眼花了。

“这样可以吗？天天还满意吗？”羽生笑的一脸得逞的样子。

“行了行了，算你过关，吃饭。我还要回家睡觉呢！”金博洋脸颊惹上一片绯红，低下头咬着一只馄饨。

“在手术室刷手确实很伤手，回家洗碗也很伤手，手术室我没办法，要不在家里买个洗碗机？”羽生思考着。

“别别别，占地方！咱俩能在家里吃几顿饭啊，你可别想着给我搬那些东西，用不了。”金博洋制止着他。

“行吧。”羽生只好打消那个想法。

“吃饭吧。”金博洋催他。

馄饨也凉的差不多了，两个人呼噜呼噜地把馄饨吃的干干净净，结了账后便一前一后地离开了小店。

门外的雪还在簌簌地飘着，金博洋搓着一双手跟在羽生身后，看着片片雪花落在他头顶上。

他在身后牵上了羽生的手，羽生顺势又将他的手揣到了口袋里，两个人肩并肩地走了回去。

雪还不够厚，没有踩上去咯吱咯吱的响声，也不像东北的雪那样豁达，大片大片地往下砸。

两个人走了一会，肩膀上的雪落了一小层，头发上的已经化掉了，晶莹的水珠凝在发梢。

金博洋看了看，帮羽生拂掉肩上的雪花，又擦了一把鬓角上的水珠。

“这雪下的太小气了。”金博洋抱怨到。

“嗯？为什么这么说？”羽生问到。

“这么小的雪，落到地上都留不住，咱俩就算是走上一天，也攒不下来多少啊。”金博洋扁扁嘴。

“为什么要攒雪？”羽生费解。

“这样就可以和你一起白头了。”金博洋说着。

“天天，我们会一直在一起的，所以不用下大雪我们也可以一起白头。”羽生转过身坚定地说到。

金博洋被突然的表白弄的面红耳赤，原本只是心底甜腻腻的小心思，被他这样一说倒是不好意思了。

“好了好了，我知道了，回家！”不能再被他撩的金博洋觉得自己每一次都是败下阵来的那个。

明明每次都是自己起的头，最后都被羽生撩到不好意思，真是没个长进。

不过。

霜雪吹满头，也算是白首。

他觉得，他们两个可以。

——tbc——


	51. （五十一）

今年冬天金博洋早早地翻了长款羽绒服出来，穿在身上也是暖暖的，羽生见了他总要笑。

羽绒服长过膝盖，看起来显得他整个人都被罩了进去，一双长腿都见不到了。

金博洋闻言将羽绒服下摆提了起来，露出自己的腿，还不服地说了一句，金博洋羽绒服底下都是腿，让羽生笑倒在沙发上。

这段时间在米沙的遮掩和帮助下，院内的同事们倒没有发现他们两个交往的小秘密，只不过他是怀疑梅娃知道了什么，只是没有说。

女孩子的直觉向来准确，特别是在找情敌和抓出轨这两件事上，可算得上是一抓一个准。

羽生也毫不在意，毕竟自己对她一没感情二没承诺，只要她不表白他就可以不理。

金博洋听完他的观点后笑骂他是渣男，对方不表白他就不处理，和那些明知故犯的渣男没得区别。

羽生闻言后将他圈在自己和沙发之间，佯装微怒地说他不在乎除他之外其他人的感受，宁愿做渣男。

一句话说的好没气势，金博洋笑瘫在他的肩上，让羽生也无可奈何，整段垮掉，救不回来了。

后来金博洋突然文艺了一把，靠近羽生的耳边说了一句话。

弱水三千，只取一瓢饮。

羽生听闻，和他交换了个深吻才肯罢休。

之后的某一天羽生的导师奥瑟教练给他发来邮件提醒他博士论文的事，同时带来的消息是他劝慰过梅娃了，让她不要再打扰羽生的生活，另外邀请金博洋在羽生回来完成学业的时候来到多伦多游玩，这让看完邮件的金博洋很是惊讶。

“你们教授为什么要邀请我过去啊？”金博洋诧异。

“教授喜欢你呗。”羽生酸酸地说。

“我看隔着电脑屏幕都能闻到你的醋味了。没事，我只喜欢你，不喜欢教授，你放心吧。”金博洋笑嘻嘻地。

“不过……这个醋你也吃？他喜欢我还不是因为你？”

“可能是觉得天天太可爱了吧，教授总是想让我带你回去，想要亲眼见见你。”羽生撅起嘴。

“我明明是帅！谁说是可爱？哼！”金博洋争辩。“不过我觉得吧，教授应该是想知道你能接受的人究竟是怎么样的。”

“嗯，应该是，他是比较好奇一点。”羽生点点头。

“那就看你什么时间交毕业论文了。”金博洋笑着说。

“明年吧，怎么也要把论文做出来，基础数据也都掌握的差不多了，现在就剩下整理。”羽生思考着说。

“哦，那就写呗。”金博洋窝在沙发里点点头。

暖和的法兰绒睡衣将他包裹在其中，厚厚的模样像只偷了蜂蜜的小熊，从卧室哒哒哒跑到客厅的时候还不忘拎着手机。

“米沙说今晚要一起吃饭，让我直接带上你，他就不再浪费电话费给你打电话了。”金博洋点开微信上的小红点看了看之后说到。

“这么积极主动？什么原因？”羽生问到。

“没细说，总不能是他脱单了。”金博洋嘴上还不忘挖苦他。

“要去吗？”羽生问他。

“反正也没事，让去就去呗，也不知道都有谁，我先问问，万一有不合适的，就不去了，这得避雷。”金博洋后半句碎碎念着。

“有谁你就不去了？”羽生好奇。

“你师妹！”金博洋回答的也直白。

羽生闻言笑了笑没说什么，依旧看着电脑。

“什么叫绝对没有我不想见的人啊？他知道我不想见谁吗？”金博洋看到回复之后愤怒地说。

“他又有什么不知道的呢？他可是米沙啊。”羽生抬眼和他说着。

“交际花就了不起了？”

“是了不起，院里可是没有他不知道的八卦。”羽生一句话倒是让金博洋无话可说了。

“行吧，去！”金博洋决定要大吃他一顿。

等到晚上到了地方，他才知道了具体都有谁。

除了陈巍和羽生是他们外科的之外，其余的竟然都不是。

手术室的隋文静、韩聪还有他，妇产科的江哥还有儿科的宇野，这几个人坐在一桌让他觉得搭配很诡异。

“天总，来来来，你坐里面。”米沙指着里面两个凳子其中的一个说到。

“我也坐那边吧。”羽生跟在金博洋身后，说着就要过去。

“不行，你要坐也得坐这边，这边才是外科大本营，你不能‘叛变’啊。”米沙拦着羽生，非要他坐在另一侧。

“那你这么说，我也要投入手术室的怀抱，来江哥，咱俩得换！”金博洋在一旁搅和着。

“祖宗，你可别折腾了，快坐下吧。”米沙日常见金博洋偏头痛，每一次都是他找茬。

“哦……”金博洋拉开另一个凳子，对着羽生招手。

羽生忍着笑便走过去坐下了。

米沙一看就知道自己这安排又没戏了，算了吧，随他去。

金博洋坐好之后又环顾了一周，还是觉得他这个饭局安排的奇怪的很。他左边是羽生，右手边是宇野，而这两个人对视后的目光让他觉得事情有点复杂。

羽生不能喝酒这是大家都知道的事，而且他们明天基本上也都要上班，所以大家都是少喝一点意思意思。米沙也解释了一下，其实其他人他也有邀请只不过有的值班，有的有事，能来的的也就是这么多。

这次请大家来吃饭是因为米沙的一项课题研究的奖金到位了，所以特意请好朋友们吃一顿饭，也算是答谢这段时间对他工作的支持了。

一顿饭倒是吃的不压抑，有米沙在的饭桌上一定不会尴尬，只不过金博洋还是觉得哪里怪怪的。

首先陈巍和宇野都不说话这一点让他觉得不适应，而羽生一直给他夹菜这种行为让他简直要被撑死。

隋文静都抬头看他俩好几眼了，他要是再夹下去，百分之百会被审的。

他偷偷在下面踹了羽生一脚，偏过头瞪了他一眼。

一旁的宇野拿了另外一双干净筷子，到面前的盘子里又夹了一块锅包肉，轻轻放到金博洋面前的盘子里。

“博洋，吃吧。”这是宇野说的第一句话。

金博洋被他彻底打败了，对面的韩聪笑到直流眼泪。

哪有什么比你明明吃不下了，对方还一本正经给你夹菜更让人接受不了的？

那大概是两个人一起给你夹。

宇野这一夹倒是给金博洋和羽生转移了注意力。

金杨在一旁看着，若有所思。

酒足饭饱大家也没什么熬夜的特殊癖好，自然就各回各家，后续也不安排什么KTV等娱乐项目了，毕竟对于他们医生来说，让他们不用值班好好睡一觉就是莫大的关怀。

刚刚出门的金杨眼疾手快地拉过金博洋就往一旁躲，金博洋被他拉的不明就里，只能跟着他磕磕绊绊地快走了几步。

“江哥你干啥啊？”金博洋在他身后问到。

“你过来，我问你点事。”金杨回头看了一眼，确保他们两个现在说话不会被人听去才停了下来。

“啥事？你说。”金博洋停住脚步问他。

“我问你啊，你和羽生是怎么回事？”金杨开门见山，直接就指出来他俩有问题。

“什么怎么回事？”金博洋心底虽然咯噔一声，但是面上还勉强地撑着。

“你还问我什么，你自己心知肚明，你说你和他现在是什么情况？”金杨又问。

“没什么情况啊，江哥你咋了，总问奇奇怪怪的问题。”金博洋觉得自己眼皮都在跳，夭寿了，江哥这是名侦探柯南看多了吗？？？新一附体了？？？？他现在把他忽悠成毛利小五郎还来得及吗？？？

“金博洋我不是在和你开玩笑！你也别和我打马虎眼！一顿饭够我品出来你们俩之间的情况了，你老实交代，别拿偶像迷弟的话糊弄我。”金杨拽着他皱着眉说到。

“诶？你们跑那么远说啥呢？走了走了，回家了。”米沙送走了其他的人之后便走过来招呼他俩，羽生也跟在他后面过来了。

“没事，有点问题需要问天天，走吧，我和他顺路，我们先走。”金杨说完就要拽着金博洋离开。

羽生见状一把环住金博洋的肩膀，笑眯眯地看着金杨说到:“我和天天住的最近，我们两个一起回去好了。”

“不劳烦你了，正好我们俩有事情要谈。”金杨的目光盯着羽生搭在金博洋肩膀上的那只手。

在今天之前他都不会觉得这个姿势有什么问题，但是今天之后，他不得不承认，羽生这个姿势太过习惯了。

羽生不说话，只是微微笑着，手上的力道一点都没松。

“江哥，我知道你要问什么，行吧，我也不瞒你，你看到的和你想的都是事实，我们之间就是你想的那样，没什么好隐瞒的。”金博洋被问的头疼，同样被羽生抓的也很紧，既然金杨已经猜到了，自己没有理由再瞒他什么。

猜到是一回事，真正被承认是另外一回事，金杨慢慢松开他的手，一言未发，转过身就走了。

“江哥！”金博洋喊到。

金杨脚步顿了顿，随即又迈开步子向前走去。

“你这个不省心的！”米沙觉得自己的发际线即将后移，被这熊孩子气的。

“羽生你们俩先回家，我去看看他，以后跟着你们啊，我得备点速效救心丸！”米沙叨叨了两句丢下他们俩追着金杨就跑了。

没办法啊，现在他们俩哪个站到金杨面前都会被他揍一顿。

“诶！我说你等会我，走慢点！”米沙喊着追出去了好几米。

“羽生……”金博洋突然觉得自己有点过于冲动了，江哥看出来是一方面，自己好像说的太直白了，没有考虑到他是否能接受。

“没事，不要慌，米沙能处理好。”羽生偏过头亲了亲他的额角安慰着。“我们先回家，其他的回头再说吧。”

“嗯……”金博洋点点头。

羽生揽着他，两个人打车回了家。

如果米沙知道羽生对他的评价那么高，他一定破口大骂，骂这两个只能留给他烂摊子的人。

他可没觉得自己有那么大的本事，能处理好他们俩作出来的这些局面，他也很苦啊！

“唉，兄弟，他们俩这事吧，用古话来说就是周瑜打黄盖，一个愿打，一个愿挨……”米沙追上金杨，拍着他的肩膀上说到。

“这话是这么用的吗？”金杨瞪着他。

“不对，你怎么完全不惊讶？你一直都知道？”金杨突然反应过来。

“额……我也是偶然才发现的……”米沙看着金杨变了又变的脸色觉得自己还是不要再刺激他了。

“唉，我懂你这种嫁女儿的心情，可是白菜就在那里，你防不住啊。”

金杨一声不吭。

他就是不知道要说什么，该说什么，心情很复杂。

“我说你也别愁了，他们俩也不是一天两天了，你愁不过来的。”

“你别说了，我回家了，再见。”金杨说完就伸手打了个车，其他的没多说就走了。

米沙觉得自己简直多余。

——tbc——


	52. （五十二）

金杨在第二天把金博洋单独叫了出去，他也知道江哥必然会和他好好聊聊，这是不可避免的。

做足了心理准备，金杨准备接受这次谈话的内容并且重塑自己的三观。可金博洋就轻飘飘的一句“我一直都喜欢他啊”，把他彻底打败。

没毛病啊，他本科的时候就在天天叫喊着说自己喜欢羽生，但是大家都知道，他那是喜欢羽生的论文又不是喜欢他这个人。

“我现在不仅仅是喜欢羽生的论文，我还喜欢他这个人，这有什么问题吗？”金博洋反问到。

金杨思考了很久，好像没什么问题。

可他还是有些接受无能。

他挥了挥手让金博洋回去，自己想继续消化一下这件已经成为某种既定事实的事。

金博洋没有动。

他说:“江哥，我知道你现在可能没有办法接受这件事，但是我们已经走到了一起，而且我们之间的感情也不是一句两句能说的清的，我唯一可以确定的是我认定了他，所以……”

“我并不是想阻止你们什么。”金杨嗓音低沉地说。“你们之间的感情我不会插手，也没有立场去评价什么，可是天天，这段感情想要维持下去并不容易，你将要面临的困难究竟有多少，需要接受社会的评判又有多少，这个你考虑过了么？”

“江哥，我怎么会不考虑这个？我早就不是小孩子了啊。”金博洋说。

“从我决定和他在一起的那一天开始，我就做好了面对一切舆论的准备，包括来自家庭，亲属，同事等等方面的，我知道这一定很艰难，但是有他和我一起我就不怕了。”

“我只要能确定，他爱我如同我爱他一样，我就没什么好惧怕的了。”

“如果他不能呢？万一他哪天不再喜欢你了，或者说哪天他回去了，不再回来，那你呢？你还要在这样的社会舆论下生活吗？”金杨问到。

“江哥，那就是我的命了。”金博洋笑笑。“如果真有一天他说他不再喜欢我，让我走，不要再打扰他，那我一定不会纠缠，至于我……我可以一直待在手术室，哪里都不去，也不用面对其他的同事。而且我不会闹到所有人都知道我们之间的关系的，这一点你放心。”

“行，既然你这么说，那我没有办法再说什么了，你们……好自为之。”金杨说完起身便先离开了。

金博洋独自又坐了一分钟，将大脑里全部的思绪放空后，也走了。

时光飞快地流逝着，走过了严冬，春天慢慢靠近。

金博洋和羽生之间的事除了米沙和金杨外，其他人依旧不知情，他们以为自己瞒的很好，可实际上宇野是知道的。

金博洋原以为他和羽生这样可以一直生活下去，可变故却突然发生。

羽生来到中国交流的手续出现了一些问题，他必须在一周之内赶回日本递交相关的材料，并且重新申请交流。

这个通知一收到，羽生便匆匆忙忙地同医政科联系，将情况说明报了上去。他这两边的事情都要安排好，否则说走就走以后回不来了，可怎么办。

金博洋接到这个消息的时候刚好下了一台手术，手机响起他便直接接了起来。

听到他这样说金博洋也很着急，毕竟这关系到他后期留在国内的情况。而且早早安排好的，他原本的交换时间是两年，现在才将近一年，按理来说不应该出现问题的。

羽生也不清楚是怎么回事，只好先做好回去的准备，等他处理完事情后再回来。

他也不敢耽搁，直接买了隔天回日本的机票。

金博洋下班回家也没多说什么，一点一点帮他收拾行李。简要的换洗衣服带了几件，毕竟不知道回去要待多久才能办完手续，所以很多必要的东西都要带着。

这其中也包括他的电脑和正在研究准备截稿的论文。

金博洋觉得自己也不是什么和男朋友分不开的那种缠缠绵绵的小女生，而且羽生又不是一去不复返了，他倒是没有那种离开他怎么都不行的情绪，不过有些不开心倒是真的。

临走的前一晚，羽生将他牢牢地抱在怀里，嘴上虽然没说什么，但彼此确实有些舍不得。

第二天金博洋找人换了个班，然后将他送到了机场。进去安检前，羽生又絮絮叨叨地叮嘱了他几句，搞得金博洋有些哭笑不得，好像他快要生活不能自理了一样。

在他的再三保证下，羽生才放心地拉着行李转身安检。金博洋直到看不到他身影后才重重地叹了一口气，转身离开。

经过将近四小时的飞行，羽生终于回到了日本。落地后给金博洋发了个消息，让他放心。

金博洋表示自己现在正在做晚饭，并不想念他。

羽生收到回信后便笑了笑，也不拆穿他。

他这次回来除了要办正事以外，还要和家里正式谈一谈他和金博洋的事，换句话说，他是回来出柜的。

家里的反应出乎了羽生的预料，他们对他这段感情表情不能理解也不会认可，让他第一次觉得自己是那样的无力。

他不愿同家人争辩，也不像让金博洋知道家里是这样的态度，羽生一方面在自己消化着这其中的矛盾，另一方面抓紧时间办理程序。

他刚回到日本两天，便在相应的人员安排下回到了走之前的医院，继续待在外科。虽然他想尽快办完手续回去，可是相关规定要求，他这一段时间必须在医院，不管是在中国，还是在日本。

刚刚回去上班的羽生还来不及和金博洋抱怨现状，便如同泥牛入海一般，再无踪迹。

用米沙的话来说就是好好的一个大活人，突然蒸发在异国他乡了，虽然这个对他们来说的异国，但是却是羽生的家乡，倒也不至于消失的彻彻底底。可是别说金博洋打的电话没人接，就连米沙和江哥他们一众人打过去电话也是无人接听。

后来米沙劝慰着金博洋，也许他是把手机丢了也未可知。

前一天羽生刚刚和金博洋说过，他正在办理手续，一切顺利。等到第二日晚上金博洋发现他一天都没有给自己回话，拨过去的电话一直都是无人接听的状态。他忐忐忑忑地又等了一天，还是没有任何消息，金博洋这才慌了。

米沙和江哥帮他借了好几个手机拨电话，得到的结果都是一样的。

金博洋蹲在手术间的走廊里，米沙站在他对面，手术间外来来往往的人并不少，他们都没有多说话。

但是金博洋的着急和不知所措都被人看在了眼里。

“天总，电话我们都打了，但是没人接，其他的联系方式我们也没有，要不这样，你先别急，可能手机没电或者没信号，再或者是手机丢了，这都是有可能的，他那么大个人又丢不了，你别自己吓自己。”米沙小声劝着他。

金博洋点点头，但还是不吭声。

“你可别做出什么过激行为啊。”米沙害怕。

“不会。”金博洋说到。

接台的患者到了，金博洋稳了稳情绪，将所有的担忧与焦虑都压了下去，全身心地投入到这场手术当中。

可当手术结束后，他便又像是丢了魂一样，呆呆地坐在凳子上，和以前的他简直判若两人。

隋文静和王金泽他们就算是再迟钝，也发现了金博洋的问题，只不过看他的样子没有办法问什么而已。

这时候的米沙就是所有人审问的对象。

坚持不住的米沙把金杨推到了风口浪尖，两个人在一群人的围攻下也不得不松了口。

说是一群人也不过只有隋文静韩聪和王金泽，他们对金博洋来说都是最为亲近的人。

知道理由的王金泽忍不住哀嚎，好好的我的洋怎么就被那个大野狼给吞了呢，搞得现在失魂落魄的，玩什么失踪？

韩聪倒是还好，揽着隋文静的肩膀在沉思。也难怪，他要是不揽住她，她估计早就暴走跑过去，扯着金博洋的耳朵大吼了。

其实吼他也没用，一个大活人突然彻底销声匿迹，他甚至还来不及掌握他在日本的行踪，就这样音讯全无，这让他根本就没有办法接受。

难怪羽生上飞机前当面和他说的最后一句话是“我走了”。

原来真的是走了，彻彻底底的走了。

回到家里，两个人共同生活的痕迹依旧存在，甚至金博洋觉得他好像只是去上了夜班，就连厨房里的碗筷和卫生间里的牙刷还在原位安放着。

窗口垂下来的吊兰，还是羽生走之前缠出来的模样。

什么都没变，他也没想动，可这个人就是联系不到。

已经五天了。

金博洋从最初的焦急等到如今的绝望，日子一天一天的推着，可羽生却依旧一点消息都没有。善于脑补的他早就不知道补出来了多少电影里的恶俗桥段，可是每一个原因和结局，都不是他想要的。

他足足等了一周，每天都在固定的时间里给羽生的手机打电话，直到从开机的无人接听打到关机，再也没有开启过。

他这才相信羽生是和他的手机分开了。

可就算是分开了，他也不至于一点消息都不给自己回。微信和短信里的消息从最开始的几十条到最近的几条，一直都没有人回复。

每一次电话打进来时，都是对他紧绷着的那道神经的一场挑战，每次燃起的希望都会被无情地扑灭，最终留下一地的晦暗与心酸。

当他在好不容易睡着的梦中惊醒时，眼角的泪水和脸上的汗水让他发觉自己不应该再继续等下去。他想要去找他，去那个陌生国度寻觅自己爱人的踪迹。

他总是不相信羽生是平白无故就不再联系他了，这中间总要有一个原因的。万一他是逼不得已，金博洋去了也许还能做些什么，至少比现在什么都不知道的好。

金博洋静静地坐在卧室，做了决定。

深沉的黑夜里，连风都是冷的。

——tbc——


	53. （五十三）

关于日本这个地方，金博洋唯一可以想到相关的人就是和自己认识多年，身在儿科的宇野昌磨。

作为土生土长的日本人，他在日本的时候还是羽生的直系学弟，思前想后，金博洋相信他那一定能够帮到自己。

于是他提前约了宇野，下班的时候要和他见面。

宇野那时候刚给一个小孩子开完药，手机的提示音响起来，他第一时间就看到了。

羽生走了一周多这件事他自然是知道的，他听说羽生是回日本办相关手续的，但其他的他倒是一概不知，所以对金博洋会专门约他这件事表示很惊讶。

当他知道了金博洋的来意后，又意外的觉得很理解——除了羽生的事，还有什么问题能让他这样急呢？

大概没有了吧。

而自己从来不会在他心底拥有同种地位。

宇野盯着对面金博洋的脸，似乎想从其中找到一丝对除了羽生之外的关注和情绪，可是他找不到。

眼前这个人满眼满心都是那个回归日本后销声匿迹的羽生结弦，任谁也分不到他现在的一点关心。

轻轻地叹了一口气，宇野答应帮他打听日本那边的情况，至少本土的人去打听一个人、一些事都要比他这个身在异国他乡的人要容易的多。

金博洋对宇野答应他这件事表示非常感谢，他对求宇野也只是抱着试试看的心理，毕竟他们之间的交情没有深厚到和米沙或是江哥一样，能答应帮他这算是情分，不答应帮他这也没什么毛病，金博洋也挑不出对方的不是，反而一样要心存感激。

宇野的心思，只不过是他不知道而已。

分开后宇野就给家里的弟弟打了个电话，这种事他也想不出还有谁能帮他打听，毕竟他家的势力都在名古屋，仙台那边，也有点力不从心。能不能打听出来也要看情况才能知道，只不过他安排人过去，总比金博洋这样一个异国人去找要容易很多。

宇野树接了哥哥的电话叮嘱之后，便立刻安排人去了仙台。哥哥很少这么急着找他打听事，而且他还特意叮嘱了重要性，自己又怎么能不重视呢？

第二天宇野树传回来的消息说，他安排过去的人并没有在他提供的那家医院里见到需要找的这个人，甚至问了不少医院里的医生，都没有人承认见过他。换句话说，他们找的羽生结弦并没有到医院里上班。

这就十分奇怪了。

金博洋接到反馈给他的消息之后也有些不敢相信，这个医院名字明明是羽生发给他的，他怎么会不在？

宇野见他神情颓然，摇摇欲坠的样子仿佛被人轻轻一推就会倒下，心底的酸痛感涨的满满的。

他的离开就让你这样痛苦难过吗？

再向前，仿佛会被黑暗的深渊所吞噬，宇野突然怕他会想不开。

“博洋……你……没事吧？”宇野小心翼翼地询问到。

金博洋摇了摇头。

腐朽脆弱的独木最终难以支撑他心底那座破败的楼阁，他唯一的期望如同断裂的残木，原本应该矗立在那里最温暖的避风港轰然倒塌，留下一地遗迹，任凭他在悲风里凭吊，却寻不得半分踪迹。

他形容不出来现在的心情，他不相信两个人之间的情感都是虚情假意，至少在羽生离开前，他都是相信彼此之间拥有对方最为丰沛的爱意。

他想起小时候的自己。

小时候的经济并不发达，集市里也不过是定期有些走街串巷卖东西的小摊贩。他曾经非常喜欢一位老爷爷现场做的糖画，那会只能眼巴巴的看着，求而不得。可后来自己好不容易攒够了钱，卖糖画的老爷爷却再也没有出现过。

到底都是错过的。

和羽生也要就此错过吗？

他不甘心。

至少他觉得自己需要找到羽生之后问个清楚，就算是回到了日本出现了什么问题，他也要清清楚楚。

没有莫名失踪的道理。

宇野看着他用担心他会想不开，脑子里乱糟糟的已经过了好几种崩溃痛苦甚至自杀的案例。他觉得那些人表情中的绝望感，和他在金博洋脸上看到的很相似。

所以他担心。

他向前迈了一步，伸出手扶住金博洋。

“我没事……”金博洋知道自己的表情很不对。“没吓到你吧？不好意思了，我最近有些失态。”

“其实我……”金博洋嚅嗫着。

“你不用说的，我都知道。”宇野见他欲言又止，自然是知道他想说什么。他虽然称不上拥有一颗玲珑心，但是对于金博洋和羽生之间的事情，他却比米沙他们知道的更早，如今金博洋能让他帮忙打听羽生的情况，自然是不会再瞒着他了。

金博洋很惊讶。

金博洋也有思考过为什么在他找宇野帮忙的时候，宇野一点疑问都没有，可那念头停留的太短暂，他还来不及抓住就继续掉落到对羽生的担忧之中了。

他们之间的感情不应该一段血泪史，也不应当是外人看来的悲剧。

“不用惊讶，我早就知道了。”宇野扯出来一个笑容，但却没有看他。“应该比米沙还要早。”

“怎么会？”金博洋不敢相信。

“怎么不会，从你来问我那句话开始，我就知道是他了。”宇野望着前方淡淡地说到。“这种说法也就只有他能拿来表白了，真诚却又中二，符合他的性格。”

金博洋知道他说的是羽生，不过这个评价听起来还算是蛮贴切的。

“那……你……”

“你不用担心什么，我怎样知道的这件事并不重要，重要的是现在我也找不到他，接下来你有什么打算吗？”宇野转过身问他。

“我想去一趟仙台。”金博洋说到。

“决定了？”宇野确定着。

“嗯。”他坚定地点头，自己至少要去趟仙台才能放下心来，如果家里都没有，那他就算是想不放弃，也不太可能了。

留在国内等消息不是他的性格。

金博洋换了个班又请了两天假，足足凑出来5天的时间匆匆将自己打包送上了飞机。

日本那边宇野叫了弟弟帮他安排，从行程到住宿都安排了专门的人员帮他打点，他也不怕语言上有什么障碍，宇野树贴心的把翻译都给他找了一个。

金博洋推辞了，自己受了他们太多的恩惠，再怎么也不肯继续麻烦人家了。

宇野树也不强求，按照哥哥的嘱咐，给他提供了住宿的地方，费用也在他的坚持下由自己承担。

他在仙台的羽生家附近等了两天，不同时间段叫门依旧没有人回应，他又自己赶去医院打听，语言不通就用翻译软件，一路磕磕绊绊最终也没能找到关于羽生的一点消息。

回去的飞机上他不知道该有多绝望。

米沙和金杨知道他什么时间回来，两个人早早的在机场等他了。其实他们也猜得到，金博洋没有一点消息传过来，估计是没有找到。

两个人在出口商量了很久都没商量出什么对策，甚至不知道金博洋落地后，他们要怎么样劝慰他。

一来一去这几天他几乎没怎么吃饭，整个人瘦了一圈，金杨见他拉着行李出来时眼眶就红了。

“天儿……”金杨的声音有些哽咽。

“江哥……你说，我怎么就找不到他了呢？”

金博洋呆呆地看着来来往往的人，那些人步履匆匆，却始终和自己无关。

“天儿，你忘了他吧。”金杨深吸了一口气，压着心头的刺痛。他不想再看金博洋如同行尸走肉一般的模样，这样的他太痛苦了。

金博洋没吭声。

对他们这类人来讲，死亡是最不可怕的。

他们从步入医学院开始就已经接受了生老病死是人之常情的意识，在进入医院后，生离死别的种种故事他们见的更多。

对他们来说，死亡不外乎是静脉注射150ml空气那样简单，不过是一包药物那样容易，甚至有勇气从顶楼跳下，那一跃而止的决绝。可相比之下，忘记一个人，比这些更难。

独自回到家的金博洋静静地躺在床上，他觉得自己累极了，异国他乡寻不到人的绝望再此刻又重新涌了上来。他甚至连羽生的奥瑟教授都已经联系过了，可是就连他也不知道羽生的情况。

他身在迷宫，尝试了所有的方法，最终还是在原地踏步。也许羽生就在出口处等他，可是，他却找不到路。

睡了半天的金博洋被手机铃声叫醒，刚刚清醒的人还处于迟钝状态，不远处震动着的手机亮起了屏幕，他却懒得伸手去拿。

这么长时间他一直在燃起希望与破灭之间徘徊，他觉得自己身在空空的旷野，周围荒无人烟，就连求救都无处可诉。

电话是隋文静打来的。

金博洋知道他这一次让太多人跟着担忧了，所以就算他再不愿和任何人说话，隋文静他们的电话他也不会不接听的。

金博洋接起电话，放到耳旁，良久才“喂”了一声。

对方那边似乎有些嘈杂，也稍微等了一会儿后才传来隋文静声音。

“天天？”语气里满满的都是试探。

“嗯……”他揉了揉眼睛，明知道在电话里对方看不到，依旧遮住了自己的双眼。

“我在听。”

他说。

“起来收拾收拾，出来吃饭。你聪哥还有你江哥都在。”隋文静说到。

“不了，我不饿，我就想躺一会。”金博洋压着声音，努力让语调听起来很正常。

“金天天你是知道我脾气的，我不是在和你商量，现在乖乖出来把饭吃了，要不我亲自去你家凿你房门你信不信？”隋文静压不住心头的火，在电话那头就有些暴躁。

其实她也不是一定要威胁他什么，只不过是看在眼里疼在心上。

她今天上了一天的班，好不容易熬到下班才有空和韩聪一起见金杨一面。知道了金博洋回来时候的情况，她难受的不行。

金博洋对于他来说就像个弟弟一样，她虽然经常喊打喊骂，但从来都没真正动过手。说到底也不过是刀子嘴，豆腐心。

他现在这个不吃不喝的消瘦样子，让她看在眼里疼在心头。

金博洋向来阳光，皮起来让人起的牙痒痒，平时没少揶揄她和韩聪，也没少调皮捣蛋。可她什么时候见过他如此阴郁哀愁的时候？

她只是没想到，他会如此，会因为一个羽生结弦如此。

“静姐……我吃不下，真的，不要逼我了，我明天会正常上班的，让我静一静，求你了。”金博洋说完就匆匆挂断了电话。

他知道他们都是为了他好，可是他现在真的没有办法调整自己的心情，也许不见到他的时候大家最多只是担忧，见到他后也许自己的情绪会传染给他们，他不想。

让他自己放空吧，也许明天就会好的。

至少现在他是这样想的。

——tbc——


	54. （五十四）

羽生离开金博洋已经快三个月了。

三个月，音讯全无。

从日本回来后的第二天金博洋就销了假，重新投入到手术室，他将自己的情绪收敛的很好，丝毫没有影响工作。家里也被他打点的井井有条，包括羽生的那些东西，依旧整整齐齐地摆好，放在那里。

他总觉得总有一天羽生会回来，他不会失去他的。

也许是念念不忘必有回响，终于，他等到了羽生的消息。

米沙转给了他一个外网上的学术视频，里面的羽生西装笔挺，笑容亲切温和。长达十分钟的学术报告视频，让金博洋在看到他第一眼时就红了眼眶。

金博洋知道，这是羽生曾经参与研究过的一个课题，相关的材料在他的电脑里还有一部分，他很熟悉，

夜里睡不着的时候，他曾经一样一样看过羽生留下的东西，从每一件衣服到每一个文档，他将思念就在每一个深沉的黑夜背后，从不向人展示。

米沙随后又发给他一个地址，是羽生在做学术报告时前面介绍他基本情况翻译出来的医院名称。

和当初他留给金博洋的完全不同。

医院在东京，而他几个月前找寻的医院在仙台。

“去吧，去找他吧，至少和他见上一面，问问他，究竟是为什么。”米沙发来的消息说到。

“嗯。”他淡淡地回了一句。

没多久，宇野便将羽生的医院地址和下了飞机后怎么过去的路线都发到了他的手机上。

他说:“我想他依旧是你心上的牵绊，这是医院的地址和路线，希望可以帮到你。”

金博洋看到了这个之后，不知道要以什么样的心情来感谢宇野。米沙和江哥他们在他来说都是更为亲近的挚友，可宇野，他扪心自问，自己和他并没有那么深厚的交情。从羽生离开到现在，宇野一直都在背后帮助他。

金博洋拨通了宇野的电话。

“喂，博洋？”宇野的电话迅速地被接通。

“嗯，是我，谢谢你宇野，我真的不知道该怎样感谢你。”金博洋说的恳切。

宇野看着窗外，无声地笑了笑。

“你又何必谢我？你有你的坚持，我也有我的，我知道他对你的重要性，因为是你，所以我做的一切都是我觉得值得的，去吧，我知道他是你这辈子在爱情上唯一牵挂的人，你需要他的一个解释，他也应该给你一个解释。”

“可是……”金博洋想了想，欲言又止。

“怎么了？”宇野反问。

“你……”金博洋长出了一口气。“谢谢你一直以来的帮助，我没有什么可以承诺的，也没有什么可以报答你的，不过我可以确定的是，如果你需要帮忙，我一定尽我所能。”

宇野对他的帮助远超过他们之间的交情，他不想多思考些什么，他唯一能做的只有在宇野需要他帮忙时，尽他最大的努力。

电话那端怔忡了几秒，随后说到:“好吧，我没有什么其他的要求，只希望不管结果如何，博洋请不要放弃最乐观开朗的自己，这是我目前对你唯一的所求。”

宇野知道，如果自己不明说，他是永远都不会知道自己的心意的，可他对羽生的感情那样深厚，又怎么会有自己的立足之地呢？

他又何必说出口，让彼此增加隔阂，让对方徒增烦恼呢？

“真的很谢谢你。”金博洋闻言后说到。

挂断电话后，宇野看了一眼让树给他查到的羽生的情况，轻轻地叹了口气。

博洋，我希望你能在见过他之后可以坚持住，不要崩溃。

没有什么结果会比现在更糟糕了，我希望你能够坚强。

宇野按着手机删除了那条消息，不是他不肯告诉金博洋，而是他没有办法和他讲清楚。

有些结果总需要自己去发现，其他人告知的，也许都不愿相信。

既然有了羽生的消息，金博洋便立刻买了机票，安排好工作上的事情，急着飞去了日本。

到了羽生所在的医院，他又有些不敢进去。他不知道自己见了羽生第一句话要说什么，是要质问他为什么要骗自己？还是要问他为什么会这样？

他也不知道自己能不能控制住情绪，会不会见他第一眼的时候就哭到说不出话来。

金博洋咬咬牙，鼓足了勇气走进了医院。

门诊楼很宽阔，导医台的服务人员正耐心地为咨询的患者解答，周围充斥的都是流利的日语，他听不太懂。

虽然羽生在的时候他有学过日语，再加上平时看动漫的积累，一些简单的发音他是可以略微听懂的。

用自己蹩脚的日语口语在一楼挂号处挂了个外科号，根据楼层指引找到了羽生所在的诊室。

其实金博洋很不理解，为什么羽生回到了日本却一直留在门诊，按理来说以他的水平和本事，他应该在手术室里为患者做手术，这才不辜负他的一身技艺。

原以为他和在国内一样是需要换班轮岗的，可宇野告诉他，羽生现在只在门诊，想要找到他，也只能到门诊看病的时候。

他捏着挂号的单子向前走去，诊室里除了羽生还有一个患者。

羽生就那样端坐在桌子前，面对着患者，认认真真地听着患者的讲话，一双手臂放在桌子上，间或低头，在门诊本上记录着。

握着笔的手指纤细修长，伸出来诊察患者的胳膊带起一截衣袖，露出的手腕还是极具骨感。白大褂套在身上，规规矩矩的白色，让他觉得自己的一双眼都有些刺痛。胸前的红字图标已经不再是曾经和他一样的了，而是属于这一家医院的标志和名称。

袖口的扣子扣的严严实实，这个习惯倒是一点没变。

金博洋很难用语言来形容自己现在的心情，究竟是难过多一点还是久别重逢的喜悦更多一点，还是内心的疑问更能占据他的思维？他描述不出来，只能呆呆地站在门口望着诊室里面。

羽生听完对方的叙述，低下头写了几笔，然后将挂号本合上递给他，整个过程行云流水，自带着一股风流韵味，看在金博洋眼底热热的。

真的是他，是活生生的他。不是在梦里虚拟的幻象，不是梦醒后的遍寻不见，甚至捏笔盖的小习惯都是一样的。

那个患者拿起东西越过他面前离开。

羽生抬起头微笑着看向门口等待的他，眼底根本没有似曾相识的情感，只有对待普通患者一样的平静。

他认得这双眼，可又觉得陌生。

“您哪里不舒服？”羽生开口问到，用的是日语，他还听的懂。

他的大脑认知在告诉他，眼前这个人完全不认识自己。

金博洋愣愣地走过去，坐到了羽生对面的凳子上，用极其蹩脚的日语，干干巴巴的嗓音问到:“你……不认识我？”

“嗯？”羽生疑惑。

他仔细地看了看对面的人，觉得有些眼熟，但是始终都记不起来。也是，他还是想不起很多事，所以觉得眼熟也不奇怪。

“我们之前见过？”羽生问到。“还是我之前为你看过病？”

金博洋张了张嘴，却没说出声音。

“不好意思啊，我最近记忆力不太好，所以有些记不住人。”羽生笑的十分抱歉。“你可以和我说说之前的病情。”

金博洋压抑着自己的情绪，眨了眨眼睛，感觉好像有什么温热透明的液体要从眼眶里流下，可是他控制住了。

他换了英语和羽生说到:“我心疼，胸闷，喘不上气，心底空空的，像是丢了什么东西一样，夜里总是惊醒。”

他盯着对面的羽生眼睛都不眨一下，生怕在他眨眼的零点几秒后，面前的人会消失不见。

他不知道羽生发生了什么，怎么会这样，为什么他会不认识自己？看着他坦然的目光，他真的觉得羽生这个样子不是装出来的。

“您还有其他症状吗？”羽生问？

“我……”金博洋觉得耳边都是轰鸣声。

他觉得自己心底被痛苦酸涩涨满了，原以为能找到羽生质问他为什么骗自己，为什么消失的无影无踪，可现在看来，什么都没有必要去问了。

他都忘记了。

“没有了。”金博洋回答到。

“不好意思，是这样的，我这边是外科，但是听你的叙述，我觉得你的病情不太属于外科的范畴，适合去心内科看一下。”羽生笑的谦和有礼，对金博洋认真地解释到。

金博洋就那样盯着他的脸，点点头，甚至连羽生手中的挂号本都没有拿过来，扭头就走了。

他像逃跑一样离开了诊室。

在他转过身的那一刻，泪水根本控制不住，他觉得天塌地陷也不过如此。心心念念寻找的人，到现在，竟然完全不认识自己，他扶着诊室门外的墙，紧紧地抓着胸前的衣襟，缓缓地蹲下，仿佛这样就能稍微缓解掉心头的疼痛，他无声地哭着，泪水爬满了脸庞。

羽生坐在诊室里回忆着那双欲说还休的眼眸，那眸中似乎有千言万语而不得诉。那双眼似乎十分熟悉，可他却始终都想不起来。

手上还捏着那个人的挂号本，羽生看着上面的名字，也觉得好像在哪里听过。

金博洋，博洋。

有些熟悉，却不知在哪里见过。

他不敢再用力想，后脑隐隐约约的疼痛让他不断深呼吸着，他觉得自己缺失的记忆好像可以被这个名字打开。

他拿起挂号本追了出去。

不知道为什么，他突然想再见一次那张脸，心底似乎有个声音在告诉自己，要找到他，要抓牢他。

可走廊里空空如也，人已经走了。

羽生捏着手里的本子在走廊站了很久，转身又回到了诊室。

强撑着离开医院的金博洋拨通了宇野的电话，他觉得宇野应该知道什么。

“你见到他了？”宇野虽然是问句，但是语气是肯定的。

“为什么？他完全不认识我？”金博洋尽力地让自己的声音听起来稍微平稳。

“因为……他忘了。”宇野回答到。

忘了？

是啊，彻底忘了，自己这不是已经亲眼见到了吗？还能有什么不相信的呢？

“博洋，具体的原因我也不是特别清楚，只不过能打听到他好像是受过伤。”宇野听着电话那端的声音，可以想象的到他有多痛苦。

“什么伤？”金博洋问到。

“不清楚，这个我拜托了人依旧打听不到，很抱歉。”宇野说。

“不用和我抱歉，你能帮我这么多，我真的很感谢了，我只是没想过会是这样……”他停在医院楼下，控制不住自己的情绪。

“博洋……回来吧。”宇野说到。

“回来后，忘了他。”

金博洋听到这句话后抹了一把眼泪，找回了自己的声音后，和宇野说了一句话。

“我会考虑的，先这样吧，再见。”

说完，便挂断了电话。

忘掉羽生吗？和他忘掉自己一样？

他如果能做到，大概现在也就不会这样痛苦了吧？

他不知道。

——tbc——


	55. （五十五）

回国后的金博洋关于羽生情况确切的消息，是在奥瑟教授那里得到的。

奥瑟教授告诉他，自己也是最近才联系到羽生的家里人。

说起来羽生的情况，奥瑟也忍不住叹气。他确确实实是忘记了，但是他忘记的不仅仅是金博洋，而是包括近两年时间在内的，几乎所有的事情，当然也包括部分和奥瑟教授有关的。

回到日本的羽生，并没有欺骗金博洋，他确实在留给金博洋名字的那个医院里工作过，只不过才去了的第二天，就因为抢救一个重病的患者而出了意外。

那个患者是急诊送来的，开腹后发现脾破裂，大出血，虽然全力抢救，但是因为伤的太重，在术中就抢救无效死亡了。

羽生因为是抢救时的主刀，所以手术过程中患者抢救无效的结果是由他出面传达解释。

直接面对情绪激动的患者家属羽生不是没有经验，只不过没想过家属当中有两位醉酒后根本无法沟通的人。

他们推搡着羽生，吵闹着要他偿命，跟着羽生一同出来的其他医护人员还来不及在身后拉开纠缠在一起的家属，那边的羽生就被人失手退下了楼梯，当场昏迷。

其实金博洋到日本找羽生的那段时间，他刚刚转院到东京的脑科医院进行专门的治疗。因为他的情况很严重，那段时间羽生全家人都去了东京陪护，所以金博洋在羽生家门外守了两天却见不到任何人，就算是叫门也没有人回应。

羽生摔下去的时候伤了后脑，东京的脑科医院经过多名专家会诊，最终才帮他把命保了下来。

治疗了一段时间的羽生依旧处于昏迷状态，医生诊断他是因为外伤碰撞导致的颅脑内部损伤，现在能不能清醒还要看他自身恢复的情况。羽生足足在医院的病床上沉睡了近十天才幽幽转醒，可他的记忆却缺失了很多。

医生说，由于羽生的大脑受到了外界的剧烈碰撞，在颅脑内形成了少量的脑积血，血块压住部分记忆神经，这是导致他失忆的主要原因。不过他这种脑损伤留下来的后遗症是有可能自行恢复的，但是时间不确定。

也许几个月，也许几年，也许十几年，还有可能永远都不会想起来。

他的大脑记忆区就好像是一块磁盘，如今这块磁盘破损，也许偶然间破损的磁盘开始修复，内部的存储有机会都可以找回来，可磁盘损坏问题太大，就算是数据恢复也没有什么用的话，那任凭谁也没有办法。

更何况大脑不像是可以更换的磁盘，一个不行可以换上另一个，这个确实是换不了，原装的，只有一个。

医院给他做了反复的检查，发现他的积血达不到需要做手术的标准，只能由他自己慢慢吸收，等他恢复好了，也许有可能恢复记忆，但是并不是百分之百保证。

那时候的金博洋已经见过了和他形同陌路的羽生。

只是让他不解的是，为什么羽生在出院之后完全没有联系过自己，至少他回到日本之前全部的时光都是同自己度过的，没有理由在记不起来他的时候，周围的所有东西都证明不了他们之间的关系。

还有，为什么他到了日本的医院后根本打听不到羽生？按理来说闹出来这么大的事，不可能没有人知道。

不过现在都不重要了。

金博洋很清楚的认识到羽生现在已经忘记了自己，就算他有朝一日能够恢复记忆，待到那时，可能情意也不复当初。

也许这就是命运，他们命中注定了有这些巧合与这场分别。

人生路上许是应该一个人独行，是他太过幸运，偷得了这个人将近一年的陪伴，说到底他们本应该是两个世界的人。他做他的医学界天才，我做我的麻醉科小医生，原本是互不相干没有交集的两个人，却因为偶然的相遇才有了这样一段旖旎梦境，到如今，梦醒了，那些温存自然也就不在了。

他还是他，我还是我。

青天白日，松月山川，只是忘记了，也就再无相干。

金博洋突然间顿悟，事情也已经想的通透。与其自己抱着所有的回忆和情感这样生活下去，不如和他一样，将彼此忘了，这种两两相忘，也许对他来说是最好的结局。

于是他走了。

美其名曰是出去找寻新的生活。

可实际上大家都知道，他在努力地忘记羽生，忘记他带来的感情“后遗症”。

金博洋这次在boss面前硬气了一把，把当初攒下来的存班都算上，再加上下夜班和之后的两天休，另外还有五天年假，拼到一起刚好将近二十天，足够他出门一趟。

其实他这个决定金杨他们都是支持的，只是怕他自己一个人不安全，或者怕他在路上会想不开。

金博洋笑了笑，笑容里的安稳和淡然和几个月前的他完全不一样。

他觉得自己经历过这么狗血的事情，人生应该不会再和他开玩笑，既然已经打算放弃关于羽生的所有执念，那么他就不会再去考虑那些杂七杂八的事情。他现在想做的就只有享受假期，忘掉所有应该深埋于地下的记忆，他要去真正的拥抱生活，脱胎换骨后，迎接属于自己的新生。

话虽然没错，只是如果他们知道金博洋走过的地方都是哪里，应该不会再相信他的鬼话了。

他独自一人去了多伦多。

奥瑟教授那里，羽生求学的地方。

羽生曾经和他讲过自己求学的经历，讲过他在多伦多看过的风景，讲过在那里遇到的奇闻异事，还和他讲过，在他交毕业论文的时候，一定要带他去见见奥瑟教授。

所以他去了。

在羽生曾说过带他去多伦多的时间段内，他拉着行李箱，只身一人飞往了加拿大。

他知道羽生在出了这件事之后，一定没有机会履行自己的诺言，两个人曾经靠在一起做出的规划，如今只能由他自己去完成。

根据奥瑟教授提供给金博洋的地址，他于到达多伦多的第二天就去拜访了他。

这是他们的第一次正式见面，虽然曾经和羽生视频时见过这个相貌白皙，笑起来十分可爱的中国小孩，可见了真人后，奥瑟教授对他的评价更高了些。

看似柔软的外表下，埋藏的是极强极韧的心。

奥瑟一直担心羽生这样会直接影响到金博洋，可没想到他居然想的如此通透。

“其实我没您想象的那样坚强。”金博洋摸着手里的杯子外壁淡淡地微笑着说到。“我在日本回来后，将自己关进屋子里一整天。这一整天里我都在回忆羽生，回忆他和我所说过的，我能想起的每一句话。回忆我们两个一起搭台做的每一台手术，回忆他的一举手一投足，甚至包括他对我的每一次笑容，每一个眨眼，在我脑海里都像是在放电影一样，一幕一幕的，一帧帧的回放。”

奥瑟坐在他对面看着他说这些，从他的言辞和表情中，他能看到一个人对爱人的怀念与眷恋。

“可是这些记忆现在回想起来，只有我自己记得。”他自嘲地笑了笑，将目光低垂。“其实他不记得也没有关系，只要我记得就行。我从家里出来时说要忘掉他的，就像他简简单单地忘掉我一样。可是我试了试，发现我做不到。在飞机上的时候我就在想，万一我遇到气流碰了头，是不是会和他一样，就那么容易地都忘了？”

“然而你忘不掉。”奥瑟说。“你如果可以忘记他，今天就不会出现在这里。”

金博洋抿着嘴笑了。“是啊，我如果真能下决心地忘了他，现在也不会来了。就当我只是说说好了，我确实是忘不掉他。就算是我刻意地转移注意力，一旦我停下来，我总是会再次想起他。就好像他已经刻进了我的生命，成为了我人生中的一部分。”

“我知道这种感觉。”奥瑟点点头。

“不过最后对结果还是没有任何改变，他还是忘了我，甚至在出院后也没有再想起来我们之间的交集，我打过去的电话直到现在也没有任何的回应。”

“哦！稍等稍等，这件事我要替羽生辩解一下，他的手机在那次冲突中摔坏了，打是打不通的。”奥瑟解释到。

金博洋耸耸肩，“都无所谓了。”

“那你觉得什么是有所谓的呢？”奥瑟问他。

“现在我也不知道，至少目前不知道。我想在多伦多走走看看，羽生和我说过好多地方，但是现在需要我自己去体会吧。也许我看过了那些风景，就知道我以后需要的是什么了。”金博洋放下手里的杯子叹气说到。

“这样啊……”奥瑟抱住肩膀，眉头皱起来。

“我觉得你需要的是一个可以和你解释很多疑问的羽生，风景什么的，你应该不需要。我几乎可以断定，你自己走完羽生说过的那些景点之后，心里会更难受。哦，相信我，我是过来人。”奥瑟摊手，一副很了解的模样。

金博洋笑着，“是啊，可能吧。我心底还有好多疑问没有答案，是需要他为我解答的。”

“比如？”

“比如为什么我去了羽生出事的医院没有人告诉我见过他，出了这么大的事不应该有人知道吗？”金博洋反问。

“也许就是真的不知道，医院这个地方担心舆论影响，自然是要封锁消息的。”奥瑟回答到。

“道理我都懂，其实还是不甘心吧，就这样被忘了。就算是等他恢复，也不知道会多久。我不怕等他，只是怕像陌生人一样等着。”金博洋交叠起双手放到身前。

“说到底……还是因为他不记得你了。”奥瑟叹气。

“是啊。”金博洋抬起头深吸一口气。“算了，您也没必要劝我什么，我现在还是可以接受这个结果的，至少他还活着。”

“你可是真容易满足。”奥瑟揶揄他。

金博洋笑笑，突然想到了什么，问到:“羽生现在这种情况，他的论文也不能如期递交了吧？”

“嗯，我之前联系他也是为了论文的事。”奥瑟回答着。“他家里人也希望他以后能专注学术研究，临床上的事可以少参与一些，最近你看过的那个学术研讨的视频，也就是他把之前课题研究的结果更加细化了。”

“我能理解他家里人的心情，羽生是个天才，也是个能够刻苦研究学术的人，当然，他临床的时候也是个好医生。只不过他的经历和他现在身上的伤不太适合他继续留在临床，转到学术方向可能更适合他现在的状态。这也是他家里的意思。”奥瑟解释到。

确实，羽生这次的经历太危险，不管他未来恢复到什么样，是否能全部想起来，以他现在的身体状态都不太适合强度大的外科临床工作。所以家里人想让他转向学术研究也不是没有道理，只不过金博洋知道，羽生是想留在临床治病救人的。

他学医多年，临床的本事也练习了多年，有朝一日让他放弃自己的愿望，不知道羽生心底是不是会有失落感？

虽然说专注于学术研究也是造福人类的大事，但是面对飘渺无定的未来，羽生也许更想在自己的能力范围内救治更多的患者吧。

至少金博洋是这样想的。

“如果能专注于学术研究，那他也许会更加安全一点，这样也好。”金博洋应着。

只要他能够安然无恙，金博洋可以接受他不从事临床。想必现在他留在医院门诊也是这个道理吧，另外一种意义上的发配边疆，见到的患者都是门诊可以处理的，严重的需要住院还有住院医生，自然用不上门诊医生负责。

想到这里金博洋又忍不住叹气。

离开时奥瑟让金博洋答应他，回去之前一定要来自己这里一趟，好让他尽一尽地主之谊，虽然不是和羽生一起，但他也将他当做自己的学生一样。每次学生离开前都会来他家做客，入乡随俗，金博洋也要遵守这个规矩。

他也没什么好推辞的，于是便答应了。

——tbc——


	56. （五十六）

金博洋第一次痛恨自己的记忆力太好，导致现在每走到多伦多的一个地方，他都回忆的起羽生究竟对他说过什么。

从举世闻名的尼亚加拉大瀑布，到风情独特的卡萨罗马城堡，金博洋感叹造物者神奇的同时，总是想起羽生和他说起这些风景时含笑的眉眼。

奥瑟教授说的果然没错，他选择到多伦多旅行，果然是错误的决定。

看着街道来来往往的人群，他忽然怀念起来手术室里无影灯下那双修长有力手。

人生不过是一个未圆满的圈，他本以为能来找到可以填满自己的另一部分，结果却发现，缺失的那部分其实还遗留在过去。

他突然想起曾经的一场手术。

主刀是患者请来的专家，光是姓名前头的头衔念出来就足够让人打个小盹。专家被院里的领导们前呼后拥地送进手术室的时候，患者已经被他常规麻醉好了。

做完麻醉的金博洋早就退到一旁等着主刀进来，羽生是院长钦点的一助，以往需要陈巍那些实习生来做的铺洞单和术前局部消毒，现在都是由羽生在做。

副院长簇拥着戴好帽子和口罩的专家，进来后又亲自叫了护士帮忙穿上手术服，对屋里巡回又是好一通交代后，才点着头离开。

羽生就是那样站在无影灯下，面对患者，向着金博洋。

他那时候总觉得羽生是那样的耀眼，就算是他只是一个助手，就算他做着实习生应该做的事，可谁都遮不住他的光彩。

金博洋在台下注视着那个人，现在已然回忆不起当时的心情，只是那个光影依旧留在记忆之中。

恍恍惚惚。

一直至今。

刚刚入夜，他寻了一个临街的小酒馆，一低头就钻了进去。

酒馆的装饰很独特，昏暗的灯光下每个人的脸庞都略显柔和。他点了一杯啤酒，加了些许冰块，看着杯壁上泛起的水雾伸出手指点上去，凉凉的，直入心里。

羽生是从不喝酒的。

酒精过敏的他向来都是滴酒不沾，聚餐的时候不管米沙他们怎么灌自己，却从来不敢逼羽生。有时候被米沙灌的多了，羽生凉凉的一眼扫过去，那边起哄的人就立刻消停了许多。

金博洋想到这里，噙着笑，悠悠地抿了一口。

他选择了露台上的一个位置，入夜后微凉的风带走了白日里阳光撒下来的炽热，街上的人来来往往，而他就像一幅图画外的旁观者。

画内的来去匆匆于他来说，都不过是一场邂逅与相逢。那些人喜怒哀乐看在他的眼里，仿佛是在看老上海的默片，唯一不同的是黑白分明与色彩斑斓。

他到底也只能旁观。就像彼此未来的生活一样。

他突然想起家中还有许多羽生的东西，也不知道他会不会寻找。

也许不会了，毕竟都已经忘记，哪里还能知道自己曾经有过什么。

他坐在高处，看着城市点点灯火，就如同看到了星光。

可他依旧记得，那天夜里的月色真的很美。

冰块渐渐消融在啤酒中，金博洋拿起被子晃了晃，将剩下的酒一口饮尽。略微苦涩的味道顺着口腔蔓延到喉咙，再直到胃里。

酒精的存在让所有的情绪都通通放大，那些伤心与难过，执着与思念如翻涌的波涛呼啸而来。

他揉了揉泛上水雾的眼睛，望了望深沉如墨的陌生天空，低下头起身，拉了拉衣摆，留下小费，下楼离开了。

金博洋再一次感受到了属于异国他乡的陌生感。

从未走过的街道，装点繁复的陌生店铺，熙熙攘攘的异国人群。他就如同一篇乐章里最不和谐的音符，偏要生来打乱这流畅的乐曲。

他倒是想放纵自己醉上那样一场，可理智又告诉他，这是最不可行的做法。

身为医生，他要为自己的身体负责。

回到住处，他翻出随身带着的小本子，上面写下的地点被他划掉了七七八八，是时候了，该回家了。

金博洋觉得这是一场流浪。

身与心的流浪。

他从过往中拼命逃离，却又无奈地停留在记忆的某一点延伸出来的梦境里，到底还是自欺欺人。

他需要的是和过去作别，和记忆里的那个人作别。

千山万水，终是不再有你。

金博洋离开的两天前再一次拜访了奥瑟教授，奥瑟对他的离开表示很难过。

他很喜欢这个小孩子，也十分明白羽生喜欢他是因为什么。他阳光，生动，对于他们这些沉浸在治疗各种伤痛，致力于医学研究的人来说，他的出现会让人觉得十分温暖。即便是今时今日，金博洋因为羽生的原因而略有失意，但他始终都在奥瑟面前表现的十分坚强。

试问这样原本阳光开朗的人，又有谁能不喜欢呢？

金博洋离开奥瑟那里的时候，他亲自送他出门，在金博洋再三保证以后不管和羽生怎么样发展，他都会找机会来多伦多看他之后，才舍得放他离开。

奥瑟教授抱着肩膀看着转身离开的单薄背影，搓了搓自己的下巴。

嗯，希望你能喜欢我送你的这份大礼。

人这一辈子，也就不过如此。从爱过之后，慢慢明白有些人不必等，有些事只能是遗憾 。身边人不管是怎么情深义重的，也要开始一个接一个的谢幕，包括自己爱的人。

只不过是走的早与晚，与你并行的时间长与短。

羽生自清醒后的这两个多月，整个人一直都处于迷蒙状态，他是医生，自然也知道造成这种情况的原因。

他缺失了一部分记忆，而且是最近一段时间内他自认为很重要的记忆。

阵发性的头疼提醒着他在医院躺了很久的事实，可不论如何都回忆不起过往的一些事情让羽生有些急躁，即便是他的主治医生已经觉得他恢复的很好，甚至可以坐在门诊室给其他患者看病，可他却始终都在觉得自己忘记了太多东西。

羽生翻遍了自己家里的背包，可是几乎没有找到能让他回忆起任何事情的媒介，就连手机也是碎的一塌糊涂，虽然他知道这是那天出事的时候摔的。

强大的自制力迫使他冷静下来接受这一切，好就好在他知道失忆也许是暂时的，当然他也清楚，自己有可能永远也想不起来。

身体恢复后的羽生在家里一致要求下暂时留在医院门诊，一方面是他现在的身体情况承受不了给患者做大型手术，另一方面家里希望他可以进行学术研究，从而远离临床。

他们是怕了。

羽生在医院里躺了那么久，久到他们甚至都不知道他会不会睁开眼醒过来，如今又怎么肯让他再次回到存在着安全隐患的工作上去。

直到最近奥瑟教授联系他。

他的记忆还停在刚刚去奥瑟教授那里求学的时候，可等到奥瑟真正联系到他的时候，他已经需要交论文了。奥瑟教授告诉他最近一年他都在中国的医院里交换学习，出事之前才回到日本，让他不要着急，很多东西他都留在了中国的宿舍里，有机会他可以回到中国去把他们找回来，也许连带着还会找回很多记忆。至于他的研究课题，奥瑟可以再给他提供些帮助，只不过需要他回多伦多一趟。

羽生迫切知道自己那段过往，只不过家里人对那段时间讳莫如深，他打听不到任何有用的东西，就连电话卡也莫名其妙地随着手机阵亡了，这让他想抽出卡换到新手机上都不行。

所以他将希望寄托在奥瑟教授身上。

家里人对他的询问越是躲闪，他就越觉得这其中有什么隐瞒他的故事，不单单是因为身边的所有东西都没办法帮他回忆起任何往事，更多的是父母言辞里的不确定性，和他每当午夜梦回时经常闪现过的一双颇为熟悉的眼。

他如今更加确定自己要回一趟多伦多。

和奥瑟教授确定了时间之后，羽生匆匆忙忙地买好机票，将医院的事情打点好，准时飞往那个对他来说明明应该很熟悉，可实际上都被他忘的差不多的地方。

飞机起降落的轰鸣声犹在耳旁，曾经受过伤的羽生在下了飞机后觉得头脑涨涨的。他拉着行李箱走出机场，奥瑟教授正在出口处等他。

许是对他这个大病初愈的人的一点关照，他居然能享受到教授亲自接待的高端待遇，这让他受宠若惊。

奥瑟教授一路上倒是没和他说太多，一切都说到了他家再说，这让羽生满肚子的疑问问不出，总有些憋的慌。

“我知道你想问很多事情，在日本找不到答案的，在这里你迫切地想要知道。我保证，我知道的一定都会告诉你，但是不是现在。”奥瑟教授对羽生说到。

他点点头，也就不再说什么。

这么久都等了，他也不急在一时。不过就是路上的时间，他忍得住。

到了奥瑟教授家里的羽生反而不那样焦急，等一切安顿好了之后，两个人在客厅坐定，羽生才准备把自己打了一路腹稿的问题问出来。

常规性的问题奥瑟都应付的来，毕竟他们认识了这么久，可遇到最近一年的问题时，他就没有办法解答了，毕竟羽生在金博洋那里的时候都发生过什么谁也不知道。

“你等一下，我给你拿个东西。”奥瑟让羽生在客厅里坐着，自己则匆匆忙忙地回了卧室，出来的时候手上攥着一个黄色的维尼熊挂坠。

“这个U盘是有人托我给你的，你收着吧。”奥瑟将U盘递给他。

羽生接过U盘，总是觉得眼熟的很，可他却不记得自己什么时候见过它了。

“哦，你不用疑惑，这个本来就是你的，只不过最近没在你手里而已。这是你的备用U盘，里面存了你备份的材料，现在我只是物归原主，有什么觉得不妥的，你可以回去用电脑仔细地翻看。”奥瑟解释到。

羽生点点头，应下了。

他虽然很疑惑，但是嘴上却没说什么，既然这样神秘，那估计他再针对这个U盘问些什么，大概也不会有什么结果了，倒不如等他回到酒店用电脑仔仔细细地看看，说不定还能解开自己不少的谜团。

想到这些，羽生便把U盘放进了口袋里。

——tbc——


	57. （五十七）【完结】

在奥瑟教授那里羽生没有得到太多有用的消息，毕竟他有将近一年的时间在中国工作生活，就算是奥瑟知道他和金博洋之间的事，也不可能就这样大咧咧地直接告诉他。

不过奥瑟帮羽生安排了几天的课程任务，最近他都要留在多伦多。

奥瑟告诉他，其实这是在羽生出事之间就定好了研究博士论文的时间，只不过因为他身体的问题只能暂时将计划搁置。如今他如约回来，也应该赶赶进度。

而羽生这次回来更多的是为了在奥瑟这里找回一些线索，看看能不能有可能回忆起什么事情。

对于奥瑟来说，他更乐意见到羽生在这里恢复记忆，这样他也可以看到一对有情人是怎么从形同陌路重新走到一起的。而且现在金博洋也在多伦多，他是有机会安排两个人见面的。

不过直到金博洋临行前来和奥瑟告别的那天，他也依旧淡定地没有任何动作。

一切随缘这种事，奥瑟其实比谁都更清楚。

羽生回到预定的酒店里就翻出随身携带的笔记本电脑，开机后插上U盘——他迫切地找寻一切可以与过去相关的蛛丝马迹，至少让他不像现在这样混沌度日。

他知道家里人在故意隐瞒一些事情，包括他自己的东西，都有被人刻意抹除过痕迹。羽生何其聪慧，他自然知道家里是不希望他记起他们刻意隐藏的事，最好将那些通通都忘记，这样他们也好心安。

可直觉告诉他，如果他不找回自己缺失的那段时光，一定会后悔。

越是被隐藏的真相，越容易勾起人们探寻的兴趣。羽生自然也逃不开这种定律。

更何况他最近脑海里总能浮现一双颇为熟悉的眉眼。

他怎么都想不起这双眼的主人是谁，可是他知道自己绝对见过。

可能是故友吧，只不过被他忘记了。他一直这样劝慰自己。

U盘被他插到电脑上读取内存，羽生相信这个U盘确实是他的，毕竟连驱动程序都没有默认安装，可见这个U盘确实曾经插在过自己的电脑上。

U盘里几个规规矩矩的文件夹倒是没有什么特殊的东西，都是他的一些学术研究材料和数据，另外还有几个是阶段性保存下来的论文，他翻着一个个文件夹，第一次对自己这样有条理而感到头疼。

羽生经常是一件事建立一个文件夹，这就导致了打开U盘后桌面的文件夹虽然不多，可每一个子文件夹里按照日期命名一排又一排的小文件夹多到让他眼花。

他一个接着一个耐心地翻看着，他也不知道自己在找什么，只是直觉告诉他，这个U盘里记录了过往。

也许是他的执念太过，也许他存储的过程中只是想作为备忘录，终于在一个文件夹里发现了自己想要的一个文档。

那里面都是羽生随手记下的零零碎碎的东西。

他果然忘了很多重要的事，忘记了很重要的人。

那里面零零散散地记录着一些时间和事件。

比如10月3日是天天的生日。

比如天天喜欢吃鸡翅膀。

比如天天想学外科打结，有时间可以教他。

比如宇野知道了他们之间的关系。

羽生一句句地看下来，心底的情绪愈发地控制不住。通过这些话，他清楚地知道这个名为天天的人对自己有多么重要，以至于他需要动用到单独的文档来记录他们之间的事。

可如今，他却忘了。

忘的一干二净。

他甚至突然有些恐慌。

文档建立的时间是一年以前，而文档最后更新的时间则是三个多月以前，这也就充分证明了他在出事之前还在这个文档上记录着东西，那么，对他这样重要的人，现在又怎样了？

羽生将文档拉到最后，上面清楚地记录着一件事，就是要在最近几日带着天天来多伦多拜访奥瑟教授。

他震惊地放开鼠标，脑子里乱糟糟的都是各种复杂的声音，他所接受到的一条条线索如同通关密钥一样在一起纠结着，他需要时间捋顺。

所有的念头都像是拼图，散落一地，羽生拿着他们却始终找不到最关键的那一块，仿佛有了它，所有的缺口就都可以补全，零碎的拼图碎块便可以迅速地拼接回原状。

他知道，这个关键就在天天的身上。

所以天天究竟是谁？自己怎样才能找到他？他会按照自己在文档里备忘的时间来到多伦多吗？

还有这个U盘是怎么回事，怎么会在奥瑟教授的手里？三个月之间，是谁将这个U盘送给教授让他转交给自己的？

这一切的一切都需要他自己来找寻答案。

羽生仔细地看了看上面的时间安排，随后关上电脑拿起手机给奥瑟教授拨过去电话。

“哈喽～羽生。”奥瑟那边颇为欢快的声音传了过来。

“嗯……我有些问题想要请教，不知道……”羽生说的颇为迟疑。

“你问吧，我算算时间你也该问我了。”奥瑟说到。

羽生抱歉地笑了笑，他觉得奥瑟教授什么都知道，只不过不说而已。

他知道是自己将一切都忘记了的，责任不在其他，都是他的问题。

“我知道我有一个对我来说很重要的人，但是我把他忘记了……”羽生靠在床上抓着头发。“我忘了他是谁，叫什么，甚至他在哪里都不知道，我回忆不起来有关于他一切，也不知道究竟可以到哪里能够找到他，我只知道曾经的我很在乎他。”

“有多在乎？”奥瑟问。

“大概是我生命里不可或缺的人。”羽生回答到。

“这么肯定？”

“是的，非常肯定。我的U盘里存了一个文档，那里记录的内容都与他相关，我知道他叫做天天，可是我却想不起来他究竟在哪里，应该长什么模样，我找不到他，甚至记忆里全然没有，可是我知道有这样一个人。”

羽生知道自己很可悲。

当他知道自己有一个爱人但是怎么都想不起来是谁的时候，当他午夜梦回总是看不清那人的脸，醒来怅然若失的时候，当他问遍了周围所有人，大家都对他三缄其口的时候，当他找到了足够证明这个人存在的时候，可他却再也不知道去哪里找这个人的时候，满腔的绝望如同潮水般将他灭顶。

他不想这样。

他明白家里在他忘记天天的时候，刻意抹去了他存在的痕迹。从手机到电话卡，再到自己的行李，否则他不会找寻不到任何与天天有关的线索。

可是他知道，自己的生命是完整的，忘记的东西他终究是要找回来，爱与不爱也只能由自己的情感来决定，而不是由自己的家庭。

“既然你知道了，那我也没什么好瞒你的，我答应过他，如果你想不起来，我绝对不能主动和你提起他，这是我的承诺，如今你问到我了，那我一定会告诉你我所知道的。至于其他，我会将Med的联系方式给你，她现在在中国，就在你之前待过的城市，你可以问她。”

羽生应着。

兜兜转转，羽生最后的电话是打给米沙的。

作为他们之间感情的见证人，米沙自然知道羽生失去了记忆，只不过他还以为是羽生已经想起了什么才给他打的电话，没想到他什么也没想起来，就连号码都是Med给他的。

面对失去了记忆的羽生，米沙说话的口吻还是比较生疏见外的，一方面他有些不知道应该怎么面对这样几乎格式化的人，另一方面他也在为金博洋考虑着。

羽生现在这个样子完全忘记了他的存在，如今他还要不要帮助金博洋把这个堪称陌生人的人给拐回来，毕竟金博洋刚刚才声明自己已经从被人抛弃的阴影里走出来了。

况且羽生失踪的那段时间金博洋有多痛苦他都看在眼里，现在他终于鼓起勇气面对没有羽生的生活，自己难道真的还要帮助他们复合吗？

失去了记忆的羽生，还会爱上金博洋吗？

他不知道，也不敢确定。

这些问题都成为米沙欲言又止的原因，有时他反倒希望自己什么都不知道，也好过现在的各种尴尬。

为什么总是要难为他呢？

不过到最后米沙却是告诉了羽生一件事，很重要的事。

他的天天现在在多伦多，和他在同一个国家，同一个城市，同一片土地，更有可能是同一条街道。

羽生挂断电话后靠在酒店的窗前向外看着。

万家灯火，车水马龙。

可那个人究竟在哪里？

他找寻不到。

他治过那么多的病，见过那么多的患者，却始终开不出自己命运的药方。

羽生强迫自己静下心来等消息，他没办法强迫米沙帮他联系金博洋。

他知道自己见过这个人——他的门诊挂号本还在自己的家里。

现在他终于知道，为什么他见到那双眼会觉得是那样的熟悉，原来，有些东西是刻在骨子里的。

记忆就算是捉弄人，也只是停留在过去的时光里，折磨那些沉淀而来的过往。可那些深入骨髓的情感，是不会随着记忆的消散而湮没在茫茫红尘之中。

我爱的是你，一个鲜活生动的灵魂。

金博洋是第一次来到这条街，明天他就要踏上飞机返程，今天是他留在多伦多的最后一天。

这里是多伦多的教堂街，多座精美壮观的教堂坐落在这条街道上，羽生曾经说过，想要带他来看看。

他说过，他想要在这里拉着金博洋随便选择一家教堂，祈求那里的牧师为他们主持一个小型的仪式，只有他们两个。

在陌生的国度，陌生的人群中，他们可以不用顾及其他人的评价，可以正大光明的牵手，亲吻，如一对普通情侣一样，在阳光之下，在神的祝福里，幸福甜蜜。

在这里他们之间的爱情可以不用被国家的法令禁止，可以不用承受他人怪异的目光与难堪的评论，他们可以自由自在地与对方相伴，可以在教堂里接受信徒的祝贺，可以真真正正地宣布属于彼此。

这是羽生对他的承诺，也是他的一场梦，一场繁华旖旎的梦。

他都记得。

即便是现在梦醒了。

钟楼高耸，繁复的玻璃花窗漏下阳光，长长的走廊庄严静寂，金博洋觉得自己的心都随之沉静了。

他在教堂门口停了很久，久到仿佛化成了一座雕像，他知道不会惊扰到里面祷告的人群，可却又迈不出那一步。

曾经，羽生说好了，要和他一起迈的那一步。

他一直以为自己的泪水已经在那三个月前就流干了，可如今回忆起来，竟然还觉得眼睛酸涩难忍。

金博洋用力地眨着眼，他不想在这里流泪，也不想承认自己遗忘失败。也许他就应该独自一个人怀揣着全部的记忆生活下去，从此人生与羽生再无关联。

可当他每次都这样劝慰自己的时候，总是觉得莫名的委屈。

无处安放的感情永远都是令人哀伤，不论他怎样粉饰太平，心底深深的刻痕是无法被填补完整的。

他转过身，向着教堂外走去。

他将全部外露的情绪都留在这个地方，回去后，那些过往都不会再提。

“天天，是你吗？”

身后传来的声音让金博洋全身僵硬地停下了脚步。

他没有回头看，他不敢回头看。

他担心这只是他的幻听。

梦里无数次的重逢与失望让他很难再承受得住情绪的起伏，可这一次，他真的觉得自己仿佛听见了那个人的声音。

是他吗？

金博洋僵硬地回过头。

树荫斑驳下，那个人微笑地看着他。

清秀的面庞上，眉眼弯弯。

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *完结了，很不容易。不算是be，但也不是真正意义上的he，比较开放的结局吧。
> 
> *当初想写这篇文的时候，也不过是为了回忆自己当年身处医学领域时的各种事情。同时在写的过程中眠太和阿云给我提供了很多技术支持，非常感谢。
> 
> *想在最能看透人性的医院里看待爱情。在人们生老病死的常态里体会爱与生命跃动的鲜活感。
> 
> *他们经历过太多常人看不到的生老病死，也在自身危险的边缘惶惶不安。我所能描述出的医疗场景也许不足现实的十分之一，但是也希望读到这篇文的人可以思考自己的人生。
> 
> *感谢大家这几个月的支持与陪伴，希望两个小可爱新赛季加油！

**Author's Note:**

> 日常求评论，请在lof上找我。


End file.
